Slightly Scandalous
by PoeticRuby
Summary: Ginevra Weasley, upon meeting a stranger, is dragged into the very world she tried so desperately to separate herself from. Here, she begins to unravel a mystery that has plagued her family for years and hopefully uncover the truth behind her past.
1. Prologue

_Slightly Scandalous Universe at a Glance_

The Weasley family is one of the wealthiest and most elite families in the wizarding world. They have money, power and extreme wizarding talent. Arthur Weasley, head of the family, is greatly respected - or feared, depending on how one looked at it. Because of their position, they have the advantage in many situations and were once in allegiance with the Potters, another wealthy and elite family. Their lifestyle proved dangerous, however. Violence, murder and death came hand in hand with their line of secret work.

Because of these dangers, the matriarch of the Weasley family - Molly Weasley - was discovered dead twenty years ago and the second son of the Potter family was kidnapped at the age of two and murdered shortly thereafter. Both families blamed each other for the mishaps, leading to a vengeful battle that has been raging on for years to no avail.

The battle led to the estranged relationship of the entire Weasley family from the youngest sibling and only girl, Ginevra Weasley. She refused to be a part of the entire 'mafia-type' lifestyle and separated herself from all dealings. But, when she is involuntarily forced back into the world by the hand of a stranger, she works hard to put an end to the battle. Unraveling mysteries and uncovering lies once hidden lead to discoveries that could change the entire course of events.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

Ginny stood on the balcony of her hotel room, staring out into the night. It was nearly two in the morning but the night sky was as bright as ever. Stars twinkled in succession of each other and the full moon illuminated the entire heavens and lit the beach below as if it were the sun. Ginny followed the line of light, watching the sand glisten in the dimness and the dark blueness of the water shine. A few late night lovers walked hand in hand along the shore, smiling, laughing and kissing. Ginny felt a sudden rush of inspiration as she watched one couple embrace each other and share a passionate kiss; a wave slid towards them and hugged their ankles. It was a picture perfect image.

Rummaging through her camera bag, Ginny grabbed her brand new digital camera and zoomed in on the couple, capturing the moment just as another wave rushed towards them, repeating the same image that had caught her attention. She smiled as she placed the camera back in her bag, picked it up and re-entered her hotel room, locking the sliding door behind her. In her mind, she was already working out a way to manipulate the image.

She had been working as a photographer/painter for the past three years and was slowly but surely becoming a household name. She had managed to sell four of her art pieces during the last auction at the studio she worked for and more than ten photographs in total over the past three months. Her earnings had afforded her the chance to finally move out of her crazed home. Not that she didn't love her family, just that life in the Weasley household was not at all it was cracked up to be. In fact, it was the exact opposite of the luxurious, carefree lifestyle people perceived it as.

Ginny sighed at the thought of her egocentric family and made her way towards the bathroom. A nice, warm, lavender and chamomile scented bath should help calm her nerves. She turned on the tap, allowing the warm water to fill the tub and then loosened her hair from the ponytail she always kept it in. Just as she was about to undress, a knock, or better yet a bam, sounded from the door to her hotel room.

"Who is it?" she called, walking out of the bathroom. No one answered. "Hello?" She walked towards the door and peered through the peephole.

A man, about five-foot-six or seven stood on the other side of the door. His hair was a messy mass of blackness and he had a pair of really round glasses perched on his face, giving him a boyish look. Ginny unlocked the door and began to open it, when the man burst through.

"What the hell?"

"Quick, I need a place to hide!"

The man scanned the room hastily, analyzing the contents and trying to decipher where would be the best place to conceal himself. The bathroom was too wide open and the balcony would provide no room for escape if need be. Then, he spotted the king-sized bed and dashed underneath it.

"Excuse me," Ginny shouted, closing the door and walking over to the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hiding," he said from under the bed. He poked his head from underneath it and stared up at Ginny. "Look, if they come in here just tell them you haven't seen me at all." He slid back underneath the bed.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but the sound of someone crashing through her door stopped her. She spun to see two very large and very scary looking men walking towards her.

"Where is he?"

The first man walked so close to Ginny that she stumbled back. His voice was loud and booming and his stature was that of a wrestler - muscular and quite intimidating. His teeth were jagged and yellow and he had nails that were as long and as sharp as talons.

"Wh-Who?" she stuttered.

"Don't play dumb." The man grabbed hold of Ginny and flung her against the wall. "That little git came in here, didn't he?"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Ginny shouted back at him, half truthfully.

The man pulled out a wand and aimed it at her. "Don't lie to me you little bitch! I know he came in here!"

"Greyback, stop!" The second man shouted from by the sliding door that led to the balcony. He walked over, keeping his eyes on Ginny. There was a sense of familiarity about him but Ginny could not detect why. "She's a Weasley."

Greyback's grip loosened and Ginny slid down against the wall. "I'll ask again, nicely. Where is he?"

"And I'll answer you again," she retorted. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You're lying," he shouted, ready to pounce on her again.

The second man, however, managed to hold him back. "Thanks for your help, miss," he said as he dragged the one called Greyback towards the door. Whipping out his wand, he quickly mended the broken door and they disappeared behind it.

Ginny finally let out a breath and rubbed at her neck. She walked towards the door in time to hear them whispering as they continued down the hall.

"We can't afford to mess up! He's counting on us and if he ever finds out that we ran in to one of them, it could cause trouble."

She locked the door and pondered the words. Who the hell was 'he' and could the idea of 'running in to one of them' possibly have anything to do with the fact that she was recognized as a Weasley? She sighed, internally cursing her family's distinguishable looks. This was the exact same reason she tried her hardest to separate herself from them. It led to nothing but trouble.

"Thanks a million."

Ginny spun around to see the man who had originally burst through her door emerge from under the bed. For a minute there she had forgotten he was in the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked, still rubbing at her neck.

"Oh, um," the man stammered, standing up straight.

Ginny finally took notice of how he looked. He was of average height and skinny, yet his body still had a certain tone to it that suggested he worked out a bit. His hair was messy, but on him it looked good.

"It's some gambling debt," he finally answered.

"Like hell," Ginny replied walking towards him. "They looked like they were on a blood hunt. That Greyback character is not someone you want after you."

Ginny knew all too well who Fenrir Greyback was. Everyone in the wizarding world did. He was a bloodthirsty werewolf, plain and simple.

The guy shrugged. "I don't care. I can take care of myself."

"Right, so much that you need a complete stranger to hide you?" Ginny folded her arms. "It would take more than wit and quick thinking to handle them," she continued. _'You'd need magic,'_ she added in her mind.

She was not sure if this guy was a wizard or not so she needed to be careful what she said. The man looked at her and walked towards her. Instinctively, Ginny backed up. He kept moving forward and she kept retreating until the wall stopped her. He, on the other hand, kept moving until he was about an inch or two away from her.

"I can scream really loud, you know."

The man laughed. "That's supposed to scare me?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, trying to remain in control. "I can call them back here."

The man removed his glasses and looked at Ginny. It was then that she took notice of his eyes, emerald green. The color captivated her, drew her in. The color was so unique and the fact that his irises were big and round gave a certain hint of sex appeal.

"Sure you want to do that?" he asked almost seductively. Ginny remained quiet, still transfixed on his eyes. He smiled when she did not answer. "I'll take that as a no." He put his glasses back on. "Whipping out your wand would be so much easier anyway."

Ginny looked shocked. "How did you -"

"Oh come on. You think I didn't hear him call you a Weasley?" The man finally backed away from her. "I'm a wizard too so I do know the significance of your family name. It's one of the best wizarding families."

"_The_ best," she said, the arrogance of her family taking over for a bit. Even though she wasn't fond of her family's ways and behaviour, there was no denying that their talent was unmatched, even by other elite wizarding families.

The man laughed. "Right! T_he_ best," he said, mimicking her words. "Well before you decide to use any of that talent on me, I'll just go." He headed towards the door.

"So what, you just gonna leave without giving me an explanation?"

"Do you really need one?" he said, continuing towards the door without turning around.

"Well, you storm in here, tell me to hide you, I get manhandled by two very dangerous men. I think I deserve some form of an explanation."

"Nah. You'd do better to just not worry your pretty little head."

"Don't patronize me."

The man just laughed. Ginny, annoyed at his lack of attention to her question, ran towards the door and stood in his way.

"At least tell me your name," she said. At least if she knew his name she could do a background check and find out the information on her own.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just curious is all."

"Right," he said, trying to open the door.

"I could hex you ya know," she said, blocking the way. "Make you talk."

Instead of giving in, he gently pushed her out of the way and opened the door. "If you really wanted to, you would have already." He walked outside and after taking a few steps, spun back around. "And it's Harry by the way."

"Harry what?"

Instead of answering, he just smiled and turned back around. Ginny watched as he reached the end of the hallway and disappeared instantaneously.

Ginny just stood there highly confused. Harry? Just Harry? He could tell her his first name but not his last name? Ginny shook her head and walked back into her hotel room. She looked around. How could a night that was so peaceful suddenly turn so...eventful? The sound of water distracted Ginny from her thoughts and she sprinted towards the bathroom, remembering that she had left the water running. She walked in and found that the tub was beginning to overflow.

"Bloody hell!"

She tiptoed towards the tub and turned off the tap. Surveying the floor, she whipped out her wand. Luckily only a few drops had ended up on the floor. Ginny said, "_Tergeo_," running her wand over the tiles and siphoning the water away.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny was finally submerging herself into the bath water. She laid her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes to think. Tomorrow, she had to head into work and would be able to modify the photograph she had taken earlier. She tried to picture what she could do with it when the image of the Harry's eyes came to mind - those emerald green eyes that had intrigued her for a few moments. They were gorgeous, no doubt, yet unusual for someone who had such dark hair; they worked on him, though.

For the rest of the night, Ginny could not get the image of his eyes out her head. They were perfect for a metaphorical representation of the cliché 'the window to the soul'.

Whipping out a sketchpad and pencil, Ginny began to draw, wondering if she would ever stare into those green eyes again.


	2. Plans In Motion

_**Plans in Motion**_

Harry whistled as he fiddled with his keys, looking for the uniquely shaped one that would unlock the front door to his house, but to no avail. Getting irritated, Harry took out his wand, aimed it at the lock and said '_Alohomora_', causing the lock to click and the door to swing open.

Stepping inside the house, he was greeted by the cool air of his central a/c unit. He looked around and noticed that the front room was in a bit of disarray. His magazines were no longer arranged properly on the coffee table and a few of his CDs were lying next to the stereo instead of on his CD rack. He sucked his teeth and slammed the door shut, a sound that summoned his housemate and best friend out of the kitchen.

"S'up, Harry?"

"Neville, what did I tell you about putting my CDs back in place?" Harry aimed his wand at the CDs. Giving it a swish and flick, Harry said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The CDs levitated into the air and Harry floated them towards the CD rack, resting them neatly into the correct slots.

Neville just shook his head at his best friend. "You're too much of a neat freak sometimes."

"And you aren't neat enough."

Neville shrugged and disappeared back into the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes at him and threw himself on the couch. He and Neville had been close since forever, meeting around the same time as tragedy had struck the Potters.

When Harry was approximately four years old, his little brother, David, had been kidnapped and killed. His body never found. The murder had devastated his parents and, although he was young, Harry had felt the sting of the death as well. The death also brought on a war between his family and the Weasleys. He didn't remember much about them, just that they had been partners and close friends with his parents. Now, a battle was raging and it was only a matter of time before it led to more deaths.

The Weasleys. Suddenly, thinking about the war and his family led Harry to remember the previous night and the sexy Weasley girl who had saved his life, involuntarily of course. Harry had been doing his usual research, trying to find clues and any hints about what had really happened that night his brother was killed when he had stumbled into two men, well a werewolf and another wizard. Upon learning that they were there for the sole purpose of either killing him or kidnapping him, he ran and headed straight into the path of the Weasley girl.

"So, what happened last night?" Neville called from in the kitchen.

Harry stood up and headed into the kitchen. "Still didn't find anything out." He sat down to the little bar table and watched as Neville made a three layer sandwich.

"Geez, twenty years and _no _kind of new information, that's really weird."

"Yeah I know," Harry replied, "it's like the truth just doesn't exist."

"Or," Neville said, "Someone doesn't want it to be found. That's usually the case when something's hard to trace. Someone just covered all tracks."

Harry pondered Neville's words for a moment. "You do have a point. You know the place where it's believed all of it happened?" Neville nodded. "Well, when I was snooping around, I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and one other wizard I didn't know."

"Are you serious? Greyback's a dangerous man. How the hell did you manage to fight your way out of that?"

"I didn't fight. Instincts kicked in and I ran for it."

"You ran?" Neville stopped paying attention to making his sandwich and looked up at Harry. "Harry, you're one of the best wizards in the world, an awesome dueler, and you ran away from a fight?"

"It was instinct. I don't know why I didn't take out my wand and do a disillusionment charm or stunning spell or something. Something just told me to run for it so I did. I ended up running into this girl's hotel room."

Neville shook his head. "Always some girl isn't it."

Harry laughed. It was true; he was a charmer with the ladies. "This girl was different though. She was a Weasley."

Neville, who had taken a bite of his sandwich, practically choked. "A Weasley?" Harry nodded. "Talk about getting into trouble."

"No, that's the thing. She helped me. Well, at least she didn't rat me out when she was practically bombarded for information."

"Strange. I'd think being a Weasley she'd be glad to help a Potter get killed.

"I don't think she knows who I am. She didn't recognize me."

"That's shocking. Everyone knows how the Potters look." Neville moved to sit next to Harry.

"Well she didn't and I didn't make it a point to tell her my last name either."

"You know, if she goes back to her folks, they could figure it out and come looking for you."

Harry nodded. "There's something about her though. Something intriguing."

"Harry, don't you even think about it!" Neville protested. "She's the enemy."

"Yes I know. But I could use the fact that she doesn't know who I am to my advantage. Get close to her. See if I could milk her for information and-"

"And if you get caught," Neville interrupted him, "you could be killed and this war would only get worse. Harry, you've already lost your brother, your mother's practically paralyzed from that duel two years ago and your family structure is crumbling from this battle. The last thing you want to do is add fuel to the fire." Neville pat Harry's shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid." Neville walked out of the kitchen, leaving his friend to ponder his words.

Harry watched as he left. Neville had a point. Things were really starting to take a toll on his family, true, but it was all the more reason why he had to find out the truth. Putting an end to this ridiculous war was all that mattered to him. He had to find this Weasley girl and somehow use her to uncover the truth. The only question was how.

Greyback and the other wizard walked into the dimly lit room. As usual, it was full of wizards and a few other magical creatures sitting to a huge round table. Greyback looked towards the rear of the room at the leader of all of this.

"Your report?"

The man who had been lurking in the shadows turned to face Greyback. His face was covered with the mask he always wore and he exuded a familiar air of confidence and power that intimidated the entire room.

"He got away, sir," Greyback replied. After a while, the man said, "What was the last thing I told you?" His voice remained eerily nonchalant.

"That -"

"Not you Greyback," the man interrupted him. He turned his face towards the other wizard who had tried his hardest to remain hidden and quiet. "What was the last thing I told you to do, Goyle?"

The wizard named Goyle looked frighteningly at Greyback then back at the masked man. "To bring him back to you."

"Yes, I did. But I hear that you preferred to walk away _without_ the Potter boy."

"Sir, we had run into a Weasley. I didn't want-"

"You should have killed her then!" The man shouted, causing the young wizard to jump. "The boy is slowly becoming a nuisance, snooping around. I need him out of the way for my plan to work. Any obstacles should have been dealt with accordingly, regardless of who it was."

"But sir. I thought that if we had caused a scene, she would have gone back to her family."

"Well now she still can, can't she? There's no doubt that she didn't know who Greyback was so it won't be difficult for them to track him down." Goyle remained quiet. "You've jeopardized my entire operation."

Goyle opened his mouth to say something but Greyback stopped him. "We'll find the Potter boy, sir, and the Weasley girl."

"Oh I know you will Greyback. As for you Goyle," the man said, taking out his wand.

"No, sir! Please! I'm sorry! I won't mess up again, I swear!" He pleaded desperately but his cries went unheard. Everyone in the room turned a blind eye to him and he knew that if he tried to run, it would be that much worse.

"You bet you won't." Aiming his wand at the wizard, the man yelled "_Avada Kedavra_." A jet of green light shot towards Goyle and knocked him over, killing him instantly.

"Make sure you deal with our nuisances accordingly Greyback." The man turned to another young wizard who was sitting in the chair two seats away from where he was standing. "Draco Malfoy," he called him, "I want you to join Greyback."

Draco nodded and stood up, walking over to where Greyback was standing. "You two are to bring me the Potter boy and the Weasley girl. If they cause trouble," he paused then continued, "_kill them_."


	3. Deal Breaker

_**Deal Breaker**_

"Whoa! That is gorgeous!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks, Hermione."

Ginny looked back at the painting, beaming with pride at the magnificent job she had done. It was a silhouetted image of a man's face. Everything else was just a sketched background of the human face. Everything except the eyes; those were a piercing green, colored in to highlight their beauty and to draw in whoever looked at it. And, apparently, it had worked.

"Seriously, those eyes are just so...amazing!" Hermione stood behind Ginny and continued to stare at the painting. "I wish I could find someone with eyes like that."

"I already did," Ginny said, remembering the man who had given her the inspiration for the painting.

"Really?" Hermione squealed, "When? Where? Better yet, who?"

"His name's Harry," Ginny laughed, marveling at her friend's eagerness. "I met him; well more like ran into him last night." Ginny decided not to say anymore about the events of last night. Hell, she didn't even know what exactly happened. All she knew was that he had run into her room looking for cover and she had helped him.

"So, nothing happened?"

Ginny looked at her friend and laughed again. "No. What the bloody hell did you want me to do? Shag him? I just met him last night. Probably won't even see him again."

Hermione shrugged. "I probably would have."

"That's because you are a little slut!"

Ginny threw her paintbrush into a cup of water and looked at Hermione. They had been best friends for years now, meeting when Ginny had first started working at Pompey Art and Photography Studio. They had clicked instantly and had grown even closer when Ginny discovered that Hermione was a Muggle-born witch. She had spent her entire life among the 'pure-blood' society and it was a breath of fresh air to know someone outside of that egocentric category.

"I'm going to go get a butterbeer." Hermione stood up from her half-finished painting. "Want one?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm good."

Ginny watched as Hermione left the room and then stood up to stretch. Just as she was about to pick up her painting to place it somewhere for it to finish dry, she was tossed onto the floor, a massive weight bearing down on her. She watched as her painting crashed to the ground and her paint supplies flew everywhere.

"Don't move witch!"

Ginny froze at the familiarity of that voice. "Greyback," she whispered.

"That's right."

Ginny felt him move off of her and, after a few seconds, made an attempt to run for it.

_"Levicorpus!"_ A voice from somewhere else in the room yelled and Ginny felt her body rise and turn upside down in the air. The blood began to rush to her brain and her vision started to get blurry.

"Now," Greyback said, moving to stand in front of her. "You're going to tell me where that little pest of a boy is."

"I told you last night that I don't know who you're talking about."

"Liar," Greyback shouted. He was getting angrier by the moment and Ginny could sense it.

Desperation began to sink in. She was more afraid than she had ever been in her entire life and more confused. She looked towards the door. _'Hermione where are you?'_ she thought.

Greyback picked up her painting and held it in front of her. "Nice painting. I'm sure that little Potter nuisance would love that you took such care in looking at his eyes."

"Potter?" Ginny asked with pure shock and confusion etched on her face.

Greyback looked behind her and laughed. "She didn't know he was a Potter." He looked back at her and smiled evilly. Ginny strained to see who was standing behind her but it was pointless trying. "Changes your perception of him, doesn't it."

Ginny stared at Greyback, thinking of all kinds of hexes and spells she could use on him if her wand wasn't currently lying on the ground instead of in her hand. Greyback smiled at her, revealing those sharp, yellow teeth once again and slapped her. Ginny felt the side of her face sting on impact and blood began to trickle down the side of her face.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Greyback was flung against the wall and Ginny looked to see Hermione running towards her, wand in hand. She aimed it at her and said _"Liberacorpus!"_

Ginny fell to the ground and quickly grabbed hold of her wand, spinning around to see the person who was behind her but no one was there.

_"Crucio!"_

Ginny looked behind her to see Hermione writhing in pain on the floor. Greyback was still knocked out cold but there was another figure standing next to him. Ginny could not tell who it was because a mask was obstructing her view of his face.

Ginny raised her wand towards a few tables and chairs and yelled, _"Oppugno!"_ The tables and chairs began to move towards the masked figure. He ducked out of the way and rolled along the floor.

Ginny grabbed Hermione and managed to pull her to her feet. "Come on, we have to get out of here." The two ran towards the front of the studio, bashing through the double doors that led to the gallery. "We need something to make into a portkey."

"Why can't we just apparate?" Hermione asked weakly, still recovering from the Cruciatus curse used on her.

"Because you're still weak and they may be able to track us if we do. A portkey presents less risk of us being followed." Rummaging behind the desk of the security, Ginny found an old security bat. "Perfect."

Just then, the sound of someone bashing through doors was heard. Ginny and Hermione looked behind them to see the masked figure walking towards them, a staggering Greyback close behind.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ginny and Hermione ducked behind the desk just as the jet of green light from the curse blasted the wall, narrowly missing them.

"Ok, you make the portkey, I'll stall them." Hermione, feeling her energy return, thrust the bat into Ginny's hand and changed to a crouching position. "It should take about a minute. Hopefully I can hold them off long enough."

Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand. Just as she whispered _"Portus!"_, Hermione jumped over the desk and yelled _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ causing the masked man to freeze and drop to the ground.

"Filthy little mudblood!" Greyback pounced on Hermione, causing her to scream out as he collided with her.

Ginny peered over the desk to see Hermione struggling to hold him off; Greyback, however, was too strong. She looked down at the security bat that was beginning to glow brighter, signaling that it was just about ready to go. She jumped over the desk and jumped on top of Greyback, causing him to roll off of Hermione.

Both girls rolled out of the way, just as Greyback stood up to pounce again. As Greyback tried to recollect himself after crashing to the ground, Ginny crawled over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Watching Greyback out the corner of her eye, she yelled _"Accio Bat!"_ The bat came flying towards them and Ginny grabbed it, causing them to be pushed into a vortex and then land on hard ground a few seconds later.

"Where the hell are we?" Hermione asked, standing up and rubbing the dirt off of her clothes.

Ginny stood up and looked around. They were standing in the midst of a forest. The trees were thick and the ground had more dirt and rocks than actual grass. "It's the place where they found my mom's body." Ginny moved towards the biggest tree. It was a willow tree; its branches extended far out over them and its trunk was about the width of a quarter of a football field.

"Oh. So why'd you choose to come here?"

Ginny shrugged. "It was the only place I could think of at the moment."

Hermione started to walk around. "Not necessarily safe though is it? Anybody could be hiding around he- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Ginny spun around to see Hermione fall to the ground and a figure emerge from behind a tree. She raised her wand but quickly put it down when she saw who it was. "Harry?"

"Yeah it's me." Harry looked at Hermione. "Sorry about scaring you."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and moved to stand next to Ginny, brushing dirt off of her clothes. "Yeah, sure." She whispered to Ginny, "This is _the_ Harry?"

Ginny nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for...something."

"Out with it," she started, "Potter."

Harry looked at her and, after a few minutes, smiled. "How'd you find out?"

"Because I was attacked by Greyback again and he told me who you were."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Potter? As in archnemesis Potter?" Ginny nodded. "So it's your fault we were attacked. That kinda kills the intrigue of the eyes."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

"Never mind," Ginny stopped Hermione from responding. "Anyway, what were you looking for?"

"Some clues. Thought I might find a link between your mom's death and my brother's seeing as how they occurred around the same time."

"Oh I know the truth. Your parents killed my mother. Plain and simple."

"Sure about that?" Harry asked, moving towards them.

"No. But who else would have it out for my mother if not the people she had been fighting with for half her life?"

Harry shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. "Good point. That's what I'm trying to figure out. See, your mom's death occurred too close to the time of my brother's disappearance. Just makes me wonder if either of them was done by one of the two parties."

"Like Ginny said," Hermione interrupted, "who else could have done it?"

"I don't know. Someone who wants both families out of the way I suppose."

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione snickered.

"But it makes sense," Ginny said, looking at the ground and lost in thought.

"Huh? Ginny what are you talking about?" Hermione asked in a whisper, walking closer to her.

"It makes sense," she repeated, looking up at them. "Think about Hermione. We were attacked by the same guys who are after him," she said, pointing to Harry. "If they were after him, you'd think it was my dad who sent them but yet, I was attacked too."

"So then," Hermione started, catching on, "someone else would have to be involved to be sending someone after both of you."

"Exactly!" Ginny looked at Harry. "Who else do you think could be involved?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. But with your help I bet I could figure it out."

"You want me, a Weasley," Ginny said, pointing to herself, "to help you," she pointed at Harry, "a Potter?"

"Yes," he said nonchalantly, as though he had asked something simple of her.

"You're out of your mind." Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to be involved in this war. I walked out of it years ago and I refuse to walk back into it, especially willingly." Ginny folded her arms and turned away, walking away from them.

"But it's the only way to put a stop to it," Harry pleaded. "If we uncover the truth it could stop both parties from fighting. It could end this ridiculous war altogether."

"He has a point, Ginny," Hermione said, finally speaking up again.

Ginny stopped walking and looked back at them. She wanted nothing more than this war to stop. It had brought nothing but heartache to her life. She had walked out on it and, because of it, ended up walking away from her family. Uncovering the truth would indeed put a stop to it and reverse the estrangement.

Ginny nodded. "Ok. I'll help you. But under, one condition: that we remain strictly professional. I may not be involved in the war but that doesn't mean that I don't have a dislike of your family."

Harry thought about it for a while and then nodded. "Fine by me. We should get going then."

"Going? Going where?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrow.

"My friend Neville's waiting for me," Harry responded. "He's going to help us too. Has access to records and stuff because he works at the Ministry."

"Well in that case then Hermione's helping us too."

"Sure, whatever." Harry turned and started heading out of the forest.

"What?" Hermione walked closer to Ginny and whispered, "Why do I have to help?"

"Because," Ginny whispered back, "if you don't help with this then it'll just be me working with him and his friend. That would give him the upper hand."

"Are you two coming?" Harry called out.

Hermione looked at Harry then back at Ginny. "Fine. But if I get killed I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting your ass."

Hermione moved towards where Harry was standing. Ginny watched as the two turned to walk and then started to follow. She had no idea what she had just agreed to and was already starting to regret her decision. Her father would have her neck if he found out she was working along with a Potter and walking back into the heat of this war was the most dangerous thing she could do.

As the trio made their way out of the forest, all Ginny could think was _"What have I gotten myself into now?"_


	4. The Death Of Molly Weasley

_**¤ ράяτ τняεε (3) ¤**_** The Death of Molly Weasley**

**Arthur Weasley stood at five-foot-nine; adorned in a three piece suit, his broad shoulders and elongated neck gave him the distinguished look of a man successful well beyond his years. And he was. He was the patron of the most influential and powerful family in the world. He had his hand in everything, from minor magical politics and a high status in the Wizengamot to the control of Azkaban and Gringott's Wizarding Bank. His power and prestige was the reason his family was wealthy beyond measure, envied among the wizarding community and currently targeted by the second in rank, the Potters. Their family was wealthy as well but solely through James Potter's succession of his father in the status of Minister of Magic consultant. They did not posses the power that the Weasley's had and Arthur strongly believed that their attacks on them were purely out of envy.**

**"Father," a voice sounded from behind Arthur Weasley,"The Wizengamot has decided to make the ****amendments to the International Statute of Secrecy law that you suggested."**

**Arthur nodded and turned towards his son Percival Weasley. Out of all of his children, Percy showed the most interest in filling his father's footsteps; and Arthur had no objection to it. **

**"Very good, Percy. Call your brothers. There are other matters to be discussed."**

**Percy nodded and disappeared outside the large oak double doors that closed off Arthur's luxurious office located near the rear of the four story Weasley household. Within two minutes, Percy returned, followed closely by his five brothers: William, Charles, Fred, George and Ronald. Each took their respective seats, an arrangement that placed them in descending order of birth.**

**After a few minutes of silence, Arthur Weasley spoke, "I have received intelligence that last night, the son of James and Lily Potter was attacked." He studied the solid expression on each of his sons' faces. "He managed to escape the grips of Fenrir Greyback and another wizard. Now," he continued, sitting down to his desk, "I have had dealings with Greyback in the past but I no longer consult with him so what I don't understand is how an attack occurred on our enemies when I did not order said attack on anyone. So, do any of you have any idea how this came about?"**

**"No, sir," Charles answered. **

**"We all just heard about this earlier this morning ourselves," Percy continued for him. Naturally, Percy was the most outspoken during these meetings. **

**"But we figured since it was an attack on a Potter -"**

**"That it was not of our concern."**

**"But it is indeed our concern now." Arthur turned to face his twin sons. Even from they were little children they finished each other sentence and remain, to this day, talented in that arena. Arthur continued, "You see, now that a Potter has been attacked - by a werewolf who had once been in allegiance with me none-the-less - they are going to try pin it on us and make a retaliation attempt. I refuse to be met unprepared."**

**His sons nodded, knowing all too well what their father was hinting at.**

**"We'll gather reinforcements as soon as possibl-"**

**"Now!" Arthur demanded, interrupting Percy's statement. "You will gather reinforcements **_**now**_**."**

**His sons nodded once again and stood up in unison then began filing out one by one. Ron, however, lingered behind for a moment.**

**"Father," he said, walking towards his father's desk, his hands behind him.**

**"Yes, Ronald?" **

**"I just thought you might find this interesting." Ron placed a recent copy of **_**The Daily Prophet**_** in front of his father. The headline read '**_**Pompey Art and Photography Studio Artist, Ginerva Weasley, Celebrates another Million Dollar Sale'.**_

**Arthur nodded and picked up the newspaper, re-reading the headline. Ron started towards the door before his father stopped him by asking, "Have you heard from her, Ron?"**

**Ron turned towards his father, recognizing the concern behind his father's voice. "No, I haven't." He waited for his father's nod and then exited the office, closing the door behind him**

**Arthur picked up the newspaper and stared at the large photograph that sat in the middle of the front page. Ginny was shown smiling and gesturing towards the painting that she had sold. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at the picture. When it came to Ginny, he was no longer the cut-throat business man, but the concerned father who did nothing but worry about his only daughter, especially when he had no idea how she was or where she was. The articles and interviews in **_**The Daily Prophet**_** about her success in the Art world were the only way he knew she was still alive. It also didn't help much that she looked so much like her mother.**

**Arthur placed the newspaper back down and looked at a photograph that was perched in the corner of his desk. His wife, Molly, was standing beside a younger Ginny, laughing. Arthur picked up the picture and stared down at it. Two of the most precious people in the world to him were no longer in his life. His wife had been claimed by this treacherous war and his daughter had refused to remain a part of it. His lifestyle had broken his family's strength; the only satisfaction he got out of it now was the fact that he could seek revenge for the death of his wife and the estrangement of his daughter.**

**"Dammit, Ginny! Keep still!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and tried to hold her down.**

**"This shit stings," Ginny replied, fighting back. "At least let me ice it down."**

**"I'm going to heal it, why do you need to ice it first if it's going to disappear in a few seconds?"**

**"Because, like I said, the shit burns!"**

**"Oh don't be such a big baby!" Hermione finally managed to make Ginny keep still. She lifted up her wand and said, "**_**Episkey!"**_** The cut on the side of Ginny's face disappeared and the blood dried up with it. **

**"For a tough girl you sure didn't handle that very well." Harry forked up a piece of kidney pie and plunked down next to Ginny on the couch.**

**"What kind of host are you?" Hermione said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.**

**"Excuse me?" Harry mumbled, his mouth full of food.**

**Hermione pointed to his plate. "Aren't you going to offer us any?"**

**"The kitchen is right through there," Harry said, swallowing what was in his mouth and pointing the fork in the direction of the kitchen.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.**

**"So, where's this friend of yours?" Ginny said, watching Hermione disappear into the kitchen.**

**"To work," Harry replied, putting another piece in his mouth and then swallowing it. "I told you he works at the ministry."**

**Ginny nodded and turned to stare at the few pictures that were along the wall. There were various photos of Harry himself and a few of another dark haired kid, presumably this friend of his. There were also some pictures of older people.**

**"Are those your parents?" Ginny said, pointing to one in particular. The man and woman in the photo were dancing and smiling towards the camera. She stood up to get a better look then turned back to him.**

**Harry nodded. "About two years ago before my mom was paralyzed."**

**"Your mom's paralyzed?"**

**Harry nodded again and placed his empty plate on the coffee table. "It was during a duel. A few of your father's men had entered our house and attack all because your father thinks my father was the cause of some conspiracy in the Ministry. Anyway, they attacked my mother, cursed her from every angle. The healers at St. Mungo's managed to save her life but the damage of one of the curses was irreversible, left her paralyzed."**

**"I'm so sorry to hear that," Ginny said.**

**"What do you care? It benefitted your parents."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Your father got the satisfaction of destroying our lives yet again."**

**"Oh right, and our family's life hasn't been destroyed by this stupid war," Ginny shouted at him. "At least your mom's still alive!"**

**Harry kept quiet. He knew that Ginny's mother was dead but he didn't realize how much of a toll it was. His mother was paralyzed yes but, like Ginny said, she was still alive.**

**"I didn't mean it like that." Harry tried to touch her.**

**Ginny pushed his hand away and wiped at her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Of course you didn't. Like you don't blame my father for everything."**

**Harry shrugged. "For what happened to my mother maybe." Ginny didn't say anything. "What happened that night your mother died?"**

**Ginny folded her arms and turned away from him. **

**"Never mind. You don't have to if you don't want to."**

**"It's ok." Ginny paused before continuing. "I was five-years-old. My mom and I were outside. I had just gotten my very first broom and we were testing it out. Just as we were about to go back inside, we started hearing screams and my brother Bill came running outside."**

**-----**

_**"Quick, we have to get you two out of here." Bill grabbed Ginny and lifted her up.**_

_**"What's going on, Bill?" Molly Weasley tried desperately to rush past her son but he stopped her.**_

_**"Dad told me to get you out of here." He grabbed his mother's hand. "Let's go, now!"**_

_**Holding onto Ginny, Bill headed towards the safe exit they had built a few years prior. It was a dense patch of land that was protected with various charms and spells.**_

_**"Can't we just apparate?" Molly cried. She was near tears, scared for her life and the life of her family.**_

_**Bill shook his head. "They placed a spell on the house. We can't apparate anywhere unless we get off the grounds."**_

_**Just then a blast was heard from behind them and the three fell to the ground for cover. Just as they hit the ground, a body **__**flew towards them and landed next to Molly. It was Libby, their main house elf. She had burn marks all over her body and her dark, lifeless eyes stared back at them, bearing the warnings of the battle raging inside.**_

_**"Libby!" Ginny crawled over to the house elf, tears bellowing from her eyes. She adored Libby and loved her more than any of the other house elves.**_

_**"RON, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the midst of the chaos.**_

_**Molly Weasley spun around to sound of the voice. "Ron," she whispered, frightened by the fact that her family was in danger. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and she scrambled off the ground, eager to try to save her family.**_

_**"Mom, no!" Bill tried to get up to run after her but debris was flying everywhere and he could not see where he was going; he didn't see when a brick come flying in his direction, knocking him square in the head and rendering him unconscious.**_

_**Ginny jumped when he landed on the ground and began to cry. The sounds of blasts and the cries of the people inside greatly frightened her. Desperate to get away she crawled over the body of her brother and headed in the same direction as her mother.**_

_**She ran through the door and managed to slide behind a desk just as a spell aimed in her direction collided with the wall.**_

**_"Ginny, get out of here!" Molly pulled out her wand and aimed it at a cloaked figure heading straight for her._ "Expelliarmus!" _His wand went flying._ "Stupefy!"_ A jet of red light hit him square in the face and he fell backwards._**

_**Ginny looked around. Her brothers Fred and George were standing in front of Ron, protecting him from another cloaked figure that was sending spells towards them. Percy and Charlie were battling alongside their father, taking on two more cloaked men. Ginny looked back at her mother and raced towards her.**_

_**"Mommy!" she cried, grabbing on to her legs.**_

_**"Ginny," she pleaded, kneeling down to her level, "I need you to go back outside sweetheart and run. Run as far away from here as you can."**_

_**"But mommy, I'm scared."**_

_**"I know **__**sweetie. Mommy is too. But you have to get out of here before you get hurt." Molly kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you."**_

**_"How quaint." Molly spun to see a cloaked figure standing a few feet away from them. Before Molly had a chance to compose herself, he yelled,_ "Reducto!"**

_**A chain that was holding a chandelier above their heads exploded and forced the chandelier downwards. Molly pushed Ginny away, causing her to slide along the ground but before she had a chance to move, the chandelier landed **__**on top of her, killing her on impact.**_

_**Ginny laid mortified on the ground, staring at the crushed figure of her mother beneath the mass of dead lights and broken glass.**_

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**_Arthur Weasley grabbed hold of his daughter and yelled,_ "Protego!"_ just as the killing curse aimed at Ginny bounced off and hit the wall opposite them._**

_**"STOP!" The cloaked figure before them yelled. The other cloaked figures stopped and made their way towards them. They looked down at Molly Weasley and smiled. "Our deed is done." They motioned their wands and then grabbed hold of her body.**_

_**"Mommy!" Ron tried to run towards where they were but one of the cloaked figures flung him back, forcing Percy to dive to catch him before he hit the ground.**_

_**The cloak figures looked back at Arthur and Ginny and then apparated.**_

_**"MOMMY!" Ginny screamed, when she realized that they had taken Molly Weasley's body with them.**_

_**-----**_

**"We found her body two days later, still damaged from the impact of the chandelier." Ginny wiped her eyes. She had started to cry when relaying the tale. "They had left a message burned into her skin."**

**"What did it say?"**

**"Beware. This is only the beginning."**

**"Ginny, I had no idea." Harry placed his arms on her shoulders.**

**"I was so angry at my father because he brought it upon our family. And I was even angrier with myself because I distracted her. If I had just left-"**

**"It wasn't your fault. They would have gotten her anyway."**

**Ginny turned around and, without realizing, buried her face into Harry's chest. Harry didn't say anything else. He just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He had only wanted to find out what happened; he didn't mean to drive her to tears. **

**"What did I miss?" Hermione said slowly, walking into the room to see Harry consoling a weeping Ginny.**

**"She just told me what happened that day her mom was killed," Harry said, looking at Hermione.**

**"Oh hunni." Hermione walked over and rubbed her friend's back. "Are you ok?"**

**Ginny nodded and straightened up, wiping her face as she tried to calm down. "Yeah. I'm fine. Anyway, it's why I decided to leave. I wanted nothing more to do with my family and I didn't want to watch the same thing happen to my father or my brothers."**

**"Walking away isn't going to stop anything from happening. The only way is to put a stop to it."**

**Ginny nodded and sat back down. "I know. Just give me a minute." **

**Harry nodded and turned to look at the picture that had sparked the entire conversation. He looked at his mother in particular. He tried to imagine how it would have been if she had not survived and found it very hard to. His mother meant the world to him; he couldn't imagine surviving without her. **

**He looked back at Ginny and found himself developing a level of admiration for her. She had managed to live life without her mother and make something out of herself outside of her family's reputation and money. It took a great deal of strength to do that, strength Harry was sure he possessed but never challenged. He always stayed close to his parents, mostly because they were all he had and he was all they had. He was going to protect them and make this world safe for them again, if it was the last thing he did. **


	5. Motivation For Revenge

_**Motivation For Revenge**_

Bill Weasley kept running. He had no idea where he was going or how far he had gone already; he just knew that he had to get away.

He had been on a routine scoping of their grounds with his brothers Ron and Charlie. Their job was to make sure that everything around the home was safe. But this go, it wasn't. They had been ambushed; halfway through the five mile stretch of land in their backyard, Fenrir Greyback had leapt out and transformed into his werewolf counterpart. Although he was only one, Greyback's size and power were equal to that of fifteen werewolves and he proved difficult to overcome, even for three powerful wizards such as themselves. Instinctively, they had split up and Bill had been the one Greyback pounced after.

Now, for what felt like an eternity, he was running for his life. He couldn't stop to yell a spell because he had no idea where Greyback was. The sound of heavy steps behind him grew louder and louder; and with it, his heart pumped harder in his chest. He slowed his pace, ready to duel if need be; almost immediately Greyback surfaced, his howl louder and more forceful than ever.

_"Incarcerous!" _Bill yelled, just as Greyback rose into the air, ready for the kill.

The ropes entangled him and forced him back to the ground but Greyback's strength proved massive and he broke free of the ropes within seconds; it happened too quickly and Bill was unable to react. Before he realized it, Greyback had him pinned to the ground. He was now beyond helpless because he was fighting someone who was powerful beyond imagination and his only weapon - his wand - was now crushed and useless beneath him.

With saliva dripping from his mouth and his teeth bared, Greyback howled and snarled. Bill, pooling all his strength, pushed against Greyback's weight and barely managed to slide away. Just as he stood up to run, a blow met the side of his face and he fell back to the ground, everything slowly going black.

Ginny continued to stare out of the window, the story of her mother's death plaguing her mind. It was the first time in a long while she had told anybody what happened and the first time she had thought about it in what felt like forever. She wasn't prepared to do it, yet she had barely hesitated to tell Harry the truth about that horrendous and unforgettable day. Now, because of her revelation, she could not erase the visualization; it was all clear in her thoughts – her brother running towards them, Libby flying towards her, her mother sacrificing herself.

The image of her mother's body under the weight of shards of glass and broken lights caused tears to well up in her eyes and she blinked them back, determined not to break down. The time for crying had long been gone.

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked her for the umpteenth time, breaking her from her thoughts. Ginny nodded and he handed her a glass. "Here, drink this. Don't worry, it's just some warm butterbeer," he informed her after she gave him a skeptical look.

"Have to make sure," she said, still examining the contents before taking a sip. "You could just be tricking me in an attempt to do me in."

"If I wanted to do you, it wouldn't be in the form of killing you," Harry replied, long before he could stop himself saying it. "Oh er, I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

Ginny let out a slight giggle and looked at him. "Sure it just wasn't the Potter way of flirting? Getting right to the point?" She took another sip of butterbeer, making sure to keep her eyes fixated on his.

In that moment, she remembered her painting that was back at the studio and her heart skipped a beat. Why? She wasn't sure but the feeling lit something inside of her and she was open to accepting it.

"So what you're saying is that I'm fast? Is that it Weasley?" Harry playfully poked her in her side before sitting down.

"Well, you're the one who's so quick to team up with me and then you go and make a comment like that." She joined him on the couch. "What else is a girl supposed to think?"

"I don't know because I was under the impression I was talking to a woman, not a girl."

Harry gave her a cute smile and Ginny returned it full-heartedly, feeling her cheeks turn slightly red. She had no idea what happened in the five minutes Harry had disappeared to get the drinks. All of a sudden, the two were flirting with each other. And, even more strangely, she was enjoying it.

Harry kept smiling at her. He himself had no idea how it happened but he was starting to feel unusually comfortable around her, almost drawn to her. He was a smooth-talker with the ladies yes but never once had the lines slipped out involuntarily like they had just now. And never once had they held such meaning and, well, promise.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two remained in a comfortable silence, just looking at each other and sipping their butterbeer.

"I knew it, always some girl," Neville said, shaking the two out of their silence by slamming the front door shut.

"Neville, you're back early," Harry said, standing up and facing his friend.

"No I'm not. It's after six, Harry." Neville threw his keys on a table and sat down. "So, who's this lovely lady?"

"I'm Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley. But everyone just calls me Ginny." She stood up and extended her arm. Neville shook it but his eyes remained on Harry, giving him a questioning look.

"Weasley, how er," he paused and cleared his throat, "interesting."

Just then, Hermione walked into the room. "If you two are finished sulking-". She stopped short when she spotted Neville. "Neville?" she asked, looking at him questionably.

"Hermione Granger?" Neville questioned right back, standing up to get a better look at her. "I haven't seen you in, what? Three years?"

Hermione nodded and hugged him, smiling a friendly smile. "I know. Ever since I left the Ministry."

"You two know each other?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we worked at the Ministry together a few years back before I got the job at the art studio," Hermione replied, pulling away from the hug. "I didn't realize it was this Neville you were talking about."

"You were talking about me?" Neville asked, looking at Harry.

"It's not like that," Harry tried to explain but Neville just laughed at his sad attempt.

"Hey, is that an owl coming this way?" Hermione asked, pointing out of the window.

The other three looked to where she was pointing and, sure enough, a brown speck was seen about a hundred feet away, getting closer with every second. Only when it had gotten about five feet from the window did Ginny step closer to it, recognition etched on her face.

"It's Pigwidgeon," she said, as though she expected the others to know what she meant.

"Who?" Neville, Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

Ginny, however, did not answer. Instead, she opened the window and Pigwidgeon flew in, landing on the nearest table. Ginny quickly removed the letter and opened it, her hands trembling. She read it through quickly, her heart sinking with every word. The second time drew silent tears and she could not manage to read it through a third time. She was pretty sure that the words on the page were true.

The look on her face drove the others into worry. They just looked at her, thinking that she would return their gaze with an explanation. When she didn't, Hermione took a small step forward.

"Ginny," Hermione approached slowly, her words a mere whisper, "is everything ok?"

Ginny shook her head and looked up at Hermione, whispering almost inaudibly, "My brother's been killed."

Hermione remained silent. She slowly slid the letter from Ginny's grip and began to read it. Although she had never known any of Ginny's family since she met Ginny after she was estranged from them, Hermione still felt a slight pang in her chest as she read the short but meaningful note.

_Ginny, _

_I know that the last thing you want is for us to step back into your life or for you to step back into ours. But we need you right now. Dad really needs you. _

_Things are starting to get bad again, worse than last time. It happened only a few hours ago but dadis not taking it well. I really think you should come home because Bill has been killed. We need you now more than ever Ginny. _

_Please, come home. _

_Love always, your brother _

_Ron_

Ginny turned and looked out the window. Her heart was weak and her eyes were filled with tears. She had lost another family member; another one dead because of this feud.

"Ginny? Is everything all right?" Harry asked, unaware of the exchange she had just had with Hermione.

Ginny shook her head, and removed the letter from Hermione's hand to give it to Harry. Things were far from all right. Her brother had been murdered and her family was undoubtedly ready to retaliate. Ginny had a sinking feeling the war, that seemed to have been at a standstill lately, was about to spiral out of control and there was nothing much she could do to stop it. The only way was Harry's way: uncovering the truth.

Ginny sighed when she saw that Harry was looking at her with sorrowful and mournful eyes. She kept her eyes level with his and when she spoke, it was with a finality that secured her position in his plan.

"It's time to end this feud, once and for all."


	6. Altered Focus

**Altered Focus **

Ginny stood on the doorstep, quiet and unfocused in her thoughts. Her hand was balled into a fist, a few inches from the door and ready to knock. But for some reason she couldn't. She had Apparated – along with Hermione – directly in front of her father's home about forty-five minutes after receiving the letter from Ron. That time had been spent trying to calm her down and figure out what to do next. They had finally decided to allow Hermione and Ginny to Apparate to the Weasley's while Harry and Neville rummaged through the few records Neville had managed to locate. Although she was fine with the plan, Ginny had suddenly frozen up a mere few seconds after appearing on the doorstep.

"Ginny," Hermione said, trying to shake her out of her revelry. "Are you going to knock?"

"Huh?" she asked, still slightly out of it.

"Are you going to knock?" Hermione repeated. "We've been standing out here for like five minutes now." Ginny still didn't answer her. "Fine, I'll knock."

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny tried to plead but Hermione had already knocked twice before she managed to say the words.

Almost immediately, the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a tiny house elf. She was wearing a relatively clean white cloth that was tied in a knot on both shoulders. Her ears stuck out antennae-like and her eyes were big, brown and rotund. Ginny recognized her at once.

"Windy?"

The tiny house elf bowed low. "I am at your service, Ms. Weasley." She stood up straight. "It's been a long time since Windy has had a chance to serve thee but she is very much delighted that Lady Weasley has returned."

Ginny smiled and bent down to hug the tiny house elf who seemed slightly taken aback, but allowed the hug nonetheless. Windy had worked along with Libby, Ginny's favorite house elf who had been killed shortly before her mother. After Ginny pulled away from the hug, she followed Windy into the house.

It was like she herself had never been there. She looked around, soaking in the familiarity of the place and allowing her mind to register everything around her - from the moving portraits on the wall that had been there from before she was born, to the many statues and giant figurines that lined the passageways. The floor sparkled cleanly from the daily scrubbing they received and the patterns on the wall seemed to move in time with their movements.

"Your family awaits your arrival in there, Ms. Weasley." Windy bowed once again and disapparated before Hermione or Ginny could respond.

Ginny turned to look at the door and noticed that it was the large oak door that led to her father's office. She had only been inside this particular room once in her entire life and it was to tell her father she was leaving for good.

"Are we going to go inside or do I have to knock again?"

"Alright, alright Hermione. Don't be so impatient!" Ginny turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open, jumping back as quickly as she had stepped inside. "I see you all still have those solid reflexes."

At the sight of her, the five of Ginny's brothers lowered the wands they had raised and aimed towards the door when she opened in unexpectedly.

"Ginny?" Ron exclaimed, being the first to move towards her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Hello Ron. I missed you all so much." She scanned the room and gave each one of her brothers a smile, her eyes getting watery with every glance. Ginny opened the door wide enough to allow Hermione to walk inside before she spoke again. "I brought my best friend Hermione. I hope that's ok."

"Well," Percy started but Ron interrupted him.

"Of course it's ok."

"So," Ginny said, finally getting to the point, "what happened to Bill?"

Just then, Arthur Weasley walked into the room. His eyes were focused on the ground and his entire walk and stature were weak; he looked like a man who had been drained of all energy. He turned his gaze upwards once he had walked over the threshold and spotted Ginny. Her stare drew him to a halt.

"Hello Father." Ginny watched as her father moved closer to her.

"Ginevra Weasley. I never thought I'd see you again." Arthur pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

Giving in, Ginny wrapped her arms around her father's back and allowed herself to fall into the hug. All the blame, all the hatred she had built up for her family and for their lifestyle disappeared in those few seconds she stood in an embrace with her father.

"How did you know to come?" he asked, pulling away from the hug and looking down at her.

"Ron sent Pigwidgeon with a letter," Ginny replied, "and I came to see what happened."

"There's not much to tell," Arthur said, his strict, business tone taking over. "He was attacked and killed. The Potter's struck and won again. But not for long." Arthur strode towards his desk and sat down.

"But how do you know it was the Potte…"

"Who else could have done it?" Percy asked before Ginny could even finish what she was saying. "Who else would intentionally kill one of us?"

"Someone we don't know maybe?" Ginny looked around. "Who was it exactly?"

The room was silent for a few moments before Charlie answered, "Greyback."

"He attacked three of us actually," Ron continued, "me, Bill and Charlie; but Bill was the one he ran after and caught. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. We found his wand crushed under his body so it was highly unlikely that he managed to fight back."

Ginny nodded but kept quiet. Her brothers dived deep into a stimulating conversation, discussing other details about the attack and Hermione took this opportunity to talk to Ginny. She stepped closer to her and whispered, "Are you going to tell them about Greyback attacking us?"

"No," Ginny whispered back. "You see that they already think that the Potters are behind this. If I tell them about Greyback's attempt to kill us, it will only work them into a serious fit of rage and drive them to go after Harry and his parents. It's best to leave that little piece of information buried for as long as possible."

Hermione nodded in agreement, understanding Ginny's point. Their current aim was to end the war and if Ginny's father and brothers knew about the assault then it would drive them insane and possibly predatorily bloodthirsty, the Potters being their prey. The last thing they needed to happen before they could even get their plan underway was another act of violence.

The two finally tuned back into the conversation just as Fred looked at Ginny and said, "I can't believe you actually came. I thought you wouldn't want to come back -"

"After leaving the way you did," George continued.

"Of course I came. Just because I left doesn't mean I don't still care about my family."

"Funny. I'd figure caring would mean that you wouldn't abandon your family," Percy stated, walking closer towards her.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said, getting angry at the way Percy was approaching her. "How dare you accuse me of -"

"I thought caring about your family would mean that you'd stay here and stick it out like the rest of us!" Percy shouted at her. His voice was loud and booming and it drove Ginny angry.

"So, I could end up like Bill or like mom?" she shouted back. Percy kept quiet. "I walked out on this ridiculous war because all it's done is made our lives miserable and take people away from us."

"This war is something that we do to protect our family," Percy retorted, the level of his voice rising. "If we stopped this war, who's to say they will too? If we stop this war it could very well mean the death of all of us, not just some."

"You don't get it do you Percy?" Ginny shouted. "You've never managed to understand anything beyond your blind duty. This war is going on because of us; there's no threat. The only danger to us is ourselves."

"This war," Arthur interjected, standing up from his desk "is all because of the Potter's jealousy and greed. They started it, trying to take away what is rightfully ours. But we are going to be the ones who finish it, and finish them."

Ginny stood staring at her father, her breathing slightly heavy. She was getting angrier by the minute. Why couldn't they see how futile this war was? All her father was interested in was maintaining a reputation and status, nothing more. If he wanted to end the war he could; truth was he just didn't want to be the one who backed out. No, he was too proud to do that.

"Where's Bill's body?" she asked, closing her eyes so to prevent the tears from falling.

Everyone in the room remained quiet for a few seconds, caught off guard by the abrupt change of subject.

"I'll show you," Ron finally answered.

Ginny lightly touch Hermione's arm to let her know she'd be right back and then followed Ron out of the room. She wasn't entirely sure if she was truly ready to see Bill's body just yet but she could not stay in that room a moment longer. In the few seconds it took for her father's words to sink in, Ginny realized the first thing she needed to do. She had to break down her family; she had to break down her father. Break him down and the entire Weasley opposition would be halted; break him down, and the blindness towards the situation could be removed; then and only then would they truly be able to find out the truth about her mother's death and, eventually, reconcile the animosity that existed between the two families.

Harry sighed and threw down the folder, causing it to land on top of a stack that was situated next to his chair. It was like the twentieth file on the Weasley family he had flipped through and he had still been unable to find anything substantial. Everything was just about financial investments, magical progress reports, school records and occupational records. There was nothing about law issues, infractions, or any behaviour related to the war. It was as if that part of the Weasley life was stripped from all records.

"Nothing in this one either," Neville announced, throwing his folder on top of his own discarded pile that was about the same height as Harry's.

"This is just pointless," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "I thought there would be something in these files seeing as how the Ministry keeps everything about a person and their family on record."

Neville nodded. "They do we just haven't come across anything useful yet." Neville scanned the files that were perched on the dining room table twice and noticed one on the far left side of the table that had no label on it. He reached for it and picked it up, opening it with a questioning look. "This one is unlabelled," he said, flipping over the first few pages.

"That's not very helpful though is it?"

"Actually," Neville paused and stood up, walking over to where Harry was sitting and sitting next to him, "it may be. Look at this page."

Harry took the folder from Neville and read the indicated page. The title on top read 'Deaths of 1987'. He scanned quickly through the surprisingly short list and finally reached Molly Weasley's name. He traced a line with his finger but was shocked to find that the space next to her name – which was supposed to contain the cause of death - was empty.

"That's odd," he said, rereading it to make sure. "Why is it empty? I thought they knew the cause of death."

"So did I," Neville said. "Almost everyone knew she was murdered. I figure it would be in the records but there the space is, empty."

Harry traced the line again but saw that the space was indeed empty. Stranger still, he looked at the name underneath it but did not recognize the person at all. The name underneath Molly Weasley was Elise Horatio, cause of death as broom accident. Harry was expecting to see David Potter and the cause of death as murder, but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, noticing how Harry flipped frantically through the thin file.

"It's not here," Harry said, after scanning the entire file twice. "His name isn't in here."

"Whose name? David?"

Harry nodded. "I'd think it would be in here seeing as how he was killed shortly after Ginny's mother."

"Are you sure you didn't over look it?" Neville asked, trying to read the list upside down.

"I'm positive. The name after hers is some Horatio character." Harry traced his finger down the page again and pointed. "See. And his name isn't on the next page either and the page after that lists the births of that year."

"That's strange."

"That's very strange," Harry commented, still staring at the list. "I mean, David was murdered a mere few hours after Mrs. Weasley's body was discovered so his name should be here!"

"Harry," Neville said, his face contorted with confusion, "did they ever find David's body?"

Harry nodded. "There was a funeral and everything."

"So then why isn't his name on the list?" Neville asked. "I mean the folders in the Ministry are magically altered; every time something happens it's recorded with a magic quill. So if your brother died, then his name should have been written and his death recorded." Both of them paused. "Harry, do you think there's a possibility that David might still be…alive?"

Harry kept quiet. Could there be a possibility that his brother was alive? He had always prayed about it when he was younger but as he grew older, he came to accept that his brother was indeed dead. Now, it seemed as though that might not be true. If Neville was right about the magic quills and the way things are recorded, since David's name is missing, it could be possible that he's still alive. The question then was, if he were still alive, where was he?


	7. Solutions and Hallucinations

_**Solutions and Hallucinations **_

"YOU DID WHAT?"

For the first time in twenty years, Greyback found himself quivering at the fierceness of the masked-one's voice. He sat in the corner of the room, his clothes torn and his bodily scent reeking of blood from the tumultuous murder he had just committed a mere five hours ago; a murder that obviously did not sit too well with his masked master.

"I sent you after the Weasley girl and the Potter brat! No one else!" The masked man towered over Greyback, blocking what little light was in the room.

"B-b-but s-s-sir"

"Enough!" he shouted. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" whipping out his wand, he aimed it and screamed _"Crucio!"_

Although Greyback was massive in both his human and werewolf form, the force and anger laden behind the curse was enough to make him writhe in pain. Over and over again his masked-master tortured him, repeating the Cruciatus Curse for what seemed like a hundred times, until finally he stopped and Greyback lay sprawled on the floor, his limbs slightly jerking and his face contorted in a silent scream.

"You are one of my most valuable assets, Greyback." The man's voice had returned to the eerie calmness expected from him. "I cannot afford to lose you but if you disobey my orders once more," he paused and gave a stern piercing look that was unmistakable, even through the mask, "I'll be forced to get rid of you."

Greyback finally spoke and said, "I understand, sir."

"No, I don't think you do." The man walked away and sat at his desk. "With another Weasley dead, the war will continue. And that's all well and fine but what happens when the truth that you attacked both a Potter _and_ a Weasley comes out?" He paused, staring at Greyback again. "What will happen is that there will be an inquiry, and all tracks lead to you and evidently to me. We can't have that now can we?"

"No, sir." Greyback stood up. "I'll fix it, sir."

"Right you will. And you better hope that Draco is able to do some damage control on his part."

The masked-man watched as Greyback staggered out of the room before sending a bottle of fire whiskey flying towards the door.

"Sir," a timid voice spoke from behind the door. "You're wanted at work. An owl was just sent explaining why."

The man stood up and walked towards the door, wrenching it open and pushing the house elf aside, grabbing the scrap of parchment he was holding.

It was a shame. Here he was a powerful and influential wizard and yet he was still at the beckoning call of others. _'Not for long' _he thought. It was only a matter of time before things changed and he was in his rightful place. Only a matter of time.

Ginny remained quiet the entire way; she was still too angry at her father and at Percy's ignorance to say anything. Instead, she busied herself with analyzing where they were going. She struggled but couldn't remember this part of the house for anything. It was a lot colder and quieter than the rest of the house and there were all sorts of wizards and witches scrambling back and forth, probably authorities who had come to deal with Bill's murder.

She swallowed hard when she noticed that Ron had slowed and came to a halt in front of a room. There were two wizards standing outside who stared down at them.

"This is our sister, Ginny," Ron said calmly. "She wants to see Bill."

"No one is allowed in until the coroner has arrived." The taller of the two stepped forward and folded his arms.

"Yeah," Ron said, pointing his wand at him threateningly, "Well I say differently. Move!"

The two wizards looked at each other and stepped aside. "Five minutes," they said, trying to maintain some level of authority.

Ginny nodded and walked past them, reaching for the door. "Can I at least have some privacy?" The two men scowled but left nonetheless.

"I'll be just down the hall when you're done."

Ginny nodded and said, "Ok", before opening the door.

A wave of cool air welcomed her and she closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a few moments before advancing further into the room. It was a dark, cool room. There were cloths hanging over the windows and only a few candles were lit, casting dreary shadows on the wall. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted to the dimness that she noticed the mass lying in the middle of the room.

She approached slowly and stopped when she was a few inches away. There was Bill, lying on a low, wooden table. His body was covered in a white cloth with the bottom of his feet showing slightly. The cloth was darkened with blood in some places, mostly to the top where his face was. Ginny swallowed and gently pulled the sheet down, revealing Bill's face and the top part of his chest. Both were badly scarred and covered in dried blood.

"Oh, Bill."

Ginny covered her mouth and then lightly touched Bill's shoulder. His body was cold and she could trace the scars perfectly because of how deep they were.

"I'm so sorry, Bill." Ginny felt hot tears develop in her eyes. "I can't believe it. I never thought the day would come when you of all people would -". She stopped and sighed. "We've been through so much you and me. You were my favorite big brother. You always stood up for me whenever Ron or Fred and George tried to bully me." She wiped her eyes after one hot tear escaped.

"I remember that one time when Fred and George were practicing the hover charm and tried to dangle me over the lake, but it backfired and they dropped me and it was you who came rushing to my rescue. You were a whole lot angrier than mom was; practically chocked Fred to death that day." Ginny managed a light chuckle.

"I don't know what's going to happen. This war is probably only going to get worse now." Ginny shook her head. "Dad refuses to see reason. He just won't listen to anyone but himself, and well Percy, of course." She bent down and whispered.

"I'm so scared, Bill. I just can't shake the feeling that this war is going to end with everyone dying. I'm trying my hardest to stop it. You of all people would understand my desperation. I know I shouldn't be working with him but Harry understands my plea and wants this war to stop just as badly as I do." She paused and stared at her beloved brother. "I wish you were here, Bill."

Ginny rested her head on Bill's shoulder and sighed, trying greatly to accept that her brother was dead.

Just then, she felt a prickle on her neck and a soft voice whispered, "Ginny."

She shot up and looked around. "Who-Who's there?" A strong wind brushed over her and knocked her back.

"How could you be such a traitor?" the voice shouted but Ginny still saw no one.

"He's no good, Ginny." Another gust of wind brushed her from behind and she spun to see nothing but the blank wall. "You're a traitor, Ginny! A traitor!"

"Stop it!" she cried. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Just then, someone gripped her and she spun around, staring squarely into Bill's dismantled face. "Bill?" she whispered under her breath.

"How could you, Ginny? I needed you! But where were you? Off with some git who's using you!" Bill jumped off the table, still holding tightly on Ginny's wrist. "You betrayed me, Ginny; you betrayed us all! You should've been there to help me! You could have saved me!"

"I didn't know," Ginny pleaded, tears streaming heavily now. "I swear! I'm sorry, Bill."

"Liar! You're not sorry!" He pulled the sheet off of him. "Look at what he did to me! You could have stopped this, Ginny! You should have been there!"

Bill's eyes went red and his grip tightened. His entire body was covered with werewolf bites, blood oozing from them as if they were fresh wounds. Ginny felt her own skin start to tear at the spot where Bill was holding her and watched frantically as blood escaped. She yanked against his hold but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Bill's voice mixed with the other two voices she had heard. "You're a traitor! A traitor! A traitor!"

The entire room started to get cloudy and Ginny's fear rose higher and higher. She pulled and pulled, thinking only of getting away. Finally she managed to wriggle herself free of Bill's grip and ran for the door. She grabbed the knob, turned it, and wrenched the door open. She ran out the room with so much force that she collided with the wall outside, but she kept going. The voices kept screaming in her head but she kept running. As she banked another corner she collided with a body and fell to the ground, screaming.

"No! Let me go! Go away!" Ginny struggled with whoever she had collided with because they had tried to grab her hands.

"Ginny! Ginny! It's Ron!"

Ginny stopped struggling and looked up to see her brother kneeling in front of her. She stopped fighting and collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily.

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean - I'm so sorry – I didn't want – Bill – and the voices – and I just -" She spoke so quickly and frantically that she was making no sense at all. "I don't mean to be a traitor. I just want it to stop." She broke down and started to cry, curling into a ball as Ron comforted her.

Then, she jumped up suddenly and started pointing. "Bill. He's not dead. He's alive!"

"Ginny, I know you're upset but there's no way -"

"I'm serious!" Ginny grabbed Ron's hand and lead him back to the room. She pointed at the door. "Look."

Ron, still staring at Ginny, opened the door and then peered inside. "I only see Bill lying on the table."

"What?" Ginny pushed past Ron and looked inside. The room was exactly how it was when she had first walked inside. Had she been hallucinating? Was it all just her imagination?

"Ginny, what's going on?"

Ginny didn't know how to say, or better yet what to say. She could have sworn that something had happened in that room; that Bill was alive and had confronted her, practically threatened her. Suddenly, she remembered something and looked down at her wrist, expecting to see a cut and blood but nothing was there.

"Ginny -"

"Ginny!" Hermione burst into the room, panting from running all the way down to where they were. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but we have to go. Mrs. Pompey saw the mess we left the studio in and is angry beyond words!" She stopped talking and looked at Ginny and Ron, noticing the distant expressions. "Is something wrong?"

Ginny looked at her and shook her head. "No. We better go." She took Hermione's hand and headed out the door. "I'll be back a little later, Ron."

"But -"

"I'll explain later, Ron," Ginny said, hugging him. "I promise. Bye."

Ron nodded and watched as Ginny and Hermione headed back down the passageway and disappeared around the corner. He looked back into the room and then closed the door. What could have possibly happened to cause Ginny to be so hysterical? And what mess did they leave at the studio? Ron never liked it when he didn't know what was going on. And he always found a way to figure it out.


	8. Truth Will Out

_[A/N: The next two posts are what I call fillers (where there isn't much excitement but the events are necessary for clarification and stuff). So they may be a bit boring but they are vital to the story._

_**Truth Will Out**___

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

"Well um -"

"We just kinda -"

"And then it all just -"

"But we tried to -"

"And -"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Pompey shouted over the ramblings of Hermione and Ginny. "I asked you to explain, not gabber like a bunch of lunatics!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other but remained quiet. This wasn't the first time they (or anyone else for that matter) had been in trouble with Mrs. Pompey. It was pretty much a routine in the studio: come to work, set up your station, get in trouble, start a painting, help a customer, get in trouble, finish painting, close up station, get in trouble.

This time, however, the kind of trouble they were in was entirely different from the mundane infractions. The studio - because of their little battle with Greyback and another wizard - was in complete shambles. Paint supplies were thrown all over the floor; newly painted pictures were shattered; old paintings were ripped from the walls; the front desk no longer had a table-top; one of the double doors was off the hinges and tables and chairs laid in pieces on the ground. With this type of mess, they were pretty much treading on thin ice.

"This mess had better be sorted out by tomorrow morning," Mrs. Pompey said, shaking the two out of their scrutiny of the studio. "Or else I really will lose my temper."

Ginny and Hermione watched as Mrs. Pompey turned away, grabbed her coat, and stormed out of the studio, leaving them in the midst of the mess.

Ginny finally let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding. "_Really_ lose her temper? With a demeanor like that she could scare the tentacles off a giant squid."

Hermione laughed. "No lie about that." She looked around. "We better get started. This could take hours, even with magic."

Ginny nodded and took out her wand. _"Evanesco!"_ The marks of paint that littered the floor immediately cleared up, and Ginny began to pick up the paint brushes and empty bottles.

"So, um, what's the deal with you and Harry?" Hermione asked, repairing a few of the broken chairs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you two seem to be getting along pretty well," Hermione answered. She turned a newly repaired table upright and slid it back against the wall before continuing. "It's kind of weird considering the rivalry between your families."

"You heard what you said right?" Ginny asked, suspending a few paintings in the air before placing them neatly back on the wall. "Our _families_ are rivals. I never had anything to do with the war so I have no issue with Harry, especially since he's not responsible for any of the murders."

"So you like him then?"

Ginny nearly tripped over one of the chairs she was guiding back to the table. "What? I-I-I never said that," she stammered, paying more attention to the chair than necessary.

"Yo-yo you never said that?" Hermione laughed and then ducked just as a bottle of shimmer paint flew towards her. "Touchy, touchy," she said, straightening up.

"I do not like Harry," Ginny said. "He's cute yes but it's only business. Remember what I said when we first agreed? That we keep it_strictly professional_."

"Well you do know that sometimes pleasure accompanies business." Hermione did a stripper-on-a-pole dance move and laughed when she noticed Ginny's expression. "Oh, come on. Are you telling me you wouldn't at least shag him?"

"No!" Ginny protested. "I have other things to worry about at the moment, like stopping this ridiculous war."

"I thought we already decided that we were just going to have to find out who really killed your mom and Harry's brother. _Locomotor Table!"_ A few tables scurried along and Hermione fitted them neatly back in place. "Why worry about it so much if we already have a plan?"

"Because," Ginny started, "it's no longer enough. Now that Bill's dead, dad's probably going to retaliate and we sure as hell won't find out anything in time to stop it."

"So, what do you suggest?" Hermione asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I think we would do better trying to get some of my brothers on our side," Ginny explained. "If we can get them to see reason, then maybe they'll be able to help dad realize it as well."

"Right, because if he sees it then he might put a stop to the war."

Ginny nodded. "Exactly!"

Just then, they heard the front door of the studio open and close, and slow footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"Mrs. Pompey's back already?" Hermione asked, peering around the unhinged door but not seeing anyone. "Is somebody there?" No one answered. "Mrs. Pompey?" Still no answer. "Hello?"

"Hello," a male voice sounded suddenly, causing her to jump back. "My apologies miss."

Hermione stuffed her wand in her pocket quickly and looked up at the man, noticing how attractive he was. He was fairly tall and slightly pale. His blonde hair was slicked down neatly, revealing his strong bone structure and handsome facial features. His smile was magnificent and gave a glow to his serene grey eyes. Overall, he was what Hermione would call a good catch.

"It's ok," she managed to say after a few quiet seconds. "C-Can we help you?"

"I was just wondering if it was alright for me to view a few of the pieces," the man replied, smiling down at Hermione.

"We normally close at 8," Ginny interjected, pointing at the clock that read 8:06 P.M. She moved to stand next to Hermione. "And as you can probably see we're trying to clean up."

"Yeah, so I noticed." The man looked around. "What happened in here?"

"Just a little clumsy artists," Hermione said, smiling flirtatiously as she leaned against the door post.

The man, playing the flirtation card as well, said, "Well how about we schedule a meeting for tomorrow tonight and you could tell me all about it." He stepped closer to her. "Or you could just tell me about you."

Hermione gave a very uncharacteristic giggle and stood up straight. "I have no objections." She paused. "What's your name?"

"Draco," he replied, extending an arm, "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger." He retracted his hand. "So I'll meet you at say, 8 o'clock tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure." She grabbed a piece of paper, quickly scribbled down an address and handed it to him. "See you tomorrow."

Draco took her hand and kissed it before walking back out the studio. Hermione spun on her heels and looked at Ginny with a girlish smile on her face.

"He's so cute!" Hermione yelled and jumped up and down. "So when are you gonna ask Harry out?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's persistence. "Never."

"Fine then. If you won't try to get any, don't mean I won't," she said, starting to dance. Then she begun to sing, "I have a date! I have a date!"

Hermione proceeded to dance foolishly as she moved around the studio. Ginny just laughed at her and turned to pick up a painting that was on the floor next to her. It was the painting she had done of Harry's eyes. Strangely enough, it was the only painting that had not been damaged even though it had struck the ground pretty hard and been lying near a mass of scattered paint.

Ginny stared at it, mesmerized by her handiwork. Or was it more so the replica of Harry's eyes that kept her intrigued? Either way, she found it hard to tear her eyes away from the painting. As Hermione kept dancing happily in the back of her, Ginny kept staring at the image and, strangely enough, wondering what Harry was doing right this second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pushed open the front door and walked into his parent's house. It wasn't as big and as lavish as the Weasley home but it was still pretty impressive. It stood three stories tall and was surrounded by a garden that rivaled any other garden. There were three different gazebos strategically placed around the garden and a fountain was situated directly in the middle of the house and the front gate, rising about twenty-five feet above the ground. Inside the house greatly contrasted the outside. The walls were covered with moving pictures of the past. The furniture reminded Harry of the Medieval era with thrones instead of regular chairs at the dining room table and statues of armor lining the passageways. Whenever Harry was there, it felt as though he had stepped into the home of King Arthur rather than the Potters.

"Mr. Potter, welcome home."

Harry spun to see a tiny house elf emerge from the kitchen and walk towards him, smiling a small smile.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry replied, smiling back at the house elf. "How's life treating you?"

"Great, Mr. Potter," Dobby answered, "Your mother and father are wonderful. They treat Dobby so wonderful that Dobby doesn't mind working."

Harry nodded. "That's great Dobby. Speaking of my mother and father, do you know where I might find them?"

"Your father's still at work but your mother is in the sun room."

"Thanks."

Dobby nodded and watched as Harry disappeared down the corridor, turning into the last room.

Harry closed the door behind him and looked around. The sun room was a fairly large room that had no furniture in it. The walls were actually stained-glass windows and there was a massive chandelier in the middle of the ceiling that reflected the light shining in the room brilliantly.

Harry spotted his mother sitting in her wheelchair in the middle of the room, staring at a window that was added only a few years ago. It contained an image of David, replicated from one of his last photographs wherein he was captured making a book float in mid-air. It was the only window she paid specific attention to, spending hours upon hours staring at it and even more hours talking about it.

Harry walked towards his mother and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Oh, Harry," she said, looking up at him and touching her chest. "You startled me dear."

"I'm sorry, mom," he said, sitting on the floor next to her. "I thought you heard me come in." She smiled at him but remained quiet, turning her gaze back to the window. "I remember when that picture was taken," Harry said.

Lily nodded. "He was so happy that he could do magic like his brother," she paused and looked at Harry. "Got too excited though and ended up dropping the book right on your father's foot." She let out a slight chuckle. Tears were starting to swell in her eyes as they always did whenever she talked about David.

"Mom," Harry said, taking her hand in his. "I have a question to ask you."

"Sure dear," she replied, wiping her eyes. "Go ahead."

"That day that David died," Harry started, "What really happened?"

Lily looked at her son but didn't say anything for a while. Then she finally spoke, "Your brother was taken from us and viciously murdered. That's all that happened."

"But, did they ever find his body?"

"Of course they did," Lily said, looking shocked. "We buried him. You remember that day; you always told me how badly you wanted to cry but you kept strong for me."

Harry nodded. "I know mom, but I'm beginning to think that it wasn't David. See Neville and I found this folder that -"

"Stop it," she whispered.

"The folder contained -"

"I said stop it!" she repeated a little louder. "Your brother is dead and gone. He was murdered and his body buried. There's no question about it."

"But David's name did not follow Molly Weasl-"

She drew her hand out of Harry's grasp. "Don't you dare speak their names in this house!! Those evil people killed your brother because they thought that we killed that woman."

"Mom, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I don't think they killed David. I don't even think David's dead."

"THEY KILLED HIM!" Lily shouted, tears falling heavily now. "They took your brother from us; took him from this world." She unlocked her wheelchair and started to move towards the door.

"Mom-"

"No, Harry," she said through tears. "Don't do this. It's taken me years to accept the truth. They are the ones who killed David and they are the ones who put me in this wheelchair." She looked at her son with cloudy eyes and a tear stained face. "Don't you dare try and tell me differently. I know the truth. I know what they did and what you're telling me is a lie. David's dead and they are responsible."

Harry watched as his mother wheeled back around and opened the door. Just as she disappeared outside, Sirius, Harry's godfather, appeared. He tried to say hello to Lily but she kept wheeling her way down the passageway. Sirius looked at Harry questioningly but Harry just turned to stare at the window.

"Something wrong Harry?" Sirius walked inside and stood next to him.

Harry shook his head. "Just a little discourse."

"She looked upset." Harry looked down. "Out with it."

Harry looked at his godfather, ready to tell him that everything was alright but then it struck him – his godfather was an accomplished wizard and was someone very difficult to lie to. So instead, he decided to tell the truth and divulged the entire conversation he had just had with his mother, adding in his theory about the Weasleys being innocent.

"So you think that there's more to your brother's disappearance than everyone else believes?" Sirius asked, trying to make sense of what Harry had told him.

Harry nodded and then said, "It just doesn't add up. See Neville found this file that has a record of all the deaths that happened the same year that David is believed to have died, but his name isn't in it. And the cause of death for Mrs. Weasley is missing as well."

Sirius pondered Harry's words for a moment. "It's quite possible you're right Harry."

"It is?"

Sirius nodded and then lowered his voice. "See the body they say was your brother's was found close to where Molly Weasley's body was discovered. Now, if the Weasleys did it, why would they dump him in the same spot as her?" Harry nodded in agreement. "And," he continued, "the identification of the body was poorly done."

"What do you mean 'poorly done'?" Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"The body was so viciously scarred that it was impossible to tell who it was. Authorities just _assumed_ it was David because he was reported missing. For the longest I questioned if it was true because it all just seemed too suspicious."

"But if it wasn't David's body whose own was it?"

"I don't know Harry," Sirius replied, looking at the window. "But I bet if you do enough research you could find out."

"Sirius," Harry started, "do you think it was wrong for me to ask mom about it?"

Sirius looked at his godson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't lie to you Harry. It was a bit inconsiderate. It's been twenty years but your mother is still suffering greatly from David's death and it's turned her bitter towards the Weasleys and the entire thing. But, I'm sure once you discover the truth, she'll be grateful you told her."

Harry nodded. Having Sirius support his theories made Harry feel better. He was still a little confused about it all and wasn't sure where to go from here but at least now he knew he wasn't running blind; something was indeed suspicious about the whole thing.

"I'm going to go see if your mother's alright."

Harry watched as Sirius walked out of the room and then sat back on the ground. Now the he knew the possibility of David still being alive, he had to figure out how to confirm it and, then, how to find him. At least he had help.

The thought of Ginny brought an involuntary smile to Harry's face. He pictured her red hair and her smile; he envisioned her brown eyes and those perfect cheek bones. He wasn't sure why the idea of her made him feel comfortable and so at ease but he didn't reject the sentiment either. In fact, he was suddenly wondering how much more time would pass until he could see her again.


	9. Thanks For The Memories

[A/N: I want to apologize for the time between chapters. I'm in school and my classes come with heavy course loads so it's difficult to find time to myself but I promise that I will try to post new chapters quickly.

-----

**_Thanks for the Memories_**

Ginny sat curled up and completely still in her couch; her eyes were focused on a fixed point far across the room. She was wrapped in a dark blue quilt that her mother had knitted for her before she died viciously all those years ago and was holding a cup of warm butter beer in her hand, but wasn't necessarily drinking it.

It was the first time in over twenty-four hours she had been able to really think about what happened when she went to view Bill's body. She was still a little freaked about it and had not told anyone about it, not even Hermione. Instead, she had resigned to trying to figure out why she hallucinated on her own. It wasn't something normal. She had never had such a spooky paranormal experience, even being a witch, and yet she had sworn she saw her brother come back to life and attack her. She couldn't deny that she had felt the presence of some other phenomena in the room either and had been called a traitor over and over again. Something abnormal definitely happened in the room, she just didn't know what.

She sighed and took a sip of her untouched butter beer, finally coming back to reality only to see her friend pace back and forth in front of her.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Hermione's heels hit the floor with an incessantly annoying sound but she didn't seem to realize it. She was too busy going back and forth, and then stopping to glance at the clock before resuming her pacing.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _

"Hermione…"

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

"Hermione…"

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

"Hermione, could you stop!" Ginny shouted, drawing Hermione to a halt.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, looking down at Ginny.

"The constant walking up and down," Hermione replied, placing her cup on the table next to the couch. "The sound of your stilettos against the tiled-floor is annoying."

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm sorry." She sat down. "I'm just so nervous about this date. I haven't been on one in over a year." She went quiet and then looked at Ginny with a worried expression. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Ginny laughed. "You won't. You just need to calm down and relax," she advised, untangling herself from the quilt so she could sit up properly. "He seemed pretty interested in you so the date shouldn't be too awkward or uncomfortable."

Hermione nodded and leaned back in the couch. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths so to relax. She seemed to be calming down when a knocking sound drove her nerves back and she jumped up, nearly hitting Ginny in her head.

"He's here, he's here. Oh my goodness what am I going to do?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door. After unlocking and swinging it open, she turned back and looked at Hermione with an amused expression.

"You can relax," she said, walking back towards the couch. "It's just Harry."

Hermione heaved a heavy, relieved sigh and sank back down in the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, making himself comfortable in an armchair.

"She has a date tonight and she's nervous," Ginny replied, wrapping the quilt around her again. "I don't know why though. _She's_the one who was so flirtatious and practically threw herself at him."

"I did not!" Hermione exclaimed. "He started flirting with me. I just went with the flow."

"Uh huh." Ginny bit back a retort and looked at Harry. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It's nice to see you too, Ginny," Harry said, brandishing a fake smile.

"Uh huh. Why are you here?" she repeated.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I found out some interesting information that I think – no I _know_ is a major factor with this war."

Ginny's focus picked up ten-fold and she sat up. "What is it?"

"Well-"

Before Harry could finish answering, there was another knock at the door and Hermione shot up again, this time actually hitting Ginny in her head with a flailing arm.

"He's here, he's here. I can't do this. Tell him I'm sick. Tell him I can't go." Hermione resumed the pacing she had given up. "Tell him I'm dead. Yeah that's it." She stopped pacing. "I'm dead."

"You might not want to say that before it turns out to be true," Ginny said cynically.

It was quite possible that they all were in danger of being dead soon so Hermione's poor attempt at an excuse didn't sit too well with Ginny.

"Besides," Harry said, "you look great so I don't see why you're so nervous about this."

Hermione smiled down at Harry and thanked him for the compliment. She did look great. She had decided to wear what was deemed a 'little-black-dress'. It was strapless and fitted, curving over her body and stopping right above her knees. There was a tiny black and silver belt that tied across her waist and she had adorned her neck with a silver, heart-pendant necklace and dangling earrings to match. The heels, which provided that annoying 'clack', were black with silver diamonds inlayed in the strap. She didn't look just great. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow!" An excited voice from the doorway confirmed Harry's compliment. "Ms. Granger you look absolutely stunning."

Draco Malfoy walked into the room and stared at Hermione with a satisfied expression. Hermione returned the look as she examined his appearance. He looked quite sharp. He was dressed in a three-piece, all white suit and his hair was brushed back as neat as it had been the previous night.

"And who might you be?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry with an indistinguishable look.

Harry, however, did not answer. There was something about Draco. Something that Harry didn't like and couldn't quite figure out. And the way this Draco character was looking at him just added to the suspicion. Hermione, noticing the sudden awkwardness rushed over to Draco and took hold of his arm.

"We should go, Draco," she said, shaking him out of his daze. "Don't wait up you two."

Hermione hugged Ginny before grabbing a light sweater and leading Draco out of the door. Ginny locked it behind them and walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" she asked, grabbing her butter beer off the table.

"I don't like him," Harry said, staring at the door.

"You just met him."

Harry shook his head. "Still, there's something about him that I don't like."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, right. So," she continued, sitting down, "you were saying something about new information?"

Harry looked at Ginny. He had almost forgotten what he had come to tell; all of it had slipped from his mind when he had seen Draco. What was it about him that made Harry not feel he was trustworthy?

He must've started to wander again because Ginny had picked up a throw pillow and hit him with it.

"What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head.

"You wouldn't answer me," she said, "even when I called your name,_twice._"

"Still didn't mean you had to throw a pillow at me." Harry picked up the pillow and threw it back at Ginny.

"_Immobulus!"_

The pillow froze in mid-air and Ginny, thinking she had won, started to lower her wand. However, another pillow flew over the top of the now immobile one and hit her square in her face. She looked at Harry with a shocked expression. He grinned at her and stuck out his tongue, obviously believing he had now won.

"_Oppugno!"_

The pillow unfroze and then soared across the room, narrowly missing Harry who had leaped out of the chair onto the ground. Just as he was about to sit up, Ginny jumped on top of him and the two started to wrestle. All thoughts of relaying new information disappeared again from Harry's mind as he fought against Ginny, who was surprisingly stronger and a whole lot tougher than she looked. They were struggling against each other so fiercely that they knocked over a small side-table, caused the butter beer to spill and a few books that were stacked neatly by the couch to fall all around them.

"This – should – teach – you – not – to- mess – with – me!" Ginny said, hitting Harry wherever she could reach.

Harry managed to grab one of her arms and was about to flip her over when she stuck her wand in his face threateningly with the other hand.

"Try it and see if I don't make your nose a stub."

Harry laughed and let go of her arm. "I give up."

Ginny nodded. "Good." She pocketed her wand and stood up.

Harry sat up and rubbed his back. He had landed on top of something that had dug into his spine and left it soar. He looked down at the ground and saw what looked like a photo album lying there.

"What's this?" Harry asked, standing up and looking at the album with curious eyes.

Ginny looked at it and a smile came across her face. "It's a photo album; one of my favourites, actually." She took it from him and opened it to the first page. "Look, this was when I was only a few months old."

Harry stared down at the picture. The image showed Ginny grinning up at the camera, waving a rattle in her hand. She was grinning so much that her skin turned red from the laughter.

"Aww, your hair matches your skin," Harry laughed, ruffling Ginny's hair.

Ginny pushed his hand away. "Shut up." She flipped the page over. "Oh, I remember this," she said, pointing to a picture of her laughing while standing beside one of her brothers, who was looking quite miserable with purple hair. "It was right after I had shown the first signs of magic by turning my brother's hair purple."

"Which brother? You have a gazillion."

Ginny's smile faded and she slipped the page over absent-mindedly. "Bill," she finally answered.

"Oh." Harry watched as she slid to the ground and started flipping through the album. He sat down next to her and put an arm over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about your brother, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and blinked back tears. "It's ok. Everyone has to die right?"

"Yes but your brother didn't deserve to die the way he did," Harry said, stroking her hair.

Ginny continued to flip through the album as the two sat in a comfortable silence. She passed over a dozen photographs, stopping to explain each one to Harry. There were pictures of her riding her first broom, performing her first successful charm with a wand (which was levitating a pineapple from off the kitchen counter); there were a few photos of her and her brothers de-gnoming the garden, playing three-on-three Quidditch matches and unwrapping Christmas presents. Ginny was on the verge of tears every time she came across a photo with Bill in it and turned the page quickly every time. One of the last photographs was a picture of her standing next to a tall man. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and his arm was around Ginny's waist. Ginny was also dressed in jeans and a fitted shirt and her head was leaning against his shoulder. It wasn't a wizard photograph, however. It was a regular, stationary, muggle one.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, moving the album closer to get a better look.

Ginny whispered, "His name's Lucas." She sighed. "He was a muggle and my fiancé."

Harry stopped looking at the photograph and, instead, looked at Ginny. She was in tears now and was frantically trying to wipe them away.

"Your fiancé?"

Ginny nodded. "I met him when I was 18 and we were engaged two years later. We were young I know," she said in response to Harry's sudden breath intake, "but I loved him fiercely." At this point, tears were streaming quicker and her voice was wavering. "But my father didn't approve. He never liked the idea of me marring a muggle and tried so many things to stop it, even murder."

"Murder?" Harry repeated, bewildered.

"Yes. He did it using a car bomb. I don't know yet how he managed to pull that off but he did it like that so it would look as though someone else killed him. But I knew it was him."

"Your own father murdered your fiancé? That is some serious stuff. Couldn't you report him or something?"

Ginny let out a bitter laugh. "Report him? Who would believe that such a great man like my father could ever be capable of killing someone? Why do you think he's been able to get away with carrying on this war without anyone knowing? He has connections, Harry, really good ones. There's no going against my father."

Harry nodded. "Good point. But I still can't believe he would do that to his own daughter."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't either but I try to look at it as though Lucas and I just weren't meant to be and I'll meet someone when the time is right." Ginny looked at Harry when she said these words, almost as if she was looking for some kind of reaction.

"Believe in that whole pre-destined, fate stuff do you?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, closing the album. "I mean, I guess some things just can't be prevented but there are other things that you can stop from happening." Harry shrugged. "I just try and go with the flow of things and do what I can to influence the situation."

Ginny remained quiet for a few seconds then said, "Have you ever been in love?"

Harry stammered a bit, taken aback by Ginny's question. "Er, I um, no I haven't."

"Think you're going to be one day?"

Harry looked directly at Ginny. She was staring at him intently, as though the answer he was about to give was a matter of life and death.

"Maybe one day, when the right girl comes along."

Harry hadn't realized how close they were until that moment. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair and see the exact color of her eyes; he could point out every strand of her hair and every contour of her face. His eyes flicked between hers, and then down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. His breathing was starting to become more defined and Ginny's lips were moving closer and closer to his until finally they touched.

"_Stupefy!"_

A jet of red light was visible even through Ginny's closed lids and she opened her eyes to see Harry lying next to her, stunned. She stood up quickly and spun around, taking her wand out and aiming it as she did so. There, standing by the open door with his wand aimed pointedly at Harry and with an angry expression was Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" he shouted back, walking over to her. "What the hell are you doing snogging him, Ginny? Do you know he's a _Potter_?"

Ron's anger was unmistakable and Ginny took a step back. She was pretty angry herself but she understood the power that hid behind the Weasley temper all the same.

"I know he's a Potter, Ron," Ginny replied, lowering her voice. "But it's not what you think."

"No? So it doesn't look like you're locked up in your house fraternizing with the enemy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and aimed her wand at Harry. _"Rennervate!"_

Harry slowly stirred and then came to full consciousness. He looked as though he was only going to stand up but instead he aimed his wand at Ron so quickly that Ron didn't even hear when he yelled the spell. He only knew when a strong wave of water hit him and he flew back, his clothes drenched. It was only a few seconds grace before he was back on his feet, aiming his wand at Harry.

"_Confringo!"_

Harry barely managed to dash behind the arm chair before it exploded into a pile of feathers and cloth.

"_Duro!"_

Ron dived out of the way of the spell and then rolled across the floor just as the framed painting that had been turned into stone fell from the wall and shattered against the ground.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Ginny shouted, moving back as a piece of stone flew past her and crashed into the wall. "YOU'RE GOING TO SERIOUSLY INJURE SOMEONE!"

But Harry and Ron weren't looking at or tuning into her. They were still staring angrily at each other. Ron was pissed that his sister was 'fraternizing with the enemy' and Harry was upset that Ron had interrupted a romantic moment by attacking him. One of them was going to pay.

Ron yelled _"Expelliarmus!"_just as Harry shouted _"Expulso!"_

The collision of the curses in mid-air sent sparks everywhere and both dived out of the way, scrambling for cover. When the explosion died down, the two emerged from behind their respective hiding places and stood up, surveying the damage of the room. The couch was in pieces just like the armchair and more of Ginny's paintings were shattered and in bits all over the ground. There was also something very disturbing about the scene. Ginny was on the ground, her body motionless and her skin deeply cut in various spots. She looked as if she was…

"Ginny," Harry whispered, rushing over to her and ignoring Ron's shouts to get away. "Ginny can you hear me?" He tried to touch her but Ron stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Don't touch her!" Ron flung Harry's hand down. "You don't know what damage we caused just now and you could make it worse by trying to shake her."

"So, what? We're supposed to just let her lay here and possibly die?!" His voice was angry and panicky at the same time.

"No. We need to get her to St. Mungo's, as carefully and as quickly as we can."

Ron looked at Harry who nodded in agreement. Harry put his wand into his pocket and Ron did the same. They both took great care in grasping one of Ginny's hands, before readying themselves to Apparate.

The last thing Harry remembered before entering into that suffocating abyss was praying that Ginny was alright, or he'd never have the chance to fall in love for the first time.


	10. Fear and Loathing

****** Fear and Loathing**

Arthur Weasley was the type of man who, when he entered a room, silently demanded the attention of everyone. He did not posses a totally striking appearance but everyone knew him to be someone with zero tolerance and who had the power to get what he needed, take what he wanted, and not care about who got in his way.

This was why when he walked into the Ministry of Magic, all eyes turned and everyone stopped what they were doing to acknowledge his presence.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." A short, stout man behind the security desk bowed his head slightly and then tipped his hat.

"How are you this morning, sir?" A young lady smiled softly and then quickly continued her walk down the hall.

Another man, who was just about to enter the first lift, stepped aside as Arthur approached. "All free," he said, gesturing to the lift.

Arthur stepped inside and nodded without saying a word. He didn't have to ever talk to anyone other than those he wanted to address and rarely responded to any of the hellos, waves and light conversational questions meant for him. A simple nod and a smile usually sufficed and anyone who expected even the tiniest bit more acknowledgements might as well have stood and waited for hell to freeze over – it may have happened quicker.

Once the lift closed, Arthur pressed the button for the Minister's floor and waited as it zoomed upwards and came to a halt a few seconds later.

"The Office of the Minister for Magic," the cool female voice in the lift said.

Arthur stepped out of the elevator and turned left. He had barely made five full steps when he heard someone call his name from behind him. He spun around, slightly unsure of who would be calling him and was therefore surprised to see Lucious Malfoy walking towards him.

"Hello, Arthur," Lucious said, nodding at him. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, fine, Lucious," Arthur replied. Lucious Malfoy was one of the few people he would ever address personally. "And how are things for you? Everything alright with the wife?"

"Yes, yes, Narcissa's fine," Lucious replied, waving his hand gingerly. "A little restless at home but fine nonetheless. And how's your family doing, Arthur?"

Arthur remained unmoved. Although the memory of Bill's death came flooding to his mind, he replied, "Everything's fine," without so much as a slight hesitation.

"That's good to hear," Lucious replied. "I'm sorry about your loss, though. It's so tragic; very tragic indeed."

"Yes it was, but life goes on and I'm sure the madman behind it will be caught shortly." Arthur kept his voice steady. "How did you hear about it, though?"

"Come now, Arthur," Lucious said. Smiling a mischievous smile, he continued, "As head of the Department of Law Enforcement, I hear everything first hand and know things that no one else does. I heard about the tragic event not too long ago and was gravely shocked to hear that a werewolf had been so vile as to commit murder on your grounds."

"Yes, well, Greyback will be at my and the mercy of the Ministry very soon." Arthur made to step away but Lucious kept talking.

"Greyback...?" Lucious said, surprise in his voice. "I know he's vicious but surely he's not brainless enough to put himself in such danger as attacking a Weasley?"

Arthur did not respond; his attention had been drawn elsewhere. The lift that was a few feet away from them had clattered open and a fairly tall man exited. He was slightly fair-skinned with untidy black hair and black, circular glasses covering his eyes. He turned left, towards Lucious and Arthur and stopped when he saw them, his eyes catching Arthur's almost immediately.

"Good day, gentleman," James Potter said, addressing Lucious more so than Arthur.

"Ah, James," Lucious said, looking at him. "I was just consoling Arthur here on the death of his son."

James nodded and then said, "And here I was wondering why Arthur felt the Ministry needed his presence today."

"I'm here to discuss important matters with the Minister," Arthur replied firmly. "None of which concerns you," he added condescendingly.

James Potter stared at Arthur Weasley, contempt reading clearly on his face. The feeling of loathing and firm hatred was mutual and both men continued to look at one another, each ready for if the other made any sudden motions. Lucious, noticing the rise in the tension level, immediately spoke up.

"Come now, gentleman," he said, gripping James' shoulder. "Why such animosity?"

But neither man said anything.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's an urgent message for you." A short, plump woman came jogging towards them as fast as she could. She stopped a few feet away from where the three men stood staring at one another. "They say it's an emergency."

Lucious nodded towards her and let go of James' shoulder. He departed after saying, "Good-bye, gentleman."

"I'm sorry to hear about your son," James said in monotone after Lucious had disappeared into the lift.

"I'm sure you are," Arthur said, a little more passion in his tone.

"Guess that's another one dropped from the Weasley ranks," James said. He couldn't help but give a spiteful smile. "What's that? Two now?"

"The matters of my house or my family do not concern you, Potter." Arthur gripped his coat tighter over the spot where his wand lay. "And I'm sure whoever is responsible for my son's death will be punished-" He paused and gave James a warning look before adding, "_severely_."

"Well," James started, "I hope you find the culprit then."

"I may have already." Arthur looked James up and down and then turned on his heel before continuing his way towards the Minister's office.

"Is that finger-pointing I sense, Arthur?" James asked as he watched Arthur retreat. "Because if it is, I could have you incarcerated quite easily for threatening me."

"It's not a threat is it now, James?" Arthur asked as-a-matter-of-factly. He walked back towards James and stepped so close to him that his breath rattled the few strands of hair that lay over James' forehead. "If I find that you have anything to do with my son's murder, this war will be the last thing you ever take part in. That my man is a promise."

"I have no hand to play in your son's murder," James said, standing firm. "But I wish I knew who did so I could congratulate them for ridding the world of such evil."

James sensed it coming and therefore managed to yell "_Protego!"_just in time to block the nonverbal spell that Arthur had flung his way. Bouncing off of the invisible barrier, Arthur's spell hit a far wall and it exploded, shaking the ground and sending a few pieces of rock and debris flying. The quake did not stir either man, however. They stood staring at each other, ignoring the sounds of running footsteps from both ends of the hall.

"This isn't over, Potter."

"Oh, I know. It's only the beginning."

Arthur watched as James turned and headed back into the lift, abandoning whatever job he had come down to do. For the first time in twenty years of fighting, James' words shook him. _"It's only the beginning"_ were a slight variant of the words that had been burned into Molly's skin after she was killed. His heart rate sped up and he turned, pushing past the witches and wizards who had come to see what the explosion was all about.

James Potter had pretty much confessed his dealings in Molly Weasley's death and done it so backhandedly that Arthur was ready to kill him right there and then. But he couldn't. He had to seek him out. He had to lure him into a false sense of security first. It was the perfect way to destroy an enemy. And when it was all over, then he'd go in for the kill and James Potter would be no more.

Hermione giggled as she watched Draco fumble to unlock the door of his apartment. She found it so cute that he got nervous around her and decided to put him out of his misery by using the _Alohomora_ charm to unlock the door. The lock clicked and Draco breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

Hermione stepped inside and the lights flicked on to reveal a lavish yet quaint apartment. There were two comfortable, white sofas on either side of a glass coffee table. The table had one large vase in the center and a few smaller ones surrounding it, all containing an assortment of flowers. The walls were completely white and were covered in pictures of Draco. The floors were covered in white, fluffy carpeting that was spotless, as though no one had ever stepped foot on them.

"This is gorgeous," Hermione said, absorbing her surroundings. She made to move but Draco caught her arm.

"Ah ah," he said, pulling her back. "No one is allowed to walk on the carpet with shoes on."

Hermione blushed and then stripped her feet of her heels, inwardly grateful to remove them. She rested them neatly next to where Draco had deposited his shoes and followed him over to the larger of the two couches.

"Would you like something to drink?" Draco asked, unbuttoning his jacket and placing it over the back of the couch.

"Sure," Hermione answered, smiling as she watched him disappear into the kitchen.

As she listened to the clink of glasses, she looked around the room one more time and noticed a few more things. There was a very large vase situated in one corner of the room. Next to it was a small bureau with a mirror and a few more pictures. Being curious, Hermione walked over to the dresser and peered at the pictures. There were more photographs of Draco nestled closely together and a rectangular box was lying off to the side. She turned her head sideways in order to read the label better and saw that it said _'Draco Malfoy'_.

"I figured some wine would be good for the mood," Draco said, walking back into the room. "What are you looking at?" he asked, noticing that Hermione was standing by the bureau.

"What's in this box?" she asked, taking a glass from him.

"Oh it's just old photos that I haven't had framed as yet," he replied, picking up the box. "I think some letters and stuff from family members are in here too."

He walked over to the couch and Hermione followed him, highly intrigued but she couldn't figure out why. She sat down next to him and placed her wine glass on the table.

"You should drink some," he said, looking at the glass. "It'll help relax you."

"Oh I'm not really nervous," Hermione replied, picking up a few photos out of the box. "And I'm not much of a drinker anyway. Aw you were so cute," she teased, showing him a picture of his younger self, waving at the camera.

"I'm still cute," he said, smiling at her. "You sure you don't want any of the wine?" he asked, picking up her glass and trying to give it to her.

She shook her head. "How old were you in this one?" She showed him a picture wherein he was attempting to throw a quaffle to someone off camera.

"I was three," he replied, looking at it quickly and pushing the wine glass in her face again. "Are you sure?"

"I guess I could have a sip. In a minute though," she said impatiently, as he had just tried to ram the glass to her lips. She started flipping through the pictures again. "I don't see any of you as a baby," she replied when she had gotten to the last one in the stack.

"There aren't any," he replied, placing the glass down on the table. "I don't think my parents took any of me before I was two."

"Why not?"

Draco shrugged. "They never told me, even though I asked on countless occasions."

Hermione nodded and then pulled the box towards her. She rummaged through the remaining pictures as Draco stood up and fiddled with the radio for a few moments. A soft piano sounded just as Hermione came across an envelope underneath the rubble of old photographs. It contained old school certificates and drawings he must have done when he was a toddler. Hermione also came across a birth certificate that, strangely enough, had not been filled out.

"How come this is blank?" Hermione asked, turning in the couch to face Draco who was standing behind her sipping his wine.

Draco looked at it. "I haven't gotten it filled out yet."

"Needed a new one or something?"

Draco shook his head and sat back down next to her. "I never had one. At least, my parent's said they never managed to get one when I was born and didn't try much after. So I figured I'd get one to have."

"That's strange," Hermione said, a little confounded. "Never came across someone who hasn't had a birth certificate."

Draco shrugged and said, "I'm no ordinary guy." He smiled at her and, once again, picked up her wine glass and tried to hand it to her. "Take a sip. It's really good."

Hermione smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco returned her smile. "I feel that there is no right answer to that question."

Hermione shrugged. "Depends on how you answer it."

Draco resigned both glasses to the table and then turned back to Hermione. He moved closer to her and then caressed her cheek. He tipped her chin and then leaned in, resting his lips against hers. Hermione obliged and allowed herself to fall into the kiss. She could taste the sweetness of the wine on his lips and loved how soft they were against hers. His hand slipped to back of her neck and she rested one hand on his thigh and the other on his neck. The gestures drew them deeper into the kiss, the soft sound of a piano flooding their background.

Draco started to gently push her backwards, onto the cushions of the couch. Hermione held onto him as he did so and slid her hand up into his hair and her other hand found the crease of his back. Draco had just managed to get her fully down on the cushions when a persistent tapping sound drew their focus out of the kiss. They both looked up quickly and saw the figure of a brown owl barely visible in the darkness of the night.

"Who the bloody hell is trying to contact me now?" Draco stood up and walked over to the window. The owl extended his leg and Draco removed the letter but blinked twice when he read the cover. "It's for you."

"Me?" Hermione asked, sitting up and picking up the wine glass as Draco walked back over to the couch. "Are you sure?"

Draco handed her the envelope and sure enough _Hermione_ was messily squiggled on the front of it. She opened it quickly and found one, concise line scribbled on a tiny piece of parchment.

_Ginny is in St. Mungo's. We'll explain when you get here. Please hurry._

Hermione's heart raced and she crumpled the letter and envelope in her hand. Ginny was in St. Mungo's. What the hell could have happened? Disturbing thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to ponder the words. She had to get to the hospital now. Something could be seriously wrong with her. She could even be…

Hermione quickly silenced that pessimistic thought as she stood up suddenly. The wine glass was in her left hand and the letter was mashed in her shaking right hand.

"Er, I have to go," she said urgently. "There's an emergency with one of my friends and I have make sure she's alright."

"Ok, well," Draco started, standing up too, "at least have a sip of wine. It should calm your nerves."

Hermione shook her head and absentmindedly emptied the contents of the glass into the vase in the center of the coffee table before retreating to the spot where her shoes were. She scrambled to put them on and then stood up properly, walking the few remaining steps towards the front door.

"I'll have to talk to you later," she said, turning to Draco who had showed up behind her.

"Alright, then how about we meet up for drinks either tomorrow or the day after?" he pleaded, holding the door open as she stepped over the threshold.

"That would be -" But she broke off.

She had stared past him, back into the room to see the flowers on the coffee table withering slowly and then crumpling completely into the vase, which looked as though it was about to crack itself. Her heart started to beat even faster as she realized that it was the same vase she had discarded her wine into. She looked hastily back at Draco, hoping that he didn't realize what she had been staring at. It appeared he hadn't because he was still looking at her, obviously waiting on her answer.

"So, can we meet up?" he repeated.

"Er, I er," she stammered but quickly gained a steady voice. "I'm not sure. I'll see you later."

She turned quickly and walked as fast as she could down the hall, Apparating the minute she had gotten far enough. She wasn't sure what had happened but fear had risen inside of her as she realized that Draco had just tried adamantly to poison her. She was suddenly grateful for her mother's relentless lectures about alcohol consumption and was just as appreciative of the fact that she usually listened to her mother.

But her thoughts quickly changed as she appeared in front of the entrance to St. Mungo's. She was suddenly more afraid of what could be wrong with Ginny and, as she passed through the glass and appeared at the other side into the lobby of the hospital, her eyes began to fill with tears of worry and fear.


	11. Mystery Mayhem

**Mystery Mayhem**

If looks could kill, Ron and Harry would have murdered each other a hundred times over during their wait at St. Mungo's. They had been staring at each other intensely for close to three hours, ever since they had brought Ginny to the hospital after accidentally injuring her in their little duel. Once he had sent an owl to Hermione, Harry had resigned to sitting in the waiting room and, for the better part of three hours, kept his eye calmly on Ron, his wand secured neatly in his pocket.

Ron's demeanor, however, was more cantankerous. He had been quiet ever since they had arrived and refused to utter one word to anyone except Healer Caulfield, the one in charge of looking after Ginny. Now, he was seated in the waiting room as well but with his wand, unlike Harry's, held tightly in his hand. His gaze was also harsher than Harry's. His brows were furrowed and his lips were curled into a slight snarl. It was not a very pretty sight.

"You can put that thing away you know," Harry said, nodding towards Ron's wand.

"So you can curse me behind my back?" Ron replied, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Harry shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." He slumped in his seat a little and leaned his head against the wall. "My only concern right now is Ginny. I could care less that one of my worst enemies is sitting across the room from me."

Ron clenched his jaw and exhaled heavily. Harry had a point. His sister was currently lying in a hospital bed, her status unknown, and all he was concerned about was keeping an eye on Harry. Ginny could be in fatal danger and all he was worried about was the slim possibility that Harry would do something to harm him, when he obviously had no interest in continuing their battle. It made him feel ruthless and heartless, almost like…

"Harry!"

A voice drew Ron from his thoughts and he looked up instinctively. Bursting through the entrance to the waiting room was Ginny's friend, Hermione. She was dressed in a well-fitted black dress, heels and a light black sweater. She looked stunning, even with the worried expression on her face. Ron felt himself sit up a bit, almost as if he expected her to greet him, and felt a slight pang of annoyance when she turned to hug Harry who had stood up as soon as she walked in.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Well," Harry started but the entrance of someone else pulled his attention.

A Healer in green robes – identified by Ron as Healer Caulfield - walked into the room and looked at them before saying, "Follow me please."

The three of them quickly fell into step behind him. Ron finally stowed his wand into his pocket and Hermione kept her walk in stride with Harry's. Her head was down the entire journey and she only looked up when they reached a door located at the far end of the hall. She seemed to be fretting over Ginny more than Harry or Ron and was therefore not fully paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"She's in there," the Healer said, pointing at the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"She'll be fine. The spells rebounded so they lost quite a bit of their power. She was only rendered unconscious. We revived her and just kept her under observation. She's perfectly fine now and should be ready to go home in about an hour."

Harry exhaled gratefully and said, "Thank you."

After Caulfield left them, the trio entered the room and found Ginny sitting in bed drinking from a small silver goblet.

"Ginny," Hermione said, jogging towards the bed and hugging her. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," Ginny replied, taking another sip as Hermione pulled away from the hug.

"What is that you're drinking?" Ron asked, walking to the other side of the bed.

"Just a little bit of pumpkin juice," Ginny replied after taking a third sip. "It's to restore some energy."

"That you wouldn't have lost if someone hadn't been so adamant to kill me," Harry said gravely, looking especially at Ron.

"Say what?" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"That's how come Ginny ended up in here," Harry replied, still looking at Ron. "He burst in and started flinging curses everywhere. I retaliated and two of our spells collided and the impact ricocheted onto Ginny."

"What kind of garbage is that?" Hermione scolded.

Harry moved to stand next to Hermione. "It was stupid, that's what it was; completely uncalled for."

"I think I was pretty justified in stopping my sister from snogging a _Potter!"_ Ron emphasized the last word with such disgust that Harry lunged forward on impulse. Ron, however, was quick enough to take out his wand in time. "On more move and I'll finish what I started."

"Stop fighting!" Ginny yelled, slamming her goblet down on a small table. "This is exactly why I'm in the hospital in the first place and now you're going to repeat the same mistake? Just give it a rest!"

Ron looked at her softly and lowered his wand before apologizing. Harry let out a deep breath and apologized as well, relaxing himself.

Hermione rubbed at her forehead and asked, "So you two were fighting because Ron walked in on you and Ginny kissing?" Harry nodded and Hermione smiled mischievously at Ginny before whispering, "Talk about your twisted Romeo and Juliet."

Ginny blushed and giggled at her but Ron didn't look too happy about that.

"Look," he started up again, "I was not about to just stand there and allow my sister to be led astray by this _filth._"

"Your sister is a grown woman who can make decisions for herself!" Harry shot back.

"What were you doing with her anyway?" Ron asked, his eyes furrowing because of his growing anger.

"Because he's helping me," Ginny replied impatiently. "I'm trying to find out the truth about this ridiculous war dad seems so resolute on continuing."

"We already know the truth," Ron said, turning to look at her. "They killed mom and _think_ that we killed that boy. We're only keeping this war up to protect our family."

"No," Ginny shot back at him. "This war is still raging because dad's a stubborn, selfish, raving lunatic who wouldn't see the truth if it bit him on the arse. Harry's parents did not kill mom."

"Yes they did!"

"No they didn't!"

Harry, in an attempt to stop the fight that was threatening to happen, began to explain everything to Ron. He told him about their theory that someone else was involved. He explained how he had run into Ginny that night Greyback attacked him and then how Ginny and Hermione had been attacked by the ruthless werewolf the day after. Once he told him that, Harry explained how it was impossible that Greyback's attacks on them were coincidental considering the fact that he also attacked and killed Bill. Once everything was explained, Ron's anger subsided.

"So you think that someone else is behind it and that this person is sending a notorious werewolf after both parties?"

Harry nodded. "Basically, yes. I think, too, that whoever is behind this whole thing also set up the murder of your mother and the disappearance of my brother to start this war as some sort of distraction, which could then keep both parties from finding out the truth."

"And we're trying to figure out who's behind it all," Ginny added. "That's why I'm working with Harry."

"Still doesn't explain why you were kissing him," Ron said as an undertone.

Ginny felt her cheeks flush and she looked down, picking absentmindedly at the white sheets that were covering her legs. Harry, too, looked uncomfortable and put his hands in his pockets, staring at the far wall. Hermione was still smiling mischievously; in her head, she was replaying the conversation she had had with Ginny wherein Ginny had refused to accept that she might consider being more than partners with Harry. However, there was something else besides Ginny's succumbing to feelings for Harry that Hermione found strange.

"Hang on a second," she voiced suddenly. "You said _disappearance_ of your brother. I thought your brother was killed too?"

Harry looked at her. "I don't think he was. That's what I had come to tell you," he added, looking back at Ginny. "Neville and I found this file that has a record of all the deaths of the year your mom died but David's name isn't there. So I think he's still alive."

"Seriously?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

Harry nodded as confirmation. "Hopefully, if we find out who is behind these attacks then we could find out where my brother is as well."

"Wow," Hermione said. "That's a twist."

"This is just peculiar," Ron finally spoke. "A third party? The idea is just insane."

"Well, if we have your help then we could find out if it is insane or not."

Ron looked at Ginny. The look on her face was a pleading one and he could not misinterpret that. He could tell she truly believed in the idea that someone else could be behind the war and even the cause of the hatred that existed between the two families.

Ron considered it for a moment. He realized that for quite some time he had been wondering if their father was out of his mind for maintaining a war that was bringing nothing but destruction and pain upon their family. Even just today he felt regret for the fact that he was becoming ruthless and impulsive like his father. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want his father to continue to destroy their lives out of greed and blindness. Taking a stance like Ginny could be just the kind of thing required to bring about the change in Arthur Weasley he so desperately needed.

"OK, I'll help," Ron finally said.

Ginny smiled and thanked him. She felt a new sense of gratitude towards Ron. She had spent most of her life hating her father for his wrongs and her brothers for following him but now that Ron had been converted, she realized that her family still meant a lot to her. She just hoped that Ron and Harry could put aside their differences when it came to her as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alohomora!" _

Neville peered through the door first before entering and closing it behind him. The room where all Ministry files were kept was massive and eerie. There were no lights and the darkness set such an unusual coolness that it sent a chill down his spine and his hair stood on end. He let out a shuttering breath and shook his shoulders to relieve the feeling before lighting his wand.

"_Lumos!"_

The wand tip lit instantly and cast a brilliant light over all the cabinets and walls closest to him. Despite the torch, it was difficult to see more than ten feet ahead; because of this, Neville proceeded slowly and very cautiously. The last thing he needed to happen was for him to be caught. He was not even supposed to be in this part of the Ministry; if he was spotted in this room without authorization, it could mean the end of his job and quite possibly his freedom.

Checking that he had the beaded bag lent to him by Hermione (it was charmed to expand when opened), he turned right towards the cabinets located further down. He was looking first for the one marked P–T and then the one marked U-Z; he had to return the files he had taken before anyone noticed they were missing. He was also intending on running a search for the file of missing persons during the years 1986-1987. Harry's godfather had informed him that if David wasn't actually dead, then it could have been someone else who had been killed. Because of this possibility, it was necessary to find out whom - if anyone - had gone missing during the year 1987 (and prior to). It may have been a small step in the plan, but it was a crucial one.

Neville finally found himself near the cabinet marked P-T and pulled at the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked; he pulled it slowly to avoid making any noise and removed the files from the bag, slipping them in as neatly as he had met them. Next, he moved to the cabinet directly next to it marked U-Z. Unfortunately, this one was not open. He pulled at the handle but it would not budge.

"Bloody hell!"

"It is isn't it?"

A cool voice sounded behind Neville and he found that the prickly sensation on his neck returned. He turned slowly, praying that it had been a hallucination. For a second, it seemed that it had been for when he spun around, there was nothing to see but the blue light of his wand. However, the figure stepped out of the shadows and Neville took in a breath. He had been caught.

"Meddling is very dangerous," the man said, stepping closer to Neville. "I thought you would understand that, Mr. Longbottom."

Meddling? He had been caught in the Ministry's filing room and the first thing that he was suspected of was meddling? Not stealing or trespassing, but meddling?

"Excuse my ignorance," Neville started, "but I have no idea what you mean."

"Well you may be ignorant but I am no fool." The man's voice went harsh. "Meddling in affairs that do not concern you is a dangerous mission. Why is it that you feel you must interfere in wars that are not of your concern?"

"But I -"

"_Silencio!" _Neville went quiet; the man stepped closer and yanked the wand from his hand. _"Nox!"_

The room was plunged into darkness and instinctively, Neville pushed at the man fiercely, sending him flying into the cabinets. The crashing sound of bone against metal gave Neville the cue to run and he belted for the exit.

"_Stupefy!"_

The jet of red light went soaring past Neville. The darkness threw the man's aim off terribly and Neville was, for once, grateful that the Ministry kept things in the dark. The spell flung at him sent him into warp speed and he turned the corner swiftly; the exit was just up ahead and he kept his hand running along the wall in order to feel for when he was by the door.

Another spell shot towards him and he ducked, causing it to rebound on the wall, but it still hit him; Neville felt rigid for a few moments but the feeling disappeared just as quickly as it had started. His mind raced as he scrambled back onto his feet and continued to run. He had no idea what was happening; all he knew was that it was not a regular Ministry official who had caught him. It was someone who had affiliations in the Potter/Weasley war; it was the only explanation for the mystery man knowing he was in there and _why_ he was in there. He had to get out. Being captured could result in nothing but being added to the list of casualties. It was not his job that was at stake anymore, it was his life.

Finally, Neville's hand touched the knob and he yanked at it. It was locked. Cursing, Neville quickly retreated, heading deeper into the maze of cabinets and darkness, praying that the two factors kept him hidden and well out of harm's way.

"You can't run forever, Longbottom," the voice rang through the darkness. "I will find you."

Neville's breathing picked up and his steps lightened. He was getting tired. But he couldn't stop running. He had to keep moving.

"It's not fair that you should have to endure harm on account of others but that's the way life goes. The innocent must suffer for the guilty. You must pay for the mistakes of your friends."

Neville wanted to call out; he wanted to ask _"what mistakes_" but speaking would only pinpoint his location. He had to remain hidden.

"Your friends are fighting a losing battle. There's no way they can end this war. It's only just beginning."

Neville closed his eyes and kept pushing forward. He was losing momentum and endurance. Running in the darkness required more energy than running in light. You didn't know where you were going so you concentrated more; what made it worse is that he was running _from_ someone and at the same time trying to avoid running _to_ that same person.

His heart hammered heavily in his chest and his ears rang in pain. He was slowing down and he couldn't make his legs move any faster. He had no control over his body anymore. His muscles tightened and his legs gave away. He fell to the ground and, finally, felt his heart-beat slow down. His body continued to shut down and his eyes closed, succumbing to whatever pain had been inflicted upon him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night met the sky in frenzy. The heavens roared loudly and lightning flashed dangerously. The rain pelted against the earth, almost with a vengeance, and people scattered about, seeking salvation from the storm.

But there was one person who braved the weather. One man kept walking through the streets, his body and face covered in a black coat; his movements were slow and deliberate despite the heavy rain pattering against his body. He was on a mission; he was on a hunt for truth and clarity. He needed this absolution. He needed to find _him_.

The man stepped into a flooded alleyway but proceeded despite the water gushing up his ankles and soaking his boots. The path up ahead appeared to be blocked by a large brick wall. However, with a lazy wave of his wand, the center of the wall rippled and he walked through it easily, closing the passage as soon as he was on the other side.

There was no longer any rain. Above the man, there was still an empty darkness but there was no rain, no thundering sky, and no bolts of light illuminating the darkness. It was complete obscurity where he was.

The man continued to walk on despite the severe lack of light. He had been here enough times to know the path by heart and, therefore, walked silently and quickly through. In a matter of seconds, he emerged in front of the door he was looking for.

"State the nature of your business."

The usual guard stood tense and towering in front of the door. His bulky arms were crossed over an even thicker chest and his face was permanently contorted into a scowl. To any man, he would have been intimidating, but to this man, he was just another obstacle in his way.

The silent-walker pulled the hood of his coat back slightly, enough to show his face, and the guard moved aside, needing no further explanation. The cloaked-man stepped across the threshold and entered the room. It was virtually empty except for two men who were seated at a table and the masked-man who stood at the head.

"I see you've finally made it."

"Yes," replied the cloaked-man. "There are some matters that deeply concern me."

"And what matters are those?"

"It seems that a certain mishap on your party's account has caused a problem."

"A problem?"

"Don't interrupt me!"

The authority with which the cloaked-man spoke surprised the other people who were seated in the room. Never once had anyone spoken to the masked-man in such a way and the fact that he obeyed was also a shock.

"Everything was in place. Plans were made. Why are things not going according to our arrangement? You were supposed to get rid of the Potter kid and then end the battle that would have been enraged by destroying _both_ teams. Now it appears that there are more lose ends than expected."

"Yes, there are but we are currently working to eradicate the problem." The masked-man moved from behind the table. "It appears that there are more factors than we thought."

"Like what?"

"Like your sister, Ginevra."

The cloaked-man froze suddenly and forcefully pulled his hood down, revealing his face. His neat red-hair flamed bright in the dim lighting and his brown eyes flickered with anger. His jaw clenched and his body went rigid and he stared.

Surprisingly, his voice did not lose the commanding tone when he uttered the words, "My sister?"

"It appears, Percy, that Ginevra feels that she must put an end to this war as well, but for different reasons. We're currently trying to put down her team in order to reinstate our aims."

Percy looked lost in thought for a moment. So, his sister had decided to take part after all; unfortunately for her, she had picked the wrong side. Percy chuckled to himself as he considered that statement. _Both_ sides were now the wrong side. _He_ was now the one everyone should watch out for; luckily for him, neither party knew that and they would never find out.

Coming out of his reverie, Percy stared intensely at the man and said plainly, "I don't care who is involved. Get rid of them - _all_ of them - and get things back on track!"

Without so much as another word, Percy replaced the hood over his head and exited the room.


	12. Kisses and Tears

_**Kisses and Tears**_

The next five days went by rather quickly. Ginny was released from the hospital as quickly as the Healer had said and Ron, despite his queries at first, was beginning to settle in with the idea of combating his father's desire to continue with the war. Harry and Ginny were becoming a whole lot closer. Although Ron tried his best to be present whenever they were together, it still did not distract either of them from the other. A mutual level of respect had already flourished and attachment was slowly becoming somewhat of a need rather than a simple want. Their relationship was definitely growing beyond the level of just an innocent partnership.

However, it was Bill's funeral that brought them all back to a painstaking reality. The prior night was spent in utter silence. Ginny found it hard to speak to anyone and left the next morning more melancholy than she had ever been in her entire life. The memory of her hallucination was all she could think about and the meaning of it still confused her. She wanted to tell Harry or Hermione or Ron but could not find her voice whenever she tried; so she decided to leave it alone until she was absolutely ready to divulge the secret.

The funeral itself was two hours of emotional eulogies, sorrowful songs and drowning tears. Ginny could barely keep herself from shaking and, although they didn't show it, her brothers found it hard to watch Bill's coffin being lowered into the ground; they knew that it was true confirmation that he was not coming back. Arthur spent most of the funeral in a sort of trance but Ginny found it difficult to read his gaze; she could not tell if he felt remorse for being a distant cause of Bill's death or if he even felt anything at all, besides the desire for revenge. Weakened from her grief, she just left the subject alone and decided that she would tackle it when she felt more like herself. She left the funeral with Ron at her side, both eager for a future devoid of anymore goodbyes.

The next afternoon, Ginny awoke partially rested but still in a state of grief. She sighed as she gazed at the ceiling before flinging the sheets from over her body and climbing out of the bed. She searched for her shoes and found them lying near the closet. Slipping them on, she opened the door and was a little disoriented for a second until she remembered that she was by Harry and not at her place. She and Hermione had arrived there earlier that morning and she had retreated to the bedroom after feeling a bit drained.

She descended the stairs, taking the time to examine the pictures that hung all over the walls. She had to admit that Harry had been a very cute child. His black hair was, apparently, naturally untidy but his boyish smile and those glasses made him endearing, despite the mass of hair that gave him the look of someone who had just been electrocuted.

Smiling to herself, Ginny took the last few steps and turned right, walking directly into the massive kitchen where Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Ron were currently having an animated discussion about something. Harry was on his feet; the chair he had been sitting in was pushed about two-feet away from him as though it had been discarded in the heat of the argument. Ron was standing on the other side of the table next to Hermione; his chair was also strewn to the floor and he was bellowing at Harry with his fists balled.

"I don't think that would be the best solution!" he yelled.

"Well, I think that it would be better," Harry said, hitting his hand on the counter. "And a whole lot safer!"

"But with you?" Ron cried. "I don't like that idea."

"You don't have to like the idea," Harry said mockingly. "It's not you who's going to have to do it."

"That is exactly why I think we should figure out another way," Ron shouted back, "simply because I _won't_ be able to do it."

"Good morning, sunshine," Hermione yelled over their booming voices, bringing Ginny's presence to Harry and Ron's attention.

Ron and Harry stopped arguing suddenly and looked at Ginny who had just taken a seat next to Hermione. Harry, his voice softening quickly, was the first one to speak.

"Good morning? More like afternoon," he commented, smiling that boyish grin of his.

Ginny shrugged. "I was just really tired."

"Obviously you were because you slept for almost an entire day," Harry pointed out, sitting in the seat he had abandoned during his argument with Ron.

"Iwstird," Ginny yawned incoherently.

"Yeah, because I can understand you," Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what were you two bickering about before I came in?"

"We were discussing the idea of you two staying here." He pointed at Hermione and Ginny. "But your big brother there has a problem with it."

"Of course I have a problem with it," Ron exclaimed. "You think I'm going to willingly allow my sister to stay with an enemy of the family?"

"Ron," Ginny cried, "I think you need to be a little bit more reasonable. You're working with Harry now so I think the prejudices against him need to stop."

Ron looked at Ginny. She could tell that he was not happy with the idea at all. Although he had agreed to help and was slowly beginning to warm up to Harry, he was still very skeptical of how close Harry and Ginny were getting and therefore tried to pass his view off as him being unable to fully trust Harry.

"I guess it's fine," he finally said, conceding defeat and taking a seat. "But I don't want to catch any more snogging."

"OK," Ginny replied, "I won't let you catch us."

Ron shot her a disapproving look but she just grinned at him and looked at Harry. She found it very hard to wipe the playful smile off of her face, even more so because Harry was looking at her with a slight smirk on his face. Her comment had raised a feeling of elation within him and wiping a smile off his face was one of the most difficult things in the world for him to do at the moment.

Trying desperately to draw the attention away from their grinning faces, Ginny said, "Have you heard anything from Neville yet?"

"No, I haven't," Harry replied.

Neville had been missing from the same day that Ginny was in the hospital. Harry didn't think too much of it during the first few days of his absence; Neville had the habit of going to his parent's home once in a while just to visit. However, this was the first time he had left without any word or correspondence and Harry was beginning to worry. He had images of Neville being tortured or even killed all because of what he had been doing for them. It scared Harry to think that Neville could be in danger all because of him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said, reaching across the table to touch Harry's hand. "He seems like he's a strong one so I don't think anything bad happened to him."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. Ginny could tell that he was fretting about the state of his best friend but didn't want to push the matter any further and cause Harry to panic. Instead she rubbed his hand and then leaned back in her chair, turning her attention to Hermione who was busy peeling an orange.

"You never told us how your date was the other night."

"No, I-I didn't," Hermione stammered, staring at the orange in her hand.

"Well?" Ginny said after Hermione paused a little too long.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who were leaning on the table, obviously waiting to hear the tale of this date.

"Um, do you two mind going elsewhere?"

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is there some dirty details you don't want us to know?"

"Yes," she said simply. "Now leave."

Harry laughed. "Alright, fine."

Harry got up and left but it was a few more seconds before Ron actually stood up and walked out of the room. He looked genuinely interested in hearing about Hermione's date and authentically disappointed when he realized that she wanted them to leave. Ginny found it strange that Ron was interested in the life of someone he barely even knew but shrugged it off when Hermione discarded her orange, stood up suddenly and started pacing.

"Was the date that bad?" Ginny asked, staring at the disposed orange while Hermione walked back and forth in front of her.

"In a manner of speaking," Hermione replied, twisting her fingers.

"Out with it, Hermione," Ginny said with a sigh. "Did he come on too strong? Was he a complete jerk? Did you have to tell him a few choice words for inappropriate behaviour?"

"I think he tried to poison me," Hermione blurted, stopping mid-pace.

"He did WHAT?" Ginny shouted, standing up.

Hermione sighed and explained about how he had tried adamantly to get her to drink some wine. She told Ginny how, after receiving the letter that told her to get to the hospital, she had thrown the contents of the glass into some flowers absentmindedly and noticed, as she was about to leave, that the same flowers had been destroyed and the vase itself had looked about ready to collapse.

"So, I think there was something in the whine that was extremely poisonous," Hermione ended.

Ginny's fury was undeniable. Her face was flushed and her fists were balled tightly. Although her chair did not fall when she jumped out of it, it was now lying on the floor; she had kicked it during Hermione's story and was now pacing back and forth herself.

"I'm going to kill him!" she finally uttered.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Ginny said, moving towards the door and taking her wand out. "I'm going to find his scrawny little, narrow-nosed, girly-blonde haired ass and then I'm going to bloody kill him!"

Hermione ran towards Ginny and blocked the kitchen door. "You can't. We can't risk causing any more problems than the one we already have on our hands."

"Hermione the man tried to _kill_ you. I think that constitutes as a problem we need to take care of."

"Look," Hermione said, "I understand where you're coming from but don't you think that our current problem is more important than dealing with some guy I will probably never see again?"

Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione. She could not understand why Hermione would let something as serious as this go so easily.

"Alright, fine, but the minute the war is over I'm hunting him down!"

Hermione nodded and finally moved out of the way once Ginny had stowed her wand back into her pocket. The two exited the kitchen and walked into the living room to see what Ron and Harry were up to. Ron was sitting on the couch practicing a few simple charms out of boredom but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ginny walked back out of the room and saw that the front door was ajar. Putting two and two together, she walked towards it and spotted Harry standing outside, staring out into the garden.

"What you doing out here?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About?"

There were a few moments of silence before Harry said, "I'm just really worried about Neville."

"I know you are," Ginny said. "But like I told you, I'm sure Neville's fine."

Harry nodded. "I just can't shake the feeling that something went horribly wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he was trying to help me found out the truth about this whole mess and, as you can probably tell, anything that has to do with this war puts people in danger. Neville's innocent; he has no play in all of this and I could possibly be the reason he gets killed."

"Listen to me, Harry," Ginny said, turning his face towards hers. "You can't beat yourself up over this. You can't resign yourself to thinking that Neville's dead. If something has happened, we will find out and we will find him. And he will be alive." Ginny took hold of his hand. "I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"You just have to have faith, Harry. It's the only way to not worry so much."

Harry looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. He linked his fingers with hers and drew her closer to him. For a few seconds, they just stood staring at each other before they were lost in a small kiss. Harry's lips pressed gently against Ginny's and all of his doubts, all of his fears, all of his worries disappeared in that moment. Harry allowed himself to be lost in that instance of a perfect and uninterrupted kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville rolled over and opened his eyes. He didn't know why but he had woken up with the slight hope that he would be back in his own bedroom, right across the hall from Harry's; however, he was utterly disappointed when he sat up and discovered that he was still locked up in the shabby room he had been jailed in for the past six days.

The room itself was tiny, about the size of a traditional jail cell. There was a tiny cot, in which Neville currently sat, that was pushed against the wall. A small table stood just beside it with a chair perched next to it and a basin placed directly against the opposite wall. There was no other furniture. The walls were covered with peeling wallpaper and there were no windows. The only source of light came from a slight opening in the steel door, which had bars and that allowed Neville to look out into the dark hall.

Neville sighed and threw himself back down on the cot. Six days; six whole days of imprisonment. He had no idea where he was. His wand had been taken away from him from inside the Ministry so he was unable to perform any magic and, therefore, had no hope of escaping. Who also had no idea who was behind his incarceration and had no way of communicating with anyone outside. It worried him to realize that no one knew where he was or if he was even still alive.

"Neville," a dreamy voice spoke, drawing him out of his thoughts. "I've brought some onion soup and bread."

Neville sat up slightly happier as he watched the owner of the voice unlock the door and walk inside, carrying a small tray. The young girl closed the door behind her, plunging the room in darkness that was quickly cured when she lit a small candle.

Neville smiled as he watched her rest the tray on the table. He couldn't help but notice the many striking things about her. She was short but slender with smooth, white skin and long, silvery-blonde hair. Her eyes were a magnificent, piercing, bright blue and her smile was radiant beyond compare. Despite her beauty, however, she was dressed in a tattered brown and blue dress that did nothing to compliment her and worn out sandals that left her feet achy and bruised.

"Eat up," she said, handing him the bowl. "We can't have you starving."

"Thank you," Neville replied, taking the bowl gratefully.

The young girl had become somewhat of a friend to Neville. During his first day, when he had woken with a massive headache and sore muscles, she had provided a draught that relieved his pain and had sat and talked with him. Their bond was instantaneous. Neville enjoyed talking to her and found out a lot about her. He discovered that she liked to imagine the possibility of undiscovered creatures and had theories about how those creatures would look and behave. He also found out that she had a love for composing her own songs which she sang after a long period of begging. The only thing he had not found out was her name.

It was one of the things she would not tell him, despite how close they had become; that and anything about his whereabouts. It was not because she didn't want to but because she had no choice.

"He'd kill me if I ever told you," she had said through tears. "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you like I am now. My job is strictly to bring you food and then leave. Nothing else."

Neville did not press the issue anymore after that. He realized that she was just as much a prisoner as he was and, strangely enough, that drew him closer to her. He couldn't understand why but he treasured the connection he had developed with this no-name girl and didn't want to lose it. It went with out saying, too, that the connection might just help, in some way, to save his life.

"You're quiet today," Neville said after he had eaten half his soup. Luna had indeed been quiet the entire time and just sat watching him. "Is something wrong? Did they find out about us? Did you get in trouble?"

Strangely enough, she smiled. "No, it's nothing like that at all."

"So, why are you so quiet?" Neville asked again, biting off a piece of bread.

"I was just trying to figure out something," she replied.

"Trying to figure out if there could be nargles roaming around in this room?" Neville asked playfully. It was one of her dreamed-up creatures and, for some reason, he loved to ask her about them.

"No," she said giggling. "Trying to figure out if I should tell you my name or not."

"Oh," he replied. "I thought you said you couldn't tell me?"

"I can't," she said, her smiling dropping slightly. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to."

"You want to tell me?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Why?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Because I feel that you deserve to know," she replied simply. "You've become like a friend to me. I've never really had any friends. No one ever paid any attention to me and it just feels so good to have someone who enjoys talking with me and appreciates what I have to say."

"Of course I enjoy talking to you," Neville said, placing the bowl on the table. "Why wouldn't I? You're a wonderful and quite interesting conversationalist."

Her smile returned. "Thank you."

Neville nodded and sat more to the edge of the bed. Her counting him as a friend seemed to break a little off the small barrier between them. He didn't know what it would take to break down the rest but the opening was one he had been waiting for. He took hold of her hand and she held his with a soft touch. He liked her. He knew it from he had first seen her and even more so now that they had gotten a bit closer.

"Your eyes are stunning," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Thank you," she answered in a small voice. The last part of the barrier was beginning to deteriorate.

"And your hair smells so sweet," he continued.

"Thanks." She blushed and a little more of the barrier broke away.

"And you are beautiful," he confessed, moving even closer to her.

She inhaled deeply and whispered, "My name's Luna," just before Neville's lips touched hers.

And the last part of the barrier crumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold night air howled as it blew past the windows and scattered loose leaves, litter and debris. The large trees swayed obediently with the wind. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in the living room talking and wrapped in blankets, trying to block out the cold air that was still seeping through.

They did not notice the figure lurking outside behind the trees. They did not notice when he crawled towards the house and found refuge in a massive shrub that was located right under the window of the living room. They were too engrossed in their conversation to pay attention to the eyes that peered through the glass window at them; the eyes which belonged to the man who was biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"I still say that documents will help," Hermione said, pulling a blanket closer to her chin. "The more we know the more equipped we are."

"Yes, but I doubt we'll find everything we need to know in files." Ginny brushed a few strands of hair back before continuing, "I think it's best if we go straight to the sources and see what we could find out from them."

"Do you really think you're dad will tell you anything?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, but Ron might be able to get some stuff out of him. Can you?"

"I'm pretty sure I could," Ron said, confirming Ginny's assumption. "He's always eager to tell us things because he wants us to take over one day."

"Well, when we're done there won't be anything to take over," Harry said, speaking up for the first time.

"So, it's settled then," Ginny said. "You'll talk to dad and see what you can find out."

"And I'll see what else I can find out from my folks," Harry said as Ron answered with a nod and slumped back in the couch. "I still haven't talked to my dad yet so maybe he knows something."

Just then, there was a snapping sound and all four of them stood up. The sound seemed as though it came from the direction of the kitchen so all four of them walked towards the entrance, their wands at the ready.

"What do you think it was?" Hermione asked, walking closely behind Ron.

"Sounded like a tree branch snapping," Ginny said, lowering her wand a bit.

"No, I don't think it was."

The man from outside seized his chance and burst through the window. The quartet spun around and the sound of shattering glass but the man was already too close to stop. He pushed Ron out of the way, causing him to knock into a side table and fall to the ground.

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry's spell was useless as the man dived to avoid it, colliding with Hermione. Hermione scrambled to push him off but he held her hands down and pushed her wand away from her. She wriggled a bit and managed to escape after hitting him in his stomach with her knee.

She stood up, grabbed her wand, aimed it and yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The man yelled and rolled, causing the spell to hit the ground and lose momentum. He lunged at Hermione once again and grabbed her arms, preventing her from using her wand against him again. He tried to drag her towards the window but Harry quickly stopped him by running into him from behind.

"AHHH!" The man cried as Harry's elbow met his spine.

Harry punched him and pulled Hermione free.

"Upstairs, you and Ginny, now!" he yelled.

Hermione nodded and ran towards Ginny who was in the hall trying desperately to revive her brother. She tried to pull her away but Ginny wouldn't move.

"Come on, Ginny," she cried frantically. "We have to get out of here now."

"I'm not leaving without Ron or Harry," Ginny cried back.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The sound drew Ginny's attention and she dashed back into the living room just in time to watch as Harry narrowly avoided being hit with the killing curse. She ran back into the hall and told Hermione to watch Ron as she grabbed her wand and ran towards Harry. She was scared and she wanted all four of them to make it out of here alive.

"_Crucio!"_

"Ginny, go back!" Harry yelled as she rolled towards him behind the couch in order to avoid the curse.

"Not without you!" Something exploded above their heads and Harry covered Ginny as dust and debris flew over them. Ginny looked back up and continued, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

In that brief moment, Harry kissed her. He felt that it was just something he had to do at that moment. To show her that he was there and that nothing was going to happen. Another spell shot past them and Harry pulled Ginny to her feet. He sent another stunning spell towards the intruder but it missed so he tired to run. If they could at least get away then that would be good.

Then, a few things happened all at once. Something flew in front of Ginny and she stumbled, sending Harry sliding into the wall. As Harry tried to stand up and catch Ginny's arm, the man sent a stunning spell at him and he dived to avoid it. As she looked back up, the man grabbed Ginny and waved before disappearing, carrying Ginny with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry felt numb as he replayed those last few seconds in his mind. The man had taken Ginny and there was nothing Harry could have done. He felt useless and stupid. His chest heaved with fear and his eyes clouded as he felt to sets of arms try and pull him off the ground. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione helping him up.

"He took Ginny," was all Harry could muster to say.

Ron looked at him and then looked around the room, as if he expected Ginny to be standing there. Harry looked around as well. He couldn't believe it; she was really gone.

"We have to get her," he cried, trying to get out of the grasp. "We have to find her!"

"Harry, we don't even know where she is," Hermione said, struggling with Ron to hold him back.

"So?! We still have to find her!"

"I know, mate, but you have to calm down!" Ron said, trying to hold Harry.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Harry yelled. "HE TOOK GINNY! YOU SHOULD WANT TO SAVE HER, TOO!"

"I do," Ron replied in a stern voice. "But it makes no sense barging out of here when we don't even know who attacked us much less where they just went."

"But they could've killed her by time as we find out," Harry said in a shaky voice.

"If they wanted to kill her they would've done it here instead of carrying her," Ron said, loosening his grip on Harry who was giving up on fighting back.

"We have to find her," Harry repeated in an inaudible whisper.

"I think he's in shock," Hermione said, looking up at Ron.

Ron nodded. "He just needs to lie down."

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly.

He shook himself free of Ron and Hermione's grip and walked towards the stairs. He only managed to make it up a few steps before collapsing to the ground and closing his eyes. He could still hear Ron and Hermione conversing.

"_Aren't_ you worried about this?" Hermione asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Of course I am," Ron replied. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

Harry closed his eyes even tighter and inhaled deeply. Ginny was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. He was scared for her. He was worried that she wouldn't make it.

Once again, he replayed those few moments in his head, pausing as he remembered what he had done. He touched his lips and focused on the last-minute kiss he had given her. He couldn't remember why he had done it, or if he even _had_ a reason at the time. That kiss, her lips, he remembered it all and felt hot tears fall. He wanted her back. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her again and again and never let her go. He just wanted her, and he had to get her back, no matter what.


	13. One Step

_**One Step**_

Ginny awoke with a start. For a moment, she had thought that she was still at Harry's fighting whoever had intruded but after a few moments' disorientation, she realized that she was locked in a tiny room. There was only a cot, a table with a chair next to it and a sink located in the distance. But she didn't care about those things.

What concerned her was the steel door that blocked her path to the outside. She felt inside her pocket, hoping against hope that her wand was still there; she'd be able to use it to blow the door, create an exit and Apparate safely back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, her wand was neither in her pocket nor anywhere inside the room from what little of it she could see.

'_OK, so now it's plan B,'_ she thought.

She stared at the door for a few seconds and then backed into the far wall. She counted to three and then ran hoping, once again, against hope that the force would cause the door to swing open. It was useless. The boor did not budge. She sighed heavily and angrily, rubbing her shoulder so to ease the wave of pain that shot through it from the collision with the steel door.

Her anger did not subside. In fact, it got worse after every attempt. She tried to Apparate without her wand to no avail. She murmured spells and incantations at the door, hoping that there was some password that triggered it. It was fruitless. Getting so agitated, she picked up the chair and flung it at the door but it just shattered into pieces which crashed to the ground.

"BLOODY HELL!" she yelled. Her anger had risen to a substantial level.

"Ginny?"

A familiar voice startled her and she stopped, looking around the room. For a moment, she thought the person had been in the room with her but it wasn't until she heard a banging that she turned to look through the small, barred opening in her door did she see another one directly across the hall. She could see nothing but the person's head but it excited her nonetheless and her anger disappeared instantaneously.

"Neville?"

He nodded and smiled. "It's me. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny replied. "We've been worried sick about you!"

"I know. I've been stuck here all this time," Neville informed her. "There's no way out. I've tried just about everything."

"Yeah, I just discovered that. How did you get in here in the first place?" Ginny asked, holding onto the bars.

"I got caught trying to get the files from the Ministry," he explained. "I thought it was an official but turns out it was some other psycho." He shrugged and then said, "I don't know exactly who he was, though."

"I bet it's the same guy who's been behind all these bloody attacks on us," Ginny said cynically.

"There were more attacks?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. That's how I ended up here. Some guy burst into Harry's living room and started flinging spells everywhere. He tried to take Hermione at first but ended up getting me instead."

"Why, though?"

"No idea," Ginny said, shrugging. "I think it's either for some sort of leverage or he's just trying to pick us off one by one. Either way he's out to get us and probably won't stop until he kills us."

"If that's his aim then it probably is the same guy who sent Greyback after you and Harry," Neville added.

"Yeah." Ginny went quiet for a few moments and then said, "You haven't been able to find out anything have you?"

Neville shook his head. "No. No one's been down here to see me except for the girl who brings food. Luna."

"Who's she?"

"I don't know _exactly_," Neville said with the hint of a smile, which Ginny did not miss. "I think she might be a servant or something because all she does is deliver food down here."

"Oh." Ginny couldn't suppress a smile. "Sure that's not all she comes down here for?"

Neville's smile got bigger and he was just about to answer when something drew both of their attention. At that moment, the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall and Ginny and Neville managed to spot a lit wand emerge. It got closer and closer to them until they were able to identify who was holding it.

"Hello, Luna," Neville said with a wide smile.

"Hey, Neville," she replied with the same wide grin. Then she turned to Ginny and said, "Hello, Ginevra."

"Please, call me Ginny," she replied. Then she shook her head quickly and said, "Wait a minute. How do you even know my name?"

"I like your artwork," Luna replied, placing a tray she had in her hand on a nearby chair. "It's very inspiring. I'm not much of an artist but I always like the idea of painting and photography. It's honourable work."

"Er, th-thank you," Ginny said, slightly taken aback. "Er, Luna, is it? Do you happen to know why we're here?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," Luna said. "And if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you," she added softly, looking down.

Ginny made to ask 'why' but a gesture from Neville told her it was best to just leave it be. Luna passed each of them two wrapped corned-beef sandwiches through the opening and then a glass of pumpkin juice. Ginny hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took the sandwiches from Luna and began to eat them. They ate quietly as Luna sat in the chair in between the rooms. It was strange because she usually sat inside the room with Neville but with Ginny there, she had to keep an eye on both of them and the only way to do that was to not go inside either of the rooms.

Ginny watched her as she slowly ate the sandwiches. She could tell that Luna was unhappy. After asking her about what she knew, she seemed to withdraw, as though she was sorry that she could not help. She even sounded scared, as though her life depended on what she knew. Considering the circumstances, Ginny thought it probably did. Once she was done, she pushed the wrapper and glass out of the opening. Luna got up to retrieve it.

"How did you end up here?" Ginny asked.

"I-I've been here all my life," Luna replied quickly.

"So then you live here?" Ginny prodded, hoping that if she asked enough questions she could get some answers.

Luna shook her head. "Please don't ask any more questions," she pleaded. "I can't tell you anything."

"But, surely you can tell us _something_?"

Luna did not reply. She stood fidgeting with the cup as Ginny looked at her. Neville watched. He had tried desperately to avoid asking questions for fear that Luna would turn on him but he realized that the time had come to ask. Not only was he trapped, but Ginny was as well and pretty soon, the rest would suffer the same fate. He couldn't let that happen. They had to get out, or at least figure out how.

"Luna," Neville said softly. "I know you can and that you want to help us. And I know that you know we don't deserve to be trapped here like this." Luna shook her head again and Neville continued, "Please, Luna. We can protect you. You can come with us. We can save you. Help us and we'll help you."

Luna looked at Neville. She was near tears and slightly shaking. He knew that he had hit a weak spot with her and he couldn't stand to see her cry, but he couldn't let it go easily. They had to get out.

"Luna, please," he begged in such a soft voice that it melted Luna's heart.

Luna finally said, "I know that he's after the rest of your friends." She paused and looked at Ginny before adding, "He says he's going to kill you once he has all of you."

"Who's_he_?" Ginny asked.

Luna shook her head vigorously. "I can't tell you!" she cried.

"OK, fair enough," Ginny said. "Luna, do you – do you think you could send a letter to our friends for us?"

It was a slim chance but she had to take it. Every moment counted and every idea mattered.

Surprisingly, Luna nodded. "I think I can without him knowing." She conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and handed it to Ginny through the small opening.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking the parchment and quill. She ran to the table and began to scribble a letter. She folded the parchment, walked back to the door, handed Luna the letter and said, "Send it Harry Potter. Do you think you could tell them where we are?"

Luna looked at her and nodded before asking timidly, "You'll carry me with you won't you? And protect me?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course we will. I promise."

Luna turned to Neville and, to Ginny's amazement, kissed him before leaving, disappearing down the long passageway. Ginny looked back at Neville with a questionable look and Neville just smiled.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"We're out there worrying about you," Ginny started, "and you're in here hooking up?"

Neville shrugged. "It wasn't planned. It just happened."

"You two together?" she asked.

"Something like that," Neville answered. "When we get her out of here I'm hoping that's what will happen."

"Good for you, Neville!" Ginny exclaimed.

Neville shrugged and Ginny laughed. Whatever was going on between Neville and Luna was probably the reason Luna had been so willing to help. Thank God for Neville's attraction.

After Neville didn't say anything else on the subject, Ginny looked back down the passageway. "I hope we don't get her into trouble for this."

Neville shook his head. "It doesn't seem like this man checks for her much, so hopefully we can get out of here and carry her with us before he does figure out she's helping us."

Ginny watched as Neville disappeared into the room. She heard what sounded like a bed and guessed he went to go lay down. She moved over to her own cot and sat down. The only thing she could do was to wait. Wait and hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shifted in his bed and turned his head towards the clock. The blazing green letters stared back at him, reading 7:49 A.M. He sighed and turned onto his back, transferring his gaze to the ceiling. His thoughts were clouded and his body was extremely tired but he couldn't sleep. He was too worried. He had spent the entire night worrying about Ginny, praying that she was alright, and hoping that they would be able to find her before anything happened to her.

The sound of footsteps echoed outside his room door and he sat up, watching through the crack under it as shadows moved back and forth. Hermione and Ron must've been up for hours, too. He knew they were both worried about Ginny and hated the fact that there was nothing much they could do until they got a lead.

Thoughts of Ginny and where she could possibly be almost suffocated Harry. He conceded the fact that he was falling for her, hard, and knew that his worry would cause him tremendous emotional pain. He had been in silent tears most of the night and he felt slight pangs in his heart when his imagination ran _too_ wild. He couldn't think of her as being nothing more than alive and well, even if he didn't know where she was.

Harry got out of bed and walked towards his closet. Maybe a warm shower and a change of clothes would calm him a bit, even though he wasn't sure how. As he shifted through the shirts, he realized that he was close enough to hear the conversation between Hermione and Ron going on outside his door.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Hermione asked a little louder than a whisper.

"No," Ron replied. "I'm pretty sure sleep evaded him last night so he's probably already awake like us."

"What are we going to do, Ron?" Hermione asked. Her voice was hoarse and shaky, like she had been crying all night.

"I don't know."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks for keeping my company last night," she said softly. "I don't think I would've made it through the night without it."

"It was no problem. Besides, I enjoy your company," Ron said a little nervously. Harry could tell that tone anywhere; it was the same tone he had when he first started to realize his feelings for Ginny. Could Ron be falling for Hermione?

Harry noticed that one shadow moved closer to the other and guessed that Ron must've pulled Hermione into a hug or something. Harry felt suddenly jealous that they had each other to take comfort in and the person he wanted more than anything to hold him was currently somewhere unknown to any of them.

"I'm going to go see if I can talk to my dad," Ron said, after pulling away. "Maybe he knows something that can help."

Harry watched as one shadow disappeared and, after a few moments, the other one moved as well. Harry sighed and rested his head against his closet door. He felt like he wasn't going to make it another minute.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Harry sighed and said, "I don't feel like talking, Hermione."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Not now, please!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hermione I said -"

Harry stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw that the tapping was coming from the window and not the door. He walked over to it quickly, all the while trying to figure out who the owl could belong to. It was a rather small, tawny owl with a few feathers that looked permanently ruffled and black eyes that stared back at him impatiently. Harry stared quizzically at the owl as he opened his window and it flew inside, fluttering around a bit before landing on the edge of his nightstand.

"And just might who you be from?" Harry asked out loud, removing the letter from the owl's leg.

He opened it and his eyes widened with every word. His heart skipped a beat as he read the very last word on the page and a small smile crept across his face as he re-read the letter:

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione_

_I'm still alive and I'm with Neville (he's alive and doing fine). I'm not entirely sure where we are exactly but this is definitely the handiwork of the same person who sent Greyback after us. He's out to kill all of us, possibly because we're searching for the truth. Please be careful and I hope you can find us._

_Ginny_

Ginny was alive. And she was with Neville. And they're both alive. He noticed that the owl was screeching and looked at it questioningly. It was staring at something intently on the back of the letter and was screeching as though to draw his attention to it. Harry flipped the letter over and noticed something else scribbled on the back in a less neat and cramped handwriting.

_Come to the manor located on the outskirts of the city. It's the building made to look like a church ruin. When you reach, there'll be a statue portkey waiting to carry you to where Ginny is. Don't worry, you can trust me. Just hurry. _

Harry thought for a moment - the church ruin on the outskirts of town? He had always wondered if it belonged to some wizarding family because he could feel the magic around it but was never able to see past it, almost as if an extra spell was on it to prevent prying eyes. Either way, he knew where Ginny was.

"HERMIONE!!" he shouted as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. "I know where Ginny is."

Hermione emerged from the kitchen holding a cup of tea. Her eyes were slightly red from crying and she looked extremely tired but her face lit up when Harry spoke those last words.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at Harry.

Harry handed her the letter. "I'm positive. Listen, go get ready and I'll send a letter to Ron. We have to hurry before whoever has her finds out about his because I'm pretty sure this was sent illegally."

Hermione nodded and jetted up the stairs as Harry bolted into the kitchen and quickly scribbled a letter to Ron before sending Hedwig.

After watching her for a few seconds, Harry disappeared back up the stairs and into his room to get dressed. He was elated. He knew where Ginny was and pretty soon he would be rescuing her. He couldn't stop from smiling slightly as he buttoned his jeans and grabbed a t-shirt. Pretty soon he would be able to hold her and finish that kiss he started last night. Or maybe even more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His father's office was hot, stuffy and dark. There were no lights on and the room was completely empty. Percy smiled as he closed the door behind him and proceeded further into the room. He scanned it fully twice before walking over to his father's desk. It was bare save for one picture in the corner and a large calendar as the desk mat. That didn't concern him, though. He didn't come in there to look at pictures or a calendar. He came looking for something more valuable.

He flung open the desk drawers and began to rummage through them. He wasn't sure what it would be in - maybe a box or a large, durable envelope. Either way, he had to find it. It was a necessary entity for his plan. Without it, he had no case and he'd have to go from scratch.

Pushing away the thoughts of having to come up with a Plan B, Percy slammed the desk drawers shut after realizing that it was not in any of them. Where could it possibly be?

He took out his wand. He wasn't exactly sure what he was summoning so he had to resort to concentrating hard enough on the idea. He closed his eyes, focused and then said, _"Accio!"_

Nothing zoomed towards him, nothing moved at all in the room. But he heard a sound below him. Something was knocking against the floorboard, as though it was underneath it. He realized that his father must have put a charm on the floorboard to prevent whatever was underneath it from shooting straight up. He'd have to think of some spell to break the enchantment or resort to the old-fashion way of doing things.

As he aimed his wand, he heard movement outside the door. Someone was nearby. He couldn't let them find him; it would raise too many questions and he might just have to order the death of someone else in his family. Taking a few steps back into the shadows, Percy wrapped his head twice and felt something cold and wet trickle down his spine as the disillusionment charm took affect.

Almost as soon as he had blended with the background, the door to his father's office opened and someone walked inside. Percy could not make out who it was but knew it was one of his brothers; who else could have red hair like his? He watched in utter silence as one of his brothers looked around the room but for what he did not know. When the person stepped closer, Percy was able to identify him as Ron.

"Dad," he said, "you in here?"

But there was no answer. It was obvious that no one was inside the room so Percy could not figure out why Ron felt he had to ask that question. Ron stepped closer to him so he backed up even further, careful not to hit anything or make any sounds. Ron was a very observant person and found things out in ways no one would think of so it was quite possible that he could detect Percy from the slightest thing.

Percy froze as Ron spun around and looked directly at the spot where he was standing. He readied his wand; he was willing to fight and/or kill anyone who stood in his way. If Ron did anything to stop him, he had no problem getting rid of him.

But Ron wasn't looking _directly_ at him. He was staring at the ground. The box was still banging against the underside of the floorboard and was beginning to make a lot of racket. Ron bent over and yanked at the floorboard but it did not budge.

After a few seconds of staring at it, he aimed his wand and said, _"Reducto!"_

The floorboard exploded and sent pieces of wood flying. Ron knelt down once the dust had cleared and discovered a small box lying in a groove. He pulled it out and brushed dirt from it. It was obvious that the box was quite old – it was discoloured, dirty and the writing on the top was chipped away such that it was near impossible to decipher what it could have possibly said.

Curiosity got the better of him and he stashed the small box into his jacket pocket. He had no idea what it was or what was inside it but felt that it could very well be detrimental in the wrong hands, especially if his father had gone through the lengths of hiding it.

Just then, a tiny house elf emerged.

"Mr. Weasley," Windy said timidly. "This letter arrived quite urgently for you."

Ron took it. "Are you _sure_it's for me?"

"It says Ronald Weasley, sir."

"Thank you, Windy." Ron watched as the house-elf disappeared before ripping the letter open. His eyes sped across the page as he read it. "They found Ginny," he whispered. "They found her. Yes!"

Ron crumpled up the letter and dashed towards the door, closing it behind him. Almost immediately, Percy removed the disillusionment charm and walked into the middle of the office. He hit his fist against the table.

"DAMMIT!" he said out loud.

Ron had carried what he was looking for. He had come in and took _exactly_ what Percy had been searching for, probably without even knowing what it was. Percy paced the room. What was he going to do now? The box was gone. Well, he'd have to get it back. But how was he going to do that?

'They found Ginny'. Percy replayed Ron's words in his head and suddenly realized something. His accomplices were after Ginny those, and Ron had just received a letter about her whereabouts which means he was working _with_ them. Maybe they knew about the box too. Or maybe he just took it out of curiosity. Either way, Ron had betrayed him.

Percy gripped his wand tighter and walked towards the door. Too many people were getting involved now. He'd have to deal with them personally. He was not about to let anyone stand in his way, not even his own flesh and blood.


	14. Closer

_**Closer**_

Restlessness took over as Ginny laid in the uncomfortable cot located in the cramped room she was trapped in. It felt like days had passed since she sent the letter to Harry when, in fact, it had been only about two or three hours. Still, she was beginning to fear that Harry had not gotten it. She was starting to worry about Luna and wondering if she had been caught and was now suffering for helping them. Then, she started to think that maybe Harry had indeed gotten the letter but was found upon arrival and is possibly being tortured at that moment.

Ginny closed her eyes and placed her hands over them, sighing so deeply as to will away the pessimistic thoughts and the fear that was slowly creeping up her spine and crippling her body. Harry couldn't be in trouble; if anything _she_ was the one who was in trouble – stuck in a place she didn't know, in the very grips of the person who's been after her for weeks and no clue of what was going to happen. Being in a state of limbo was the scariest thing in the world and waiting for a way out was just as grueling. She had to get out, she had to survive, and she had to see Harry. That was her biggest concern – seeing Harry.

Getting agitated, Ginny stood up and started pacing. There was nothing in the room to occupy her focus, absolutely nothing she could distract herself with. Darkness and negative thoughts - that was all she had.

"Ginny," a soft voice turned her focus.

"What is it, Neville?" Ginny stepped towards the door and looked out to see Neville looking back at her. 

"Do you think everything's alright?" he asked. Ginny could tell he was having the same thoughts as her. 

"I hope so," she said more for herself than for him. 

"I don't see why it should be taking this long, though." Neville looked down the hall then back at Ginny. "What if Luna got caught?"

Neville was definitely thinking the same thing she was – that something must've gone wrong. Ginny sighed and said, "She seems like a strong girl, Neville. I'm sure it just must've taken a while to send the letter without anyone finding her."

Neville nodded but didn't say anything more. Ginny placed her head against the cool metal of the bars and closed her eyes. '_Please let them be here soon' _she pleaded. She wasn't sure how much more confinement and worry she could handle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood looking around, completely lost on what they were supposed to do now. They had apparated to the outskirts of town about five minutes ago and walked about a quarter of a mile to the church ruin indicated in the letter but there was no visible sign of anyone or any portkey.

"Maybe it was a hoax," Hermione said, hoping that it really wasn't.

"No," Ron said, looking around. "The handwriting was definitely Ginny's."

"The person still could've sent it to lure us," Hermione pointed out walking up to Ron. "This could very well be a trap."

"If it was then they would have attacked as soon as we got here," Harry said. "We've been here for close to five minutes already without anything happening."

"Don't worry," Ron said, taking hold of Hermione's hand, "if anything happens I'm right here to protect you." He smiled a playful smile that Hermione returned while squeezing his hand, letting him know that she greatly appreciated the sentiment.

"I still don't know what we're supposed to be doing."

"The letter said something about a statue portkey," Harry replied, not even looking at them. 

Hermione sighed and went back to looking. The search was deemed futile after another ten minutes of scrounging and finding nothing. Ron was beginning to get agitated, Hermione was fearful; only Harry still seemed to feel that there was a smidgen of hope that whoever had led them here would not let the trail stop here. 

"Maybe we should go," Hermione said, folding her arms. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Just as Harry was about to respond, a subtle 'pop' sounded a few feet away and the three of them whipped around, aiming their wands as they did so. The person standing there, however, did not seem menacing at all. If anything, she seemed to fear them more than they feared her. She was dressed in a ragged dress that seemed three sizes too big for her and her extremely lengthy blonde hair hung around her in unkempt curls. 

"Who are you?" Harry shouted at her, still holding out his wand.

The young girl stepped timidly towards them. She was holding what looked like a miniature short bird-like statue in her left hand and a short, dark brown wand in her right hand. When she spoke, her voice sounded dreamy and distant and with a hint of fear.

"L-L-Lun-Luna," she stammered, taking a few more steps so that she was about five feet away from where Harry stood next to Ron, who had walked to the front of Hermione. 

"Luna?" Harry asked, finally lowering his wand. "Are you the one who sent us the letter?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was supposed to have made the portkey but I, er, got-got caught up," she said, looking down and flinging the statue to the side. 

"So, you know where Ginny and Neville are?" Ron asked.

At the sound of Neville's name, Luna looked up at him with the hint of a smile on her face and nodded. Ron heaved a sigh of relief and Hermione sniffled. She must've been near tears because of her worry and was gripping tightly onto Ron's arm, which he didn't mind one bit.

"We should get moving," she finally replied. "We have to get them out before he finds out about this."

"Who?"

Luna, however, did not respond. Instead, she turned on the spot and started walking towards the church ruin. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged before following her. Soon after, Hermione began walking and Ron just followed. He was still a little skeptical about everything but decided that this lead was better than no lead. After a few minutes of walking, Luna stopped and turned to face them.

"We have to make this quick," she said in a whisper. "Get in and then get out." She extended her hand to them, indicating that they would have to do side-along apparation in order to get inside. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and took hold of her hand. Harry's heart began to stomp against his chest. Already, he was formulating a plan in his mind if push came to shove and they had to fight their way out. He couldn't face coming all this way and leaving without Ginny or Neville. No matter what, he had to get them all out and get them all out alive.

Luna took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was preparing herself for what she was about to do. She never disobeyed anyone and never committed any act of treason but here she was, about to lead these three unknown people into her home to collect the prisoners of the man who basically enslaved her and ran her life. She didn't care though. For too long she was trapped in that house; she had to get out and she was grateful that she had somewhere to go and someone to go with. Neville was great to her and she looked forward to being with him, after all this was over.

The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube engulfed the four of them as Luna apparated to the dungeon where Ginny and Neville were anxiously awaiting their arrival. She knew, after their long unscheduled wait, that the two of them were fearful that something must've gone wrong and would be relieved to discover that things were working out as planned. At least so far.

Harry stumbled as the four of them landed but managed to catch his balance. He looked up and saw that they were in a cramped hallway that had dark walls on both sides and only a few lit candles, making it slightly difficult to see what lay more than ten feet away. What he could see was when Ron, Hermione and the girl called Luna straightened up next to him. He watched as Ron helped Hermione steady herself and saw Hermione give him a grateful smile. He had no idea when those two started to become so friendly but pushed it aside; right now, his concern was Ginny and Neville, not Ron and Hermione. 

"Who's there?" 

The familiar voice caused a feeling of elation within Harry and he jogged to where it came from, stopping in front of the steel door that led to Ginny's room. He smiled when he saw her looking back at him with a relieved expression.

"You made it!" she said, her eyes beginning to swim with grateful tears.

"Of course," Harry replied. "You didn't think I was going to leave you here, did you?"

Ginny laughed. "Never."

Ron rolled his eyes and walked up behind Harry. "Doing alright, sis?"

"Fine, once you get us out of here."

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked.

"Behind you," Neville said from behind Harry and Ron.

"Great," Harry said, turning to look at him. "Now, to get you two out of here. Luna, do you have the keys for these doors?" 

Luna shook her head. "They stopped giving them to me after Ginny was brought here."

Harry nodded and thought for a moment. "We might have to blast the door open."

"But what if there's some kind of charm on it?" Ginny asked, gripping the bars. "You might set off some kind of alarm or something by doing that."

"I could check to see what kinds of spells were used." Harry waved his wand intricately over the door and everyone remained quiet for a moment. After a few minutes he stopped. "There's a complicated locking charm on the door that _Alohomora_ won't break and we don't have the time to figure out what spell would."

"So, then what?" Hermione asked.

"He'll have to blast it like he said," Ron answered.

Harry nodded and aimed his wand at the door. "You better get back, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and then disappeared into the darkness of the room. Ron took hold of Hermione's arm and moved to the side, out of the line of fire. Luna simply slid along the wall and remained off to the side where debris was less likely to fall. Harry stepped back as well before yelling '_Reducto!'_. The door blew up and tiny bits of debris flew over them. After a few seconds, smoke and the blasted pieces finally cleared and Ginny came running out, coughing and waving what little dust was left.

"Good aim."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He leaned down and, unexpectedly, pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly. He had to let her know that he was sorry for not being able to stop her from being captured and to also finish the kiss he had started. 

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "There'll be time for that later!"

"Right, sorry." Harry turned to look at Neville. "Stand back!"

He repeated the process and a few moments later, Neville emerged from the room, wiping dust off of his clothes. Luna, to the shock of everyone besides Ginny, ran and gave Neville a huge hug that Neville returned without complaints.

"Er, did we miss something?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Yes. I'll explain later," she said when Harry looked at her quizzically. 

"We should get out of here. I'm pretty sure someone must have heard that ruckus," Ron said, drawing everyone back to the fact that they were currently on enemy's territory. 

"We need to get our wands first," Neville said, still holding onto Luna.

"I can get them," Luna said, looking up at him. "I know where they put them. I'll be right back." She gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek before apparating with a soft 'pop'.

"Who the hell are 'him' and 'them'?" Ron asked with an awkward hand gesture. 

"No idea," Ginny said. "She won't, or better yet _can't_ say who. Hopefully once we get her out of here then she'll be free to tell us."

"Whoa! Wait! We're taking her?" Ron asked, spinning to look at Ginny.

"We can't leave her, Ron," Ginny said, stepping towards him. "She just helped us break out of here. She's in danger just as much as we are now."

"We can't just leave with her either," Ron said. "They might have a tracker on her and if we leave with her they might know where to come looking."

"We cannot leave her here!"

"You can't leave here either."

All four of them spun immediately to the sound of the voice. The hallway might've been dark but the person standing before them was unmistakable. He was dressed in a three piece, all black suit and his white skin was illuminated brightly due to the candles. His nose appeared sharper than normal and his blonde hair looked almost translucent. His wand was aimed directly at Ginny who was in the middle and he stared menacingly at them. Hermione was the one who spoke.

"Draco," she said under her breath.

It was, however, loud enough for him to hear. "That's right, _Ms. Granger_. It's good to know that I had such a lasting impression on you."

Hermione recoiled as the memory of their date came flooding to her mind. She gripped onto Ron's arm and stepped back slightly, trying desperately to turn her eyes away from Draco but the way he looked at her, it was hard to not look back.

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry's spell was blocked skillfully by Draco. 

"Come now, you'd have to do better than that. _Confringo!"_

"_Protego!"_

Harry yelled the spell just in time for the spell to bounce off the invisible barrier and hit the wall with a loud bang. Ron took out his wand and started shooting spell after spell at Draco, starting an all out battle.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Draco dropped and rolled as he yelled, _"Crucio!"_

All four of them managed to escape the spell. Hermione, Neville and Ginny ran into the empty room where Neville had been while Harry and Ron tried to keep Draco at bay. They were only trying to hold him off long enough for Luna to return, and then they would leave as quickly as possible. Ron and Harry might have been skillful wizards, but they had no idea what kind of power they were up against or if more guards would come. 

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Diffindo!"_

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

"_Deprimo!"_

Spell after spell was thrown and Harry and Ron managed to scare Draco a few times. Where the hell was Luna?

"You're not leaving here alive," Draco said. "I'm going to end all of you right here, right now."

"You have a lot of talk for someone who's managed nothing but to cause a few holes in the walls."

Ron liked doing this. He liked playing with is target, psyching them out so that they break down enough for him to catch them off guard. Break your opponents guard and you break them. That was one of the first things his father taught him.

"What's the matter?" he taunted. "Not good enough?"

Harry could see Draco get angry and anticipated the spell. Just as Draco yelled, _Avada Kedavra!_ Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him into the room where the other three were. 

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Harry asked, throwing him against the wall.

"He's not going to kill anybody," Ron said, pushing Harry's hands off of him.

"You don't know that!" Ginny said, hitting him on his arm. "Where the hell is Luna?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I have them." Luna apparated right next to Ginny, a satisfied grin on her face. 

"You can't hide forever!" 

Luna froze when she heard the voice. "Draco," she whispered. "He knows. He knows."

Her voice was frantic. She shook her head as she repeated 'he knows' over and over again, getting more and more hysterical. Neville noticed this and tried to get her to calm down but it was pointless. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were unfocused.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Neville shouted, pulling Luna into a protective hug.

"I already said that you aren't going anywhere!" Draco appeared at the entrance of the room. His suit was messed up and his hair was out of place. Worst of all, he looked extremely angry.

"Draco," Luna repeated with a great amount of fear.

"Luna," he said, looking at her evilly. "How dare you go against us!"

Draco aimed his wand at her but Harry acted instinctively and rammed into him, knocking Draco to the floor. Draco fought back but Harry was too strong for him. 

"Go! Get out of here, now!" 

He looked directly at Ginny and she knew that it was her he was talking to mostly. The last time he had ordered her to do something she didn't listen and had been captured because of it. She was not about to let something like that happen again. She took her wand from Luna, who was gripping tightly onto Neville watching Draco and Harry push against each other. Hermione was also trying to calm Luna down while Ron tried to pry Neville's wand from Luna's grip.

Harry tried to look to make sure everything was set but was distracted for too long that Draco was able to push him off and scramble to get his wand. Harry, taking note of the possible danger, ran towards the group and grabbed onto Ginny's arm. 

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

They weren't quick enough. Draco managed to grab his wand just as Harry reached Ginny and yelled_"Sectumseptra!"_ Ron was closest and, even though he moved slightly, the spell still caught him and he stumbled as a huge gash appeared on his upper arm and blood began to run rapidly down his shirt and onto the ground. He dropped to the ground screaming, overtook by the searing pain and Hermione crouched next to him.

Ron's cry seemed to draw Luna and she looked up, staring threateningly at Draco whose wand was aimed at her and Neville.

"_Cruc-"_

"_Expulso!"_

The force behind Luna's spell pushed Draco so far back that he collided with the wall in the room opposite them and was knocked out instantly as his head hit it with a sickening crunch. Luna's breathing was heavy and her hand that held her wand was shaking. She looked as though she had just released years of anger and resentment and was extremely satisfied with the outcome. Neville took hold of her hand and pushed it down but she continued to look at Draco who just stayed there, motionless with his head hanging to the side.

"Is he," she started but found that she couldn't say the last word.

"I think he's just knocked out," Neville said. "We have to get out of here, though, before someone else comes."

"Yeah, we weren't exactly quiet just now," Ginny said. She knelt next to Ron. "Are you ok?"

Ron barely managed to shake his head and slipped further from Hermione's grip. He was weakened from the spell and the blood was pouring from his wound such that it didn't look like it was about to stop anytime soon. Hermione looked scared and Ginny could not miss the fear. Hermione's eyes were extremely cloudy and as she held onto Ron, her body shook with silent sobs and shock. She could tell that somehow, Hermione and Ron were developing a bond that was threatened by Draco's dark magic. 

Ginny felt an arm touch her shoulder and looked up to see Harry. "Come on," he said, "I know how we can help him but we have to hurry."

Ginny nodded and stood up as she grabbed Harry's hand, making sure to keep an arm on Hermione who was holding Ron. Neville guided Luna, who was still slightly dazed, towards them and took hold of Harry's other arm. Harry, pooling all his strength, closed his eyes and apparated with everyone alongside him to his house. He was slightly fearful of what would happen next, now that they had been discovered and had taken someone from inside along with them. He knew it wouldn't sit well with whoever was behind this and already begun to brace himself for an all-out war that was undoubtedly about to begin.


	15. BitterSweet Revenge

Bitter-Sweet Revenge

_**Bittersweet Revenge**_

"I think maybe next time you should make an attempt to land us on our feet."

Harry looked to his left to see Neville and Luna lying on the floor next to him. Then he looked around to notice that everyone else was indeed sprawled all over the floor. Ginny was on her side next to Ron who was curled up, probably from the pain he was feeling, and Hermione was flat on her back. Harry shook his head and stood up, brushing off a little dirt from his jeans.

"Sorry, mate," he said, looking at Neville as he stood up. "But I was carrying a lot of people so it made it kind of difficult to land properly."

Neville nodded and helped Luna up. "Well, we should've apparated separately then."

"We couldn't. Only I know about this place."

Neville looked at Harry and then peered around, finally realizing that the house did indeed look foreign. The room seemed as though it was some kind of den. There were three couches, a few mismatched arm chairs and a large desk pushed to the side. Other than that, the room was devoid of any life. There were no pictures, paintings, wallpaper or anything on the walls. The windows were covered with dark, thick curtains that blocked out whatever little sunlight there was. In fact, the only source of light was a chandelier that hung above, illuminating the entire room with everlasting candles.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked as she sat up properly.

"This used to be my grandparents house before they died," Harry replied, walking over to her. "My father used to use it as sort of a haven for us whenever things got out of control."

Ginny looked at him. "So, why did we come here?"

"Because my mother was an avid potion maker," he replied, helping her up. "There should be some vials with the potions he needs." Harry gestured towards Ron who just continued to lie there, clutching his arm.

"Is there a potion to kill me and relieve my suffering?" Ron asked cynically.

"You're not going to die," Harry said. "The curse only caught your arm but we need to heal it before it gets worse. Let's get you on the couch."

Ron nodded and allowed Harry, Ginny and Hermione to lift him to one of the sofas. While Ginny and Hermione attempted to stop the bleeding and dry up whatever blood had already been spilt, Harry left the room and returned after a few minutes with six potion vials. He placed them on the floor next to the couch.

"He has to drink all of them," Harry said, opening one of the vials. "It's a lot of potions but they should help stop the bleeding and prevent the curse from doing any further damage." 

Ginny nodded and took the first bottle from Harry. She watched for a few seconds as Hermione wiped off some more of the blood, noticing that a few tears were trickling as she did so. Just as she was about to put the potion to Ron's mouth, Hermione touched her arm.

"Let me do it," she said softly, taking it from Ginny.

Hermione helped Ron drink each potion, one after the other. Her eyes became cloudier and cloudier and her hands began to shake but she couldn't stop; she had to help him. It was her fault that this had happened to him in the first place. The same person she had been so quick to go on a date with had injured Ron and almost killed all of them. Maybe if she had told them about Draco or allowed Ginny to go after him like she had wanted to, then none of this would've happened. 

Ginny continued to watch as Hermione tended to Ron. She couldn't miss the look on her face that screamed guilt and fear. Ginny had no idea why Hermione was blaming herself for what happened to Ron. Sure the same guy she had gone on a date with was the same guy who attacked them but that had nothing to do with Hermione. Draco was probably after all of them and long before he had walked into the art studio; he was probably following the commands of the same tyrant who was out to kill them and all of them probably would have died if not for the inside help. 

Ginny sighed and turned to look at Neville and Luna who were standing by the desk. Neville was rubbing her back and Luna was also watching Hermione tend to Ron. Ginny could tell that she had been through a lot in her life, trapped in a place that tormented her and with people that had no care in the world for anybody. She looked like someone who had seen a lot, probably things she shouldn't have seen and those things haunted her day in and day out.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Luna," Ginny said, breaking the silence that had creeped into the room. "Who knows what would have happened to us if not for you."

"It's no problem," Luna replied, looking at her with a smile. "I wanted to get out just as badly as you did."

"None of us would've needed saving if it weren't for that bastard," Hermione said bitterly.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Ginny said, turning to look at her. "Draco was not only after you, he was after all of us."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I-" She stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt disgusting just thinking about how she had practically thrown herself at him, had kissed him and enjoyed it. It made her feel dirty that she could even associate with someone who wanted nothing more than to destroy her and her friends. 

"How do you even know him?" Ron asked, remembering that Hermione had recognized him.

"I went on a date with him," Hermione replied in a shaky voice. "He tried to poison me that night."

"HE DID WHAT??" Harry and Ron shouted, looking at Ginny. 

Hermione nodded and the tears started to fall. "He put something in my wine and tired to get me to drink it. I couldn't figure it out but now I think I know why."

"I knew there was something off with him," Harry said with clenched fists. He was fuming; he had sensed the evilness in Draco from the moment he laid eyes on him and now he knew that his instincts were right. But there was also something else he sensed, something a bit more but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Ginny lightly touched his shoulder and whispered, "Just relax, Harry." 

He exhaled deeply and calmed down somewhat but Ginny could tell that he was still a little angry. She took hold of his hand and linked her fingers with his, feeling him relax at her touch. She smiled at him and he returned it gratefully.

"It was part of the plan," Luna said, staring at nothing in particular. "It was all part of their plan."

"What plan?" Neville asked as everyone turned to look at Luna.

"To get rid of you," Luna replied. "He wants to get rid of all of you because you're threats. He can't succeed while you're out there trying to discover the truth because if you do, then it could mean the end of him and all his work over the years would be in vain."

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked, sitting up.

"She works in their house," Hermione said, looking at him. "I'm pretty sure she's overheard enough conversations to piece information together."

"No." Luna shook her head and everyone turned their gaze back to her. "No servant is allowed to work or be around whenever things are being discussed. Only family or alliances are allowed in."

"So, then how-"

"Because, I'm family," Luna said with a strained voice. She looked away, almost as if she was ashamed to say it. "Draco is my brother."

"Your brother?" Everyone replied simultaneously. 

"You're Draco Malfoy's sister?" Hermione asked again, almost as if she was in disbelief. "From what I gathered that night I thought he was an only child. There was never any mention of a sister."

"That's because they've treated me as an outsider from I was born. My father never wanted me." Luna blinked back a few tears. "He wanted someone to carry on his name and take his place if anything were to happen to him. A girl couldn't do that. So, when Draco arrived I was ostracized and forced to live as a servant in my own household. It's only because I have the same blood why I'm able to know certain things."

"Wait a minute," Neville started. "Draco is a Malfoy? _You're_ a Malfoy?"

"Yes," Luna said looking at him.

"Do you know the name?" Hermione asked, looking at Neville expectantly.

"As should you," he said. "Don't you remember when we first started working at the Ministry how there was this one man who had been working there for a while and then all of a sudden felt the need to impose himself on the work of every single department?" 

Hermione thought for a moment and suddenly realized what Neville was talking about. "Oh, right, and it was rumoured that he was conspiring against the Minister."

Neville nodded. "Uh huh, but they couldn't find any grounds to fire him because there was no evidence of his supposed behaviour and he had been there so long that he was just too valuable to let go, anyway.."

"Yeah," Hermione continued as she stood up, "and-"

"Ok," Ginny interjected, "that's a riveting bantering session you two have going on there but do you mind telling the rest of us what the bloody hell you two are talking about?" 

"Malfoy," Hermione said, turning to Ginny. "Luna and Draco are Malfoy's."

"Oh, really? I hadn't realized that," Ginny said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes right back and sighed. "Their father is Lucius Malfoy."

"Hey, I've heard of him," Harry said, letting go of Ginny's hand and stepping forward. "Yeah, from my father. He turned into a bit of a snake. No one really trusts him anymore but he's hard to ignore."

Hermione nodded. "And he's slightly influential. Not as much as he used to be or as other people but he can pull some serious strings when necessary."

"So, then if he's so influential, what could he possibly gain from sabotaging both the Potters and the Weasleys?" 

"What else? Money, power, skill and prestige," Harry said simply. "Those are the things that both the Potters and the Weasleys have and any greedy wizard would want to take them. Having just a little influence isn't enough. Some wizards desire more and the only way to do that would be to get rid of the competition, which in this case is me and your family." 

"So," Neville started, "you think this guy, Lucius, started the whole war? Do you think he had Molly killed?"

"It's quite possible," Harry said with a shrug. 

"No," Hermione said, with her face contorted in concentration. "It doesn't add up. The year Mrs. Weasley was killed, Lucius was at a pretty high place. He was just made head of the Department for Law Enforcement and back then, that was a pretty high position. He would've been in the high ranking circle."

"So?" Ron said, weakly. "Power begets greed and greed desires power. It's a cycle. Most of the time, someone who's had a taste of the high life and has been corrupted by it would do just about anything to stay there, including take out the threats."

"Yes," Hermione said, "but like I told you, Lucius was at the height of power. In those days, a consultant was not as important so Mr. Potter wasn't a threat and Arthur never really dealt with the Ministry personally then despite his position. Lucius was pretty much in the limelight. It was only a few years ago that Lucius started getting mischievous because both Weasley and Potter started to get more and more involved and more and more valuable than he was." 

"So, if that's true and Lucius had no motive back then," Harry thought out loud, "who started the war?"

"I don't know who it is but my father is definitely taking orders from someone else." Luna spoke softly but everyone heard her and turned back to look at her. "He's not in it alone," she added, taking a seat on the desk. 

"And you have no idea who it is?" Harry asked Luna, although he already knew the answer.

Luna shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know the answer to that one, I'm afraid. Whenever he comes he's always wearing a big cloak. I've never seen his face and I've never heard his name. He could be anybody for all I know."

"Perfect," Ron said exasperated, "one psycho working for another; that's just what we need."

"Thanks for the optimism, Ron," Ginny said, shaking her head at him. 

"I'm just saying," Ron started, "from what those three are telling us, Lucius seems to be pretty sly and then he's taking orders from someone who just doesn't care who gets hurt? It's not a very good combination."

"Good point," Ginny conceded.

"Alright, so," Harry started, "we know two things. We know that both the Potters _and_ the Weasleys are being targeted by the same guy and we also know that that guy has Lucius Malfoy working for him."

"Only question left is who the guy is and what exactly does he want," Neville finished, folding his arms as he said his words.

"Don't forget we're also trying to figure out where David is," Harry added. "But I'm pretty sure that if we find the guy who's behind it then we'd also find my brother."

"We'll have to worry about that later, though," Ginny interjected. "Right now, I suggest we all just rest up and try to wrap our minds around this new information before venturing out on any hunts."

"In that case, is there any food here, Harry?" Neville asked from by the door. "I'm a little hungry."

"Me too," Luna added, jumping off the desk.

Harry nodded. "The kitchen is just up the stairs and to the left. I think Dobby restocks the cupboards and fridge once in a while so there should be some food and water." Harry watched as Neville nodded, took Luna's hand and lead her out of the room before turning back to Ginny and asking, "So, do you know what's going on with those two?" 

"Neville's found himself a girlfriend," Ginny said simply. "I think Neville's one of the reasons Luna even helped us."

"And he talks about how _I'm_ always the one who gets the girl," Harry said.

"Who says you didn't?" Ginny asked with a sly grin. She took hold of his hand and stepped closer to him. "Care to join me while I rest up?" 

"I'll be delighted," Harry said, smiling back at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "Keep your hands to yourself glasses boy!"

"Ron, just shut up and get some sleep," Ginny said with a slight pang of annoyance. 

"I'm just saying," Ron said, "this no time for any kind of hanky panky."

"Hanky panky?" Ginny asked with an arched eyebrow. "What are you? Five?" 

"You know what I mean."

Ginny laughed. "If you say so. Are you going to stay with him, Hermione? Someone needs to make sure he doesn't exert too much energy trying to stalk me and Harry."

Hermione managed a small, half-hearted laugh. "I'll stay." 

Harry and Ginny exited, leaving Ron and Hermione on the couch. Hermione watched as Ron glared at the pair before making himself more comfortable, resting his head against a small pillow and placing his hand over his stomach. She sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. She still could not shake the guilt she felt about having been so involved with the person who was after her and her friends. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop herself from saying yes; maybe then Draco would not have known where to come after them and they could've all been speared from such a terrifying experience.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, you know," Ron said unexpectedly.

"I can't help it," she replied. "I just keep thinking that if I hadn't gone out with him then he wouldn't have had the upper hand."

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Ron said, sitting up. "He was after all of you from long time. It's probably why he asked you out in the first place." 

Hermione nodded. "Maybe. But I still can't shake the feeling that we're missing something." She sat up properly and looked at Ron. "I mean, we know as much as we could know. Luna's dad is behind all of these recent attacks and he's taking orders from someone else that took David and killed Molly. But something about the entire situation is still a little..."

"Off?"

Hermione nodded again. "Like I said, when I was at Draco's, there was no evidence of a sister, of any family actually."

"Think Draco might have his own secrets?"

Hermione nodded and Ron took hold of her hand. "Even so, the point still remains that none of this is your fault."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I know." Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed and a wave of tears leaked from her eyes. "It's just that," she said through sobs, "I'm scared; I am so, so scared. I don't want anything to happen, to anyone and one mistake could cause something to go terribly wrong."

Ron, with as much strength as he could muster, sat up. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. You know why?" She shook her head and he continued, "Because we're in this together. All of us. And let me tell you this." He paused and turned her face so she could look at him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"What about Ginny those?"

"Eh, them too," he said with a shrug and a smile. 

Hermione let out a small chuckle and mumbled a thank you. Ron nodded and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her back soothingly. He felt her shake slightly from silent sobs and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to take her pain away and to reassure her that everything would be alright. 

Truth of the matter was that he was scared too; he was used to worrying about his family being in danger but this time it was different. Someone who he was growing to truly care about was also in peril and he just could not let anything happen to her. Hermione's well-being mattered most to him; he couldn't understand why but he knew that if push came to shove, he would do everything in his power to protect her, no matter what.

The Potter home was lavish and expansive. From the outside, one could tell that those who dwelled within were financially well off. The house stood at three stories tall with an attic and a balcony protruding from the third floor. The outside walls were painted such a bright blue that under the right circumstances, it could almost be mistaken as white and the yard stretched out almost a quarter of a mile and was spread out about twice as wide. The grass was neatly trimmed with no tall trees or shrubs, just a gazebo and a fountain placed in the middle of the garden. To any outsider, it was a home that exuded perfection and a certain level of modesty despite the grandeur. But to one man, it was a home that possessed evil and debauchery. 

Arthur Weasley despised everything that had anything to do with the Potters. They were nothing but people who sought to best those who had any influence and Arthur Weasley did not like being bested. He hated when someone had the upper hand over him; he despised when someone took from him what he treasured most. Because of this, he always found a way to get back at them. Revenge was always one of his best tactics and he perfected, excelled and reveled in it. That was one thing that no one could beat him in, seeking revenge. And the one person he enjoyed seeking revenge on was James Potter. That was the one man who could truly make Arthur Weasley's blood boil and drive him to extremities. From the first battle until now James Potter always found a way to push him over the edge; enough was enough.

As Arthur Weasley stood staring at the house, his mind wandered to those many times that James Potter had won over him. From the first blow over twenty-years ago with Molly's death to Bill's murder and James' flamboyant attitude about it all. '_It's only the beginning.'_ Those four words were what drove Arthur Weasley to the spot outside the Potter's home. The fact that James had the audacity to flaunt what he had done in front of Arthur was enough cause to drive any man to do what Arthur was about to do. Arthur was about to avenge the death of his wife and his son; this war was about to end, once and for all.

Arthur approached the gate that lead to the Potter home and removed his wand from his black coat. There was no mistaking the dangerous ambition behind his eyes and the thirst that ran through his veins. Arthur was on the hunt and no one would stand in his way.

"Excuse me, sir." The guard that Arthur had not spotted jogged up to him as he approached the gate. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Arthur studied the man. There was nothing in him to fear. He was tall and lanky and there was a serious lack of devotion for his work. He would be no threat to him at all.

"Sir?" he asked again. "Sir, did you hear what I said?"

"_Stupefy!" _

A jet of red light flashed and the man fell back slowly, unable to fight off the stunning spell. Arthur did not give him a second glance as he proceeded further onto the grounds. His heart hammered in his chest but he did not feel it or hear the pounding in his ears. His adrenaline was rushing but he moved slowly, cautiously and deliberately. He had eyes for one man; only one person was not going to make it out of this and that would be James Potter.

Once in front of the main door, Arthur aimed his wand and yelled, _"Confringo!"_

The French door that stood there exploded into a million pieces, sending a few parts of the wall along with it. Arthur stepped inside and almost immediately, James Potter emerged, armed with his wand.

"You!" he exclaimed, spotting Arthur standing in his doorway.

"Hello, James." Arthur's voice was cold and his expression was stoic. To be so calm in such a dangerous situation could be seen as the mark of a heartless criminal but to Arthur, James was the callous one, killing an innocent woman and sending someone to murder his son. 

"You have no business here, Arthur." James aimed his wand. "I suggest you leave before you do something you'd regret."

"I would never regret ridding the world of the likes of you. _Incarcerous!"_

James did not even sense the spell coming and was therefore caught by surprise when a large, thick rope wrapped around him, squeezing his body so tightly that his wand slipped from his grasp and a loud groan escaped his mouth. He watched helplessly as Arthur stepped closer to him, a maddening look in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" James asked, trying to hold his ground.

"You killed my wife and my boy," Arthur said. It was the first time that his words held any emotion. 

"I did not kill Bill or Molly," James spat back at him. He was putting up a good front but deep down he was frightened. He recognized that look; the look of pure hunger for revenge. Anyone who was at that stage was capable of any and everything. James closed his eyes and prayed silently that Lily remained where she was. He could not risk anything happening to her. She had been through enough because of this bloody war; she didn't need to go through anything else. 

"Don't lie to me," Arthur whispered.

"I've had nothing to do with the deaths of anyone in your family," James said, opening his eyes. 

"Liar!" Arthur shouted.

He was getting more and more angry. It was one thing to commit such vile acts but another to deny them. Arthur hated James with every fiber of his being. As she stood there watching James fight against the ropes and look back at him with stubbornness, images of Molly's blank eyes and Bill's mangled body flashed and something switched inside him. He wanted James to know just how much he was hurting. He wanted James to feel every bit of pain he was feeling. Without thinking, without rationalizing his actions, Arthur aimed his wand at James and did something he never thought he would do.

"_Crucio!" _

In addition to the pain he felt from the ropes binding him, James still felt his body writhe in pain; it felt like he was being torn from the inside out and he could not suppress the screams that escaped his mouth. His vision was blurred and he could feel every bit of twinge from his head straight to his feet. The punch behind Arthur's spell was fully packed and James felt himself wishing for death instead of this torture.

"Stop it!"

The sound drew Arthur's attention and he dropped his wand, causing James' body to go limp as the curse was lifted. Arthur looked as Lily Potter stared at the scene in horror. Her eyes with filled with tears and the hand that was covering her mouth was trembling. Her presence seemed to calm Arthur down and he just looked at her.

"How could you do this?" she whispered, dropping her hand from over her mouth. 

Arthur just stared back at her. He could suddenly feel everything, now – the pounding in his ears, the hammering of his heart within his chest, and the heaviness of his breath as he inhaled and exhaled.

"How could you?" she repeated.

Neither of them noticed James as he managed to slip out of the ropes. He crawled cautiously over to his wand and grabbed it. He watched patiently as Lily managed to hold Arthur's attention long enough for him to catch him off guard.

"_Expulso!"_

Arthur flew into the wall and barely managed to brace himself for the impact. For a few seconds, he sat a little disoriented as all his senses fought to catch up with him. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up, his anger returning. 

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

This time James was ready for Arthur's spell. _"Protego!"_

Back and forth they went, shooting spell after spell, curse after curse, hex after hex, all in hopes of preventing the other from winning. The reason for fighting was completely thrown out the window and now they were both just fighting to survive.

"_Relashio!"_

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

"Stop it! Please, stop it!"

Lily's shouts went unheard as James and Arthur continued to go at it. She wanted nothing more than the fighting to stop; she couldn't stand it when people she cared about were in danger. But there wasn't much she could do. She had her wand on her but one misaimed spell could spell disaster if it hit the wrong person. With how quickly everything was happening, if she caught James instead of Arthur, a spell already casted could cause serious damage.

Suddenly, a flash of green light that jetted past James' ear, narrowly missing him sent Lily into a wave of panic. She couldn't' believe what she was seeing. She knew how ruthless Arthur could get but she never imagined that he would use any of the Unforgivable Curses, much less two in the span of a few minutes. 

Without thinking about what she was doing, Lily wheeled her way towards James. She wanted to get him out of there; she wanted to save him; she had to do everything in her power to.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked, noticing that she had started to come near him. "Lily, GET BACK!"

"_Crucio!"_

"LILY, MOVE!"

James yelled at her but she refused to stop. The curse bounded against the wall just as she wheeled past it but that did not stop her. She looked determined. James looked at Arthur who seemed relentless on destroying him and everything he held dear. He couldn't let Lily become a casualty in this. James rolled along the floor just as another spell hit the wall, causing debris to shower him. He covered his head before continuing towards Lily.

"_Stupefy!"_

Arthur ducked, trying desperately to avoid the spell. He had not realized where James had shot the spell from until after he saw the red lights flying towards him; however, he managed to duck just in time. The fact that James was even still fighting irritated the hell out of Arthur. Why couldn't James just make it easier for him and give up? Arthur stood up quickly and pointed his wand, not entirely sure where it was he was aiming. He just wanted to destroy him; he wanted to end this and he didn't care if James tried to fight back.

"_Reducto!"_

Arthur yelled the spell so loudly and with such force that he even shook slightly when the spell impacted and a loud crash echoed throughout the entire house. He grabbed onto the wall closest to him to steady himself and shielded his eyes as debris flew everywhere, clouding his vision. He coughed as the debris began to clear from around him. However, the debris was not fully settled before an ear-splitting scream broke through it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Arthur looked into the direction of the scream and felt his heart stop and his breathing halt as he saw what lay before him. James was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth. His clothes were ripped and torn in various places; his hair was a complete mess and filled with ashes from the debris. His face was already covered in tears and his body shook violently from sobs. The most horrific sight, however, was what lay in his arms. James was cradling the body of his wife, Lily. Her body seemed to be broken and there was a black mark over her chest where her heart was. Her wheelchair lay in ruins along with pieces of the wall it had crashed into, shaking the grounds and sending debris everywhere.

James looked up at him. His eyes flashed with anger as more tears fell.

"You killed her," he said with pure iciness in his voice. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU SON OF BITCH!"

"I," was all Arthur could muster to say.

"Get out," James ordered, looking back down at his wife and those closing his eyes, "before I decide to return the favour. GET OUT!"

Arthur turned and apparated, wanting nothing more than to get away from the horrific scene that had been all his fault in the first place. He had no idea where he had ended up and he didn't care. As soon as he arrived he fell to his knees and buried his hands in his face. Shame, guilt, rage, resentment - all of them washed over him at that very moment as he closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to cry. He couldn't cry at something that had been because of him but yet he couldn't stop the tears from falling either, dripping from his eyes, along his cheek and into his hands that covered his face as he screamed out in anguish.

The realization of what he had done and the image of Lily's dismantled body and lifeless eyes came flooding back to his mind. He couldn't believe he had done that; the one thing he swore he would never do in his entire life he had just done. Is this what he had become…a ruthless killer that brought nothing but suffering to others and pain to himself? Arthur shook his head as he tried desperately to will away his tears but he just couldn't shake them. He had been the cause of the death of someone who didn't' deserve to die; someone who he would have given his life to save years ago and even more so now. 


	16. Dichotomy

A/N: Hey everyone! I deeply apologize for taking so long to update. It's coming down to the last two weeks of school so my work load is tremendous. Anyway, this is the next chapter and I'll probably post the one after this tomorrow cause it's already written. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dichotomy**

The next morning, Ginny opened her eyes and blinked a few times in an attempt to adjust her vision to the not-so-bright lighting in the room. Once she was able to take register of her surroundings, she realized that she was in a rather large bedroom. From where she was laying, she could only see a massive mahogany bureau with a dusty vanity mirror perched on top of it. Next to it was a door that she guessed lead to an adjoining bathroom. There were no other adornments; the entire place seemed as though no one lived within its walls regularly and when Ginny remembered that this had been Harry's grandparent's home and was now only a place of refuge, it was understandable why there was no homely touch.

Drawing her attention away from the bureau, Ginny rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, turning onto her back as she did so. When she put her arms down, she felt her left hand hit something and looked in that direction only to see a pair of emerald-green eyes staring back at her through a pair of round glasses. Her mind wandered to her painting that was currently hanging at her station in the studio. Suddenly, Ginny remembered that she neither Hermione had been in to work for quite some time. Mrs. Pompey was no doubt wondering where the hell they were and was probably close to firing them, if she hadn't already. Making a mental note to contact Mrs. Pompey, Ginny rolled onto her side and perched herself up, leaning on her elbow as she did so.

"Did you sleep at all or did you spend the entire time looking at me?" she asked with a playful smile.

Harry's mouth broke into a mischievous grin. "I slept, but I didn't really need to," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. "Watching the real you is so much better than having to settle for a dream."

Ginny felt her face flush. "Aren't we the charmer?" Harry laughed and nodded. "Are you saying you dream about me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged and laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for good things."

Ginny was about ready to hide her face in embarrassment. She knew that Harry was a smooth-talker but she had no idea _how_ smooth. What also caught her off guard was how quickly they seemed to get so comfortable around each other and how neither of them was ashamed to let the other one know just how interested they were. It was quite refreshing, actually, to not be on pins and needles around Harry and to not be so professional. What they were dealing with was stressful enough and the comfort of having someone there for her made it a little easier to handle.

"So," Harry said, drawing her out of her thoughts, "did you have a good sleep?"

Ginny nodded. "Such that I had almost forgotten where I was. What time is it, anyway?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Almost 4. We've been out for quite a bit."

Ginny laughed and sat up. "I was tired."

"So was I. I got absolutely no sleep last night."

"How come?" she asked, folding her legs underneath her.

"I was too worried about you." Ginny blinked from astonishment and Harry's voice softened as he continued, "I'm serious. I was so scared that something bad had happened to you." To Ginny's surprise, Harry sat up and pulled her on top of him such that she was straddling him and his arms were around her waist. "I wanted nothing more than to have you next to me. At least then I would've known that you were safe and I wouldn't have felt so helpless and concerned."

Ginny smiled at him. "Strangely enough I found myself worrying about you too. When I sent the letter and you guys took so long to come, I got so scared that something might've gone horribly wrong and that you might've been hurt. I knew I would've been completely devastated had something happened."

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and whispered, "I'm just glad you're here now."

Ginny smiled and felt her heart skip a beat as Harry's lips moved closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes just as his lips touched hers and allowed herself to fall into the kiss easily. A few seconds later, Harry parted her lips and allowed the kiss to go deeper. She slid her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer to her and, as they continued, her mind seemed to go completely blank and every sensation heightened. She could feel the softness of his lips and the slow, tender movements of his tongue; she could sense the genuineness behind his touch and felt butterflies rise in her stomach as he made small circles along her lower back. It was so perfect, just like the kind of kiss every girl dreams about.

After what felt like the better half of forever, the two finally parted and Ginny looked down at Harry. He was breathing heavily, obviously as breathless as she was from the kiss. Slowly her mind caught up with her and she smiled, prompting a grin from Harry.

"Now, that's what I call a kiss," he said, closing his eyes and nodding vigorously.

Ginny laughed and playfully hit him. "I can't argue with that. At least no one barged in and interrupted us."

"Don't speak too fast because then someone might just-"

And before he could even finish his statement, there was a loud 'crack' and he and Ginny nearly fell from the bed jumping up from the sound. Harry managed to grab Ginny's arm before she landed on the floor and straightened her up. Harry then turned his attention towards where the sound came from and saw a tiny house elf now standing in the room.

"My apologies, Master Harry," the tiny house elf said, "but Dobby has been sent by Master James with an urgent message."

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Dobby shook his head. "Not in front of mixed company, Master," he replied, staring at Ginny pointedly.

Harry looked at Ginny and back at Dobby. "It's ok, Dobby. You can say it in front of her."

Dobby shook his head again. "I'm sorry, sir. But this message is only for your ears."

Ginny stared at the house elf and noticed that the persistence in his eyes. She also noticed a hint of sadness and suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable; her presence was hindering Dobby from delivering a message that was obvious big and important. Ginny lightly touched Harry's arm, forcing his gaze to turn back to her.

"It's ok, Harry," she said. "I'll just go downstairs and see what everyone else is up to."

Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she descended the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder what could've possibly been so important. There was obvious distress in the elf's eyes and he was quite stubborn in his need to speak to Harry and only to Harry. Ginny shrugged it off, though, and figured that Harry would probably tell her later.

Ginny, as she reached the last step, decided that she would get something to drink and, therefore, turned towards the kitchen, remembering the instructions Harry had given to Neville earlier that day. Just as she walked inside, she quickly stopped and covered her eyes almost immediately.

In the kitchen were Neville and Luna in a not-completely-compromising-but-still-shocking situation. Luna was sitting on the table and Neville was standing in front of her between her legs. Her skirt was slightly pushed up and Neville's hands were resting on her thigh. Luna's hands were under his shirt that was half-way unbuttoned and, when Ginny had walked in, Neville was busy telling Luna's lips a very, very deep secret.

"Er, is it safe for me to open my eyes?"

Neville laughed as he re-buttoned his shirt and looked at Ginny standing with her hands covering her face, almost like a little girl who had just walked in on something she should not have.

"It's fine," Luna said serenely, jumping off the table.

Ginny put her hand down slowly and started walking further into the kitchen. "I'm, er, sorry about that."

"No problem," Neville said, taking a seat. "Just be glad it wasn't anything more compromising."

Ginny stopped short and shook her head. "I could've lived without visuals, Neville, thanks."

Neville laughed. "Sorry."

"You two been in here all this time?" she asked, resuming her walk and stopping in front of the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Yeah," Neville replied. "We were only talking, though," he added quickly when Ginny whipped around to look at him. "We only started snogging a few minutes before you walked in."

Ginny laughed. "Right."

Just then, Hermione walked inside the kitchen and everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red and she had her hand covering her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Hey, guys," she said through another yawn.

"Hello, sunshine," Ginny joked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so," she replied with a shrug. "At least…I don't know."

Ginny looked at her best friend. She knew exactly what Hermione was thinking but she was hoping that Hermione would admit to it instead of her having to say anything. It might be years before that actually happened, though. Hermione was usually very outspoken; hell, she was the one who spotted the connection between Ginny and Harry early on and was not at all afraid to voice her opinion on the matter. However, when it came to her own situations, she was completely locked-jaw about it. Ginny walked over to Hermione and touched her shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't blame yourself."

Hermione looked at her and sighed. Ginny knew her so well. "I know. Ron told me the same thing."

"Always knew he had some sense," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Yeah, he does." Hermione managed to chuckle. "I guess both of you are right."

"They are right," Luna said, walking over to Hermione and Ginny. "Draco and my father are ruthless. He took advantage of you and tricked you." Luna rested her hand on Hermione's other shoulder. "They are the ones to blame for everything, not you."

Hermione nodded and Ginny hugged her, pulling Luna along as well. The three girls stood in the embrace for a few moments before separating.

"Everything's going to be just alright," Ginny said. "We'll figure out who's behind this and stop them. Then we can all live happily ever after. Or at least until some other big adventure comes about," Ginny ended with a heart laugh.

Hermione laughed as well. "Anyway," she started, wiping away a few tears, "I came in here for some water for Ron,"

"How is he?" Ginny asked, handing Hermione her unopened bottle.

"Fine," Hermione replied, taking it. "He managed to sleep pretty well but he's a little weak."

"That's good at least."

Just then, Harry dashed into the kitchen much to the surprise of everyone. He stopped in the doorway and looked around for a bit before grabbing his cloak. Ginny tried to touch his shoulder but he shot past her so quickly that she couldn't manage it.

"Harry," Neville said, trying to get his attention. "What's the matter?"

"I, er, I." He stopped and looked up. "I have to go."

"Harry, what's wrong," Ginny pleaded.

"I have to go."

And with that he apparated with a slight 'pop'. Ginny stood staring at the spot he disappeared from.

"Where do you think he went?" Luna asked, looking at Neville.

Neville shrugged. "I have no idea but I have a feeling it's not something good."

Ginny looked at Neville. She had the same feeling. She noticed that he seemed nerved, worried and…scared and her mind began to race with what could be wrong. She knew it had something to do with whatever Dobby had come to tell him but she wasn't sure what it was exactly. She hoped that whatever it was that Harry would be alright. He had to be alright.

* * *

Draco cringed as he slapped the cold ice pack on the back of his head and cursed out loud. He was still so angry with himself for letting those runts escape and even more so that Luna had been the one who managed to stop him. His father was none too happy either and Percy, well, there were no words to describe how upset Percy was. He had not said anything since Draco had told them what happened but there was no missing the fact that he was seething with anger and it was probably only a matter of time before he lost it.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son. "Explain to me, again, how the bloody hell you could manage to let six fugitives escape?"

"I'm sorry, alright," Draco said in exasperation. He looked up at his father. "It was my mistake. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't," Lucius spat, "because next time I will be dealing with those miscreants myself."

"No." Percy straightened himself up and looked at Lucius and Draco menacingly. "No," he repeated sternly. "It seems to me that neither of you are capable of fulfilling your duties.

"Sir, I-"

"Do you know why I chose you, Lucius?" Percy looked the man in the eye. "Because I thought I saw potential. You and Draco seemed to be the perfect candidate. Determined, skilful and above all else, willing. I thought it would be only a matter of time before we destroyed the Potters and the Weasleys together and take from them what is rightfully ours. But, alas, I fear that I might have been mistakened."

"Sir, I can assure you that we are indeed capable."

"How are you capable? You can't even keep two people imprisoned long enough to deal with them and you can't hold back six others, two of whom were wandless." Percy paused and slammed his fist against the table. "I need Potter and his friends out of the way!"

"I will do my best to ensure that they are, sir."

"You better." Percy exhaled. "It seems that the only good thing that's happened in our favour is that Lily Potter has been killed."

"When did that happen?" Draco asked.

"Earlier today," Percy replied.

"Isn't it too soon?" Lucius asked, leaning over the table. "I thought you were trying to uncover some blackmail material that would aid in pushing things further."

"I was, unfortunately, thwarted in my attempts." Percy stood up straight. "But, no matter, no matter. This is still good for us." When neither Lucius nor Draco responded, Percy continued, "See, James Potter despises my father and since his wife died at the hands of my dear old dad, there is no denying that a retaliation attempt will result. This, of course, helps us because we won't have to dip our hands too far into it, which means there is less chance of being caught. Our only job now is to wait for things to blow up and to be there to ensure that no one survives."

Lucius and Draco nodded. Percy let his words hang in the air for a few more moments before grabbing his cloak and walking towards the door. However, before he opened it, he spun back around.

"We still need to get rid of the Potter/Weasley team and Luna needs dealing with. With all she knows, it could very well be detrimental. Get rid of her. I'll deal with the Potter kid and his alliances myself."

And with that he disappeared through the door. He smiled at himself. Despite the setback, things seemed to be working in his favour. Lily's death means war and, once he got rid of Ginny, Ron and the rest of them and punished Luna for her treachery, then all he'd have to do is make sure that everyone perishes in the end, leaving him in ultimate control.

* * *

Harry blinked back heavy tears as he appeared at the end of the street. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding hard in his chest as he looked up and the scene unfolded in front of him. His house was about forty-feet away but he could still see about a hundred witches and wizards surrounding it and there was no mistaking the indication of curses and spells. Magic always left evidence behind and when it was used for evil purposes, the mark seemed to be that much heavier.

As Harry moved quickly down the street towards his parent's home, the last twenty or so minutes played over and over in his mind. He had been enjoying a tender moment with Ginny, finally finishing so many of the kisses that had been interrupted when he had received possibly the worst news in his entire life.

_Harry watched as Ginny disappeared behind the door and sighed before turning back to look at Dobby. Harry loved the tiny house elf to death but he thoroughly wished Dobby had chosen a different time to come and deliver a message. He was finally enjoying some time with Ginny and was coming to grips with his feelings. He just hoped that whatever Dobby had to tell him would be quick._

"_Alright, Dobby, what is it?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed._

"_Master Harry, Dobby is sorry for intruding on such a moment." Dobby walked closer to the bed._

_Harry smiled thinking about his kiss with Ginny.. "It's ok, Dobby."_

"_Master Harry, again I just want to apologize."_

"_I said it's fine, Dobby," Harry repeated, standing up once again. "What is this message you have for me?"_

"_Master James requests that Master Harry come home immediately," Dobby said._

"_What? Why?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought dad said he didn't need me for anything right now. He told me he could handle his things for the Ministry on his own."_

"_Master James does not need help with the Ministry."_

_Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair and sighed. "So, then why does he want me to come home?"_

"_Master James wants you to come home because-" Dobby paused and closed his eyes. _

_When he opened them, Harry could not mistake the sadness within them and could've sworn he saw tears building in them. Harry dropped his hand to his side immediately and suddenly felt worried. _

"_Because…?" he asked nervously. Fear was creeping up his spine. _

"_Because, Mistress Lily Potter has been," Dobby started, "killed."_

_The last word mortified Harry and the fear that he felt creeping up his spine fully crippled him. All other thoughts within his mind froze as Dobby's last statement reverberated over and over. Lily Potter…killed…Lily…killed….his mother…dead. Harry blinked a few times and looked at Dobby, silently hoping that he had imagined the words and that Dobby had yet to relay his message. The look on Dobby's face, however, confirmed the worst. _

"_She's dead?" Harry repeated._

_Dobby nodded sadly. "Master James wants you to come home. He needs you, sir." _

_Harry did not know how he had done it but he managed to throw on a pair of jeans over his boxers and slip his foot into his shoes. Without another word, Harry wrenched the bedroom door open and dashed down the stairs. He searched the hallway for his cloak but didn't see it. He ran into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway and looked around for a bit before grabbing his cloak. Ginny tried to touch his shoulder but he shot past her so quickly that she couldn't manage it. _

"_Harry," Neville said, trying to get his attention. "What's the matter?"_

"_I, er, I." He stopped and looked up. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. He just couldn't. "I have to go." _

"_Harry, tell us what's wrong," Ginny pleaded._

"_I have to go."_

_And with that he apparated with a slight 'pop'._

As Harry walked onto the compound he looked around for his father. James was not an easy man to miss. He was quite tall and his hair was so messy that people tended to notice it before noticing anything else about him. Harry quickly spotted him standing in the main entrance doorway. As he approached, he noticed that the door was no longer there and there were a few pieces of wall missing as well.

"Dad," Harry said in a cracked voice. He didn't realize how much emotion had built up inside him as he walked towards his father.

James looked at his son as he approached and felt a new wave of tears rush forth. "Harry."

Harry walked right up to his father who pulled him into a hug. Harry closed his eyes as he hugged his father back. He willed himself not to cry but fighting back the tears was proving to be an extremely difficult task. The two men - father and son - stood in a strong embrace for a few minutes and Harry felt as his father sob at intervals, probably trying to fight off the tears as well.

"It's true?" Harry asked, finally pulling away from the hug. "She's really-"

James nodded as confirmation and removed his glasses so to wipe his eyes.

"Mr. Potter." A fairly tall man walked up to James and Harry and extended his arm. "I'm Kingsley Shackelbolt, Head Auror. I would just like to say how terribly sorry I am this happened and I extend my extreme condolences to you and your son." James nodded and the man continued, "I know this may not be the best time but I need to ask a few questions about what happened."

"Where is she?" Harry asked, as though the man had not said anything.

"Harry, I don't think you should-"

"I have to see her, dad. I have to." Harry closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. "Where is she?" he asked, this time turning to Kingsley.

Kingsley looked at James who nodded. "She's right inside. I believe they're trying to clean up. You can go see her." Kingsley gestured inside the house and Harry disappeared inside, leaving the two men talking.

Harry walked inside and immediately took note of the mess. Things were shattered and strewn all over the floor. A large piece of the corner wall was completely blown away and there were scorch marks all over the inner walls from where the curses impacted. As Harry walked past them, he spotted three Healers standing around a figure that was placed on top of a table. When one of the Healers moved, Harry stopped in his tracks and stared. His mother was lying on the table. Her skin was completely pale and there were cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her body. On her chest was a large black scorch mark. Seeing it sent a shiver down his spine and he felt a new set of tears consume him but he quickly blinked them away.

When Harry stepped closer to the table, all three of the Healers turned and looked at him. Once they confirmed who he was, they departed, leaving him staring at his mother's body. Harry reached out and touched her hand. It was cold. For a few minutes, Harry just stood there, holding his mother's hand in his and allowing the tears to trickle.

"Mom." His voice was strained. He closed his hands over hers. "I'm so sorry, mom."

"It's not your fault, Harry." James appeared next to his son and put his arm over his shoulder.

"I just – I didn't - I never got-" Harry paused and closed his eyes. "How did this happen?"

James sighed and dropped his arm. He explained painstakingly what had happened. He told Harry how someone had bombarded into the house and attacked them and how he tried to fend him off. He explained how Lily had come into the room and tried to stop the man but failed and ended up getting killed. By the end of the story, Harry was angry beyond words and his eyes were filled with tears of both anger and grief.

"The _Reducto_ curse hit her in her chest with such force that it stopped her heart and caused her wheelchair to fly from under her, knocking into the wall." James sighed again and when he spoke again, it was with an overwhelming amount of sadness. "It all happened so fast that there was nothing I could do."

"Who did this?" Harry asked, letting go of his mother's hand and turning to face his father.

"You can pretty much guess who," James said bitterly. "Only Arthur Weasley could be so cruel as to do something like this."

Harry froze when he heard the name. Arthur Weasley. Harry exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think or say; he could only feel and anger was the only emotion he was registering. Pure and unadulterated anger.

It took a few hours to clear everyone out, return the house and door back to normal and to ensure that Lily's body was properly cleaned and stored until the funeral. By the end of it, Harry could think of nothing else but Arthur Weasley and his irrational desire to destroy his family. Why did he do this? Why was he after them? There were so many questions that Harry wanted the answer to and he knew the only way he was getting those answers was to finish what he started. He had to keep going. He had to put a stop to everything. He had to save the rest of his family. For his mother's sake.


	17. With You

A/N: Like I promised you, here is the next chapter. Hope these two chapters keeps you guys satisfied until I can update again (probably at the end of the week or beginning of next week). Enjoy!

* * *

**With You **

Ginny sighed and continued to pace around the room. She had no idea that waiting could take up so much energy. But then again, she never had to wait an entire five days for anything.

Five whole days. That's how long Harry had been gone. She was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong but Neville had assured that there was no way possible for Dobby to have lied and that maybe something serious had happened and Harry simply needed all that time to sort things out. She found it hard to believe that Harry would just leave like that for days but she had nothing else to go on and just left it as being something out of her control.

So, for those five days, she had done everything in her power not to think about Harry's questionable disappearance but nothing she did proved to be very distracting. Her worry only got worse with every passing moment and, before long, she found herself simply just sitting in the bedroom she had slept in with Harry that day he left. The pillow still held his scent and she would just lay on it for a while, thinking that everything was fine.

Right now, she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking around but not really taking anything in. Her mind was just too far away. She sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. It was pointless to try and take her mind off of things because nothing ever worked. Instead, she just ended up worrying more and more. Her mind wandered from thinking about where Harry could've gone to wondering how they were going to stop Lucius Malfoy from doing any more damage; that only made her think about Luna and then how she walked in on her and Neville the other day, which then only prompted thoughts of her amazing kiss with Harry and then back on to wondering where Harry went. It was all just one continuous loop and it was giving her a massive headache.

Getting slightly irritated, Ginny slapped her hands over her face and let out an exasperated sigh before resting them on her stomach. She had no idea what else she could do now. It wasn't like she was in the house all alone but then again, everyone was paired off. Neville and Luna were probably off somewhere having fun and she didn't want to get in the way; walking in on them once was quite enough. Ron and Hermione…well…Ginny had a feeling that something was flourishing there and didn't want to interrupt them. Then again, Ron did feel the need to intrude on so many of her moments.

Ginny sat up quickly and smiled wickedly. Maybe there was something she could do to take her mind off things. She just hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

Neville laughed playfully as he watched Luna stare at him dejectedly. It was not very nice that he was laughing at her; then again, it's not everyday you watch someone fail miserably at learning to dance.

Neville, just for the heck of it, had attempted to teach Luna how to waltz. She had never learned any kind of dance even though she always wanted to and Neville had offered to help her. He had found it quite pathetic that he even knew how to dance but his parents always instilled in him how important it was to be well-rounded and dancing was one of those things that made him, well, well-rounded.

While he was teaching her, Luna had tripped over her own feet many times and slipped once or twice. She admitted that the only thing she had ever done was cook and do chores so she was not very graceful or light on her feet. Neville saw her awkwardness at dancing rather amusing and slightly humorous and Luna did, too. But after a while, not getting the steps right got a little discouraging.

"Are you going to show me the steps again or continue to laugh at me?" Luna asked with her hands on her hips.

Neville's laughter died down a bit and he stood up straight. "I'm sorry, Luna. I know I shouldn't but you just look so adorable when you're recovering from tripping."

Luna smiled with embarrassment. "And you think it's funny to laugh at someone's failure?"

Neville smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Honestly…yes."

Luna pulled away and hit Neville playfully. "I guess I can't blame you. It is rather comical."

Neville nodded and pulled Luna back into a hug. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking about how lucky he felt. He never had much luck with the ladies. That was always Harry's area and he had always been so preoccupied with trying to make something of himself that he never had time for with matters of the heart. But this time he had actually found someone that appreciated him and someone he would gladly have alongside him. It surprised him that he and Luna had gotten so close so quickly but they always say that times of upheaval brought people closer together. Luna's entire life was complete turmoil and Neville had become Luna's only source of comfort when he was thrown into that very world. At first he thought it was just a fly-by-night kind of thing but, after spending time with her in a comfortable setting, he realized that their mutual feelings were indeed genuine and he was going to do everything in his power to hold onto that.

"Now," he said, pulling away from the hug. "Do you want to try again?"

"In a bit," Luna replied. She sat down to the table and started to rub her ankles.

"At least I didn't catch you two in an awkward predicament this time."

Neville turned towards the doorway and saw Ginny standing there. "I think we learned not to be so open."

Ginny laughed and said, "Good. What are you two still doing in here, anyway? There are other rooms in the house, you know."

"I was trying to show Luna how to waltz," Neville said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at them quizzically. "Why?"

"I've always wanted to learn how to dance," Luna confessed with a shrug. "And it was kind of a way to take our minds off of things until Harry gets back." Luna looked up at the clock. "I just don't know what could possibly be keeping him for five days though."

Ginny simply nodded. She did not want to get on the topic of Harry. She was worried enough as it is.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your, er, dance lessons."

Luna laughed and nodded as she watched Ginny retreat. Then, she turned back to Neville. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, I was showing you how the steps of the waltz form a box." Neville took Luna's hands in his and started moving. Luna, however, was not moving. "Come on, it's easy."

Luna nodded and planted a kiss on Neville's cheeks before trying to follow his instructions. She was a little preoccupied with her thoughts, however. She didn't know why but she felt so connected to Neville. She guessed it was because he was the first person in a long time she had developed any kind of bond with. She always had the other servants in her home that she talked to but none of them ever made her feel so happy and none of them ever appreciated so much about her the way Neville did. Neville just made her feel so content. That's the kind of person she always wanted in her life and now that she found him, she was not going to let him go. Ever.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked around. For a slight moment she did not realize where she was but then she remembered. A few days ago, they had been attacked trying to save Ginny and Neville and Ron had been injured by the _Sectumseptra _curse and she had been nursing him back to health. She sat up and rubbed her eyes not realizing that Ron was sitting in an arm chair across from her.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked, drawing her attention.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, stretching. "How'd you get over there?"

Ron shrugged. "I got tired of just sitting in one place for so long. I got up and walked around for a bit before sitting back down."

"Oh," she replied with a nod. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About an hour ago," he said. "You rested your head against the back of the couch and just sort of dozed off. It looked uncomfortable so I got up and laid you down."

"And you sat there watching me the entire time?" she asked with a small grin.

Ron laughed. "Not the whole time. Told you I walked around for a bit remember?"

"Oh, right."

Ron nodded. "Yep. That's when I sat down and watched you sleep. Rather stalker-like actually," he added with a laugh.

Hermione laughed. "Kind of, yeah."

The two fell silent. Hermione sat twiddling her fingers and Ron continued to watch her. He liked to watch her. Not in that creepy, need-to-get-a-life sort of way but in a loving, admirable way. Hermione's beauty was just so natural and he found himself drawn to subtle things about her. Like the way her mouth curved slightly when she said something witty and the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled and then lit up completely when she laughed. He also liked the way her hair moved when she nodded and even just the cute way she nodded. He almost found it strange that he noticed things like that but ever since he had met her that day Bill was killed, he found it hard not to detect those slight things about her that made her Hermione. The past five days also allowed him to learn other things about her that he liked and he had to admit, they were pretty alluring.

He never had much of a chance to find someone; following his father's commands and protecting his family consumed much of his and his brothers' lives that finding anyone was damn near impossible. Then, Hermione came along and he realized just how important finding love was and he became more and more willing to open himself up to the possibility, especially if it was with Hermione.

"You know, it's not very comfortable when someone stares at me like that," Hermione said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Ron sat up straight.

"About…?"

"Just stuff," he said sternly.

"Do you always have to be so cryptic?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Ron looked at her. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just programmed that way. Living your entire life on the defensive side sort of makes you avoid revealing too much information."

"What exactly do you and your brothers do?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know your dad has his own private dealings but it never occurred to me that he needed so many accomplices."

"That's just it," Ron said, "he does. If anything was to happen to him, he'd need someone to carry on his line of work and because there are so many of us, he couldn't really leave any one out. And besides, it's an easy way of keeping an eye on us because of the war."

"Sounds reasonable enough, I guess."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Ginny was the only one who had seen how pointless it was, though. After mom died she refused to be a part of it and when her fiancé got killed, she separated herself completely. I should've done the same thing, too."

"I heard about that," Hermione said. "They never found out who did it but Ginny says she knows her father was to blame."

Ron nodded and sighed. "He did. We all knew but were too afraid to say anything. It was then that I started to realize how truly ridiculous everything was but I never had the guts to step away from it."

"Why not? You seem pretty strong to me."

Ron couldn't help but smile. "It was more so because I knew just how dangerous it was out there. I could handle myself but if I was to step out on my own I would just make myself vulnerable. Now, things have changed and I want nothing more than to put a stop to this nonsense."

"So, I take it you were never really interested in the whole secret, danger-filled lifestyle?"

"No," Ron said with a chuckle. "My brother, Percy, seems to be the only one genuinely interested in it."

"Oh," Hermione said bitterly as she rolled her eyes, "him. He seems a bit high-maintenance if you ask me. 'This war is something we do to protect our family'," she said in a high-pitched mimic of Percy. "What a load of bullocks!"

"You know, strangely enough that impression was sort of on point," Ron said with a laugh. "Percy's always been the one who thinks dad has the right idea about everything. Not me, though. I always wanted to do something outside of dad's dealings. My brother, Charlie, was always interested in dragons and I kind of got into it, too. Going to Romania to train dragons has always been a small dream of mine."

Hermione nodded. "That's wonderful. Maybe after we put a stop to this war you'll finally be free to do that."

"Yeah, that among other things."

"Like what?"

"One thing I definitely want to do is find someone to settle down with," he said, smiling at her. "Never did find the right girl, at least up until recently."

Ron looked at Hermione as he said that last statement. She smiled and looked down. Ron could see that she turned a little red. Maybe there was something developing between them and, with a little more push, he could figure it out. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. Hermione looked up as he kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes pierced his and he felt his heart race inside his chest. His mind egged him on, saying, '_go ahead, you can do it; just kiss her'._ He took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hands. He wanted to kiss her, very badly but was getting more and more nervous about it. It was strange though, considering that the only thing stopping him was the millimeter distance between his lips and hers.

"Is it a bad thing that I want to kiss you so much right now?" he whispered, grazing his lips over hers.

"If it is, then I'm guilty of the same crime," she replied.

And with that, Ron closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione closed her eyes, too, and slid her hand along his, holding his wrist as they continued to kiss. However, before they really got into it, the two of them felt something collide with their bodies, causing Ron to fall back onto the floor and Hermione to push back into the couch, nearly knocking it over.

"What the hell?"

Ron sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at the couch and saw a flustered Hermione trying to brush her hair out of her face and a giggling Ginny fix herself into a sitting position. Her laughter went on for a few minutes until she finally stopped and sat up straight.

"Can we help you with something?" he asked, looking up at her from the floor.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I'm good."

"Then why, may I ask, did you do that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just thought it would be fun. And it was," she added, bursting into a fit of laughter again.

Ron rolled his eyes. He looked at Ginny with an angry scowl and said, "So, you think it's funny to interrupt us?"

Ginny stopped laughing and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Ron mumbled something incoherent under his breath and walked back over the arm chair, plunking down in it so hard that Ginny swore one of the legs cracked under the pressure.

"Oh, come on," she said looking at him, "how many times have you interrupted me and Harry? You even stunned him the first time."

"That's different," Ron said, folding his arms. "I thought he was the enemy then. As far as I knew he could've been tricking you so to kill you."

"Fair enough," Ginny conceded. "So, what about the other times?"

"Oh," Ron started, "that's just because I don't want you kissing anybody."

Ginny shook her head. "Hypocrite."

Hermione laughed and Ron looked at her. "What?" she asked. "It's slightly true."

Ron rolled his eyes in defeat. "Right."

"Don't worry, I'll let you two get back to your snogging session," Ginny said with a smile. "I just wanted something to do."

"Harry's still gone, huh?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah and I'm getting a little worried. Five days is a long time."

"I'm sure he's fine. Harry's a fighter."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, well, before Ron over there kills me, I better get going."

"Best idea you've had all day," Ron said, standing up and walking over to them.

Ginny and Hermione laughed at him and Ginny got up. "I'll see you two later, then."

Ginny waved goodbye and disappeared. Hermione watched as she exited and then turned back to look at Ron. He was smiling down at her.

"She really likes him, doesn't she?" she asked with a curious glance.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. But if she does then I just hope she's careful."

"I think Ginny knows how to take care of herself," Hermione said with a shrug. "You'd expect someone who went what she went through, losing her fiancé and everything, to be a little more disagreeable but she seems to know what she's doing. She'll be fine."

Ron nodded and sat back next to Hermione. "I guess you're right."

Hermione patted his leg and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron took her hand in his and gently massaged it. His mind was still lingering on that kiss. He wasn't sure if he should have done it but he just could not help it. Unfortunately, the kiss made him worry. What if he never got the chance to really be with her? What if he had jumped ahead of things and started something that was not ready to begin? If he did, it could very much jeopardize the future he wanted with Hermione. And, for some reason, he did not want that to happen.

* * *

The sun set completely; the crescent moon rose high in the sky and the stars dotted the darkness of the night majestically. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione managed to make a sensible dinner for themselves, consisting of mashed potatoes, chicken, rolls, pumpkin juice and tea. Neville and Luna even managed to finish up their dance lesson before retreating to bed along with Ron and Hermione. All of this happened and Harry had still not returned.

Ginny stood outside the house, her arms wrapped around her and looking left to right, hoping that Harry would appear any minute now. He had been gone way too long and had not tried to contact any of them. Ginny was getting ready to set out on a one-woman search party for him. She had never been so scared in her entire life and wanted nothing more than to have Harry hold her and kiss her.

Just then, a soft 'pop' sound caught Ginny's attention and she turned around, seeing Harry walk towards her. He looked upset and his eyes were red, like he had been crying. She rushed towards him and tried to hug him but he stretched out his hand, gesturing for her to stop. Then, without saying anything, he started to walk past her.

"Harry," she said unsurely. "Harry, are you alright?" He continued walking towards the door and Ginny ran to catch up with him. "Harry!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone, Weasley," he said, wrenching his arm free.

Ginny looked shocked. "Weasley?"

Harry didn't hear her. He walked quickly towards the door and flung it open. He stepped inside and was about to ascend the stairs when Ginny grabbed his arm again and walked in front of him, blocking his path.

"What's gotten in to you?" she asked. She was upset and slightly confused. "What happened? You were gone for so long I thought something happened to you."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said simply. He tried to walk past her but she stood firm and folded her arms. Harry let out an irritated sigh. "Get out of the way."

"No!" she said sternly. "Not until you tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you."

Harry looked at her. He didn't mean to treat her like this. He didn't mean to be so stubborn and difficult but he was not at all in the best mood and Ginny's insistent behaviour was not helping. Resisting the urge to yell at her, Harry closed his eyes and let out a few breaths.

"My mom's dead."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her expression immediately softened and her arms dropped slowly to her side. He could see the sympathy lying behind her eyes and looked away.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said softly. "How did-"

"Your father," he said bitterly, still not looking at her. "He killed her!" he yelled. He didn't mean to shout but the mere thought of Ginny's father and what he had done made his blood boil.

Ginny didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she just stood there as Harry pushed past her and stormed up the stairs. Her father killed Harry's mother. Ginny couldn't believe it. She knew her father was capable of doing atrocious things but she never knew anyone other than herself who was impacted by those things. She had never met Harry's mother but the fact that she was getting so close to Harry made the woman's death impact her nonetheless.

Ginny jumped when she heard a room door slam shut. She sighed and looked up the stairs. She had to talk to him. She knew he wasn't mad at her directly but the fact that she was related to the man who killed his mother complicated things greatly. Ginny slowly walked up the steps and after a few minutes, stopped outside the door. She knocked but there was no response. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was hung low and his glasses were situated on the bed next to him. Ginny walked inside the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way over to the bed slowly and picked up his glasses before resting them on the small nightstand.

"Harry," she whispered softly as she sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked. There was still bitterness in his voice.

"My dad, he, er, he ki-"

"It's ok, Ginny." Harry sighed and looked up. His voice softened completely. "It's not your fault."

"He's still my dad so I feel slightly guilty about it."

"Don't," he said, turning to face her. "He's your dad, yes, but you're nothing like him. My mom's death is in no way, shape or form your fault."

"I know. I just can't believe he killed your mother."

Harry stood up and walked over to the window, putting his hands in his pockets as he peered into the darkness outside. Ginny kept quiet. She knew how Harry must be feeling. She had watched her mother get killed and had faced living her life without her. Her fiancé had been murdered unnecessarily and she had faced being alone for quite some time afterwards. She knew just how much it hurt to have someone taken away from you so abruptly and so cruelly and then to not be sure where to move on from there. She walked over to Harry and touched his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Harry." She sighed. "You feel hurt, angry, confused. But everything's going to be just fine." She pulled him around to face her. "My bastard of a father is going to get just what he deserves for taking your mother away from you. I promise you that."

And she was serious. Her father deserved whatever punishment he got for being so ruthless and downright foolish in his actions. She wanted nothing more than for him to pay for his mistakes. She knew revenge was never a healthy thing but sometimes that was the only way to stop someone and her father needing stopping. Plain and simple.

Harry looked up at Ginny. He could tell she was being serious about what she was saying and he felt slightly comforted by that fact. It also helped that she could relate to him because she had lost her mother because of this war as well. But there was something else bothering him about the entire situation and it wasn't until now that he could finally come to terms with that fact. He had already made up his mind that Arthur Weasley would pay for killing his mother but accepting her death was proving to be a difficult task and the fact that he felt at fault didn't help it either.

"Harry," Ginny said, cupping his face in her hands. "Is something else wrong?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he exhaled. "I feel so guilty about all of this."

"Harry, it's not your fault. It-"

"That's not why," he said, sitting down on the bed. "The last time I talked to her it was not under the best circumstances. We sort of argued and she left rather upset with me. I felt bad for asking her about David when I knew she hated talking about it and I never got the chance to apologize."

"Harry, I'm sure your mother forgave you. You're her son and she loved you unconditionally. You should never forget that and you shouldn't beat yourself up for wanting to find out the truth, either."

"I know, I just-" He paused and looked at Ginny. Tears were building in his eyes and his voice was slightly cracking. "I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye and tell her that how sorry I am and that I love her."

Ginny rubbed his back soothingly. "She knows, Harry. She always has."

Harry nodded. "I just can't believe that she's-" He paused as he thought the last word. "She's gone."

Saying it seemed to make it real and the truth finally sank in. Harry couldn't hold back anymore and he broke down. The tears fell with force and Harry's entire body shook as he cried. His mother was really gone, dead, and she was not coming back. It was a lot to take in and it hurt so much to realize that fact. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and, instinctively, he pulled her so close to him that she had to straddle him in order to hug him properly. She continued to rub his back and just held him comfortingly as he cried. After a while, he finally calmed down and pulled away from her slightly, wiping his eyes. He looked up at her and the look in his eyes pierced Ginny's soul. Without his glasses, Harry's eyes were even more captivating and the sadness behind them nearly broke her heart.

"Thank you," he whispered. Ginny looked at him quizzically and he continued, "Just for being here." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't think I could've handled it if I didn't have someone who knew just what I was feeling."

"I'm sure you would've been fine," she said, smiling. "You're strong."

Harry shrugged and lifted his head up. "Maybe, but still…thank you."

Ginny nodded and said, "Of course." She paused for a few moments and then asked, "Is that where you were the whole time? At your dad's?"

Harry nodded. "He needed help finalizing things for the funeral and everything. I stayed to just be there for him."

"I was worried something had happened."

He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have sent an owl or something letting everyone know what was up."

Ginny sighed. "It's ok, Harry."

Harry hugged her once more and closed his eyes. He felt so lucky to have someone who cared this much about him. Ginny was so beautiful and she had the personality to go along with it. Her smile was just amazing and she was so selfless that it made her natural beauty all the more radiant. He pulled away from the hug and stared into her eyes. That was when he saw everything - the concern, the care - just everything. He never realized it before but he knew now that he had missed Ginny while he was with his dad; he had so strongly missed hugging her and kissing her. He wanted to make up for those lost times and let her know that he was truly sorry for worrying her the way he did.

He couldn't hold back any longer and pulled her into a kiss - a long, deep, passionate kiss that he wanted to last forever. At that moment, everything else didn't matter. His mother being dead was still fresh in his mind but Ginny's presence made it so much easier to handle and having a moment of intimacy made it that much better. Ginny pulled away from the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. She could see the longing lingering behind them and suddenly realized that she, too, had that same longing. She leaned closer to him and pecked his lips once, twice, thrice and then returned to a full kiss.

Harry understood the message within the kiss and before long, his hands found their way under her thin nightshirt and were trailing up and down her back. Her hands were running through his hair and making small circles on the back of his neck. She had no idea how crazy her movements were sending him and he felt himself get more and more aroused by her touch. In response to her actions, Harry grasped the bottom of Ginny's shirt and slowly raised it up, managing to trace a line on her bare skin as he did so. The two parted for a few seconds to pull Ginny's shirt off completely and then resumed their kiss. Ginny slipped her hands from the back of Harry's neck to under his shirt and mimicked his actions. Once again, they separated long enough to pull Harry's shirt off.

Before they started kissing again, Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Are you?" she replied through a heavy breath.

Harry nodded and Ginny kissed him passionately. He leaned back onto the bed, holding Ginny by her hips as she moved her kisses to his neck and then trailed them down to his chest. The touch of her lips against his bare skin was sending every pump of blood to one area and he found it very, very, very difficult to think straight. He gripped the band of her pants and pulled it down, carrying her underwear along with it. Ginny did the same to him and, once his pants and boxers found their way on the floor, Harry rolled over, fixing himself on top of her.

The two lay naked for a while, kissing and exploring each other's bodies as they did so. Ginny found herself loving every minute of Harry's touch and she squirmed every time he grazed her teasingly. He rubbed her softly and it made her moan sensually. At the same time, Ginny was returning the favour and Harry couldn't help but groan in her mouth as he kissed her. He was ready for her; ready to go inside her and show her just how much he cared and wanted her.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Ginny as he settled himself between her legs. She opened them slightly to make it easier and, as Harry entered her, she closed her eyes and took in a breath. It felt amazing to be this close to him and she didn't want him to stop. She opened her eyes and looked up at Harry as they started moving in sync with each other. He looked back at her, a look of pure rapture on his face. Ginny pulled his face down to hers and kissed him as that moment grew more and more intense and built up in ecstasy and intimacy.

As Harry neared his climax, he couldn't help but think of how perfect the moment was. Their lovemaking was a sign of Ginny's true affection for him and vice versa. The look of gratification on her face made him so happy that he could be the source of it. Both he and Ginny let out final moans of pleasure simultaneously and Harry collapsed next to her, pulling her close and kissing her one more time. In that moment, he truly realized that Ginny was perfect and, even though he had lost his mother, he had gained someone else who cares for him. In the end, he appreciated the fact that all would be well once he was with Ginny.


	18. Hold My Hand

**A/N: First off, I just want to say that I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about taking sooo long to update. These last weeks of school have been ridiculously hectic and I've had to punch out five final papers over the last two weeks (two of which had to be at least 10 pages). But, it's summer break now and I have an entire four months of freedom so I should be able to update more often.**

**I also want to thank my readers and reviewers and tell you guys how much I appreciate you. It's you all who keep me going and who motivate me to continue! Thanks a million, trillion, bazillion bunch!!**

**And now, on to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! ) **

* * *

**Hold My Hand**

The next week was filled with some of the saddest days Harry had ever had to endure. He spent most of his time with his father arranging things for his mother's funeral. He always found it a little cruel that after a family goes through the pain of losing someone, they hardly have anytime to themselves. They were practically bombarded with the formalities of burial and had no real time to grieve and just face the truth.

It also became increasingly difficult for him because he was slowly getting doubts about Ginny and their developing relationship. His mother had been taken away from him by Ginny's own father and he was beginning to wonder if it was even right to associate with her any longer. What made matters worse was that he had slept with her, which he now begun to think was a bad idea considering the timing was not exactly perfect. He knew Ginny was nothing like Arthur and he did hold strong feelings for her; but, the truth of the matter was that she was still a Weasley meaning she feel under the category of 'enemy' and maybe even more so now that things had gotten this out of control.

Because of his doubts and his worries, Harry had started to withdraw from Ginny. He found it difficult to be around her with such contradicting thoughts. He knew it wasn't fair but he couldn't shake the fact that their timing had been wrong and that it was just far too complicated to have anything solid. He also started to feel that if he hadn't been so preoccupied with Ginny, he might have been there to prevent his mother from being killed in the first place.

Things were hard for Ginny, as well. Although she knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt bad for Harry that her father had been the one to take Lily away from him and Mr. Potter. He had practically destroyed their family structure and now Harry was suffering because of it. She did everything in her power to be there for him – holding his hand or just embracing him whenever she felt he needed it.

However, she got the sense that Harry was slowly slipping away from her and she couldn't fully understand why. Sure, she knew he despised her father at the moment but she had tried her hardest to assure him that she was nothing like that. And he knew she wasn't. Still, their conversations had slowly become impersonal; and every so often, whenever she tried to hug him, he would return it briefly and then pull away and walk out of the room. She was trying not to let it bother her but she couldn't deny that it did. It was as if that night they made love separated them instead of bringing them closer. She never thought for a moment that she would regret something that made her feel so good but if the result was a distant Harry, then she would gladly take back that moment.

The night before Lily's funeral was a very tense one. Harry had been a walking time bomb for days prior and no one dared say anything to him. He was taking his mother's death extremely hard and everyone knew that pushing his buttons would only make him that much worse. Everyone except for Ginny. She just could not let Harry go threw his misery alone and she did not want him to distance himself from her anymore than he already had. The last thing she wanted was for what happened to destroy the prospect of their relationship.

However, her insistence was only proving to make matters worse. Harry had insisted on being left alone but she had purposefully followed him upstairs to the attic to keep an eye on him. He had spent close to two hours just staring out the window and Ginny had spent that time trying to figure out how to make her presence known without angering him like she had done so many times over the past week. When she finally did, as predicted, he was not at all happy that she had not acquiesced to his request to be left alone.

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone." Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance and gave Ginny a harsh look as she walked towards him.

"I was just worried about you," Ginny replied solemnly, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Don't be," he said sternly, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Ginny sighed and folded her arms. "So, I guess you don't want to talk?"

"Nope," he replied simply, turning his gaze back out the window. "I just want to be alone right now."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, well, I guess I'll just see you in the morning before we leave to go to the funeral."

Harry spun back around. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm coming with you and Neville to the funeral," she said. She took a few steps towards him. "I told you that yesterday."

"And I told you that I didn't think it was a good idea," Harry said exasperatedly.

"I want to be there for you, Harry," she said, trying not to let his tone set her temper off.

"I don't care, Ginny," he said without looking at her. "I told you it's not a good idea. Why can't you just listen to me??" he added, his voice rising with every word. "It's just not safe."

Ginny recoiled slightly at the boom in his voice. She knew just what he meant when he said, 'it's not safe'. Harry's mother had been killed by a Weasley, the same people his family has been battling for as long as they could remember. And there was no denying that she was a Weasley; she had the fiery red hair and the freckles that made them unmistakable, even in a large crowd. For her to show up at a Potter funeral was pure suicide and, if she did, she'd have to be attending another one later on - her own.

She sighed and thought for a moment. "I'll just transfigure my hair colour and some of my facial features," she said simply. Harry spun to look at her, his face showing obvious annoyance and anger. She repeated softly, "I want to be there for you, Harry."

Harry sighed. He knew there was no sense in arguing and, quite frankly, he did not have the energy for it. He gave an evasive hug and then turned his back on her. Truth was, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of her coming or not. On one hand, he would greatly like her company and comfort with something this difficult. But, alternatively, he was still grappling with his doubts about their relationship. He needed time to figure it out and her constantly being around him wasn't making it easy.

After a few quiet moments, he heard her retreating steps and then the attic door close. He let out a deep sigh and hung his head with closed eyes. So many thoughts were running through his mind and he had no idea how to sort them out. He missed his mother terribly; he felt bad that his father had been widowed; he was eager to make Arthur pay for what he had done; he was unsure about being with Ginny; but he wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him and tell him everything would be alright like she had that night they made love. There were just too many opposing thoughts going on in his mind and nothing he did silenced them. Giving up on the whole ordeal, Harry retreated downstairs to an empty bedroom and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Neville stood in the corner of the room watching while Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his mind ticking away at the same thoughts. They were both already dressed in their black robes and were only waiting on Ginny. Harry had thought about leaving without her but knew that Neville would not allow him to and that it would only cause more problems when they returned. The last thing he needed was something else to worry about.

Just then, the door opened and Luna walked in carrying two teacups in her hand. She walked over to Neville and kissed his cheek before giving him one of the cups. Then, she walked over to Harry and stood in front of him.

"I made some tea," she said. "It should help to relax you."

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said, taking the cup.

"You alright, mate?" Neville asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I'm about to bury my mother, Nev. How would you feel?" Harry didn't even look up when he said it but just stared into the teacup.

"Awful," Neville said truthfully. "But I know that's not the only thing bothering you."

Harry finally looked up. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm your best mate, Harry," Neville started, "I can always tell when something's wrong with you." Harry sighed and Neville continued, "What else is up?"

"It's Ginny," Harry said truthfully, standing up.

"Look, mate, she just wants to be there for you today. Don't get into another argument about that."

Harry shook his head. "That's not it." He paused and started pacing. "I'm just really confused. I mean, yeah, I have feelings for her but it just feels so wrong because of the whole war."

"And I guess the fact that her father killed your mother doesn't help either?" Luna sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Harry sympathetically.

"No, and I don't know what to do about it. I want to be with her but I don't want any problems and a relationship with her, especially now, will only cause problems."

"Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?"

Both Harry and Luna looked up at Neville but it was Harry who answered, "No, but I've heard about it."

"Well, then you should know that their families despised each other, just like yours and Ginny's family do, but that didn't stop them from being together." Neville walked up to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders. "They were in love so they did all they could to be together."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they die in the end?"

Neville dropped his hands. "Yes, but you're missing the point. They didn't allow what was going on between their families to affect their relationship. I'm just saying, taking a leaf out of their book."

"You want Ginny and I to kill ourselves?"

Neville shook his head. "You know, for a smart man you can be really daft sometimes. I'm saying don't let anything stand in the way of your wanting to be with Ginny. I mean, sure it's difficult because of the situation with your mother but remember, it wasn't Ginny who killed her."

Harry thought about it. He knew just what Neville meant. It was the whole thing about not letting anything stand in the way of love. But it was just so hard with the internal battle he was facing. It was bad enough that his girlfriend's father had killed his mother and then worse that he was seeking revenge on that same man for what he did. It was just so complicated and too much things to have to worry about the moment. Maybe it was just best if they put off things for a while until everything was cleared. But, then again, he wasn't sure if he could face not having Ginny there on the side of him.

"Why do things have to be so bloody hard?" Harry rubbed at his eyes and let a low groan.

"That's just life, Harry. You have to decide if Ginny's worth the compromise. Personally, I think she is."

Harry nodded and Neville gave him a brief hug before sitting down on the bed next to Luna.

"How is that you know so much about Shakespeare, ballroom dancing and everything?" she asked him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Neville chuckled before kissing her forehead. "That, my dear, is a secret that I will divulge to you later."

At that moment, the door to the bedroom opened and a young girl walked in. She was dressed in a simple black dress and black heels. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her blue-grey eyes complimented her fair complexion beautifully. For a split second, Harry thought about how he greatly preferred Ginny's red hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, Ginny," Luna said, standing up. "You look really different."

"That's what I was aiming for," Ginny replied, adjusting the bottom part of her dress.

"So, now that we're all here, everyone ready?" Harry asked simply.

Ginny nodded and lightly squeezed his arm. "I should ask you that."

Harry shrugged and took out his wand. "You know where to go, Neville?" he asked without looking at his friend.

"Yeah," Neville replied, taking out his own wand and giving Luna a quick kiss. "I'll be right behind you two."

Harry nodded. They were going to have to apparate directly to the burial site because did not want any prying eyes and so magically sealed the area. Only those who were invited to the funeral (and anyone they brought) could get in. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist but he did not return the gesture. Instead, he just concentrated on where they were going and, a few seconds later, they emerged in a fairly small but quaint cemetery with Neville appearing two seconds later. There weren't many graves and the grounds looked well-kept. The lawn was trimmed and each grave was adorned with flowers and clean tombstones.

Harry looked around for a few moments and then lightly stepped out of Ginny's grasp. As soon as he did so, a tall man who looked the spitting image of Harry, except with hazel eyes, approached them. He was walking with another man who was slightly taller than him and had long, shoulder-length black hair.

"Harry." The first man walked up to them and pulled Harry into a hug. "Neville," he said, turning to hug Neville.

"How are you, Mr. Potter?" Neville asked.

"As good as I can be," James replied gravely.

"How are things with you, Harry?" the second man asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulders.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. It was then that he noticed Ginny. "And who's this young lady?"

"Er," Harry looked at Ginny. They had never come up with a story for who she was or why she was here.

"I'm Alexandria," she replied, extending her arm. "I'm a friend of Harry and Neville. I just thought I should be here for them."

"Oh," Sirius said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sirius, Harry's godfather."

"Nice to meet you, too," Ginny replied. "Mr. Potter, I presume?" she asked, turning to face James.

"Yes," he said, shaking her hand.

"I would just like to extend my condolences to you and your family," Ginny said softly. "I know how hard this must be for you."

James nodded. "I appreciate that, thank you. I should go see if they're ready to start. It's nice to meet you, Alexandria." And with that he walked away.

"He's not as good as he says, is he?" Neville asked looking at Sirius.

Sirius watched James' retreating figure before turning back to the trio. "Not at all. He's just trying to be strong for everyone else. Deep down, I think he'd just really prefer hunting down Arthur Weasley and murdering him instead of having to face burying his wife."

"That makes two of us," Harry said bitterly.

Sirius looked at his godson. "Have you managed to figure out anything else, Harry?"

Harry looked at his godfather and shook his head so as to say, 'no'. Sirius was the only one who knew what he was trying to do about the war and, even though he did not want to get involved, still monitored Harry's progress with everything. Harry had already explained to him what they had discovered about Lucius and there was really nothing else as yet.

Sirius nodded and then turned to Alexandria. He studied her for a bit and noticed how she watched Harry and how once in a while she tried to rub his arm but would stop short and fold her arms instead. He could see that she was hurting because Harry was hurting.

"Alexandria, are you and Harry…"

Harry looked up at Sirius and quickly said, "No. Alexandria and I are just friends."

Ginny nodded sadly and turned her gaze elsewhere. She knew that, in a sense, it was true. She was playing the role of a completely different person but it still hurt slightly to hear those words come out of Harry's mouth in reference to her. It didn't help, either, that they were currently on shaky ground. For a slight moment, she questioned if Harry really was referring to her as Ginny and not as Alexandria.

"Sorry, I just assumed…" Sirius trailed off.

"I think we should get to our seats," Harry interjected. "We're probably starting soon."

The other three nodded and followed Harry towards where Lily was to be buried. There were about two dozen rows of chairs that were already filled with people. A pulpit was erected at the front with a rich, mahogany coffin located to the right of it. In front of it was a large picture of Lily smiling out into the crowd. There were bouquets on top of bouquets of flowers surrounding it and some people had even chosen to lay a few sole roses and, of course, lilies directly on top of the coffin.

Ginny noticed how adamantly Harry avoided looking at the coffin as they made their way to the front row and took their seats. They each were given a flower (either a rose or a lily) and then sat quietly waiting for the ceremony to start. Mr. Potter sat near the aisle with Harry right next to him, Ginny and then Neville. Harry kept his gaze between the sky and the flower he held in his hand, putting off facing his mother for as long as possible.

A few moments later, a short but slim man that identified himself as Mr. Levanski stepped up to the pulpit and raised his hand for silence. It was unnecessary, though, because no one had uttered anything more than, 'hellos' before falling silent once again. He cleared his throat and it was only then that Harry looked up, fixing his gaze on the man.

"Today," he started simply, "we are here to lay to rest Lily Potter - a beloved wife and mother." He looked out into the silent crowd and then continued, "But we are also here to celebrate the life of a woman who was taken from this earth far too soon. I knew her personally and I can tell you that she was a very talented and intellectual witch. But, above all, she was a loving human being. To Lily Potter, the most important thing was her family, especially her children." He paused and fixed his gaze to the front row, his voice going somber immediately. "I remember that unfortunate day all those years ago when she was faced with the loss of her son, David. A woman like Lily did not deserve something so cruel. It broke her heart and she did everything she could to protect Harry, her eldest, from facing the same fate."

The man looked directly at Harry and gave him an empathetic look. Ginny tried to hold his hand but he did not react to the gesture. She rubbed the top of his hand reassuringly, trying desperately to let him know that she was there and that he could lean on her if he needed to.

"Never once had I seen the love of a mother go as far as Lily's did. Whenever Harry needed her, she was there. Whatever he needed, she provided for him and she spent every moment she could with him. Harry," the man said, nodding at him, "would you like to say a few words?"

Harry nodded and slowly stood up. He walked to the pulpit and, after the preacher stepped back, turned to face the crowd, the flower still clutched in his hand. For a few moments, he said nothing. He had no idea why he had agreed to speak because he did not know what to say. He felt his eyes sting with tears and his heart beat with grief. He closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them.

"I really don't know what I can say," he said. "It's not easy accepting the fact that someone you care for so much won't be there to tell you they love you anymore; won't be there to tell you that everything will be alright; won't be there to hold your hand through the bad times and laugh with you through the good ones. I love my mother just as much as she loved me. She was always there for me when I needed her and never once did I think that I could not count on her. I watched her and my father together and knew that what they had was genuine and I always said that I wanted to find someone like my mother. She was so giving and so loving and so caring that it was easy to forget that there was such a thing as a bad person." Harry exhaled and looked out past the crowd. "I made a promise to my mother years ago that I would remain the strong person she taught me to be and I'm here to say that I will never break that or any other promise I ever made to her. I will be strong and I will make sure that I never forget her." Harry paused and put his hand over his heart. "She will continue to live here, in my heart, and all I ask is that each and every one of you who has had the privilege of knowing the amazing person that was my mother do the same. Her legacy and her memory deserve to live on and the only way we can ensure that is to remember all the good she has done in her life and for us."

Harry turned and, for the first time, faced his mother's coffin. He stared into the emerald-green eyes of the picture that was standing in front of the coffin. It was then that tears started falling down from his own emerald eyes. He walked over to the coffin and placed his hand on the edge of it.

"Mom," he said in a strained voice as the tears rolled down his cheeks, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for anything I ever did to hurt you. I never meant to. I want you to know that I will make things better; I will make things right. I will put an end to all of this. You don't have to worry about me because I'm going to be alright. I'm going to be there for dad, too. Do you remember when I was younger and I said that if anything ever happened to you that I would never abandon dad? I'm going to keep that promise, mom." He sighed deeply. "I love you so much, Mom. And I'm going to miss you terribly."

And with that, Harry placed the lily on top of the coffin and turned around to walk back to his seat. He sat down and let the tears fall without restraint. It was freeing to finally apologize and put the misunderstanding behind him. It was only then that he allowed Ginny to hold his hand and not think about any of his doubts or fears. When he did that, it made him feel a whole lot better.

The ceremony continued with more moving eulogies and Harry broke down more times than he had thought he would. When it came time to bury the coffin, a few wizards from the back stood up and made their way towards the coffin. After a few more words, they levitated the coffin before descending it into the ground. When they started putting the dirt to cover it, Ginny felt Harry's hand slip from her grip and looked up only to see him retreating down the aisle.

She turned to Neville who nodded his head to let her know that she should go after him. Ginny lightly squeezed Neville's arm and then got up to go after Harry. She walked towards the back row and looked around. She could not see where he was and, after a few moments of searching, spotted him walking towards a massive tree located deeper in the cemetery. She moved quickly towards him and, when she was a few feet away, starting calling out his name.

"Harry," she said, bringing him to a halt. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked, stopping right in front of him and turning his face towards hers.

"I couldn't watch it," he said through tears. "I couldn't stand there and watch them bury my mother." He shook his head forcefully and Ginny enveloped him into a tight hug. "I couldn't watch."

"I know, Harry," she said soothingly. "I know. It's ok."

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ginny. He couldn't say anything else. He just continued to cry. His thoughts quickly changed, though, and he thought about how much he wanted to make Arthur pay for taking his mother away from him. His grief rapidly changed into anger and all the thoughts he had suppressed from the past couple days and that morning came flooding back. He pushed away from Ginny and turned around, wiping at his eyes as he did so.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked but Harry didn't reply. "If you want to leave we can, Harry. I'm sure your father and everyone else would understand."

Harry shook his head. "I can't leave with you, Ginny." He turned and faced her. "It's not right."

Ginny replied quietly, "What exactly are you saying, Harry?"

"I just don't-" He paused and sighed. "I don't know anymore. Things are just so messed up right now."

Ginny exhaled and closed her eyes. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. It was a question that had been burning inside her for days, ever since Harry started withdrawing from her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what his answer was, though. She could see in his eyes now that he was struggling with what he had to say and knew that if it was like that, then it was not an indication of anything good.

"I want to be with you, Ginny," he said slowly. "But the truth of the matter is that it's far too complicated. Your father killed my mother and that is something that I'm battling with right now. I'm just really confused." Harry took her hand in his. "I appreciate everything you've done for me this past week. But I'm a little confused right now and I just need time to think. I need to figure out if being with you is the right thing or not."

Ginny was dumbfounded. She had a feeling all along that what Harry had told her was the reason he was withdrawing. She just didn't think it would hurt as much as it did to actually hear them. She wanted to say something; she wanted to curse him for thinking that being with her was a bad thing; she wanted to tell him words of comfort to help heal the grief and confusion he was feeling; she wanted to slap him for being for hurting her and then hug him to console him. Because she didn't know what to do or say, she just nodded and slid her hand from his grasp. Without a word, she apparated with a soft 'pop' and left Harry standing underneath the shade of the tree alone.

Harry sighed and placed his hands in his pocket. He was so bloody puzzled about what he was feeling. He knew he cared for Ginny but yet he was afraid that his feelings weren't right. He wanted to be with her but being with her was such a risk and a major compromise because of who she was. He knew that their family history shouldn't dictate their future but it was hard to not think about it, especially when he would have to be the one on the front line of the war now. It made him wonder if his relationship with Ginny was only a comfort in the time of peril or if it was something genuine. He wanted to think that the latter was true but he knew that, right now, that was not his concern.


	19. Ridiculous Brothers

**Ridiculous Brothers  
**

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the ashes of floo powder from his clothes. He looked around the empty room for a few moments and then walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hall, precisely at the same moment as a tiny house-elf turned the corner.

"Mr. Weasley," the house-elf exclaimed, walking up to him. "It's been quite a while. Everyone is been wondering where you disappeared to."

Ron nodded. "I've been slightly preoccupied, Winky. Er, is anyone here?"

Winky nodded. "Yes, sir, your brothers is here."

"Can you tell them to come to the meeting room at once?"

The tiny house-elf nodded and disappeared with a 'crack'. Ron sighed and made his way towards the end of the hall where the meeting room was. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It was cool and slightly dark, the way it always had been. This was the room were - apart from his father's office on some occasions - they would meet to discuss their plans about the Wizengamot, Gringott's Wizarding Bank and, of course, the war with the Potters. The stuffiness inside the room matched perfectly with the atmosphere that accompanied those meetings. He never noticed it before but the dankness made him uncomfortable and he shuddered a bit before turning on a light and smiling at how a little light helped to make the room slightly more welcoming.

Ron walked over to and sat down at the huge table fixed in the middle of the room, using the few moments he had to himself to figure out exactly what he was going to say. He had come here under Ginny and Hermione's advice to talk to his brothers. With the scandalous murder of Lily Potter by their father, there was no doubt that things were going to spiral out of control and he needed to get his brothers on their side for when that happened. He could see in Harry's eyes how much he desperately wanted revenge. It got so bad that Ron kept himself deliberately out of Harry's reach. Not that he couldn't defend himself if need be, but there was still the fact that he was a Weasley to consider. Anyway, with Harry's thirst for payback and their plan to go after Lucius, they would need all the reinforcements they could get. The only problem was convincing his brothers to turn on the one person they followed for so long.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Ron's brothers. Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all piled into the room and took their seats. They all wore faces of confusion and then shock when they saw Ron was sitting at the head of the table and not Arthur.

"Welcome, brothers." Ron stood up and smiled at them.

"And just where have you been all this time?" Percy asked.

Ron stopped himself from rolling his eyes and simple replied, "I've been preoccupied with trying to find out some information about the war."

"Have you figured out anything?" George asked.

Ron nodded. "Loads."

"Spill," George said with a wicked grin.

"I have been doing some digging," Ron said, getting straight to the point, "and it has come to my attention that we have all been combating the wrong people all this time. The Potters are not our enemies."

The room fell silent and almost everyone wore expressions of pure confusion and disbelief. Battling the wrong people? Potters not their enemies? They had been told throughout their entire lives that the Potters were adversaries that they had to arm themselves against and do everything in their power to fight. And now the youngest of all of them – who had left without a word for quite some time nonetheless – stood in front of them telling them that it was wrong? What in the world was going on here?

"Ron," Fred said calmly, "I ask this out of pure concern and out of the goodness of my heart." He stared straight into Ron's eyes and then asked stoically, "Have you gone completely mental?"

George nodded in agreement. "Yeah, mate, has something you encountered during your 'digging' fried some brain cells?"

"Just what are you playing at, Ron?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on the table.

Ron paused for a few moments. This was just the kind of response he had expected. He knew that is brothers would have a hard time believing him when he told them that they were after the wrong people and that those same people would have to become allies in the attempt to destroy the real enemy - Lucius Malfoy and whoever his superior was.

"Well," Charlie said, interrupting his thoughts, "are you going to answer us or continue to stare?"

Ron leaned on his hands after placing them on the table. "Charlie, why are we fighting the Potters?"

"Because they killed mom," Charlie answered in a rehearsed tone.

"And they're jealous of dad's superiority," Fred added, leaning back in his chair.

"Wrong," Ron said plainly. He stood up straight. "The Potters did not kill mom."

Percy let out a bitter laugh and stood up. "This is why you called us in here? To waste our time with petty lies and nonsense?"

"It is not nonsense, Percy," Ron spat. "I know for a fact that the Potters were not behind mom's murder."

"Then who was?" Fred asked interestedly.

"I'm not entirely sure who-"

"So, then how are we supposed to believe you?" Percy interjected.

Ron looked at him. "As I was saying, I'm not entirely sure who. _But_," he said stronger than necessary so to stop anyone else from interrupting, "I know for sure that Lucius Malfoy is playing a part in all of this. He's being a lapdog for someone else who wants to get rid of both the Potters and us." Ron started pacing as all of the men in the room fell silent. "It is possible that Lucius Malfoy and whoever he is working for are trying to wipe out our family as well as the Potters by turning us against one another, which, unfortunately, he has managed to do."

"How can you be so sure?" Percy asked, seething with anger.

"Because, Percy, I've heard all of this from a reliable inside source." Ron folded his arms and looked at his brother. He never did like the fact that Percy was so stubborn and disagreeable. "This war has been a ploy all along and we've played right into this maniac's hands by continuing with it. We need to stop fighting with the Potters and join forces."

"Join forces?" Charlie finally stood up and stared daggers at Ron. "Now I know for sure you've gone mental."

"Charlie," Ron continued calmly, "I know it sounds a little daft but, believe me, I have a source that assures me that-"

"And how do you know that your source just isn't some crop out?" Percy asked, walking from in front of his chair. "This could all be some trick from the Potters to get us killed."

"It's not a trick to get us killed, Percy." Ron was finally reaching the point of annoyance. "If we become partners with the Potters then we can work to destroy this third party. We can finally put an end to this war!"

"And what happens _when_ you're proven to be wrong?" Percy persisted, walking closer to where Ron was. "We could all get killed because of your ludicrous theory and lack of irrevocable proof!"

"Percy, for once in your life stop being so ridiculous and open your bloody eyes!" Ron was angry now. Percy was always his least favourite brother and his blind persistence and ambition was the primary cause for that hatred. "Why can't you just believe for one moment that maybe we've all been led astray our entire lives, even dad? Why can't you face the possibility that there is someone out there who wants to destroy us and the Potters, as well?"

Percy, however, did not answer. He just stood there, angry and blood-thirsty, with his chest heaving as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Truth was that he did believe it because he knew it to be true; he was that 'someone else' who wanted to destroy both the Potters and the Weasleys. It angered him deeply that, even though he was not identified as the man, Ron had still managed to figure out his plan and that Luna had had the audacity to betray him. She would pay greatly for her treason; in fact, they all would.

Finally, Percy found his voice. "I just don't believe it, Ron, and neither should you."

And with that he turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving the door open in his wake. Ron stood staring at his other brothers. Charlie was facing him while he stood and Fred and George were the only two who remained seated. Neither of them was entirely sure what to believe. Charlie seemed to be in the same boat as Percy but he lingered for a while, battling with his thoughts. Then, without another word, he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Ron sighed in exasperation and plunked back down in his chair, running his hands through his red hair. The room remained quiet for another few moments before Ron spoke.

"Am I taking your staying to mean that you two believe me?" he asked, looking up at his older twin brothers.

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Ron before saying, "Maybe."

Ron nodded. "Maybe's good."

"Are you absolutely sure that there's someone else involved?" Fred asked solemnly.

"And that this someone instigated the war and is trying to get rid of all of us, both Potters and Weasleys?" George added, lowering his voice.

Ron nodded. "I do. And we have to find out who he is and stop him before things continue to get worse. I'm afraid we're one step behind, with the death of Lily Potter and all."

"So you _have_ heard about it?" Fred asked. "We weren't sure if you did because we had no idea where you were."

"I heard," Ron answered simply, "a few days after it happened."

"Do you know who did it?" George asked.

"You mean you don't?" Ron asked with an arched eyebrow and confused expression. He found it strange that they did not know that their father had been the one responsible for the woman's murder.

George shook his head. "No, we didn't hear. Dad just came one day and told us that she had been murdered and when we tried to ask him how, he didn't answer. He just looked at us speechless and walked out."

"We assumed that something was wrong because we didn't plan an attack on the Potters," Fred mused. "It makes sense now that someone else might be involved."

Ron shook his head. "Unfortunately, Lily Potter's death was not the third party's fault." Ron looked solemnly at Fred and George and said slowly, "Dad killed her."

Fred and George looked stunned. "He killed her?"

Ron nodded. "According to what I've heard, he went in after Mr. Potter but Lily got in the way and ended up getting killed."

"That would explain it," George whispered.

"Explain what?"

"Well," he started, "dad seemed a bit upset about the whole thing, almost distraught. I didn't get it then but now I understand. If she got killed unintentionally then dad must've felt extremely guilty. Strange as it sounds, he never believed in the killing of the innocent. Well, maybe with a few exceptions," he added in a low voice.

"Well," Ron said with a sigh, "there's nothing we can do about that now. We just have to make sure we prevent anymore unnecessary deaths from happening." Fred and George nodded and Ron added, "So, are you two in?"

Fred and George nodded slowly. "Trust us, Ron; we want this over just as much as you do."

Ron stood up. "I'll contact you whenever I hear anything else." He walked over to them and gave each a brief hug. "Just please be careful."

"Aren't we always," Fred said with a wide, mischievous grin.

Ron laughed and started walking towards the door. He stopped short, turned around and said, "Oh, and see what you can do to convince Charlie. He may be easier to sway than Percy."

George nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

Ron nodded gratefully and then finally exited the room. He made sure that no one was out in the hall before apparating back to where Hermione and Luna were. He was pretty sure that Neville, Ginny and Harry were still to Mrs. Potter's funeral and probably wouldn't be back for quite some time, especially Harry and Ginny.

* * *

As Ron appeared in the kitchen of Harry's grandparent's house, his mind wandered on the status of Harry and Ginny's relationship. He had become a little more accepting of it over the last few days but he was starting to get a little worried that all was not well. He noticed how little time they spent together lately and wondered if Harry was pulling away from Ginny. This thought only made him worry even further because Harry's desire to avenge his mother's death might put Ginny in jeopardy of getting hurt, both emotionally and physically. He wasn't sure if he would just stand by and allow that to happen.

Ron sighed. He really hoped that everything would be alright. Ginny was always sacrificing one thing or another or losing something because of this war. He wanted her to be happy and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was pretty sure that being with Harry would help with that. Both he and Ginny were always deprived of something special in their lives and it was about time they got their chance for it.

Ron smiled as his thoughts switched to Hermione. She was everything a man could want – smart, funny, gorgeous and an amazing kisser. Anyone who turned down the chance to be with her was a complete lunatic; and, if there was one thing that Ron Weasley was not, it was a lunatic. Hermione was his chance to have something he never thought he could have, what with the kind of lifestyle he led. She was his chance to fill the void he had felt ever since he could ponder the thought of spending the rest of his life with someone. She was his chance at happiness.

Ron's smile suddenly faded. _'She was his chance at happiness'; _not _'she _was_ his happiness' -_ she was simply his _chance_ at happiness. The thought raised within him a sense of shame, of remorse, of pure guilt. Were his feelings for Hermione truly genuine? Or was it more so his desire to obtain what he had missed in life rather than an actual desire for her?

"Ron," a voice shook him from his thoughts, "if you concentrate any harder you might burst a blood vessel."

Ron looked up. "Ginny, I thought you went to the funeral?"

Ginny shrugged and took a seat. She had returned her hair, eyes and face back to normal and had changed into an overgrown t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She looked slightly miserable and, when she sat down, she propped her chin in her hand and looked at Ron with sad eyes.

"Did something happen?" Ron asked, taking a seat across from her.

She shook her head. "Nothing of consequence," she lied smoothly. "How did the meeting go?"

Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, I guess. Fred and George are on board with everything. Charlie might take a bit of swaying but I think he'll be on board soon, as well."

"What about Percy?"

Ron visibly growled at the mention of his temperamental brother. "Percy's being a big git as usual. He seems to think that we're being set up to believe that someone else is involved and refuses to see reason."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds like Percy."

Ron nodded. "I guess we can't worry about him. I doubt he'd team up with us even if the truth danced in front of him naked wearing a tea cozy."

Ginny stared at Ron for a few moments and then began to laugh uncontrollably. What made it even funnier was that Ron didn't even grin, smile or laugh. He was completely serious about what he said and therefore raised an eyebrow when Ginny doubled over in amusement. Sobering up slowly, Ginny sat up in her chair and wiped a few tears that had fallen.

"Well, just forget about Percy. There's nothing we can do if he doesn't want to listen." Ron nodded and Ginny questions, "So, what were you thinking about so hard when I walked in earlier?"

Ron looked at her. "Nothing of consequence," he replied, mimicking her former actions.

"Liar," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Takes one to know one," Ron spat back, crossing his arms imitatively.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. She thought that Ron had believed her when she told him that nothing had happened but now she realized that her lying had not been very effective. _Dammit!_

"I think I'm losing my touch."

"You never had one," Ron said. "Now spill. What's wrong with you?"

"Harry," Ginny said simply. "He seems to think that being with me is a bit risky and would only make things complicated." Ron simply nodded and gestured for her to continue. "He basically told me that he can't be with me because what our father did and who we are and everything. I mean, I could understand where he's coming from but shouldn't love be worth any risk?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Love?"

Ginny looked at him. "Well, maybe not _love_ yet but you get what I'm saying…"

"I do." Ron placed his hands on his table. "Harry's going through a tough time right now and I know you really want to be there for him but you also have to understand his position. Our father killed his mother. That's something very difficult to have to deal with. You can't deny that he wants you; I can see that he does, but just give him time to figure things out. If you pressure him then it might make it worse."

Ginny nodded and gave him a crooked smile. "When did you get so philosophical?"

Ron chuckled. "Always have been, sis, believe it or not."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right. So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Ron's smile faded again and he sighed. "I'm just a little worried."

"Uh huh…"

"I'm wondering if I'm making the right choice with Hermione."

Ginny waited a few moments before saying, "Are you going to explain?"

"I was thinking about her earlier and-"

"Aww that's sweet," Ginny said in a sing-song voice. "You were thinking about her."

Ron shot her a serious look. "Can I finish?"

Ginny laughed. "Sure, go ahead."

"Right," he started, "I was thinking about her and I thought about how she was my _chance_ at happiness." Ron paused and then continued, "It made me wonder if I was using her to get something I never had or if I really do like her."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's a load of bullocks, you know that?"

"How so?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And here I was starting to think you actually had some sense when it comes to these things. Ron," Ginny said, moving to the edge of her seat, "considering Hermione to be your chance at happiness is not the same thing as you using her. The fact that you even consider being with her as a way for you to be happy proves that there are some genuine feelings. It proves that she makes you happy and that's a good thing."

"But, I'd figure that she shouldn't be my _chance_ at happiness, she should _be _my happiness," Ron said with obvious concern in his voice.

"That's just semantics, Ron." Ginny leaned back in her chair. "Hermione being your chance at happiness means that being with her will allow you to be happy; being with her will make you happy; being with her means being happy. It's the same thing."

Ron considered her words for a few moments. They did make sense. Chances are, after all, how you obtain what it is what you want and his chance of being with Hermione would allow him to obtain that happiness he wanted with her. Ginny was right; he was reading too much into the wording of it and not considering the fact that they mean the same thing. His mouth curved into a smile and he stood up unexpectedly, walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, sis," he said, swaying as he hugged her.

"No problem, bro," she replied in a muffle voice. "Now, do you mind not crushing my lungs?" Ron pulled away and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "Thank you. Now, stop being so ridiculous and go find Hermione. I think she may be inside the bedroom lying down."

"Will do." Ron ruffled Ginny's hair playfully before sprinting out of the kitchen. "Later, sis."

Ginny fixed her hair and sat back down. She was glad that she could help her brother realize how idiotic he was being but she still felt lost about her state with Harry. Ron was right, though; she just needed to give Harry time to figure things out. He had told her that he did want to be with her, it was just a little hectic right now. She just hoped he didn't keep her waiting for too long. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

* * *

**A/N: The little joke Ron made is from book 6 (I believe) when Ron made that crack about Percy not being able to tell a joke if it danced in front of him naked wearing Dobby's tea cozy ) lol. I modified it a bit to fit the situation but you get the idea.**


	20. Game of Love

**Game of Love**

The next day met the inhabitants of the house scattered about the place. At mid-day Harry was actually still in one of the far bedrooms, his door intentionally magically locked. He had returned from the funeral long after it was over and had retreated to his bedroom without as much as a single word to anyone. When Neville had tried to get him to eat something, Harry had simply shrugged him off and bounded up the stairs, disappearing for the rest of the night and most of the next morning.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione (who had lounged about after Ron left Ginny in the kitchen) had gotten comfortable on the floor of one of the three living rooms in the house playing Wizard's Chess and talking. After his discussion with Ginny and her reassurance, Ron had allowed himself to connect with Hermione and the pair had become almost inseparable in a short amount of time. Ron simply enjoyed Hermione's company and Hermione liked the fact that Ron didn't try too hard to impress her; he was easy going with her and made her laugh, which was always a plus. She wouldn't call what they had something serious but it was undoubtedly promising.

Neville and Luna were, surprisingly, not in each other's company. Not because they didn't want to be but because Luna hoped to explore the house on her own. It made her feel great that she had such immense freedom and took advantage of that opportunity. So, she had taken her time to venture around unaccompanied and Neville had happily resigned to the den, along with a small diary, an ink pot and a quill. He usually used his time alone to gather his thoughts and write out plans and ideas. It was soothing for him and would hopefully prove to be beneficial later on.

Ginny was the only one who was restless. She had tried to build up the courage to talk to Harry but she knew that it wasn't the best idea. Ron had told her that it was best to wait and she believed him. Harry would come to her when he was ready and she could not pressure him. She didn't like it though. She would greatly prefer having a relationship that actually involved them being together than one that was as rocky and complicated as theirs currently was. So, instead of trying to talk to him, she had taken to just walking around. A few times she bumped into Luna who just hailed and continued on her way. Eventually, she ended up in the den, spotting Neville as soon as she walked inside.

"Hey, Neville," she said softly as she entered.

"Hey there," he replied looking up. "Still just walking around?"

Ginny nodded and sat on the couch. "Don't know what else to really do."

Neville nodded and turned back to his diary. Ginny looked at him for a few moments and then turned her gaze around the room. She wasn't really looking at anything in particular; her mind was still trying to accept the fact that Harry was having trouble being with her because of everything that was going on. She hated the thought of it and every time it crept up she despised it more and more.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Ginny looked at Neville as his voice broke the silence in the room. She nodded and slumped as she let out a long, irritated sigh. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"I just don't know what to do about all of this."

Although her sentence was slightly muffled because of her hands, Neville stood grasped what she was saying. The poor girl was going insane because Harry's reluctance and Neville did not like it one bit.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ginny, I know Harry can be a difficult person to deal with sometimes. You just have to give him time. His mother's death is something that will take a long time for him to fully deal with."

"I know it is." Ginny removed her hands from over her face and placed them in her lap. "I'm just worried about where it's going to leave us." She looked sadly up at Neville who was busy writing. "Is that selfish of me? To be thinking about what I want when Harry's going through all of this torment?"

"Honestly?" Neville stopped writing and looked up at her. "If you put it like that then it is a little selfish."

Ginny groaned and folded her arms. "I thought so."

"But," Neville continued, "it is also understandable. You're facing a little torment yourself so it makes sense that you're searching for something to give you solid ground. Unfortunately for you, the person you're hoping to give you that solidarity is facing his own problems."

"I just want to be there for him and I want him to be there for me. I wish he'd just let me in." Ginny blinked back tears. "I can't stand that he's shutting me out even though I know it's hard for him to face me considering who my father is."

"Ginny," Neville started as he got up and sat next to her, "I know for a fact that Harry cares deeply for you, which is why I don't quite understand how he can separate himself from you the way he is. But let me tell you something, he will eventually realize that his vendetta against your father has nothing to do with you and then he'll come back as soon as he does. You just have to give him some time to."

Ginny sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time in days and rubbed at her temples. "Ron told me the same thing."

"He's a smart man and you should listen to him and to me. Harry will come around."

"You think so?" she asked pleadingly.

Neville nodded. "I do. And if you need me to bash him upside his head in order for him to get some sense, then I will gladly do it. Especially if it means he'll end up being with you, which I know for sure will make him the happiest man alive."

Ginny let out a slight chuckle. "Thanks for the reassurance, Neville. I needed it."

"Anytime, Ginny."

"So…" Ginny nodded towards Neville's diary. "What are you writing?"

Neville looked at the book and then to Ginny. "It's a little complicated."

"Does it explain why you know how to waltz and read Shakespeare?"

Both Ginny and Neville turned towards the doorway and watched as Luna approached them and plunked on the other side of Neville. She smiled at them and leaned back, crossing her arms in her lap. Neville kissed her cheek.

"Had a nice self-guided tour?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. No-"

"Did you like all the rooms?" Neville interjected.

"Yes I did. Bu-"

"What about the view of the backyard? Liked that, too?"

"Neville, I like the house," Luna said with a chuckle. "Now, are you going to stop veering and just answer my question?"

Neville laughed. "There's no getting out of it is there?"

Luna shook her head. "No. You told me that you'd tell me your secret, remember?"

Neville nodded. "That I did."

"I'll leave you two be." Ginny made to move but Neville touched her arm before she could make two steps.

"I'll talk to Harry for you, Ginny. Lord knows he needs a push in the right direction."

Ginny nodded and mumbled, "Thanks", before bidding them goodbye and exiting the room.

Neville walked over to the desk where he had been writing and grabbed the diary before returning to the couch. He slouched a little and placed the diary on his lap.

"So, should I start explaining now or after I get a kiss?" He grinned up at Luna and she smiled back.

She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "There you go."

"Just one more."

Luna laughed but obliged nonetheless. "That's another one."

"Ok, one more," he said, with the broadest grin ever.

"Neville…" she said between half-amusement and half-exasperation.

Neville laughed. "Ok. Ok. Now, what was the question?"

"I asked if this diary explains why you know so much about dancing and Shakespeare and everything."

"Well, it doesn't really. I know all of those things because I felt it was important to become learned in as much things as I possibly could."

"Ok, so what's with the diary?"

"I'm getting there," he said, tapping her leg gently. "Now, I became learned in all those things so that I could build myself up into the well-rounded man you see before you. And from that background, I have the foundation needed to truly make something of myself. This diary, therefore, holds a lot of my ideas that will help me do that."

"Ideas for what, exactly?"

"Different things," he said with a shrug. "Potions, spells, inventions, anything innovative that I can think of."

"Oh, ok," Luna said with a nod. "Any particular reason why?"

"Well, for one, it's kind of my job." He looked at Luna who wore a confused expression before saying, "I work in the Department of Mysteries, as an Unspeakable."

Luna's mouth formed into a comical 'O' and Neville nodded, drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the diary.

"Yeah, so we're always trying to make new discoveries and be innovative and having written and organized plans help me with that. Now, the other reason I keep this," he continued, "is because of what I told you. I hope to one day make a name for myself. I want to do something groundbreaking in the Wizarding World so that people will no longer look down on my family."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, sitting up a little and arching her eyebrow questioningly. "People look down on your family?"

Neville nodded sadly. "My grandfather used to be an extremely talented wizard and a very well-respected man. He could've rivaled Ginny and Harry's fathers put together. That was until it all came crashing down."

"What happened?" Luna asked, scooting closer to him.

"Well, it was something silly; at least I think it was. See, my grandfather refused to side with many of the wizards on the idea that Muggles who found out about the wizarding world should be imprisoned. He didn't like it because he respected Muggles greatly and then there was the fact that his wife, my grandmother, was a Muggle; she had found out about magic after my grandfather fell in love with her and wanted to be with her. He also didn't like it because he thought imprisonment was simply a cruel and unnecessary punishment. So, because he didn't want to agree to the law, he was ostracized and it blew up into this huge scandal. He remained shunned for the rest of his life and a stigma slowly became attached to his name."

Luna fell silent for a few minutes contemplating what Neville had told her.

"I don't get it, though," she voiced after a few moments. Luna adjusted her position so that she was looking straight at Neville. "If the wizarding community has such a problem with your family, how is it that you ended up working in the Ministry; and, as an Unspeakable no less? Wouldn't you be turned away from working there or _anywhere_ for that matter because of your name?"

"Longbottom is actually my mother's name," Neville said as a-matter-of-factly. "My father knew the pain I would endure if I was named after him so he and my mother decided that she'd keep her maiden name and I would also receive it. So, all my life I had to hide the fact that I was actually the grandson of Albus Dumbledore."

Luna's expression of total interest changed to one of complete shock. "_The _Albus Dumbledore? But he was such an iconic figure. How could they shun someone so powerful?"

"Where there's a will there's a way." Neville paused and then added, "It didn't matter that he had defeated some of the darkest wizards ever to walk the earth or that he had been higher than even the Minister himself in the eyes of many. All that mattered was that the he had gone against everyone's wishes and so they all turned on him. That was something he found hard to fight despite all of his power and so he didn't."

Luna thought about it for a few seconds. "That's why every book that writes about him says that he disappeared without a word. I always thought it was weird that someone who achieved so much could have such a cold and abrupt end."

Neville nodded. "They couldn't discredit what he had done for the wizarding world but they also couldn't reveal what had really happened to him in the end. Especially considering the fact that what he was shunned for was something that still did not come to pass."

"Wow," Luna said in utter amazement. "Such an amazing person to be thrown out cold like that."

"That is exactly why I want to rebuild his name." Neville looked at her. "By rebuilding his name I will prove to everyone that what they had done did not hold him or his family back."

"I know you will make your grandfather proud, Neville." Luna linked her arm with his and placed her head on his shoulder.

Neville nodded gratefully and kissed the top of her head before looking down at his diary. He truly hoped he would make his grandfather proud. He had spent his entire life denying a part of him that he always wanted to embrace. He knew all of what his grandfather had done and he looked up to him a great deal.

From he was a child he had wanted to reinstate his grandfather's position in the Wizarding World. That was why he took the initiative to become learned in everything. That was why he made it a point to incorporate himself with the best people, like Harry, and that was why he intentionally sought a job in the Ministry as an Unspeakable. By doing all of those things, he was able to establish a foundation that would help him build back up his family name and finally allow him to embrace the part of himself he had to repress. For Neville, doing something groundbreaking was his way of making a mark that he felt needed to be made for him and for his family.

* * *

Harry sighed and sat up. He flung the sheets from his body and scrambled out of the bed towards the bathroom. Reaching the sink, he removed his glasses and splashed some cold water on his face before looking into the mirror, shaking his head at his appearance. His eyes were red and the area right beneath them was blotchy. His hair, although naturally messy, was completely disheveled and tangled. His forehead had specks of dirt that had managed to escape the water he had just splattered onto his face and his mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown.

Harry put his glasses back on and ran his hand through his hair, exiting the bathroom. He sighed and looked around. He had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. Ever since he had returned from his mother's funeral he had stayed cooped up inside the room, trying desperately to sleep to no avail. Instead, he had spent his time succumbing to tears over his mother's death, thinking about Arthur Weasley's punishment and then worrying over his decision to stay away from Ginny for the time being. He was truly starting to regret his choice because he wanted nothing more than to have her comfort him like she did that night he returned. But he kept telling himself that it was easier for both of them. The problem was that he had a hard time believing it.

A few times he had contemplated retracting what he had told her and asking her to be with him officially; he even went as far as unlocking the bedroom door and standing in the entrance for a few moments in an attempt to seek her out and ask her. But, every time he did, his fear of complications crept up again and he closed the door back as quickly as he had opened it. He was pretty sure that he could not avoid the topic forever. Ginny would undoubtedly get irritated about the whole thing and would come storming up to his room, demanding that he stop being afraid and just take the risk of being with her. A part of him wanted her to do that – it would probably be easier than stewing in his own misery – but the other part kept telling him that being with Ginny was just too difficult and risky. It just would not work.

Harry sighed and flung himself back onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows. After a few seconds, he heard a knocking on the door and his head shot up. He looked towards the sound that steadily developed from a light tapping to a demanding pound and he stood up, slightly agitated at the person's impatience. By time as he had arrived at the door, the person had begun to bam even harder.

"Oi!" he shouted, flinging the door open. "What the hell is with the pounding?"

The person raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Had to make sure you'd get up to answer the door."

"What if I wanted to be left alone?"

"Well, then, that's too bad." The person shrugged and walked past Harry into the bedroom. "I want to have a word with you and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Harry sighed and closed the door shut. "What is it, Neville?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and plunking down onto the edge of the bed.

Neville looked at Harry and finally took in his appearance. Harry looked a complete and total mess and Neville could guess why. He probably wasn't getting as much sleep as everyone presumed and the constant worrying and grief was starting to take its affect. Harry was never one to take bad news very well. When his mother had been paralyzed, Harry didn't sleep for days and was paranoid about every little thing. He had even gotten scared when his mother yawned for too long, scared that she was in pain somehow. Now, this time she was actually gone forever and, on top of that, he was battling with matters of the heart. Grief mixed with heartache was not a very good combination.

"I'm worried about you, Harry." Neville sat on the bed next to him. "Everyone is, especially Ginny."

Harry looked at him and then looked back down. "I guess she told you what I told her."

Neville nodded. "Yes, she did. Now, I want to know why the bloody hell you're being so stupid about all of this."

"I'm not being stupid, Neville," Harry protested, standing up. "I'm being sensible. Ginny's father is the enemy. It's too complicated to be with her when I have to go after her father."

"Did you hear what you just said, Harry?" Neville waited for a response and when none came, he answered, "You said Ginny's _father_ is the enemy. Not Ginny."

"I know that, Neville," Harry said exasperatedly. "But how would it look if I go after my own girlfriend's father? Downright criminal, that's how."

"You're right, it is," Neville said calmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the morale boost, Nev."

Neville ignored Harry and pressed further. "But you seem to be forgetting that Ginny is in this with you. It's not like you're going after her father with her fighting by his side instead of yours. Ginny's working with you, not Arthur. She thinks that her father deserves whatever he gets."

"But," Harry started to object but fell silent.

"You know I'm right, Harry." Neville stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I told you yesterday that you and Ginny's relationship has nothing to do with her father or this war. The only thing that counts is what you and Ginny want and I know for damn sure that you both want each other. So, why not take the risk and be with her? Besides, isn't the game of love all about taking risks?"

Harry thought about what Neville said. He always knew that love came with making tough decisions and doing whatever was in your power to be with the person you wanted. Nothing should stand in the way of love, especially if it was _true_ love. Granted, he wasn't exactly sure if he was in love with Ginny yet but he knew that their relationship had more than enough potential to go to that level and maybe even exceed it, like how his parents did. He knew his parents were more than just in love; they had unconditional love for one another and he always wanted that. Ginny was the person who could give that to him.

"I guess it is," he replied, finally surfacing from his thoughts.

Neville nodded. "So, take that leap, Harry. Be with Ginny. It'll be worth it in the end when everything is over and you realize that you've had her by your side all the while and will continue to have her there long after."

Harry looked at Neville. He had always been the one who was able to help him see the rationale behind everything and sort out his thoughts. And never once had Neville been wrong. Perhaps Ginny _was_ worth the risk. Maybe he shouldn't let the war stand in between them like he was doing. If he did, the war would end and there might be no Ginny on the other side. If he was with her, he'd have her there always and have something to look forward to for his future. Harry smiled at the thought of being able to settle down with Ginny.

"I take that smile as a good thing?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. You're right, Neville."

"Always am. In fact, I should start charging for all the bloody advice I give around her. I could make a fortune with all the problems you people have." Neville laughed and walked over to the door.

"Nah! You may be good, but not good enough to pay." Harry laughed when Neville rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Whatever, Harry." Neville opened the door. "Just stop being such a big git and go after the girl."

Harry laughed and pulled Neville into a grateful hug. "Thanks, Neville."

Harry made to exit the room but Neville quickly stopped him and gave him a quick look over. The boy looked unbelievable horrible! He knew Ginny cared for Harry and would take him back no matter what but still, he had to at least look like some kind of sense when wooing.

"On second thought," Neville finally said, steering Harry towards the bathroom. "Maybe you should clean up a bit _before_ you go after your girl."

"Are you telling me that I don't look handsome, Neville?" Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips and contorting his face into a mock-serious expression.

"No," Neville said plainly as he pushed Harry further into the bathroom. "I'm telling you that you look like bloody shit."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Neville exited the room, closing the door with a silent, 'thud'. Harry looked into the mirror and shook his head. How could he let himself get this bad? Without so much as a second thought, Harry gathered some clothes and prepared himself for a bath. He had to look presentable for his lady. He had to be suave, smooth and down right sexy in order to win her over. After all, that was how the game of love was played.


	21. Act of Contrition

**Act of Contrition **

Ginny closed her eyes, then inhaled and exhaled as she traipsed up and down the second floor hallway. Ever since she had left the den, she was trying to concern herself with other things. As much as she wanted to barge in to Harry's room, row him out, slap him and then kiss him like a madwoman she had to let him be. Everyone she talked to had told her the same thing – to give Harry his space so he can figure things out.

'_Do they not know how bloody hard that is??'_

Ginny sighed and then rolled her eyes at the all too familiar sound. She had been doing that far too much lately for her liking, sometimes without even realizing she did. She didn't know when she became such a worry wart and sour sap but it was really starting to irritate her. She was a woman of action; a woman who always managed to remain strong in the face of adversity but here she was trying her best to console herself.

She had to get her mind off of Harry and back on track. They were, after all, trying to put a stop to the war. Ever since Lily's death, they had fallen behind on finding information. Ron had only managed to sway Fred, George and maybe Charlie to their side but nothing else. They were at an impasse where the only thing they knew was that Lucius Malfoy was involved and that both families were being pinned against each other for the sole purpose of destruction. Even though that was a step, they still had a long way to go.

Ginny finally stopped pacing and smiled, deciding that strategizing was the perfect distraction. She could find out what else happened during Ron's meeting with their brothers and possibly talk to Hermione about what other measures they could take. She walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the last bedroom. She knew that this was where Hermione had slept and was hoping that she was still in there. She knocked once and a soft voice replied, _'it's open'._ Ginny opened the door and entered.

Hermione was perched on the bed, flipping through what looked like a Quidditch magazine. When Ginny walked in, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ginny. What's up?"

Ginny sat on the bed. "Nothing much, I just came to talk to you and Ron. But I see he's not even here," she added, looking around the room.

Hermione pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "He's in the bathroom."

"Oh," Ginny said with a nod.

"What did you come to talk to us about?" Hermione asked, flinging the magazine aside. "Harry?" she added as an afterthought.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I'm trying not to worry about him right now."

"True. I guess it's best that you wait for him to come around, anyway."

Ginny shot her a look. "Can we not talk about Harry?"

Hermione lifted her hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, I was just saying."

"Yes, well," Ginny started as she stood up, "I've had enough of people telling me to wait. What I actually came to talk to you about is what steps we're going to take now. We've kind of veered off course with the war and I think it's time we get back on track."

Just then, Ron walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of track pants, no shirt and was ruffling his hair with a towel in an attempt to dry it. When he spotted Ginny he gave her a little smile and then sat on the bed in the same spot she had vacated.

"Could you at least put on a shirt, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her brother's pale torso.

"And hide this sexy body?" Ron asked, shaking his shoulders playfully. Both Ginny and Hermione let out loud laughs which earned Ginny a swat with Ron's towel and Hermione a slight pinch on her side. "Only because it's you two I won't do anything worse."

"Right," Ginny replied, rubbing the spot on her leg where Ron had hit her. "So, yeah, did you hear what I was telling Hermione?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah I heard. And right now I think our best bet is to try and get in touch with dad and see if Harry can get to his father. If we can convince them of the truth and get them on the same page, then the fighting should stop and we can go after the real culprit."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Those first two steps are going to be quite difficult."

Ron sighed and placed the towel across his shoulders. "I know. I'm pretty sure Harry's father isn't too keen on being pals with dad."

"Far from it actually," Ginny added, remembering how Harry's godfather had revealed Mr. Potter's desire to hunt her father down. "But hopefully," she continued, "If we persuade them good enough their hatred for one another would converge into a hatred for Lucius and who ever he's working for."

"That's another thing we have to figure out," Ron said, standing up and walking over to a bag in the corner of the bedroom. "We should make up possible names for who Lucius is working for."

"We have no clue where to start on that one," Hermione said, folding her arms.

"But if we have a list," Ron said, pulling a shirt of his head, "then we'd at least have a starting point. And maybe we'll have some luck and actually stumble upon some useful information."

Ginny nodded and sat on the bed. "Good point. Alright, so, how about I try and find dad? Lord knows he's been trying to get me back in the family for years so he might be a little more receptive."

"Good idea, sis. And, now that that's settled…" Ron rummaged through his bag and started taking out a few clothes. He removed a few shirts, a pair of black trousers and a jacket.

"Moving in?" Ginny asked, watching as he pulled out even more clothes.

Ron shrugged. "In a sense. I just didn't want to have to keep going back to the house for clothes. Gin, could you hang that up for me?" he asked, flinging the jacket at her.

Ginny just thought it best to let the coat drop on the bed instead of trying to catch it. Unfortunately, it landed directly on top of her and something hard knocked against her knee.

"Shit!" She yanked the jacket off of her leg and rubbed the spot that had been hit. "What the hell do you have in here, Ron?"

Ron looked at her as she searched through his pockets. A few seconds later, she pulled out a discolored box that was covered in caked dirt and illegible writing. For a second, he was a little confused about what it was but then he remembered that day he had found it.

"I forgot about that," he said, walking over to them and picking up the box.

"Ok, what the hell is it?" Hermione asked, standing up to get a better look.

"I don't know actually," Ron said. "I found it that day I went to talk to dad. I think someone tried to summon it but couldn't get it because it was trapped in some magical fortress. I had to blast away the floorboard it was under to get it."

"How come this is the first we're hearing of this?"

"Because it was the same day we found out where you and Neville were and, shortly after, Lily got killed. It just slipped my mind."

"What do you think is inside it?" Hermione asked, taking the box from Ron.

"No idea."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she examined the box. Apart from the chipped words, there were also a few symbols embedded in the surface that were almost unreadable because of the discoloration. She spotted a latch on the side and tried to flick it open but it wouldn't budge. Taking out her wand, she tried every unlocking charm she could think of but it still refused to unlatch. Whatever was inside the box was well-protected.

"It won't open," she finally conceded.

Ginny stood up. "I guess we'll worry about that later. I'm going to change and see what information I can get out of dad."

Ginny waved goodbye to the pair and then exited the bedroom. For the first time in days she was not worried about Harry. She was more concerned with helping her father see the truth. She had no idea how she was going to do it but she knew that she had to at least try. Maybe she'd even get in a bit of scolding for his brazenness and sheer evilness. How someone could kill another human being was beyond her and yet her father had taken more lives than she'd like to think about. It was high time it all stopped.

Just as she was about to ascend the steps that led to the floor with her bedroom, she found herself rooted to the spot. Standing on the landing was someone she had not seen in what felt like forever. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, white trainers and a light blue button-up shirt. His untidy hair was brushed as neatly as possible and looked slightly wet to the edges as if he had just washed it. From where she was standing, Ginny could smell the faint scent of soap and conditioner and she had to admit, the overall look was quite endearing. Obviously her body thought so, too, because her heart started beating rapidly inside her chest, her knees almost gave out and her lips begged to be touched by his.

"Ginny?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Ginny blinked her eyes a few times and then looked up at him. She must have zoned out because Harry was now standing on the step in front of her. "Oh, er, Harry, h-hi."

"Hi," he replied with a nervous smile. "H-how are you?"

Ginny shrugged in response. "You?"

"I've been better," he said, putting his hands in his pocket. "Er, Ginny, is it ok if we…talk?"

Ginny looked at him. He appeared apprehensive, almost nervous. He was biting his lip and kept bouncing on the balls of his feet. His emerald-green eyes were pleading with her and, without even thinking about it, she nodded and followed him upstairs, all the while praying that what they were about to talk about was something good. She didn't know if she could handle anymore bad news.

* * *

Percy trudged back and forth, his brow furrowed in concentration and his shoulder tense. He had never been this worried before. Never. Then again, his plan was never in as much jeopardy as it was now. Things were spiraling out of control and far too quickly for his comfort. His sister and the rest of her friends had already surmised that the war had been a distraction all along; they already knew that someone was after both the Potters and the Weasleys and they already discovered that Lucius was somewhat behind it all. Even though they didn't know about him, they were far too close to figuring out everything and spoiling his plans. He could not let that happen. He had worked far too hard to be stopped now. He was going to have everything he was after. No one was going to deny him of that.

He turned to face the occupants of the room. He had called together his entire team for this. They all needed to know what had occurred and what actions needed to take place. Every single person watched him anxiously, eager to finally get back to work.

Lucius Malfoy sat directly beside Percy; his fingers were pressed against each other and perched under his chin. His son, Draco, sat next to him, his eyes darting back and forth around the room. He was bouncing his leg up and down and scratching his knee absentmindedly. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable. The maniacal look on Percy's face was scary and the whole atmosphere in the room gave him the creeps. He never did like the darkness the room was kept in or the scent of murder on the many men who gathered there. He tried his best to remain composed but he really did not want to be there.

"Perhaps we should rethink our idea to remain on the sidelines," Percy finally uttered. "My lovely sister and her friends are proving to be to be quite a force to be reckoned with. They have discovered far too much and need to be stopped. I will not have anyone ruining my plans." He began pacing again. "I'm not going to assign any specific person to this job. I want all of you to monitor their actions. Anything that indicates they may be getting closer to the truth I want you to report it to me and I will decide what actions need to be taken. If you are given the opportunity to attack or capture, by all means do so. But, do not kill. I want to dispose of each one of them myself."

He finally stopped walking and waved his hand, indicating that they all should leave. One by one, they men began to file out of the room. After a few moments, Percy, Lucius and Draco were the only remaining inhabitants.

"I have a special job for you, Draco." He continued when Draco looked up, "Luna has proven to be a risk and she must be taken care of."

"Do you want me to go after her?" Draco asked a little unsurely.

"I want you to get Greyback and inform him that his services are once again needed."

Draco froze. For some reason, he was not comfortable with the idea at all. Greyback was far too ruthless and blood-thirsty. Luna would not last one minute against him and Greyback would take delight in draining her of every drop of blood. Draco shuddered at the thought. _Wait, why the hell do you even care?_

"Getting rid of Luna would be like killing two birds with one stone," Percy said, drawing Draco from his thoughts. "We will destroy one member of Ginny's team and also punish her for her treason."

"But…are you planning on killing her?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

Percy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "She no longer deserves to live. She's proven herself to be an enemy and must be destroyed. Surely you don't think she should live? Think of how she embarrassed you."

Draco remained quiet. Had Luna really embarrassed him? He wasn't so sure anymore. Luna was never weak; and she was, after all, a Malfoy meaning she possessed a great deal of skill whether it was honed or not. Even still, he did not love the idea of his sister being a target.

Percy smiled snidely. "Do I sense hesitance in you, Draco?"

Draco looked at him and then quickly averted his gaze. "No."

"I'm afraid you're not very good at lying to me." Percy took a seat across from Draco. "I sense it in you. A little fear layered on top of concern. Are you worried about your sister? Or perhaps that little witch I sent you after? Are you worried about her as well?"

Draco, still avoiding Percy's gaze, shook his head. "I'm not concerned about anyone."

"Better no. In this game, Draco, there is no room for caring."

Draco nodded and stood up. He exited the room and slowly made his way to his bedroom. Sinking onto his bed, Draco closed his eyes, feeling uneasy about everything. Percy was right. He_ was_ a little worried and concerned. To tell the truth, he had never _truly_ been alright with things from the get go. When he had tried to poison Hermione, he was a little skeptical about it. The girl was good company and he really did hope they could see each other again. Then there was the fact that he had hesitated when he tried to prevent Luna those from escaping. They may have thought he was stalling, biding his time until reinforcements came. But the truth was that he was tentative about it, unsure if he could handle the weight of killing someone.

And here he was again, faced with the charge of having someone murdered, this time his own sister. Could he actually do something that vile? Was he really as cruel as Percy and as blind as his father to go after someone who was only trying to escape the harsh life she was forced to live? Right now, as bad as things had gotten, he wasn't sure if he was.

'_This is no time to rethink your position, Draco'_. He was in far too deep and there was no turning back, especially if he wanted to make it out alive. Percy would undoubtedly have him killed if he even tried to pull out. His very life depended on whose side he took. Unfortunately, he was starting to think that everyone else's life was just as valuable as his own.

* * *

The room was uncomfortably silent. The only sound that could be heard was the hint of their breathing. Not one of them talked nor did one of them move. They both just stood on opposite ends of the room. Harry stood staring at Ginny but she was adamantly avoiding his gaze.

'_God, she looks so beautiful,'_ he thought as he looked her over. She was dressed in a pair of torn jeans and a tank top; her hair was pulled into a high, messy ponytail and she had her arms folded across her chest. There was nothing spectacular about her appearance but Harry still found himself drawn to her, desperate to hold her against him and kiss her. '_All in due time,' _he said to himself as he took in a deep breath, ready to start the conversation he had been dreading ever since Neville had talked to him.

"Ginny," he said tentatively.

"Hm?" she replied, still avoiding his gaze.

'_Great,_' he thought, _'she won't even look at me.'_ "Er," he said out loud, "I-er-"

"Will you just spit it out, Harry?" She looked at him sternly and he visibly stepped back even though they were standing far apart. She didn't mean to be so snippy. She was grateful that Harry had finally decided to talk to her but apart of her was still angry at him. She sighed and said a little more softly, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about…us." He paused, trying to figure out what to say. "I know I told you that it wasn't such a good idea for us to be together because of the war and who are fathers are and I know you probably hate me because of it but-"

"I don't hate you," she interjected, finally looking up at him. "I was just hurt that you could allow something to stand in the way of us being together. And I was even more upset that you didn't talk to me about any of it. You just pulled away from me and then dumped it all on me without even considering my position on it."

"Ginny, I-"

"No, Harry," she said, her anger flaring. "You listen to me. It's not fair. What you did to me was not fair at all! I cared for you. I did everything I could to comfort you and all you did was withdraw. You pushed me aside like I was nothing! You slept with me and then you turned around and left. How do you think that made me feel? Huh?" She turned away from him as she felt hot tears surface.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny" he said, chancing a few steps towards her. "I was just so bloody confused. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt."

"Well, I was hurt, Harry," she said, turning back to face him. "And I was angry. I was hurt and angry yet I couldn't stop worrying about you. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to comfort you but everyone kept telling me that I just had to wait until you figured out what you wanted."

"They were right, Ginny." Harry took a few more steps towards her. "I needed time to figure things out."

"I know you did, Harry," she whispered, wiping away a few tears that escaped.

"And I did figure things out. Like I told you, I want you, Ginny." Harry, stopping in front of her, took her hand in his. "I always knew that I wanted you. And I realize know that I was just scared. I didn't know what to do about anything and I just felt that if I stayed with you, it would make going after your father even more difficult than it already is." He sighed. "Do you know how messed up it is for me to go after the father of the girl I'm falling in love with? I just didn't feel right with myself but now, I don't care. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Falling in love?" she asked, looking up at him.

Harry smiled, nodded and cupped her face in his hands. "Yes. Do you know how insane it was driving me not to have you there to touch and kiss?"

"How-"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I wanted to be with you." He pressed his forehead against hers. "When you were kidnapped I was scared out of my mind; I was willing to die to make sure you were safe. When we made love, everything felt perfect and felt so right. You are beautiful and such an amazing person. How could I not be falling for you?"

He touched her lips with his and gave her a soft peck that sent shivers down his spine. It was only a small kiss but it felt so good to have her lips against his again. And Ginny felt the same way. Harry finally understood that there was no reason to allow her father or anything else for that matter to come in between them. They could be together and, after all this was over, they could hopefully spend the rest of their lives together as well.

"Harry," Ginny said, putting her arms on his waist. "I know how hard it is for you to know who my father is. But I'm with you. We are going to work together to put a stop to this. And if things go right, you won't even have to fight my father because he'll be working with us to destroy whoever's behind all of this."

"So, that's the plan? To get him on our side?"

Ginny nodded. "Hopefully it works."

Harry nodded. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Right now, I want to make up for what I did."

Ginny lifted her forehead from his and arched her eyebrow. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

Harry smiled suggestively and then gently pressed his lips against hers before she could say anything. Then, he slowly ran his tongue along her lips before deepening the kiss. Ginny pressed her body against his as they continued, their tongues dancing in unison. Harry slipped his arms around Ginny's waist and then took hold of her hips so to lift her up.

As Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, she couldn't stop thinking about how great it felt to be in his arms again. All her concerns seemed to slip away. She didn't know how she managed without having him close to her but she was just glad that he was now. She needed him in her life, she realized that now. After all, she was falling in love with him, too.


	22. Tiny Little Box

**Tiny Little Box**

Arthur Weasley was considered a man of honour; a man of dignity; a man of strength. He was always highly revered by those of the Wizarding Community; always thought to be a man that could be called upon to get things done. Never once in his life have his behaviours been looked upon as irrational because he always acted without hesitation, fear or worry. But things change.

Now, as he trudged slowly along the path behind his expansive home, all of those traits trickled away, warped by an onset of distress and total remorse. His dignity was shattered and he felt more ashamed than self-assured. His strength dissolved into a state of weakness, as though his own thoughts cramped the muscles in his body. He felt that the reverence he received was ill-deserved and fear gripped at his body, his heart and his mind. He was no longer the man people considered him to be. In fact, he probably never _had_ been that man. All his life he tried to gain the advantage; tried to ensure that no one got over on him or that he got what he felt he deserved. Maybe that was because he had always feared that he would lose out on what he wanted to gain. After all, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

Arthur hung his head as he approached the door to his home, wondering what scene he would meet inside. Would his sons and house-elves come barging down the corridor, anxious and relieved that he had finally returned after being gone for so long? Would they think that he had been on some secret assignment and had only just finished? Or would they be indifferent and simply unconcerned about his whereabouts? He was not sure which one he preferred.

As he entered the home, he felt a sense of reprieve as he met the entrance empty and the corridors deserted. Cautiously, he maneuvered his way through the labyrinth of halls until he finally arrived in front of his office. Peering behind him one more time, he unlatched the lock, slipped inside and relocked the door. The room was dark, devoid of even a hint of light from outside. The atmosphere was stuffy, almost to the point of being suffocating; he had to take a few deep breaths before his body adjusted. The entire room felt foreign to him – another stripping away of familiarity he had become so accustomed to – and somewhat disconcerting but he could not figure out the reason why.

'_Maybe it's your own stress that has you feeling that way,'_ he thought, stepping deeper into the room as the darkness enveloped him.

He sighed and flicked on a light that cast an eerie glow of golden-yellow along the walls and his desk. He took a seat behind the mahogany structure and tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling, trying to gain some composure. Unfortunately, he couldn't. His mind was in a whirlwind, thoughts swooping in and out but nothing settling. It all seemed so surreal yet familiar. Why familiar? That was because he had been feeling like this for a while now, ever since the death of Lily Potter.

'_No, not death,'_ he contemplated bitterly. _'Murder!! You murdered her! How could you?'_

Arthur sat up quickly and gripped his hair with his hands, his thoughts threatening to send him insane. He had murdered her. Lily Potter…of all people…he had murdered _her._ He closed his eyes against the sting of regret and the tears of nostalgia as thoughts of his past swirled back and forth, mixing with the mistake his own hands had made.

He stood up quickly and moved determinedly around his desk. He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do – after all, it was better to just leave it all hidden and tucked away – but he just could not resist the urge. That past always seemed to be a little more comforting than the present, even though it was a little disheartening.

Sighing, Arthur finally reached the section of his office he was aiming for. Unfortunately, what he met was something unexpected. Before him, on the ground, was a scene of disaster. Dust and debris covered the floor while larger chunks of wood and tile were strewn haphazardly around the area. There was a large gaping hole in the floor, a hole that had been placed there for a specific purpose years ago.

Falling to his knees automatically, Arthur sank his hand into the opening and groped around while praying that what he was looking for was still there. His prayers went unanswered. The hole was empty save for dust and a few pieces of debris. Swearing loudly, the man sprang to his feet and looked around his office. Nothing else seemed out of place. His desk was still fixed; all of the books on his shelves were still in tact. The chairs, tables and curtains all looked undisturbed. The only thing that had been disturbed was the floorboard.

Arthur felt himself start to panic. His heart hammered in his chest, his pulse quickened and a feeling of dread swept over. He was sure that no one even knew _about_ the box much less where it was. Obviously he was wrong and the only question he kept asking over and over was who in the world had the box?

* * *

Hermione sighed and scrunched her eyebrows as she rubbed at her forehead, a sign of concentration. She was currently sitting on top of the vast kitchen counter, her legs folded and her elbows perched on her knee. She was the only one present but the fact that she was alone did not matter to her. She was concerned with the small box that sat in front of her. It was still locked. She had tried everything to open it. She had retested all the unlocking charms, tried a few commanding charms, even resorted to Muggle means by smashing it against a wall and using a knife. None proved successful.

Getting agitated, Hermione flung her arms in the air and exclaimed, "How the bloody hell is this thing supposed to open?"

"Er, Hermione, what are you doing?"

The bushy-haired girl looked up quickly and her eyes landed on Ron. He was leaning against the kitchen doorpost, one foot crossed behind the other, his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Ron," she said, looking back at the box. "I'm still trying to figure out how to open this box."

"Oh," he replied, walking into the kitchen. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then leaned against the counter. He looked at her for a few seconds before saying, "I don't think staring at it is going to work."

Hermione sighed. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything."

Ron picked up an apple, took a bite, chewed and swallowed before asking, "Why are you so adamant about opening it anyway?"

"I guess it's just habit." She looked up at him. "I've never really like the idea of not being able to do anything."

"Ah," Ron said with a nod, "so you think because the box is proving such an obstacle, you feel that you _have_ to conquer it."

"In a sense." Hermione turned to face the box and picked it up. "I'm also a little curious of what's inside considering how much your father went through to hide it. It could contain some very useful information."

"Or," Ron said, moving to sit to the table, "it could just be something utterly useless. Maybe it's just some collection of Wizarding trading cards or something."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Trading cards? Why would he go through so much trouble to hide and charm a box of trading cards?"

"Hey, some of those old ones are very valuable. Maybe there are a few in there that are worth millions of galleons."

"I don't think so," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "I think it's something far more important than that."

As the pair slipped into a relaxed silenced, Ron continued to eat his apple and Hermione went back to trying out various charms on the box. The two remained like that for a while and Ron kept stealing glances at Hermione.

'_She looks so beautiful sitting there like that.'_ He smiled.

Just then, Luna and Neville entered the kitchen and both Ron and Hermione looked up at them. Luna was humming softly and smiling serenely. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in a simple jeans skirt and a tank top. Neville was watching her with a smile on his face while at the same time adjusting the top button on his freshly laundered robe.

"Where are you off to, Neville?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight.

"I'm going to work," Neville said. "I've been absent far too long."

"I thought you wouldn't want to go back considering that you were kidnapped from there."

Neville shrugged. "I can't exactly _not_ go to work. It's my only source of income and I need to get a handle on some of my, er, tasks. Besides," he added quickly, "maybe I could manage to catch some information on Lucius while I'm there. I'll have to be careful of course, seeing as how he knows I'm involved in all of this."

Hermione nodded. "True. I'll be lucky if I even still have a job after this. Neither Ginny nor I have been in to work since we had to go clean up the studio. If I know Mrs. Pompey, she probably replaced us."

"I don't think so," Ron said, standing up and moving back to the counter. "Ginny's very valuable to that studio and from the success you've had there I'm pretty sure you're just as important."

Hermione smiled at him. "I hope so."

Ron shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. "You're important to me anyway." Hermione's smile expanded and Ron kissed her softly.

"I swear I need to stop walking into the kitchen. I always catch some random display of affection."

Ron pulled away from the kiss and turned to see Ginny and (to his surprise) Harry take a seat at the table. He grinned at his little sister. "I think I've caught you enough times to make us even."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"So, Harry," Neville said, clapping the bespectacled man on his back, "I take it everything's straight?" Neville nodded to Ginny and then looked back at Harry.

"It's all fine, Neville, thanks." Harry smiled a genuine smile and, to prove his point, wrapped his arm over Ginny's shoulder and drew her closer to him.

"No problem. And I'm glad it worked out." Neville squeezed Harry's shoulder and then walked next to Luna. "Well, I better be going or else I'm going to be late." He bent down and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Hope everything goes well," Luna replied, smoothing down the front of Neville's robe.

"Me too." He straightened up and then headed for the exit. "Bye, guys." And with a 'pop' he disappeared.

After Neville left, Hermione picked up the box and hoped off the counter. She and Ron took a seat to the table, followed by Luna. Once settled, the arrangement was such that Ginny and Harry were next to each other on one side of the table; Ron and Hermione were directly across from them and Luna sat at the head of the table.

"Still trying to open that box, I see." Ginny nodded to the object Hermione had placed in front of her.

"What box?" both Luna and Harry asked.

"I found it when I went to talk to my dad," Ron explained. "It was well hidden and magically guarded but I managed to blast it free. We have no idea what's inside of it and we can't get it open. Hermione's been trying almost all day."

"Yes," Hermione said, "and it's driving me crazy. I've tried almost everything I can think of."

Luna looked at the box quizzically. "It looks rather old. Are you sure you can't just smash it open?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've tried that already. I even tried to use a knife to pry it open. Nothing works."

"May I?" Harry took the box from Hermione and examined it. He spotted the latch and tried to pull it but it wouldn't open. He turned it over and over in his hands, examining each part of it as closely as he could. The third time around, he spotted a set of symbols scribbled into the side. "What's that?" he asked, placing the box in the middle of the table and pointing at the symbols.

"I have no idea," Hermione said, leaning over. "I didn't even see them."

Harry could understand how she could have missed it. Besides the symbols being lightened (probably from age), they were also cramped and pushed to the side of the box. Anyone who hadn't looking for them could have easily missed them.

"Are they runes?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side to get a better look. "That one looks like the symbol for wunjo." She pointed to the third symbol that looked a little like a P.

"What the ruddy hell is 'wunjo'?" Ron asked, looking at Luna.

"It's the equivalent to either 'w' or 'v', depending on what word is intended," she replied, still looking at the box.

Hermione looked closer. "I think Luna's right. I can't read the rest though; it's too distorted. Ginny, you have the best eyesight. Do you think you could figure it out?"

Ginny nodded and pulled the box closer to her. She picked it up and peered closely at it. Her eyesight was obviously a lot sharper than everyone else's because she could see the symbols clearly. Ron peered over her shoulder and arched his eyebrow.

"They don't look that distorted. I can see it perfectly," he added, looking up at Hermione.

"So can I," Ginny said without looking up.

"Maybe that's some kind of charm your father put on it," Hermione pondered. "Maybe only someone with Weasley blood can read it."

Ron nodded. "Maybe, but that doesn't really do us any good because I can't read runes."

"I can," Ginny said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, then, let's hear it. What does it say?"

Ginny put up a finger, indicating that they should wait. She continued to look at the runes, and found that they had been separated into which she guessed were individual words. There was quite a bit and she realized that she may not be successful if she worked it out in her head. So, she quickly conjured a parchment and a quill and set to work. First, she decoded the symbols into their actual names, taking care to separate them as they were on the box and making sure that it was all done correctly. She proceeded to translate the words into their phonemic equivalents and then, finally, into Standard English. When she was complete, the parchment looked as follows:

**Wunjo othilo tiwaz/hagalaz ansuz algiz/berkanan isa naudiz/**

**naudiz othila/laguz othila ingwaz isa raido/ansuz algiz**

_Phonemic translation: 'Wot haz bin no longer iz'_

English: 'What has been, no longer is.'

Ginny placed the quill down and read the translated sentence out loud. "What has been, no longer is."

Ron arched eyebrow. "That's just as damn cryptic as the symbols themselves."

Ginny sighed. "I know. It doesn't really give us a clue as to how the box is supposed to be opened."

"Maybe it's a clue to what's inside the box," Hermione said, sliding the paper in front of her. "Obviously it means that something which once existed no longer does."

"That could hint at a lot of things," Harry said. "It could mean a person or an animal or it could be something figurative. And if it is figurative, then that opens the possibilities up even more."

Hermione nodded and Luna asked, "Do you think what's inside could be something dangerous? Like some secret ancient weapon or something?"

"Does that even fit?" Harry asked.

"In a way it does," Ron said, scratching absentmindedly at his nose. "It could have been a weapon or a device that was used during a specific time in history but became obsolete so they no longer use it. The question would really be what that weapon was and how dad got a hand on it."

Ginny continued to listen as the other four continued to bounce ideas back and forth. She wasn't sure if any of them were the right ones. There was something they were missing; something they were overlooking. She eyed the parchment once more, licking her lips and then biting on the bottom one in concentration. She slid the box closer to her and turned it face up, staring at the chipped and discolored surface. She titled it sideways and gazed at the latch, wondering how exactly it opened.

She repeated the words over and over in her head, wondering if it was enough to help her realize something. Nothing jumped out at her. Getting slightly edgy, she scrunched up her eyebrows and whispered to herself questioningly, "What has been, no longer is…"

Suddenly, the box began to vibrate and she dropped it onto the table with a loud 'thud'. Everyone looked at her as she shot up quickly, knocking her chair to the ground. The box continued to vibrate and everyone else stood up, looking at the shaking container apprehensively. The quivering intensified until almost the entire table was shaking. The five of them stepped back a few steps as a light began to glow from beneath the box and a beam shot up, stopping just above the ceiling. Then, it rebounded on itself and was sucked back into the box, which gave a final shudder and then a click as the latch undid and the top flew open.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all looked at each other, wondering if it was safe to touch the box. Ginny was the first and only one to move. She stepped slowly towards the table and cautiously leaned over, trying to peer into the box. She reached out a hand.

"Do you think you should touch that?" Harry asked, taking a step forward.

Ginny didn't answer him. She tipped the box with her forefinger but nothing happened. Relaxing a bit, she picked up the box in her hand and turned to face the other four. Harry, realizing, that nothing happened to Ginny, took a few more steps forward and reached out to touch the box. Unfortunately for him, the box closed shut and zoomed out of Ginny's hand onto the ground and under the table. As it did so, Ginny jumped and latched onto Harry.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ginny that hurts," he added as he felt her nails dig into his arm.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip.

Hermione crawled under the table to retrieve the box. Just as she was about to touch it, it moved from her reach and slid to the other corner of the table. She jumped up quickly, knocking her head onto the edge of the table.

"Ouch!" she cried, rubbing her head and standing up.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron asked, walking over to her and caressing her hand.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I think that charm extends to who can look into the box as well," she added, taking a seat as Ron examined the top of her head to make sure no bump started to form.

Finally letting go of Harry's arm, Ginny crouched next to the table and went to take the box. When it did not budge away from her, she picked it up and placed it on the table. Everyone kept their distance as she began to rummage through what was inside.

Ginny felt herself get confused. There was nothing dangerous inside the box at all. There were just rolled up parchments, folded pictures and what looked like small jewelry boxes crammed into the confined space. Nothing menacing jumped out at her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she picked up on of the parchments and unrolled it. She started to read it and her eyes grew wide with each word.

'_What in the world…'_ she thought as she threw the paper back into the box. She picked up a few of the folded photographs and opened them up. She gasped every time she unfolded one. _'This can't be. I must be hallucinating. Yes that's it. I'm seeing things again.'_ In an attempt to prove herself right, she folded one of the pictures back, closed her eyes and then reopened it. But, when she looked at it, it did no change.

"Ginny," Harry said slowly, "what's wrong?"

"I…I can't…it doesn't…I don't." Her eyes opened wide. "Oh my fucking God!"

Ginny quickly repacked the box and grabbed it off the table. She couldn't believe it. Her dad…he was. No. It didn't make _any_ sense. None whatsoever! She shook her head and quickly threw her cloak on over her jeans and t-shirt. She had to see for herself. She had to sort this out.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry asked, trying to grab her hand.

"To dad," she responded quickly before disappearing with a 'pop'.

"What the hell is she going to dad for?" Ron asked, staring at the spot Ginny had just been standing. Then he looked up at everyone else. "What in the world do you think was in that box?"

"I think it may have been what my father's boss has been looking for."

"Beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, grimacing at the pain that shot through her head.

"I remember hearing about something valuable my father's boss wanted to find," Luna explained, resuming her seat. "It wasn't necessarily something he needed but he wanted it nonetheless. For blackmail."

Both Ron and Harry looked at Luna with confused expressions. "What could possibly be in a tiny little box that can be used for blackmail?"

* * *

Arthur Weasley continued to pace back and forth. He didn't know what to do. The box was gone and he had no idea who had taken it. What were they planning on doing with it? _Use it against you, obviously._ Arthur quickly silenced that thought and took a deep sigh, turned around and sat in the chair in front of his desk. He had to think things through. Maybe James knew about the box and had stolen it. But how would James have known where it was? Or that he even _kept_ that box? He was sure he had done everything to make it appear as thought he was over it and all was forgotten. Maybe he hadn't been as convincing as he had hoped and James was simply biding his time until he could get that proof and blackmail him with it.

Arthur hung his head and shook it. What was he going to do? For once in his life he was lost on how to go about looking for something. His mind was still clouded with distress and regret. The only comfort he had was knowing that his charms prevented anyone who wasn't of Weasley blood from opening it. But charms like that could be broken. Mind you, it was not an easy task but it could be done and there were people who broke charms and curses for a living. All the thief had to do was locate one of those experts and pay him a good sum of galleons.

He let out a frustrated sigh. The contents of that box were never meant to be discovered. In the wrong hands, they could spell the death of him and his entire life's work. They could go against everything he had led people to believe about his life.

'_If anyone ever found out that I…'_ He swallowed. _'No one can ever find out.'_

Just as Arthur stood up and made to move from behind his desk, the door to his office flew open and a person stomped inside. Arthur looked up and saw that it was Ginny. She was wearing a black cloak over her clothes. Her hair hung over her face which was contorted into an expression of shock and utter rage. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds, gripping tightly onto something Arthur could not see due to the dimness of his office.

"Ginerva, what-"

But he stopped short when Ginny let out an aggravated grunt and stormed up to him. Angrily, she lifted her arm and flung something onto the desk, causing it to slam loudly on the polished wood and the top of it to bounce open. Arthur gazed down at the object in disbelief. It was the box he had been fretting over for close to an hour. He peered down at it, his eyes scanning over the parchments and folded pictures inside and noticing that they had been disturbed. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to his daughter and saw that her expression had not softened. In fact, she looked angrier, like she was ready to jump over the table and squeeze the life out of him, all because of what the contents of the box indicated.

'_Does that mean that -'_ He paused in his thoughts, a sense of panic rising in his chest, _'she knows I…?"_

"You loved her!!" she screamed. "YOU WERE IN BLOODY LOVE WITH HER!!"

Arthur looked back down at the box. His fear was confirmed. The truth had been discovered.


	23. Epiphanies and Realizations

**A/N: So, I know I promised more frequent updates and I was hoping that that would mean at least 2-3 chapters a week but I got a job a few weeks ago and it keeps me busy from 8 until after 6 most nights. So when I get home, I don't have as much time as I would like to have to write. So it takes me a while to complete and edit a new chapter. But I do have a day off each week so now there will be a guaranteed update once a week (usually Tuesdays). I will also try my hardest to get a chapter out on the weekends as well but that depends on if my friends have planned a full weekend or not. **

**Special thanks to all my reviewers. I do appreciate them, especially those of you who take the time to comment on specific things. If there is anything you need clarified from the chapter please ask and I will try to explain it all the next time I update! Love ya!**

**Now on to the chapter...**

* * *

**Epiphanies and Realizations**

Ginny stood virtually silent and motionless. Her arms were clenched to her side; her legs were rooted to the spot; her eyes were fixed upon the top of her father's head. Even her breathing – which had picked up when she had first stormed in the room – seemed to halt. She was quietly waiting for her father, who was still staring at the box on top of the desk, to answer her. Not that she needed it. She already knew the truth. Nothing he said, especially if he tried to deny it, could make her not believe what she had seen with her very own eyes…

_There was nothing dangerous inside the box at all. There were just rolled up parchments, folded pictures and what looked like small jewelry boxes crammed into the confined space. Nothing menacing jumped out at her. Furrowing her eyebrows, Ginny picked up one of the parchments and unrolled it. She started to read it and her eyes grew wider with each word. _

**_Arthur,_**

**_I can't believe it's been so long since we've last seen one another. I don't know how I've managed to make it these past few days without seeing you or being near you. I guess the thoughts of you and the many memories we have are enough to keep me sane but I don't know for how long. _**

**_I keep waking up and thinking that you'll be beside me, your arms wrapped tightly around me. Or I keep hoping that when I step outside, you'll be there leaning against the front gate holding another beautiful lily for me. But I know that, in due time, you'll be back with me. _**

**_I truly do you miss you, Arthur. Please come back to me._**

**_Love forever, _**

**_Lily_**

'_What in the world…' Ginny thought as she threw the paper back into the box. She picked up a few of the folded photographs and opened them up. She gasped every time she unfolded one. _

_The first was a younger version of her father standing beside a young lady with silky red hair and amazingly vibrant green eyes. Ginny recognized her as once. She was a few years younger but she still looked unmistakably like Lily, Harry's mother. The pair was smiling up at the camera with one of their arms wrapped around the waist of the other. Lily waved up at her and Arthur did the same before turning to caress Lily's cheek. _

_The next photo was of the two again. This time, it looked as though someone had captured them in a playful moment. Lily would run a few steps; then, Arthur grabbed her by her waist and spun her around before they both landed on the ground. There was no sound but from the looks on their faces and the movement of their lips, it was undeniable that they were laughing. _

_The final photograph was the most shocking. Standing face-to-face was, once again, Arthur and Lily. Lily arms were wrapped loosely around Arthur's waist while his cupped her face. Their lips were pressed softly together almost as if they weren't touching at all; however, there was no denying that they had been caught mid kiss. _

'_This can't be. I must be hallucinating. Yes that's it. I'm seeing things again.' _

_In an attempt to prove herself right, she folded one of the pictures back, closed her eyes and then reopened it. But, when she looked at it, it did no change. _

Her own father: the man who claimed to harbour hatred for the Potters; the one who constantly fought against them; the same person who had tried so desperately, for as long as Ginny could remember, to destroy every member of that family had been _in love_ with Lily Potter.

There was no denying that Ginny had stumbled upon a treasure box of sorts that contained a history of Arthur and Lily's relationship. She had only read one of the parchments but she knew for a fact that the rest of the rolled up papers were more love letters from Lily – maybe even some of Arthur's own letters. There were dozens more photographs as well which were probably more snapshots of the couple doing goodness-knows-what-else. It was disturbing, to say the least, to see her father in that way. She could hardly stand looking at pictures of her own mother with him much less witness private moments with another woman. It was enough to make any daughter – or any person for that matter - hysterical and angry, especially when that other woman was a sworn enemy killed by the hands of a former lover.

Ginny closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and then reopened them. Her father was still staring down at the box. His hands were gripping the edge of the desk so tightly that his knuckles looked white. He, like Ginny, was extremely quiet, such that even his breathing was undetectable. If it wasn't for the obvious rise and fall of his chest, he could be mistaken as having died right then and there. He appeared as though he was shell-shocked, confused. His usual air of dignity and pride seemed contaminated with regret and…was that…fear?

Ginny, finally moving, took one shuffled step towards the desk and placed a hand over her father's. He didn't move or respond in anyway.

"Dad," she whispered, trying to garner his attention.

After what felt like ages, and without looking up, Arthur slid his hand from underneath Ginny's. For a second, it looked as though he was going to move from behind the desk. Instead, he picked up the box tentatively in both hands and stared down at it. His thumb grazed the latch that was now undone. He flipped it over and ran his fingers across the runic symbols. It was then and only then did he look up.

"I was in love with her."

Ginny stood up straight and peered into her father's eyes. It wasn't like she really needed his confession. The box was proof enough and the look on his face was further confirmation. But even though she knew the truth, there was still so much questions she had. There were still so many gaps that needed to be filled and she wanted to know it all.

"What happened, dad?"

Arthur motioned for her to take a seat and she sat down to the table in the middle of the office. He walked around his desk and took a seat across from her, placing the box in front of him. For a few moments, the silence that seemed to take over their entire conversation persisted. Ginny was getting ready to ask him again when he looked straight at her and started to talk.

"I met her at the Ministry when I had just started working in the Minster's office. We were heading for lunch at the same time and ended up on the lift together. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't resist talking to her. Our conversation lasted so long that she joined me for lunch and we became instant friends. During the first few months of our friendship, we would only meet for lunch and once or twice for dinner. Then, one night I told her I wanted to be with her and our relationship took off from there.

"We were almost inseparable but because we both worked at the Ministry, we had to keep our relationship a secret, hence why no one knew about it. But the secrecy didn't matter to either of us because we were both just happy to be together. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. She was just everything that makes a woman loveable all wrapped up in one. She was beautiful, loving, understanding; she had a great sense of humour and just being around her made me feel like the luckiest person in the world."

Ginny sat up and crossed her arms on the table. "What went wrong?"

"I got overly ambitious," he replied simply, leaning back in his chair. "A year into our relationship, I realized that I wanted to be with her forever and I wanted to take care of her the best way I could. But the way I was thinking was materialistic wise so I started doing everything in my power to get my hands in anything that could help me gain money and status. Before long, I had managed to get one foot in the door. I already had a high position in the Wizengamot and was well on my way to controlling Gringott's and being a personal asset to the Minister himself.

"But I was being blind." Here he paused and looked up at the ceiling before continuing. "Lily didn't want those superficial things. She tried to tell me constantly that she could live without them as long as she had me but I wouldn't listen. My ambitions began to take control and I was away from her more than I was actually with her." At this point he looked at Ginny and his eyes were glassy as though from tears. "We started to drift apart and I thought that I could fix it by getting everything I was after. I thought by gaining it all I could keep her there. But I was wrong. My preoccupation with building myself up caused me to neglect her and she left me for good."

Silence consumed them once again as Ginny tried to process everything. After a while, a few things started to become clear. Now, she finally understood why her father was the man he was today. He had tried to build himself up in hopes that he could take care of Lily. He wanted to become a man of power, money and status because he thought it was the only way that the woman he loved could be happy. But, ironically, it was that same goal that drove her away.

"Almost two months later," he continued as though the stillness had not happened, "I discovered that she had left her job at the Ministry and began to work in a Muggle bank. Another five months past and she began to date a new employee who had been hired to work at entry level in the Department of International Magic Cooperation and who later become personal consultant to the Minister. I was infuriated and started making subtle but otherwise constant attempts to get her back. All my efforts were in vain, however, because she wanted nothing more to do with me. She told me herself that she couldn't be with someone who puts such emphasis on superficial things. She wanted someone who put her and their love above such materialistic things as money and power and, apparently, James Potter did so she chose him, and I eventually gave up."

"And that's when you met mom?"

Arthur nodded and tapped his finger on the table a few times. "I settled down with your mother shortly thereafter. Though, I must admit it was for nothing more than so I would not be alone."

"But," Ginny said, a little enraged, "mom loved you."

"And I loved your mother," he said with a sad nod. "Even though our marriage did not start off as such, I eventually grew to love her and you and your brothers are the result of that love."

Ginny felt her rage subside, even if only a little. "So, you never heard from Lily again?"

Arthur shook his head. "I heard from her. After James became personal consultant to the Minister, I began to see him quite a bit because of my own dealings with the Minister." Arthur took another pause and stood up before pacing. "At first, things were amicable and a few times I saw Lily and talked to her. However, James began to get suspicious and confronted me once or twice about whether or not Lily and I had had a previous relationship. I denied it, even though his thoughts were quite accurate. He didn't believe me, though, and tried to keep Lily away from me because he thought that I would try to take her away from him."

"Did you?" she asked, even though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

He stopped pacing and looked at Ginny apologetically. "I won't lie to you and tell you that the thought didn't cross my mind. I still had feelings for her even though I had your mother and I kept thinking that things could be fixed. Unfortunately, James' suspicions continued and we began to loathe each other. I hated him because he had Lily and he disliked me because he believed without a doubt that I was after his wife. Our hatred continued to grow over the years, sparking little fights and it eventually developed into this war."

"Dad," Ginny said, standing up, "how is that no one knew about you and Lily?"

"Because," he started, "like I told you we had to keep our relationship a secret because we both worked at the Ministry. After she left it didn't matter but I still kept it quiet. No one ever knew about it and James only had speculations but never any proof. Only I had proof," he added, pointing to the box that lay between them.

"Did it matter if anyone knew?" Ginny asked, looking at the box then back at her father. "Does it matter that you and Lily had a relationship?"

"It matters now," he answered. "It matters a great deal. My relationship with Lily was never anything compromising but because of the war, it has become just that. No one must know about it. If the truth was ever to be revealed, then James would have something he could use against me. See, my love for Lily confirms his belief that I was out to get him and makes the war appear as something that's my fault. I can't let that happen."

"So, the war was never your fault?" Ginny asked, even though she knew the answer. She already knew that her father was not the one to start the war. He was just a pawn in someone's twisted game but she had to know for sure that he had nothing to do with it.

Arthur shook his head and resumed his seat. "The war was officially started with Molly's death so if anything it's James Potter's fault. It just so happens that his son disappeared on the same day and he assumed that I took him and had him killed. He never came to me personally to learn that I had no hand to play in his son's death."

"And you never went to him to find out if he had any dealings with mum's death?"

Arthur looked up at his daughter. "Why would I want to find out something I already knew to be true?"

"Because it wasn't true!" she shouted, banging her hand on the table.

"Of course it's true," Arthur shouted back, standing up once again. "He thought that I was out to rekindle my relationship with Lily so he got to me before I could get to him."

"Mum did not die by the hands of James Potter," she said surprisingly calmly, "or any Potter for that matter. Someone else is involved in this war, dad, and that person is out to get you _and_ the Potter family."

Arthur looked stunned but quickly recovered. "I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at young lady but you better stop it."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not playing at anything dad. I have proof that Lucius Malfoy is-"

"Malfoy?" Arthur asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, dad, Malfoy," she replied. "He's working for someone else who wants to get rid of you and Mr. Potter. Someone else killed mom and Bill and sent Greyback after me and Hermione. Someone else got David."

"Wait a minute, Greyback attacked you, too?"

Ginny froze. She didn't want anyone to know about that. She and Hermione had agreed that it was best that none of her brothers or her father knew about that. It would only make things worse. And, surely enough, her father's eyes gleamed with revenge and he made a dash for the door.

"I'm going to kill him," he said, grabbing the knob. "Greyback his dead and so is James Potter."

"Dad, didn't you hear anything else I said?" Ginny managed to squeeze between him and the door to prevent him from leaving. "Greyback attacked me, yes, but Mr. Potter did not send him. Lucius Malfoy and whoever he's working for did. And, he also sent Lucius' son, Draco, to kill Hermione. Dad, there is a third party at work here."

"How do you know that?"

Ginny sighed. "I just do. I can't explain how I know right now but just know that I have solid proof."

Arthur stepped back from her and jammed his hands in his pockets. The look on his face told Ginny that he was contemplating everything she had just told him and hoped that he would believe her. Arthur was indeed trying to work out the finer details. A third party would make a great deal of sense. As much as he did not want to admit it, Arthur knew that James Potter was not a vicious man. He would never do as much as consort with such people such as Fenrir Greyback much less send him on a killing spree. And he knew for a fact that he had no part in the murder of David Potter so obviously someone else did. Ginny was right, it must have all been a ploy. Someone was after both of the most influential families, the only question was why? Who would want to get rid of them? Who would want to kill his wife, harm an innocent child and then continue to go after both families? It was here that Arthur stopped.

'_It wasn't a third party that killed Lily,'_ he thought bitterly. _'It was me. I killed her.'_

It was true. No one else went after James and ended up killing Lily. It was all him. It didn't matter that someone else was involved, even if Ginny was telling the truth. All that mattered was that he had made things worse. James would undoubtedly be after him and then the war would really be his fault and the battles would really be between the Potters and the Weasleys.

"It doesn't matter," he said after a few moments. "What's done is done and I deserve whatever I get."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny took a few steps towards her father.

"No third party killed Lily. It was me."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I know that dad." She touched his shoulder. "But it was because of this person that you went after the Potter's in the first place. We have to stop them, dad, before they succeed in having everyone else killed."

Arthur shook his shoulder free of Ginny's grip. "You don't get it. It doesn't matter who is involved. All that matters is that Lily Potter is dead and James Potter is going to come after me. I'm going to pay for my mistake. I deserve it."

"If you do that then you'll be playing right into this maniac's hands!"

"There is no other maniac, Ginevra," he shouted. "Whoever told you this or whatever proof you claim you have is wrong! There are only two people involved here and that's me and James Potter. This war is going to end with one of us getting killed."

"If you don't stop this we're all going to get killed." She grabbed his arm roughly. "This is _not_ just about you and James dad. This is about everyone. Someone is after everyone and they're not going to stop unless we do something about it."

For the second time, Arthur yanked himself from her grip but did not reply. Instead, he turned his back to her and walked over to his desk.

Ginny stood fuming. She had thought that her father believed her. She could've sworn that she saw realization in his eyes only a few moments ago. Yet he still believed that it all boiled down to just him and James. Why did he have to be so bloody stubborn? Didn't he understand that there was a whole lot more to this war than he thought?

Ginny took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight with her father anymore. She didn't want to make him see what he obviously did not want to see. He felt remorseful and guilty for killing Lily – the first woman he ever loved – and she could understand that. But he was just being blind if he thought that James was the only one after him and he was being stupid for not listening to her. She didn't know what else she could tell him to convince him. She already told him everything they knew about Lucius and that someone was after them all but he didn't want to believe her.

"You're right about one thing dad," she said, opening the door. "Because of your blindness, you can't see the truth and you can't see the idiocy that you do. So, yes dad, you deserve exactly what you get."

And with that, she exited the room and closed the door with a silent thud.

* * *

It was only just after mid-day. The streets, although not fully crowded, were still alive with people bustling to and fro. Dozens of shops lined the mile long road, packed tightly together so that anything a person was looking for was within reach. There were the usual clothing, shoes and accessories stores that sold everything for every occasion – whether casual, formal, cocktail or special occasion. There were also a few cafes and sweet shops that catered to almost every taste bud. Home improvement stores also took up quite a bit of space, providing everything from furniture and appliances to paint supplies and little knick-knacks for personalization and customization of homes. There were also music stores, tattoo parlours, piercing stations, beauty salons, and pleasure boutiques – anything a person could think to sell was provided there.

But one person made his way down the pathway without stopping to peer in any windows or purchase anything. His goal lay beyond the stores and even past the park that separated the residential area from the shopping district. He was concerned with the massive structure located at the very end of the neighbourhood, perched near the hill that overlooked the entire town and lead to the entrance of a patch of woods most children found interesting to explore.

Many people overlooked this structure as being just another abandoned building. Its windows were broken and battered and the only visible door was covered in a piece of haphazardly cut wood that had illegible graffiti sprayed over it. The paint that adorned the house was long chipped and discolored, giving a dismal gray appearance to the entire place. The grass was unkempt, the gate was rusty and barely connected to the hinges and the entire place just screamed 'creepy'.

But this building was not truly abandoned. It was not even broken and battered. It was in fact the home of James Potter's parents made, by magic, to look as though it was deserted to prevent prying eyes. However, anyone who contained even an ounce of magical blood would be able to discern the true house from the concealed ruin if they tried hard enough. And Draco Malfoy could tell.

He walked determinedly towards the home, a taller, more massive figure in tow. His eyes were fixed on the ruin but his mind was elsewhere. Even though he was still following orders, a part of him was battling with the plan he had been forced to carry out. He had been forced to summon Greyback and seek out Luna, his sister, so that she can be punished for her treason. Knowing the extent to which Percy Weasley would go to get what he wants and the fact that Luna had betrayed her own father, Draco knew that her condemnation would inevitably mean her death. And with Fenrir Greyback, it would not be a painless one.

Draco shuddered as he thought about the fate his sister would be facing in only a few hours. But, he mentally slapped himself and shook his head. He couldn't feel sorry for her. She had done her deed and now she had to be penalized.

'_But what person deserves to die for wanting to put a stop to something so vile? No one.'_

Draco stopped walking and his eyes opened wide. Had he just thought that? Had he, Draco Malfoy, conspirator in the Weasley/Potter war, just thought that Luna's life be spared?

"Draco," a booming voice said, shaking him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Draco looked back. "No, nothing at all, Greyback." He turned forward and noticed that they had come close enough to the home. "Here is where you need to stay until it is time. Remember, you must follow every order I have given you. Get Luna but you must not kill her. Percy wants to deal with her first."

Fenrir smiled maliciously before taking a few steps forward. "I will not make any mistakes."

Draco hesitated before nodding and then disapparated. Fenrir stared at the spot for a few moments before moving a few more steps towards his destination. He was ordered to remain well hidden but watchful. He was advised to wait until nightfall before making any moves but if the opportunity was granted to him before then, he should take it.

The sun was far from setting and it was not a few more days until the next full moon but the beast within him was eagerly prepared for what was to come. It had been too long since he was given this chance to redeem himself. He had made mistakes in the past but no more. He would get the girl and get out. End of story. Then, a pleasant thought crossed his mind as he watched a figure inside the house move across the window. If he was awarded the chance to quench his thirst, then he would take it.


	24. Regrouping

**A/N: Alright, before you all club me across the head, I want to explain why I didn't update last week. See, I'm anemic and I forgot to take my iron pills for two days back-to-back (silly me) and so I got a little weak. Add that to the fact that I got a sore throat and you have one sick writer. I could barely sit up for a few minutes let alone finish edit this chapter. But I'm feeling a little better now so I managed to get it done. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of what else to add without having to adjust my plans for the upcoming chapters. So, I hope this satisfies. **

**Once again, my apology for taking so long! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Regrouping**

The trek back to the others was not one that could be described as enjoyable. Far from it. Ginny, after leaving her father's office without so much as a goodbye, had opted to return to everyone else only after she had cleared her head. Apparating directly back would not give her enough time to do, so she chose to walk for as along as it took her to sort out her thoughts and come to a sensible conclusion. The journey was long enough, Harry's grandparent's abode being only a few miles south from her childhood home. But, even with the long stretch of time that she would be provided, it still was not proving quite enough to help clear her head. In fact, after close to an hour of slow walking, her thoughts seemed cloudier than ever.

Her father had been in love with Lily Potter, Harry's mother, a relationship that was kept quiet, ended badly and posed some kind of threat to her father's credibility. But, to this day there were still remnants of emotion lingering within her father, even after being 'happily' married to her mother – this was proven by the heartbroken demeanor Arthur had clouded over him. He was guilt-laden by the killing of a past love and was willing to walk directly into death's hands without as much as a fight. Ginny was sure that none of her brothers knew her father's plan to give in to James. But, even if they did, Ginny doubted they could dissuade him. With ambition usually comes stubbornness and it was a trait her father carried heavily.

Ginny sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Her father would not allow himself to be stopped and that was something that she had to accept. But what still angered her was how blind both he and James Potter were being. Both sides knew for a fact that they did not commit any of the atrocities they had been blamed for yet they allowed the war to continue without trying to clear things up. Sure it would take some serious coaxing and well thought out words but revealing the truth would have proved a lot better than waging physical wars. The latter only yielded deadly results – Molly, possibly David, Bill, Lily, and countless other henchmen and front-line soldiers – with neither side retreating.

Again, Ginny found another sigh escape her lips and then rolled her eyes. Pretty soon, her breath would tire of the repeated action. She had been sighing so much that it felt like it was becoming the only way for her to keep breathing, for her to stay alive. She shuddered at the unexpected thought and realized how closely connected it was to her previous thoughts. _How long _did_ she have to live? Who else would die before all of this was over?_ The thought did little to comfort her already stirred nerves. They were all in the line of fire – her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and her remaining brothers. It was only a matter of time before things reached a level of dire proportions. They had to end this. Lives were literally at stake.

Glancing up, Ginny realized that she had already arrived at the neighbourhood's shopping district. She had never ventured here before, only admired it from the windows of their refuge home. Up close, she felt comforted by the vigorous signs of carefree life. People bustled to and fro, smiles adorning their faces and laughter escaping their lips. There were groups of teenagers huddled around store windows or venturing into the tattoo parlours and piercing stations. Mothers held tightly onto the hands of their children, leading them into clothing stores or purchasing cones of ice cream. Some older people ventured around alone, hands shoved into their pockets simply enjoying a walk through familiar territory. A few of them even acknowledged her presence with curt nods and simple waves. Finding herself smiling, she waved back before finally disappearing onto the street that led to the hill.

When she turned the corner a sudden chill crept up her spine and she slowly turned her head to the side, peering over her shoulder. It felt like someone was watching her, their eyes boring into her back as though they were ready to pounce. He hand instinctively gripped at her wand as she steadily resumed her walking. After a few moments, the sensation slowly died away and she tried to think about something else – the happy-go-lucky-people below.

The quick lapse into a world outside her very own – where things were easy and simple and there was no threat lurking around any corners - revitalized a hunger within her. She longed to have a life like that. She wanted nothing more than to be able to live and paint to her heart's content without news of another death or battle that ensued at the hands of her father or even Mr. Potter. She craved for this all to be over. And, in order to do so, they had to find this maniac culprit fast, and stop him before he succeeded.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets and eyebrows knitted closely together. His once slightly calm manner had shifted dramatically after Ginny left. He was at first baffled, wondering where she could have gone and pondering over Luna's last revelation: _'It wasn't necessarily something he needed but he wanted it nonetheless. For blackmail.' _He still had yet to understand what in the box could be used for blackmail and Luna was unhelpful, not knowing anything besides what she had already said. Their trail had ended with that clue.

Releasing a hand from his pocket to rub his neck, Harry leaned against the kitchen sink and stared at the floor. He had been trying adamantly to decipher what Luna could have hinted at but was coming up blank. Around him, everyone else seemed to be in their own world as well. Luna sat on top of the counters, her legs swinging back and forth, occasionally _thumping_ one of them against the wood. She bit her lip in concentration as she stared at the blank wall. Her mind was focused on trying to remember any other conversation she might have overheard in terms of the box but she was coming up short every turn. The tidbits she was remembering were pieces of information she had already divulged – the identification of Lucius, the cloaked figure being the leader of it all, something used for blackmail (which she guessed was the box) and the plan to destroy both the Potters and the Weasleys. Although all of it was critical information, it was not what she was looking for. She cracked her neck and her back as she tried to fish through her memory some more. Hopefully something would show up.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron remained seated at the table next to each other. Hermione held the piece of parchment on which Ginny had deciphered the markings on the box while Ron leaned close to her, examining it as well. Both were trying to figure out if there were any other secret messages hidden within the symbols. Hermione, although skilled in Ruins, could not make sense of the unique combination Arthur Weasley had used. She understood the method Ginny had adopted to decipher the code but still could not see any other way for translating it that could surface another message. Ron was having an even more difficult time, being untrained in any kind of ruin symbology. His skill was mostly in dueling and keen observation. Anything like this was mostly Percy and Ginny's expertise so he was a little out of his element.

Realizing that, Ron crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Hermione looked up at him and noticed that he had closed his eyes as well.

"Tired?" she asked, leaning back slightly.

Ron nodded without opening his eyes. "I don't know why, though. I slept fine last night." He opened one eye and shot her a wicked grin before closing it.

Hermione giggled. "You're acting like we actually did something tiring."

Ron chuckled, sat up and looked at her. "No, but you're company alone was enough to help me sleep pretty well."

"Likewise." She smiled at Ron and he returned it.

Their exchange was interrupted when a figure stepped behind Hermione's chair. "Anything yet?"

Hermione shook her head and turned back to the parchment. "I can't figure it out. It just seems so foreign, and I don't just mean because it's in a completely different language."

Harry sighed and took a seat across from Hermione. "I guess we just have to wait until Ginny comes back to figure out what the hell was inside the box."

Ron nodded. "In the mean time, maybe we should try figuring out what course of action we're going to take."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, "even though we don't know the real culprit, we at least have some idea who's behind all of this. I think that if we target Lucius, we may draw out the guilty party."

"But who's to say that will even have any affect?" Harry asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe this person wouldn't care if anything happened to Lucius. For all we know, Malfoy could just be another pawn in this game, a sucker for punishment."

"True," Ron conceded. "But, even still, if we get him then we might be able to get him to reveal the truth."

"How?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ron looked at her unblinkingly. "There are ways of persuasion."

Hermione gaped at him. "Torturing him?" She stood up and flung the parchment down onto the table. "Ron, how could you even suggest something like that? That would be stooping to their level. I refuse to allow something like that to happen!"

"Relax, Hermione." Ron stood up, rather calmly, and gently took hold of Hermione's finger that she had pointed at him when she stood up. "I was meaning something along the lines of Veritaserum -" He paused and let her finger go. "- truth potion."

Hermione dropped her hand. "Oh."

"I'm not like my father," Ron said, avoiding her gaze as he sat back down. "I would never put someone's life in danger just to gain information."

Hermione sat back down speechless and just continued to look at Ron. She didn't mean for her words to sound accusatory; but for a split second she had actually thought that Ron had been suggesting making Lucius suffer until he confessed. She didn't know why the idea swept into her mind so easily but she suddenly felt guilty and turned away from Ron, gazing instead at the table.

Harry cleared his throat, quite aware of the tension that suddenly rose between the blossoming couple. "Well, I think Ron may have a point about the Veritaserum. The only problem would be trying to get our hands on Lucius. He's quite evasive and cunning. We'd have to be careful."

"Where would we even start?" Luna asked, finally joining the conversation. She jumped off the counter and moved to stand in front of the table. "Do we even know where to look for him? After our unexpected escape from the house, I'm sure he's not there anymore. They may have relocated, knowing that I may have passed information to you."

"He works at the Ministry doesn't he?" Harry asked, glancing at her as he stood. "Neville would probably know where his private office is. We could have him scout it out but it would be dangerous, especially after last time." Harry fought back a shudder as he remembered how Neville had been kidnapped and held hostage. Obviously, Luna had remembered too because she bit at her lip and looked away. Harry put an arm over her shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen to him, or to you. We're all going to make it out of this. I promise."

"So, that's our next step, then?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry. "We find Lucius, capture him and get him to talk."

Harry nodded. "It's the best we've got."

"I don't think that's what we should do."

The four cluttered around the table looked up at the voice and saw Ginny leaning against the doorway. Her arms were folded and she was watching them with a stoic expression upon her face.

"Ginny," Harry finally said, walking over to her. "What took you so long?"

"I had to think through some things," she replied simply, unfolding her arms and standing up straight.

"Did you get to dad?" Ron asked, without looking at her. He still looked a little wounded from Hermione's accusations and kept his arms folded and his gaze fixed on the table.

She nodded but then realized that he couldn't see her. "Yes. And I also think I know what our next step should be. Hopefully, it would prove to have to be the final phase."

She walked deeper into the kitchen and made her way towards the table, everyone watching her with anxious faces, save for Ron. She took a seat and prepared herself for what she was about to reveal, mentally going through it in her mind before she started to speak. The plan was so simple that she was surprised it took her this long to figure it out.

"Ok, first things first," Harry said, sitting next to her. "Why shouldn't we go after Lucius?"

Ginny looked at him and quickly went over things in her mind. When she had entered the kitchen, she had listened to them attentively and was immediately struck by how quick they were to accept Ron's plan of capturing Lucius. It was a good idea, yes, but there were so many problems with it that she was surprised no one picked up on them. Firstly, Lucius was undoubtedly well guarded considering his high rank in the operation. They would probably need an entire army of Aurors and duelers before even attempting to make a move. Then, there was the fact that they had no clue where he was. It was a high possibility that he was _not_ at work like Harry believed. Things had gotten far too out of hand so Lucius was probably hidden away - using some lower representative to do his official work at the Ministry while he tried to stabilize whatever operation his side was planning. And, if that was the case, there would be more guards to consider and they had no clue about the kind of numbers they were dealing with. It was far too risky and they would need a more solid and quicker approach.

When she noticed that everyone was staring up at her, Ginny quickly explained all of this to them, trying to get them to understand that it would take longer than they thought to complete their plan. Before they even considered making a move, they would have to find out where Lucius was stationed, and then estimate the amount of people they were up against. This meant that they would need reinforcements and only then would they be able to make a move. They just did not have that kind of time.

"So, you see," she added, noticing the defeated expressions on everyone's faces, "we need another course of action."

"Ok, fair enough," Harry said with a sigh. "So, what is this next step you think we should take?"

"Getting our father's together and on one side," she said simply, looking straight into Harry's eyes, which widened at her words.

"That's going to prove as difficult as getting Lucius," he said. "There has to be something else."

She shook her head. "There isn't time for anything else."

"Ginny, you're mental." Ron finally looked up. "Dad and Mr. Potter _hate_ each other. There is no way in hell that they would agree to meet each other, much less join sides."

"The first half of that is already taken care of," she said, leaning her elbows onto the table. "Dad thinks that Mr. Potter is going to come after him because of what he did." She quickly glanced at Harry who gave a curt nod. "And he's going to let him," she added, glancing back at Ron.

"Dad's going to willingly allow Mr. Potter to attack?"

Ginny sighed and looked down. "He never told me what his exact plan was but when I went to talk to him, I-" She paused and took a deep breath. "I found out some things," she said, looking back up, "some things that I think change the course of everything and will make him be sought after."

"What did you find out?" Ron asked, highly intrigued. "Does it have anything to do with the box?"

She nodded. "The box was a collection of -" She paused, searching for a word. "- a collection of trinkets of sorts."

"Would you just spill it out," Ron said, wanting to hear what Ginny was holding back.

"The box contained old letters, photographs, and even a few pieces of jewelry that I guessed were once presents that never made it to the receiver." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the looks on everyone's face when she said what she was about to say. "It was a record of a past relationship that had ended years ago – a relationship between dad and Lily."

The room fell silent and Ginny opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her with questioning looks. Hermione's facial expression was unreadable; Ron looked befuddled and Luna looked as though she was still trying to work through what she had said. The only person she could not see was Harry because he was seated next to her; but from the way his body slumped, she guessed he was shocked.

She continued, "They were in love. I didn't believe it at first. When I had opened the box, what I found was a letter from Lily to dad, saying how she missed him and loved him dearly. The photographs were pictures of them two holding hands, playing around and…kissing. When I went to dad, he explained it all to me."

"What did he say?" Harry asked weakly.

She turned to face him and saw that he was indeed shocked but it was mixed with a look of revulsion and bewilderment. Keeping her eyes on him, she explained everything her father had told her. She told them how they met, became fast friends and then started a relationship that no one knew of. She then dived into the story of how they fell apart and how her father and James became enemies over the speculation that Arthur wanted Lily back. She ended by telling them that it was supposedly the reasoning behind what had sparked the war – Arthur believing James had killed Molly to warn him and James thinking Arthur took David to get back at him for having Lily.

"Neither one of them bothered to find out if the other one really did commit those acts," she finished, her voice merely a whisper because of how subdued the mood became throughout her tale.

"So," Harry said in a quiet voice, "my mom and your dad were…lovers?" The word was barely audible but Ginny heard it nonetheless and nodded. "And this secret relationship was supposedly the fuel behind the war?" Again Ginny nodded and Harry fell silent.

Ron shook his head. "I still don't get it, why start something over only a speculation." He looked up at Ginny. "Mr. Potter didn't know for sure that Lily and dad had been together but yet he still attacked?"

Ginny let out a deep breath. "Mr. Potter didn't attack. Yes, he thought Lily and dad had something going on and yes he feared that dad would be after her but he did not start anything. I thought we established that a long time ago."

"Right," Ron said, leaning back in his chair. "Sorry."

"What I don't get," Hermione said, "is how this could be used for blackmail." She quickly explained what Luna had told them in response to Ginny's raised eyebrow.

"It all makes sense," Harry said suddenly, jumping up. "All of it."

"Great," Hermione said, standing up as well. "Now that you realize that, do you mind clearing things up for us?"

Harry looked at her. "The relationship is the perfect leverage. Whoever was after the box wanted evidence of the relationship so they could use it as a way to prove that the war is just between the two men."

"I'm not following."

Harry started pacing. "Alright, we know that Molly Weasley was killed by this third party and that they also took David. But there was a slight problem. Before they could act, they had to figure out a plausible reason why these attacks would happen without there being suspicion of someone else involved. The past relationship was a perfect tool. There was already a rift between the two men because of it: my dad believed that Arthur was after my mom and Arthur believed that my dad was waving Lily in his face, gloating about winning over him. They only needed to ignite a fury that would drive them to fight each other."

Realization dawned on Ginny's face and she stood up. "Exactly." She spun to look at Harry. "Both men would automatically think that the other had done those things to warn him to stay away. But the person knew that pride would not allow either man to heed the warning and the war ensued. It was a perfect plan."

Harry nodded. "Yes. But they also realized that there was still no physical proof of the relationship. That's why the third party was after Arthur's box. Somehow, they found out about it and realized it could help. By having that box, they could bring the information into the open and provide hardcore evidence that the two men did in fact have something to fight over. It would then, hopefully, enrage them even more, causing them to continue to fight and eventually destroy them both."

"Wait a minute." Ron stood up now. "So, you're saying that this person knew about the relationship and was using it as the reason for the war?"

"It makes perfect sense, now" Luna said, finally joining in. "Something like that – which already had both men on a cliff – would push them over the edge and lead them blindly into battle. It was the perfect way for my dad and his leader to get rid of both families without the bloody work of having to do it themselves."

"So, you see," Ginny said, resuming the pacing that Harry had given up on, "this third party was going to make James believe that Arthur really was after Lily and by using Arthur's own tools against him, it would make him act. The two men would be pitted against each other in a final battle that would leave the way clear for someone else to take over."

"So, your plan to get Arthur and James together," Hermione started, "would prove to both men that neither one really meant any harm."

Ginny nodded. "Using Ron's idea about the Veritaserum, we could get dad and Mr. Potter to reveal that they had no involvement whatsoever. With that in the open, we could get them to see that someone else is indeed involved."

Ron got excited. "That would then make them join forces and we'd have an entire army at our disposal. With all of us working together-"

"We could go after Lucius," Harry interjected, "and finally put an end to all of this."

Ginny nodded and smiled, glad that she was able to work things out. It was still a little risky trying to get her father and James to take the Veritaserum but that would be something they would have to wing. Right now, there greatest challenge was getting both in the same place at the same time.

"Our only problem is figuring out when James is going to take his course of action," Ginny finally said after everyone fell silent. "It's our only way of actually having the two men together."

Harry nodded. "I can work on that. All I have to do is talk to my dad. I'm sure I can get him to spill his plans." He paused before adding, "I may have to pretend that I want to fight along with him."

Ginny moved to stand next to him. "That's fine. Ron will do the same with dad," she said, turning to face her brother. "I don't know if he'd want you there but you join him nonetheless. I would suggest carrying Fred and George with you but they don't fully know what's going on so it may do more harm than good."

Ron silently agreed. "What do I tell them, then? They've been waiting to hear from me."

Ginny sighed. "Direct them here. With Hermione and Luna's help, we'll explain everything to them."

"In the meantime, I'll contact Neville," Luna suggested, grabbing a quill from a nearby drawer. "Should I explain it all in writing or just tell him to come?"

"Just tell him to come bask as soon as possible," Ginny said, handing her a piece of parchment. "We can't risk anyone intercepting the letter. We may just be being watched." Ginny quickly thought back to the paralyzing feeling of someone's eyes on here when she had been walking up the hill but just as swiftly pushed it aside. They had more important matters at hand.

"Alright, so everyone knows what they're doing?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at everyone who responded with silent nods. "Good." He turned to Ginny. "When I found out what's going on I'll owl you. I'll make sure put a spell on the parchment so only you can read it."

Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Just be careful."

"Always."

Harry kissed her deeply and she fell into the comforting feeling of his kiss. His lips lingered against hers for a few moments before pulling away and heading towards the door. He noticed that Ron barely acknowledged Hermione as he too headed for the exit. Whatever tension had risen between them earlier was obviously something more serious than he had initially thought. With another quick glance at Ginny, Harry turned on the spot, his mind whirring with thoughts of what they discovered and what they were planning on doing next. He hoped that it would work.


	25. Return of The Man

**Return of the Man**

James Potter considered himself a patient man. From a young boy he never let anyone get to him and always held a high level of confidence that kept him guarded and level-headed whenever confronted. He never acted rash or uncouth; never did anything that was uncalled for or unnecessary. He always thought things through fully; always thinking before acting. Even when the war between him and Arthur began, he never did anything without considering all possibilities and never ordered anything unless Arthur made himself the target. For the past twenty years, he has tried to maintain a level of tolerance so to prevent any true harm from coming to him.

But this time, he wasn't too sure he could be as patient. Arthur Weasley had gone too far.

Sure there were times when James thought that Arthur had acted out of context and had done things that could have been avoided; but this time, he wasn't too sure he could wait to exact his revenge. And who could blame him? His wife had been cruelly murdered right before his eyes. It shouldn't be expected that he would just sit back and do nothing!

Clenching his fists, James paced the length of the sun room. It was the one room in the house that Lily always loved. She would spend hours upon hours inside it, staring at the various murals and seeking peace from the calming light the sun casted inside. It was her room and so it only made sense that James would find himself in it while concentrating on the task he felt he had to complete.

Arthur Weasley needed to be destroyed. For years the man has done nothing but make James' life miserable, putting him on edge for fear that his family would be wiped out. And, as much as he hated to admit it, that is exactly what was happening. His son had been taken away from him and killed; his wife was killed brutally. The only people he had left was his best friend, Sirius, and his son, Harry. He had to put an end to all of this before he lost them too, and the only way to do that was to put an end to Arthur Weasley.

As if his thoughts could call them forth, Sirius and Harry both entered the sun room. James spun around to look at them as they made their way towards him.

"How are you, dad?" Harry asked, pulling his father into a tight hug.

"As best that can be expected." James adjusted his glasses and looked at Sirius. "I didn't expect to see you two, today."

"I thought I should check up on you," Sirius replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "To make sure you weren't doing anything…stupid."

"Stupid?" James repeated. "I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm just planning my revenge on Arthur Weasley." His tone was so even that it surprised even him.

Sirius sighed. "Do you really think that it's worth getting into another fight? You saw what happened last time."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing this," James said, turning to face one of the murals. It was the most recent one – a replica of picture of Lily that had been taken shortly before her death. James traced the lines of Lily's face. "My wife and son are gone and I refuse to allow this war to take anyone else away from me." He looked at Harry. "I don't want to lose another son." Then he faced Sirius again. "Or you, Sirius."

"Dad," Harry said after a few moments of silence, "what exactly are you planning on doing?"

James turned to look at his son again. He couldn't read the expression on Harry's face but he saw the eagerness lingering behind his eyes. He knew that Harry wanted to put a stop to this war almost as bad he did. He had found out from Sirius that Harry had a theory of there being someone else who had started things but he found that hard to believe. After all, it was Arthur Weasley himself who had entered his home and killed his wife. From that day he knew that no one else was involved. It was just him and Arthur.

"I'm planning on going after Arthur Weasley." He twirled his wand in his hands. "Plain and simple."

"I want to help you, dad."

Both James and Sirius looked at Harry, shock and surprise evident on their faces. But it was James who spoke first. "I don't want you getting yourself into danger, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing you can say that's going to stop me, dad. I'm going to fight by your side, whether you want me to or not."

James looked at his son and exhaled. He should have known Harry would not just stand aside. His son was not that type of person. He preferred to be the one acting rather than waiting for something to happen.

Conceding, James nodded. "Alright, Harry. If that's what you want." He sighed. "I have a few things to complete beforehand. I'll come for you when I'm ready." He squeezed Harry's shoulder and exited the room.

Harry sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He wasn't tired but he felt ashamed at himself for lying to his father. But he knew he had no choice. Accompanying him was the only way to make sure that he could prevent any real harm from coming to his father. It was also part of the plan – for Harry to be with his father and try to get him to talk with Arthur Weasley. It was a long shot but it if it worked, it could change everything.

"What's going on, Harry?"

Harry spun around to look at his godfather. Sirius looked angry. His hands were jammed into his pockets but Harry could see that they were balled into a fist and his face was scrunched into an expression of disbelief mixed with aggravation.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Sirius stepped closer to Harry and dropped his voice, trying to remain calm until he got the full story. "I thought you were trying to uncover the truth behind all of this mess? I thought you knew that someone else was involved? How could you tell your father that you would help him go after Arthur when you know he really didn't start all of this?"

Harry sighed. "Look, Sirius, it's not what you think."

"Then, do you want to explain it to me?"

"It's all just part of our plan," Harry said, turning to make sure his father had not returned.

"_Our_ plan?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked at him and realized that Sirius did not know the _full_ truth. Sure he was keeping his god-father posted with whatever news he found out but Sirius thought that Harry was working alone.

"Yes, Sirius, _our_ plan. There's a group of people I'm working with."

"And who are these people?"

"Well, Neville of course," Harry said, putting his glasses back on. "There's also Ginny and Ron Weasley."

At this, Sirius' eyes bulged. "Weasley? You're working with two of Arthur's kids?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny wants to stop this war just as much as I do and she managed to convince one of her brothers to help us. A friend of hers, Hermione is helping, too."

Sirius folded his arms. "And how did you manage to find these people?"

"Ginny and Hermione were attacked by Greyback right after I was," he replied. "When they fled, they ended up in the woods where Molly Weasley's body had been found. I was there as well and, after a couple minutes of talking, they agreed to help me discover the truth."

"And she agreed?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just like that."

"Well, yes." Upon seeing the disbelief on Sirius' face, Harry explained, "See, Ginny had separated herself from her family because of the war. But, when she realized that people were after her, she agreed to help."

Sirius nodded. "Ah, I see. Understandable. So," he added, "anything else I should know?"

It was at that point that Harry begun to explain everything. He told Sirius about Neville and Ginny being kidnapped and about the rescue mission that resulted in them not only getting the pair back, but also saving Luna Malfoy from her own father. He told Sirius about how it was Luna who alerted them about Lucius and how he wanted to destroy both families. Then, with a heavy heart, he managed to tell Sirius what Ginny had discovered about his mother and Arthur's relationship and their plan to get both men together so that the truth can be revealed. At the end of the tale, Sirius' expression mirrored Harry's own reaction when he himself had first heard about everything.

"My God," Sirius exclaimed. "Lily and…and Arthur? I never even imagined…never even thought…wow."

"My sentiments exactly."

"But it makes sense, now," Sirius said, rubbing at his chin. "I think the theory you guys came up with is the truth."

Harry nodded. "So, the only thing left is getting dad and Arthur to see the truth."

"I'll help," Sirius said, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "I know I told you that I wanted no active part in this but I can't stand aside any longer. Not when things are this close to being over."

"Thanks, Sirius."

The pair shared a hug and then exited the sun room in search of James. All the while, Harry was praying that their plan would work. If all went well, the rift between Arthur and James would be lifted, the true culprit revealed and destroyed and his life could go on with anymore worry.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the kitchen sink, staring down at her shoes with her arms wrapped around herself. She felt ashamed and a little distraught. She knew that her focus should be where everyone else's was – on the war – but her mind would not let go of the fact that she had hurt Ron. She still did not understand why she had thought he would suggest torturing Lucius. Maybe a part of her feared that Ron would turn out like his father.

'_But you know he's not like that'_, she thought.

Sighing, Hermione lifted her head to see what the others were doing. Neville had returned about an hour ago after receiving Luna's letter. With a little help from her, Ginny had managed to tell Neville everything they had found out and explain their plan to him. Now, he, Ginny and Luna were seated at the table just talking and waiting. They couldn't do anything until Ron and Harry sent word about what was going on.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione focused her eyes to find Ginny standing in front of her. "Huh?"

"I asked if you're alright," Ginny repeated. "You seem distracted."

"I am…just a little."

Ginny turned to lean against the sink next to Hermione and folded her arms. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well," she started, "I think I might have said something to Ron that hurt his feelings." When Ginny didn't say anything, Hermione continued. "Well, you were there. You saw how I acted when he was telling us about getting Lucius to talk. I freaked out, thinking he was hinting at torturing him."

"Any particular reason you thought that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I think maybe...maybe I'm scared he's going to end up like your father."

"Ah, so that's it." Ginny unfolded her arms and flung one across Hermione's shoulder. "Look, Ron may have done whatever my father told him too but he's nothing like him. He wanted to get out of dad's clutches just as badly as I did. He would never mistreat a human being, intentionally or otherwise."

"I know that," Hermione replied. "I have no idea why I even thought it."

"Just apologize," Ginny said. "Ron is a very understanding person and I'm sure once you talk it out with him, everything will be fine."

"Yeah. I'm sure everything will-"

"Did anyone hear that?"

Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Luna standing by the kitchen window. The curtain was pulled back slightly, showing that the sun had already set. The sky was dark and relatively starless, giving an extra sense of foreboding to the night. Luna peered outside, looking left and right before stepping away from the window and turning back to face everyone.

"Hear what?"

Luna looked at Ginny. "I thought I heard something outside. I'm not sure what exactly."

"It could have just been an animal or something," Neville said, standing up. "There are a lot of creatures running around outside."

"But with the way things are going, I don't want to take any chances." Luna quickly shut the curtains back. "Maybe we should try putting up some more defensive spells around-"

Luna went quiet as the lights inside the house suddenly shut off. The quartet was blinded by the gloom, barely managing to discern the silhouettes of each other. Ginny and Hermione were still by the kitchen sink, separated from Neville and Luna by the stove-island situated in the middle of the kitchen. No one spoke; they just waited for whatever was coming their way. There was no denying that something was about to happen. First Luna heard indiscernible sounds and then the house was plunged into complete darkness; it was a like a scene out of a bad horror film - where everything bad that could happen does happen, right before the monster shows up and kills everyone. Only this time, it was real.

The only thing that could be heard was everyone's breathing that was becoming more erratic and panicked as the seconds flew past. Then, there was a loud 'boom' and 'crash' and all four of them were knocked to their feet. Ginny barely managed to catch herself, falling hard on her side. Hermione fell gracelessly next to her. The two did not know what happened to Neville or Luna because their vision was obscured by the island as well as the raining shards of glass and debris. They tried their best to shelter themselves against the flying pieces. Despite the effort, glass swiped against their skin and pieces of wood and brick tumbled into them, causing immediate bruises.

Once everything cleared, Hermione managed to sit up a bit but when she tried to stand, a jabbing pain shot through her leg. She looked down to see that a big chunk of glass was embedded in her calf, blood staining the legs of her jeans and dripping thickly onto the floor. She tried to remove it but the pain only increased and an involuntary scream escaped her lips. A figure crawled towards her and Ginny's face, although blackened by the darkness, came into view.

"Are you ok?" she asked, lighting the tip of her wand.

Hermione inhaled a sharp breath. "N-no…piece of glass…in my leg."

Ginny shone her light on Hermione's leg and gasped when she saw the glass sticking up. When Hermione saw it in the light, she felt her heart sink. The piece was far bigger than she had originally thought. It looked as though it was the width and length of a miniature picture frame, the edge slightly chipped. Ginny shuffled closer to Hermione's leg, trying to figure out the best way to remove the glass without causing further damage. Just as she was about to reach for it, a sudden force knocked her backwards a few feet, causing her to bang so hard against the cupboard that her wand flew from her grip and her head collided painfully against the cabinet's handle.

"Where is she?" a voice said, causing Ginny to freeze.

She looked up and could only distinguish a massive shadow standing over Hermione. She didn't need to see the person to know who it was, though. She could tell by the voice. Greyback. She recognized the deep, demanding pitch and growling tone that accompanied every word. Flashes of being flung and pinned against the wall of her apartment and hanging upside down in the art studio flicked through her mind, alerting her to the kind of danger they were in. She blinked a few times, trying to erase the desire to fall into unconsciousness; the blow to her head had been brutal and if she gave in, there was no guarantee she would wake back up. Grabbing her wand, Ginny struggled to her feet, ignoring the stabbing ache from various cuts and scrapes along her arms and legs as well as the throbbing pain in her back and head.

Aiming her wand at him, Ginny managed to mumble a weak, _'Stupefy!'_ It was not strong enough to stun the werewolf but it did manage to propel him back into the table that crashed under his weight. Recovering quickly, Greyback looked at Ginny, a grim smile taking over his face.

Ginny fell back against the counter, her legs ready to give way underneath her. She lifted her wand again but a flash of light blinded her and she watched as Greyback was flung against the wall. She looked to her right to see Neville standing, albeit weakly, by the kitchen door. His wand arm was shaking and she knew that, like hers, whatever spell he had hit Greyback with was not strong enough to stop him.

Before Ginny could make any movements, Greyback lunged forward. She tried to scream but it only came out as a feeble groan. She watched as Neville was tackled to the ground. Another spell shot out of nowhere and Greyback was once again hit, tumbling off of Neville and into the doorframe, causing it to tremble. She felt a hand touch her leg and saw that Hermione had managed to scramble towards her.

"Luna," she said faintly, her wand rolling from her grip. "He's after Luna."

Ginny nodded, and then helped Hermione lean against the counter before trying to move forward. Her head swung and she fell to her knees. Using what little strength and faculties she had, she crawled around the island and immediately spotted Luna. She was lying wilted on the floor. A large gash was on her forehead; blood was caked in the roots of her hair and her breathing was light and uneven, like she was swimming in and out of consciousness.

Looking up, she saw that Neville was trying to hold of Greyback as best as he could. Spells were spewing from his wand, illuminating the entire scene while he was simultaneously trying to wrestle the werewolf. Ginny knew his efforts were relatively useless. Greyback was already a force to be reckoned with when they were all alert and ready, but with Neville shaken and weak, the odds were even worse. They had to get out of here or else they would be killed mercilessly.

Turning her focus back to Luna, Ginny crawled to her side. She fingered the gash on her head before aiming her wand at it, intending to heal it. However, Greyback's voice drew her attention.

"Don't even think about it, witch." Ginny looked up to see Greyback had Neville pinned against the wall, his hand locked around his throat. Through the light of her wand, she could see the evil gleam in his eye and shuddered as he stared at her. "Do not touch her or your friend here loses whatever life he has left."

Ginny looked at Neville. Although he was facing what could very well be his death, he had determination in his eye and she knew he was willing to forgo himself to save Luna. But she was sure his sacrifice would be in vain. She barely had enough energy to save herself much less someone else. Her vision was getting blurry and any movement was proving difficult. Her head injury was taking its toll. They had managed to save themselves countless times before but this was one fight she wasn't sure they could get out of.

She turned her focus back to Greyback. Although she was weak, her voice did not waver one bit when she said, "You can't have her."

The grip on Neville's neck tightened, causing him to choke. Greyback released a profound snarl, pulled Neville off the wall and flung him towards Ginny. She watched as Neville flew through the air. He did not have enough strength to absorb the impact and collided with the island harshly. A sickening crunch and snap sounded right before he landed on the ground, completely motionless.

As she stared horrified at Neville's limp form, a shadow loomed over her. She was pulled from the ground by her hair and it was her turn to be pinned against the wall. Greyback leaned into her. His breath smelt horrible and his nails dug into her neck and chin.

"I'm tired of having to deal with you," he grumbled. "If it was up to me, you'd face the same fate as that traitor."

Ginny spat in his face and uttered a rather strong, "Fuck you!"

Releasing another snarl, Greyback pulled Ginny slightly away from the wall before slamming her back into it. He let her go and watched satisfied as she slid feebly to the ground. Through hazy vision, Ginny watched helplessly as Greyback walked towards Luna. He was moving so slowly that it was as if he was savoring every minute of his victory. He crouched next to Luna and trailed a rather long, yellow nail along her chin and down her neck. He stopped and smiled maliciously as he traced a circle on Luna's collarbone before tightly gripping her arm. His wicked and malevolent grin was the last thing Ginny saw before darkness took over and all level of consciousness evaded her.


	26. Into the Night

**Into the Night**

No one truly knows what death feels like nor what experiences those who are deceased go through. A few people classify death with a vision of a blinding white light while others claim that death places you at the foot of the gates of heaven where you are judged. Some say that there exist angels whose sole purpose is to safely transport souls to the afterlife. Still, others maintain that death is an unwelcomed state, where we are doomed to spend all days of eternity walking the earth as nothing but paranormal shapes.

But nothing of these – no white light, gates or angels – appeared to Ginny. She could tell that something was different from all the stories she had ever heard about death.

The ground beneath her was soft, almost as if she had landed on a sheaf of pillows or mattresses and she could feel the cool, crisp wind brush against her cheek and arms. The scent in the air was calming and rather pleasant - one of morning rain mixed with ripe fruits and roses. She could hear a continuous creaking somewhere in the distance but the source of the sound was undistinguishable. And, strangely enough, she could slightly taste the morning dew on the tip of her tongue.

'_Is this what death feels like?'_ she found herself thinking over and over.

Slowly, Ginny tried to move, first her fingers and then her entire hand. Once she realized that she could feel her entire body, she sat up and stretched her hands over her head. It was only then that she realized her eyes were closed – either that or she had gone blind in death. Suddenly, as if her mind registered her desire to see, images flashed back and forth like a movie burned onto the backs of her eyelids…

…_Molly Weasley being crushed…her job interview with Mrs. Pompey…a flash of mesmerizing green eyes…Bill's dismantled body…bloody grips on her hand...lips coming closer…Neville's face behind bars…Lily's death…Harry holding her naked body close…him standing on the top of the stairs…her father saying 'I loved her'…sudden darkness…Hermione's pierced leg…Luna's pale face…Neville's flying body…Greyback's malicious grin…and then…_

Darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"That's what the directions say."

Fred looked back down at the paper, ensuring that he had followed the instructions properly. Half an hour ago, Ron had finally come back after being gone for a few days. He hadn't said much, only that he and George were going to learn all that they needed to know from Ginny. When they asked where she was, Ron had quickly jotted down an address and told them the counter-spells to the wards and incantations that guarded the house. Without another word, he had disappeared to go and find Arthur. So, staying true to their promise that they would help, the twins quickly packed their overnight bags and Disapparated to the designated location.

"Come on; let's go before someone sees us."

Fred followed his brother up the hill, his eyes remaining focused on the structure in front of them. He could tell that it belonged to a financially endowed family, despite the modesty of the landscape and appearance. Once they reached the gate, Fred reached out his hand to stop George from walking any further.

"What is it?" George asked, looking at his brother.

"I think this is the spot Ron said the protection spells start from," Fred answered, taking out his wand. "If you take another step you might only be propelled backwards or maybe even killed."

"Maybe we should just fling this bad guy into the wall then, eh?"

Fred laughed. "Still have to find out who he is first."

Aiming his wand, Fred murmured the few counter-spells Ron had given them and waited. However, nothing happened. The air remained as still and calm as it had always been.

"Did it work?" Fred asked, looking around.

"I don't know," George answered. "Nothing happened when you said the spells."

"But there's supposed to be some sign," Fred said, taking a tentative step forward. "Like a flash of light or a defeaning sound. Hell, I'd even settle for a poster that says 'You bloody well did it, mate'."

"Maybe there's another ward that Ron didn't give us the spell for," George said, taking out his wand. He waved it and muttered an inaudible word. Still, nothing happened. "That's strange. I did a spell to reveal wards," George added and then looked at Fred. "Nothing showed up."

"That would mean nothing's there," Fred said. "Or someone's already breached them."

Slowly, Fred took a step, and then another. Soon, he walked past the supposed spot of the barrier without any harm coming to him. The spells _had_ been breached, which means someone had gotten past them. But why would someone remove them and not replace them once safely inside? Both Fred and George's eyes widened as the thought occurred to them at the same time.

"Someone had done it to get through to where they weren't supposed to -"

" - which means that someone was after everyone inside."

They both looked up at the house and whispered, "Ginny", before sprinting towards the front door.

* * *

Panicking, Ginny initiated the reflexes of her eyelids and her eyes shot open. Breathing heavily, she peered around and took in her surroundings. She was sitting on grass so thick that it hardly felt like ground. The sky was a cleansed, clear blue. When she stood up, she felt the coolness of the grass on her bare feet and smiled. She looked down, only to see that her feet were hidden. This was because she was no longer dressed in her jeans and sweater but in a sleeveless white dress that was so long it touched the ground.

Hoisting the skirt up, she took a few tentative steps forward and came to stand on the top of a small rise. It was here that she saw where she really was. Twenty feet away was a three-person swing set, each seat swinging back and forth as of its own accord. Pushed to one side was a long slide and, to the other, a long stretch of monkey bars. Ginny felt an inner sense of recognition; it was the park her mother always carried her and her brothers to every Sunday. She would swing for hours with her mother pushing her higher and higher, chase Ron, Fred and George on the monkey bars for teasing her or lie in the grass cloud-watching and dreaming of the days when she could finally use magic. It used to be her second favourite place, the first being her bedroom.

Ginny rushed forth, her feet meeting sand as she stepped closer to the small park. Once she arrived, she slowed down and reached out to the middle swing; she grasped it, coaxing it to a stop, and ran a finger along the seat. She found her smiling again as tears swelled the bottom of her eyes.

"That was your favourite swing."

Ginny dropped her hand from the seat and spun towards the voice. She froze. The person who had spoken was standing by the slide. She was also dressed in a long white dress, similar to Ginny's. Her skin also matched Ginny's in complexion and she also had the same vibrant red hair and shining brown eyes. The smile on Ginny's face returned and she ran forth, flinging her arms around the woman and enveloping her into a hug.

"Mom!" she cried, tears leaking from her eyes as she pulled away. "Is it really…"

"Yes, Ginevra, it is me." Molly smiled down at her daughter and brushed an unruly strand of red-hair from her own forehead.

"Oh mum, I've missed you so much." Ginny blinked back tears. "I truly have."

"I've missed you too," Molly replied in a soft voice. "But I've been watching over you and I must say that you've made me very proud."

Ginny hugged her mother once more before pulling away again. "Am I…dead?" she asked tentatively. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. But, she decided it was best to know instead of wondering about it for the rest of her life – or afterlife, whatever the case may be.

Molly exhaled deeply. "No, you're very much alive."

Ginny sighed in slight relief and then looked around at the park. Alright, so, she wasn't dead. But then, where was she? And if she wasn't dead, why was she here with her mother who _was_ dead?

Before she could ask any of these questions, however, Molly answered with a stern, "All in due time, dear."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at her mother, still amazed at the woman's ability to read her children's mind without the use of Legilimency. It was a bit scary how accurate and quick her mother's intuition was.

Molly chuckled and tapped Ginny's arched eyebrow. "You look so much like your father when you do that."

"But we all know she's a hell-of-a-lot like you."

Again, Ginny spun towards the voice. The person who was leaning casually against the ladder for the monkey bars was male. He was dressed in set of white wizard's robes over a clean white shirt and trousers. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his pants. When Ginny looked disbelievingly at him, he winked at her and laughed, the familiar sound echoing across the park.

* * *

Fred burst through the front door and looked around. The place was in total darkness but even through the gloom he could sense that something was amiss. Right behind him, George entered the house, nearly running into him. He heard his brother whisper, _'Lumos!' _before a bright light lit behind him. He did the same with his wand and then took a few more steps forward.

In the darkness and silence, his footsteps sounded like thunder in the hall and he feared that whoever had broken might still be present, waiting for them to turn the wrong corner. Neither spoke as they continued in a slow walk through the long hall. They cast their light into every room they passed but everything looked still and untouched. Finally, as they neared the end of the hall, they noticed swirls of dust spiraling around the beam of light made by their wands.

Quickly, they ran forward and stopped in the entrance by the kitchen. What they saw inside caused them both to gasp. Shards of glass and pieces of broken wall littered the ground. From where they stood, they saw one body lying on the ground. The person was twisted and his head was lulled to the side. Rushing over, Fred crouched and shone his light on the person's face.

"I don't know who this is," he said, standing up. Just then, a soft groan issued from behind the island. Fred leaned over it, his light coming to rest on another figure leaning against a cupboard. "Hermione?"

She looked up. "George?"

"No, it's Fred." He moved to her and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head and pointed at her leg. Fred looked and bit back another gasp. Protruding from Hermione's calf was a huge piece of glass.

"That must hurt," another voice said and both Fred and Hermione looked up to see George standing over them. "Hello again, Hermione."

"George, right?" she asked weakly and the boy nodded saying, "One and only, technically speaking."

Hermione chuckled but stopped when the pain shot through her leg. "Can you get it out?"

Fred nodded and placed his wand on the ground. "George, could you hold Hermione's leg for me while I try and take this piece of glass out of her leg?"

"Can do." George knelt down and placed a hand on either side of Hermione's leg, gripping it tightly.

"Take a deep breath and hold it," Fred said, looking at Hermione encouragingly. "It'll only hurt for a second."

Nodding, Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Fred gently gripped the tip of the glass and began to slide it out of the bloody crevice. Her leg shook from the pain and George held it tighter. Once the glass was removed, Hermione exhaled and George let go of her leg. Then, Fred aimed his wand at the wound and said, _'Episkey!'_ The cut healed instantly and Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said, moving to stand.

Fred helped her up. "No problem. Where's Ginny?"

Hermione looked at him and spoke rapidly. "What do you mean? You didn't see her? Did he take her, too? Oh, no." She pushed from Fred and ran around the island. She stopped when she saw Neville's body. "Neville," she whispered, dropping to his side. She checked his pulse and exhaled when she felt it beat beneath her fingers. "He's still alive. But where's-" She stopped when she saw what she was looking for. "Ginny."

Fred and George rushed towards the hunched figure of their sister. Lowering her gently to the ground, they checked for a pulse and were relieved to discover that she was still alive. Thinking quickly, Fred aimed his wand at her and said, _'Rennervate!'_ Nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" he asked, repeating the spell.

"I don't know," George said, moving to his sister's other side. "Look, you're better with healing spells. Help Hermione repair some of the damage and get Neville checked out. I'll try to wake up Ginny."

Fred nodded and stood up, immediately setting to work on fixing the windows and kitchen table. George looked down at his sister and gave her an experimental shake. Her head only bobbed to the side. He tried a few more awakening spells but nothing seemed to work. He moved on to more physical means of waking her up. He tapped her cheek gently, shook her shoulders again and opened her eyelids, hoping they would stay open and she would wake up. Nothing seemed to work.

"Come on, Ginny. Don't give up on us, now."

* * *

"Hello, sis," the owner of the voice said.

"Bill," she whispered. Ginny ran towards him and pulled him into a fierce hug, the threatening tears finally falling. The image of his dismantled body burst forth and she found herself reliving that day – the whispering voices, oozing blood, frantic fear. "I'm so sorry, Bill. I never ever betrayed you. I just wanted to stop this, all of it."

"Ssh, it's ok, Ginny." Bill rubbed her back and then pulled away to look into her face. "I know you're not a traitor."

"But that day…in the room…you said…"

Bill shook his head. "It wasn't me. It was all you." When Ginny knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, he tapped the middle of her forehead. "It was all in here," he said. "You yourself were afraid that what you were doing was wrong and the guilt played your mind."

"But I never thought-"

"You may think you never thought it but deep down you might have believed that you were betraying your family by siding with Harry. That day did not really happen. It was all just a subconscious mind trick to help you understand what you were really feeling and get past it. Which, I'm glad to see that you did."

Ginny sighed and nodded. It was true. She didn't feel guilty about any of what she was doing. Just as she was about to respond, she noticed something different about her brother. His hands and face were completely devoid of all scars and bruises; he looked as though he had never even had the meeting with Greyback that cost him his life. "Bill, you're not-"

"Scarred?" he finished. "No, I'm not. Apparently death fixes those sorts of things."

"So, this _is_ the afterlife?" she asked, looking around again and then back at Molly who was walking towards them. "But mum said I wasn't dead."

"You're not dead. This isn't the afterlife," Molly added, stepping to Ginny's side. "This is more like limbo – a dividing line between life and death."

"So, I'm on my way to death?"

"No, you're not dead or dying. You're just knocked out really badly." Bill chuckled when Ginny rolled her eyes at his statement. "Just telling you like it I, sis."

"So, then do you want to explain why I'm here in limbo? And why limbo looks like the park we used to go to?" she added, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Well we don't really know the answer to that last question," Bill said, putting his hands back into his pockets. "I guess it just mirrors the place you felt the most comfortable, so you wouldn't be too afraid about being here."

Ginny nodded and said, "Makes sense. Now, what about the first question…"

"Well, that all depends on you," Molly said, walking over to the swing set with her eldest son and only daughter in tow. "This meeting wasn't really scheduled. It only happened because Greyback rendered you unconscious. It's all up to you what you learn here and what you don't. The trick is that you don't have much time."

"And why is that?"

"Well," Bill started, "because of how you got here. You're only here for as long as you are unconscious. As soon as you are revived, you'll be gone from here and so will we. So, you better hurry up before you wake up."

Ginny stared at her brother as he sat down in the left swing. He started moving back and forth slowly, his feet dragging in the sand. Her mother followed suit, taking the swing to the right and leaving the one in the middle, Ginny's favourite, vacant.

"Come on, sis," Bill said, as her mother pat the swing. "Take a load off."

"It should help clear your head," Molly added.

Ginny obliged and sat down. She didn't start swinging right away. Instead, she wiggled her bare toes in the sand and smiled at the familiar sensation. Then, she looked around as she started pushing back and forth on the swing, wondering what exactly she came here to find out. Surely her mother and brother didn't know what was really going on. But, then again, her mother told her that she had been watching over her so maybe they _did _know what was going on. But what was she to ask first? There were so many things she wanted to know. Why had her mother been the one to be killed? What really happened to David? Who was behind it all? And, above all, what was going to happen once this was all over?

She stopped swaying and turned to look at her mother who was staring up at the sky with a smile on her face. She studied her for a bit, memorizing everything about her. It was sad to say but over the years, she had started to forget little things about her mother. Of course she remembered certain aspects – the songs she used to sing and hum, the smell of her perfume, the way she used to wear her hair, the dresses she loved – but they were all concrete. The more simple things – like the crinkle by her eye that only showed when she laughed, the way she flared her nose absentmindedly when she was deep in thought, how she would pat down their hair right before she kissed their foreheads – those were the things she didn't want to forget about her mother.

"Mom," she said, drawing Molly's attention. "I'm sorry."

"For what, dear?"

"For not listening," Ginny whispered. It was the first thing she wanted to clear up. All these years she had tried to deny it but she felt that her mother's death was her fault. "If I had just listened to you and stayed with Bill-"

"Don't blame yourself, Ginny," Molly quickly said, taking her daughter's hand. "They came there looking for me. They would have gotten me."

"But if I hadn't distracted you-" She paused and looked down. "- you might have stood a chance."

"Ginny, look at me." When she did, Molly continued. "In death, we come to accept a lot of things. And I accept that it was my time to go. There's nothing we can do to fight death, Ginny. When it's our time to go, it's our time. End of story."

Ginny nodded and turned to Bill who was smiled in confirmation. Suddenly, she felt oddly relieved. Knowing that her mother didn't blame her for her death felt wonderful. All these years she had held onto that guilt and now, she was finally able to let it go.

"Is that all you want to know?" Molly asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Why is this all happening, mum? I mean, we all think that there's some sort of power war going on but we're not completely sure."

Molly said, "Someone wants the money and the power your father and Mr. Potter have. Unfortunately, they can't have it while the two men and their families are still alive."

"So, we are right about that," Ginny said with a sigh.

"As you are about everything else," Molly added. "The theory about the third party, the way they were able to carry out the war by using past relationships. It's all on point."

Ginny looked at her mother. "You knew about dad and Mrs. Potter?" she asked in a shy voice.

Molly nodded sadly. "I knew from before your father and I were married. He didn't know I knew, of course. Don't be mistaken, dear," she added, before Ginny could say anything. "Your father and I loved each other very much but one does not always forget their first love. Anyway, when the war started, I knew that it had something to do with the past relationship but I didn't know exactly what."

"We think it has something to do with some sort of blackmail," Ginny said, starting to swing once again. "We believe that this person – whoever he is – wanted to start the war in such a way that would keep all eyes off of him. So, he used a past grudge that would make both men think the other had some hand in it."

"I always knew you were too smart for your own good," Bill interjected, standing up from the swing. "How did you manage to figure that out, anyway?"

Ginny shrugged. "I had quite a bit of help," she said. "Besides, it's only a theory. We're not really sure."

"Well, you're theory rings true once again," Bill answered. "That is exactly how it all started. You and that Potter kid make quite the team," he added, almost as if an afterthought.

"His name's Harry," Ginny said automatically. "And he's the one who's been able to find all of these things. I only found out about dad and Lily and that's only because I have Weasley blood. Besides, it's more than just us two who are trying to figure this all out."

"Ah, you assume I was meaning 'team' as in co-workers," Bill said with a mischievous gleam.

Ginny looked at him and then blushed and turned away. She heard her mother laugh and turned to look at her.

"Yes, dear," she said, smiling. "We know about that, as well."

"So, er, besides complete acceptance and the erasing of all mortal wounds, does death also come with the talent of divine knowledge?" Ginny asked, tilting her head sideways with a shy smile.

Bill laughed. "Not at all, Ginny. We don't know everything, just what's needed to know to be at peace. Knowing that you – as well as Ron - have found happiness helps with that."

"And, knowing things that led to our death helps us find peace as well," Molly added, standing up. "That is why we know all about the war."

Ginny stood up quickly. "So, then you can tell me everything. You can tell me who's behind it all and how we can defeat them." Bill and Molly shared a look. "Can't you?"

"We can't, dear," Molly said.

"So, then, this was pointless," Ginny said, getting angry. "You told me I was here to find out what I wanted and now you're telling me that I can't know. That makes no bloody sense!"

"Ginny, you already have the answers to three of your queries," Molly said, ignoring Ginny's outburst. "You already know how and why it's all happening. The confirmation that you were right was what you really needed. You can't know more than you need to. All we can tell you is to be careful around those you consider family," Molly added, her voice going suddenly solemn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, looking from her mother to Bill and then back. Neither one of them answered. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It wasn't always him, though," Bill said cryptically, looking past the small rise. "Someone else wanted what he's after but they are no longer here. So, he took over the dream."

"Bill, what are you talking about?" Before he could answer, the vision of the park swayed and Ginny grabbed the swing's chain for balance. Then, it all stilled and she looked at her mother. "What was that?"

"You're slowly returning," she said.

"But, I'm not finished asking questions yet," she said frantically. She turned back to bill. "What were talking about just now?"

"There was someone else who was in charge before the man you're after. Someone who started the whole thing but died before his plan could be carried out fully."

"Who was it?" Ginny asked. Unfortunately, when Bill answered, she felt herself start to drift, as if she was getting drowsy. Bill's words were all mingled together, sounding as if someone was speaking to her from below a pool of water. She took a deep breath and the world steadied once more. "Who was it, Bill?" she asked again, sensing the feeling coming on again. "Hurry, before it's too late," she added frantically.

Bill shook his head and spoke quickly, stepping closer to her. "There's no time. You'll find out soon enough, and when you do, everything will be clear and you'll know what to do." He pulled her into a hug. "Take care, sis. I love you."

He pulled away and Molly stepped forward, engulfing her daughter into a tight hug. "Don't give up, sweetie. Everything will work our beautifully." She released Ginny and then cupped her face in her hands.

Ginny's vision shook again and she closed her eyes, willing herself to stay for a few seconds longer so she could say the words she had longed to say to her mother. "I love you, mum."

"I love you, too, Ginevra." Molly brushed Ginny's hair back and kissed her forehead. Before she let go, she whispered, "Take care of my grandchildren."

Before she could reply, her eyes closed involuntarily and a heaviness settled against her chest. For a few seconds, it felt as though she was suffocating before the feeling disappeared. It was replaced by a sense of falling and she descended, unable to stop herself.

* * *

"I think she's finally waking up."

Ginny stirred and let out a low groan, both from the loudness of the person's voice and the thumping in her head. Suddenly, her eyes burst open and she sat up quickly, knocking whoever was leaning over her on their forehead with her own.

"Ow, shit!"

Her vision swam before slowly coming into focus. She clutched her forehead and breathed heavily and deeply as she blinked back the blurriness. Her eyes came to rest on a head of long red hair.

"Fred?" she asked, blinking a few more times.

"No, it's George," her brother replied. "I knew you had a hard head but I thought that was just figuratively speaking," he added, rubbing at the spot that Ginny's forehead had collided with. "Is your skull made of bricks? Bloody hell!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll live you big baby," she said, moving to her knees.

"Don't be so sure," George said, standing up to his full height. "I could have some minor brain damage from that impact."

"It would be nothing but an improvement." She smiled sweetly at his glare before rubbing at her own temple.

She tried to take register of her surroundings but found it slightly difficult. At first, she was confused about what was going on but slowly it all came back to her. The darkness…the fight…being knocked unconscious. She looked around her as George helped her to her feet. Most of the debris had been cleared and the windows and doors were repaired. But there was a few things missing.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny asked, rubbing her neck. She cursed as her hand grazed a cut, causing it to sting.

"Right there," George said, gesturing to the newly repaired kitchen table. Fred was seated in one of the chairs looking at her. Neville was lying on the table while Hermione stood beside him wand in her hand. She was waving it over his body, repairing cuts and performing other healing spells.

With George's help, Ginny managed to hobble to a chair and sat down. "How's your leg?" she asked, watching Hermione work on Neville.

"It's fine," she replied, looking up briefly. "Fred's pretty good at healing spells. Had it fixed in a manner of minutes."

"That's good. How is he?" she asked softly, taking one of Neville's hands in hers.

Hermione sighed. "He'll live. He's quite lucky actually."

"I thought he was…" she trailed off, scared to say what she thought.

"So did I," Hermione said. "But when I checked his pulse it was still there, albeit faint. The crunch and snap we heard were three of his ribs breaking. I'll need to get him a few potions from downstairs to help heal them but I wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong first."

Ginny nodded and then looked at her brothers. "How did you two get here?"

"Ron told us you sent for us," Fred answered, slouching a bit. "If you don't want us here we'll be glad to leave."

Ginny shook her head. "It was only a question, Fred." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Duly noted," Fred said. "So, mind telling us what happened here?"

"We were attacked," Ginny said, still rubbing at her eyes.

George took a seat next to her. "Care to explain how exactly it all happened? When we got here this place was in complete ruins, and all three of you were knocked out. Must have been some attacked."

"It was," Hermione said. "It all started when Luna thought she heard something."

"Who's Luna?" Fred interrupted.

"She's a friend of ours," Hermione replied. "Er, well, we'll explain who she is later. Anyway, she heard something from outside. We thought it was nothing but I guess now it was just Greyback lurking outside."

"Greyback?" George interjected. "As in the infamous Bill-killing Greyback?

"Are you two going to let me talk?"

"Er, right, sorry," the twins said simultaneously.

Sighing, Hermione explained about the attack. Ginny, however, was not really listening. Instead, her mind was reeling over the surprise encounter with her mother and brother. At first, she thought that she might have been hallucinating again, but she couldn't deny how genuine it all felt. In fact, she could still feel the touch of her mother's hands on her cheek and her lips against her forehead. It was very much real.

"Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her shoulders. "You look a little peaky."

"I'm just a little exhausted, I guess." She stood up slowly. "I'm going to have a lie in for a while."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine. Fred and George carried Neville upstairs so he could rest, too. If you want, I could bring you a Pepper-Up Potion. It should make you feel a little better."

"No, don't worry about it, 'Mione. A nap should be enough."

"Once you're sure," Hermione said, watching Ginny guide her way towards the exit. "I'll just explain everything to Fred and George."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Ginny waved before heading up the stairs. She did feel weak but oddly comforted as she made her way down the third floor hallway. Speaking to her mother helped her shed her years of guilt and now she finally understood what had happened that day Bill died. It was reassuring to know that neither of them held any resentment towards her. It made her happy, too, to know that everything she and the others had been doing had not been in vain. They were right and everything was moving along an accurate course. But there was still the question of Bill's last statement. He had said that someone else was involved before this other person. But who did he mean? They had thought that there was only one other person now there was someone else to consider.

The thought only gave Ginny a headache. She entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Eagerly, she made her way towards the bed and climbed into it. She closed her eyes once she was comfortable. Her thoughts immediately went back to her mother and brother. As she replayed the conversation in her head again, her mother's very last words caught her attention again. What in the world could she have meant? Before she had a chance to fully comprehend the meaning, she drifted off into a calming sleep.


	27. What Needs To Be Done

**What Needs To Be Done**

Ron's steps echoed loudly throughout the empty hallway, the heels of his shoes hitting the marble floor with a high-pitch staccato 'stomp'. The fact that he was moving quickly only made the repetitive sound seem even louder and he was slowly getting annoyed by it, among other things. For the past half-an-hour, he had been looking for his father and was coming up blank at every turn. The fact that the Weasley house could actually be considered a mansion – with hidden rooms and self-changing stairways – did little help his search and certainly did not help in improving his slowly deteriorating mood.

He took a deep sigh, trying his best to calm down. He had come here with a specific goal in mind and he could not complete it successfully if his nerves were already tingled to the point of exasperation. Once halfway down the hall, he came to a stop and gazed around, listening for any telltale signs of life. There was none– no movements, no sounds – nothing.

Ron made to turn around when he heard a door open, footsteps quickly following. He spun back around to see his hefty brother walking towards him.

"Charlie."

He nodded. "Hello, Ron."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ron studied his brother. Charlie looked tired, his eyes were bleary and his shoulders were slumped, as though in defeat. He also looked as though he hadn't slept properly in quite a while and Ron wondered what was wrong with him. Charlie was never one to fret over anything. He was usually calm and rational and even if something was bothering him, he would talk about it and then let it go. This person standing before him was nothing like the brother he knew and it worried Ron.

"Are you alright, bro?" Ron asked, arching his eyebrow.

Charlie folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Ron."

Ron nodded, not fully believing him. "Did, er, did Fred and George talk to you?" he inquired, remembering that he had asked his older twin brothers to try and persuade Charlie to their side.

Charlie's eyes darkened. "They tried, and I'm going to tell you like I told them, Ron." He stepped closer to his brother and lowered his voice. "It's best to just leave it all alone. You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole by pursuing this mess."

Ron stepped back and folded his arms. "Look, Charlie, what we're doing is trying to put a stop to all of this."

"You're only going to get yourself killed, Ron," Charlie spat back. "My advice to you is to get out while you can, before it's too late." He turned towards the stairs and started downwards.

"Is there something you know that we don't, Charlie?" Ron asked, causing his brother to stop and look up at him. "Because if there is, maybe you should tell us. It might help."

Ron watched as Charlie stared at him. He could almost see the cogs setting to work in Charlie's brain and it only made him suspicious. _Did _Charlie know something? And if he did, why was he holding back?

"Like I said, Ron," Charlie answered after a few silent minutes, "it's best to just let it go." Before Ron could say anything, Charlie disappeared down the stairs.

Breathing another sigh, Ron turned back towards the stairwell and climbed the twenty-steps which lead to the next level. He'd have to worry about Charlie and his elusiveness later, when he didn't have other concerns.

Once on the next landing, his mood brightened immediately when he realized where he was. It was the fifth floor of the house – a section better known as 'Arthur's Sanctuary'. There were only four rooms on the level, each massive in size and set for a specific purpose; they were also kept strictly for Arthur's use and his use only. If Arthur was indeed still in the house, it would definitely be in one of these rooms.

Ron stepped up to the first door and knocked gently. No one responded but he opened the door anyway and peered inside. It was Arthur's bedroom. The space was about the size of a small flat, but was minimally decorated and furnished. There was double-king-sized bed perched in the middle of the floor. Long curtains hung closed over the triple window, dangling all the way to the ground. There were three wardrobes placed strategically against the walls and another door led to the adjoining bathroom. The door stood ajar, allowing Ron to see inside. It, along with the bedroom itself, showed no sings of Arthur's presence.

Moving on, Ron quickly opened the second door which led to Arthur's library and study. The place was in complete darkness, the only light shining in from the hallway. He was not in there either. The third door, Ron did not even bother to open. It was Arthur's private room. He knew from his childhood that no one but Arthur could get inside – not because it was forbidden but simply because no one else _could_ get inside. The room was heavily protected with a spell that could only be diffused by Arthur's touch. Ron walked past the door, praying that his father was not inside their either, or else there would be no way of getting him.

Finally, he stopped in front of the last door and stood there for a few seconds listening for any signs. He was quickly rewarded when a muffled 'boom' echoed. He raised his eyes to the ceiling in gratitude and then slowly opened the door. He peered inside, his eyes resting on his father immediately. Arthur was standing in the middle of the room, his forehead beaded with sweat, his overcoat strewn a few feet away and his wand brandished skillfully in his hand. Ron watched as a spell shot forth from the tip and bounded towards a mirror; it ricocheted and curved, heading straight for him.

Ron quickly released his wand from his pocket and yelled, _"Protego!"_ The spell landed against his shield and quickly evaporated, losing its power.

"It's good to know your reflexes have not dulled." Arthur's voice resonated deeply throughout room as he spoke. "What are you doing here, Ronald?"

Ron looked at his father for a few quiet seconds and then stepped fully inside the room. He closed the door behind him and then peered around, sinking in the sights of his father's 'Dueling Chamber'. The room was perfectly rectangular and heavily equipped with whatever one needed to practice – makeshift dummies, cushions for softer landings and simulated dueling scenarios activated by a simple spell. Mirrors also lined the walls, used both for visuals of one's stances and for rebounding spells so once could practice quick dodging as well as shield charms. There were also a few benches placed around the perimeter for watching.

Jamming his wand back into his pocket, Ron answered his father. "I came to see you, dad."

"You were gone for so long, son, that I thought you had run off for good," Arthur said, finally looking up.

Ron sighed. "I just needed some time to think, dad."

Arthur nodded and towards a dummy, charming it so that it rolled forward. Ron watched, deciding that it was either time to put their plan into action. He had to get on his father's side and then convince him to agree to accompany him. If he could get Arthur to Ginny, then they could stall long enough for Harry to bring James.

"What are you planning, dad?" Ron asked, taking a few steps forward.

"_Stupefy!"_ The dummy that was rolling towards Arthur halted and tipped over. "What makes you think I'm planning something?" Arthur asked in response to Ron's question.

"Don't bother and evade the topic," Ron replied, taking a seat in one of the benches. "Ginny told us everything, about you and Lily and about going after Mr. Potter."

Arthur froze, his wand aimed at the dummy's chest. He turned his head sideways towards Ron. "And you've come to what, discourage me from doing so like she did?" He dropped his hand and turned completely around.

Ron shook his head, much to his father's surprise. "I've come to tell that I want to join you."

"No," Arthur answered without hesitance. "I have to do this alone. This is my fight."

"What makes you think you have to do this alone?" Ron asked, as calmly as he could.

"I've put myself in this predicament," Arthur replied, placing his wand back into his pocket. "So I and I alone, deserve to suffer the consequences." He sighed and lowered his voice. "And your sister thinks the same thing," he added, remembering Ginny's last words to him: _"You deserve exactly what you get." _

"Nothing you say to me is going to deter me," Ron said, standing up. "I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not."

Arthur stared at his son. His expression was unreadable but in his mind, he was shocked. Although he never back down from a fight, he was also never one to step forward willingly. "It's funny, Ron," he finally said, coming out of his reverie, "but I never got the impression that you appreciated what I did."

Ron shrugged and looked away. "Things change and so do people." Then he looked back at his father. "I just want to do what's right. And I also want you to accept my help, whether you think you need it or not."

Arthur turned away but Ron could still see his face, via the reflection in the mirror. He looked as though he was suffering from an internal battle. And, if everything Ginny had said about his past was true, he probably was.

"Despite what you may think," Ron continued, walking to his father and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ginny wants to help as well."

Arthur spun to look at Ron, his eyebrow arched. "The same Ginny who told me I shouldn't do this?"

"She just doesn't think you should risk your life when there are other people who want to help." Ron dropped his hand. "She wants you to come see her in the morning, dad. Could you at least do that one thing?"

'_Why does she want to see me?_' Arthur contemplated. It's not like they were on any real amicable terms. Ginny despised the things he did. The last time they talked, she practically told him that he deserve to be vanquished by James for all his misdeeds. He sighed and closed his eyes. An overwhelming feeling washed over him. All his life he has been suffering losses; first Lily, Molly and then his own daughter. Lily and Molly were gone forever but Ginny was still alive, which meant there was still a chance to redeem their relationship. It was a strong regret, allowing Ginny to disappear from his life. He loved her like any father loved his daughter and it hurt them that she hated him so. Maybe there was a chance to change all of that.

"Alright," he said, nodding curtly. "I will go with you to see Ginny tomorrow."

Ron smiled, glad that he had managed to get through to his father. They had to be careful from here on in, though. Any miscalculations on their part and James and Arthur might end up killing each other before anything is settled. As they exited the Dueling Chamber, Ron silently prayed that Harry had been as successful. Without James' agreement, their plan was pretty much pointless.

* * *

Luna groaned as she felt her body regain consciousness, all of her senses slowly returning. A rank smell filled her nostrils, causing her to choke and cough involuntarily. She sneezed violently from the stench and her eyes fluttered open. For a split second, she thought that her eyelids had not obeyed to the command sent by her brain due to the thick darkness that lingered; there was no light at all inside the room, the only beam coming from outside the room itself.

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back a little too hard that she slammed it against the wall behind her. Cursing, she opened her eyes again and pulled her head back up gingerly. She tried to raise her hand to rub it but stopped short when she realized that she couldn't. Her hands were chained tightly to pipes on either side of her. When she noticed this, she tried to focus her mind and take stock of her situation. Not only were her hands bound, but her ankles were also tied together and it was then that she realized she was standing.

'_What the hell happened?_' she thought, trying to figure out her situation. _'And where the hell am I?'_

It was then that the events of the night came back to her. She remembered the darkness and the explosion that had sent her flying into the island in the middle of the kitchen. After that, everything was a complete blur. But she didn't need to remember anything else to know what was going on. She had been captured and was probably about to pay dearly for her disloyalty. She had no idea what her brother and father could possibly have in store for her but knowing their level of cruelness, it was not going to be anything quick and painless.

"Ah," a voice rang from the other side of the door. "I see you're finally awake."

Luna lifted her head towards the door just as the lock clicked. Light streamed inside as the person pulled the door fully open. Luna was expecting to see a familiar face – maybe Lucius or Draco – and so was surprised when a cloaked figure walked in. She could not see their face but their stance was hunched. She guessed it was one of her father's many henchmen come to escort her to her real place of punishment.

Wordlessly, the man unchained her hands and yanked her away from the wall. She rubbed at her wrists as blood rushed into her hand. The relief did not last long, however, as the person aimed their wand at her hand and uttered, _"Incarcerous", _binding her wrists together. He then grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her towards the exit. The door shut with a loud 'bang' as they made their way down the hall.

Luna could hear her breathing echo in her ears as they exited the dungeons and entered the main house. A sort of calming feeling rushed over her as she noticed she was at least back on familiar territory – her own home. The feeling was short-lived, however, as she began to wonder what was going to happen to her. Would they forgive her and make her return to her slave status? Would they question her about her whereabouts? Force her to tell them everything about Ginny those? Would they torture her into madness, forcing her to live the rest of her life in a deranged state? Each scenario seemed worse than the one before and by the time they arrived in front of a set of double doors (which Luna guessed was their destination), she already the image of her death involving maniacal laughter and a rampaging herd of hippogriffs.

Without even bothering to open the door, the man pushed Luna inside; her weight forced the doors open and she landed in a heap as they clanged shut behind her. She clambered gracelessly to her knees and looked up. The room, she recognized, was the old ballroom. It was empty, however. There were no chairs, tables or other furniture about. The only things that remained of the old were the marble floors and the massive chandelier.

"It's so good of you to join us, Luna."

The blonde-haired girl turned her attention to the front of the room, her blue eyes resting on the four figures standing there. One of them was fully cloaked such that she could not see his face; she could still discern that he was tall and relatively, thin, though, and had a commanding, albeit hidden, presence. Two of them she recognized immediately as her brother and father. Lucius, with his long blonde-hair pulled into a low ponytail, sneered menacingly at her with cold eyes. Draco stood next to him, his hands in his black trouser pockets. He seemed different, however. His normally confident and proud stature was reduced to a some-what timid one and his eyes were fleeting, looking at her and then quickly away, as though he blamed himself for her situation.

Although she did not know the last person, she still felt a level of fear creep up her spine as she studied him. He was hunched but still stood a few feet above the other three men. His eyes were bloodshot and menacing; his teeth, exposed due to his snarling mouth, were yellow and jagged; his face was covered in matted hair. A part of her knew that he was a werewolf – there was such an animalistic gleam to him that it was hard to miss. When she realized this, she immediately knew who he was. Fenrir Greyback. His purpose there may have, at first, been unclear but she knew that the reason he there was undoubtedly her. Her heart beat escalated and her breathing became frantic and panicked.

The person underneath the cloak spoke. "I see you recognize our executioner," he said, waving his arm casually to Greyback who chuckled and then grinned before making his way towards her.

Luna found herself begging. "No, please! Please, don't." Tears swelled and a sob escaped as Greyback stepped directly in front of her, obscuring her vision.

He bent down to her and sniffed her hair, then her neck. "You're a pretty little one, aren't you?" he whispered, although it rang loudly within the carnivorous space. "Ah, yes," he added, fingering her chin, "you shall be a delight to…have."

Luna blanched at his ambiguous words. She didn't even want to know if he meant sexually or cannibalistically, neither option was to her liking.

"Greyback," the cloaked-figure spoke again. "All in due time."

The werewolf gave a reluctant nod and stepped aside. The cloaked figure then took a few steps forward.

"Dear little Luna," he said, with a tsk-tsk. "We never met before today but I had always hoped that we would. Your father spoke so highly of you. Said that you were loyal, trustworthy and knew your place, never asking questions." He began pacing. "I had such high hopes for you, you know. I wanted to bring you in to our ranks, let you see the glorious life that could be yours." He stopped pacing and stared at her. Although she could not see his eyes, the piercing gaze still bore through her like a thousand knives. "But you had to go behind all of our backs," he continued, "and run to those fools." He paused and a heavy silence filled the room. _"Crucio!"_

A force so strong shot through Luna's body and she keeled over. Her muscles began to spasm violently and screams erupted from her lips as her body quaked with unbearable pain. And then suddenly, the force was gone. She rolled to her side and was then pulled roughly back onto her knees. Her face was stained with tears and her breathing was heavy.

"It's such a shame that it has come to this," the man said, his voice going suddenly soft as he caressed his wand. "But treachery deserves punishment, my dear, and you have committed the worst of all treasons. You have gone behind the backs of your own family, revealing who they are to the enemy and, by extension, revealing myself. Something as vile as that deserves to be punished."

Luna tried to brace herself for the inevitable. Sure enough, she heard the incantation for the Torture Curse burst from his lips and the force hit her body once more, causing her to double over. The pain seemed worse this time. Her lungs felt as though they were being crushed; her heart felt like someone had grabbed it and was squeezing the last bit of life from it. Her body twitched and flailed and then lay still as the curse was lifted once more. She was roughly pulled to her feet; she could barely stand as her body shook violently with racking sobs.

She felt a hand trail across her cheek and opened her eyes. The cloaked figure was standing in front of her, but his face was no longer hidden. He had a slim, perfectly chiseled face. His eyes were a slightly deep blue and small and almost indiscernible freckles dotted the edge of nose and the corners of his eyes. His hair was smoothed back from his forehead and came to rest a few inches shy of his shoulder. But it wasn't the style of his hair or even the length that caught Luna's attention and caused her breath to catch in her throat. It was the color: a shockingly vibrant and vivid red.

She did not have time to contemplate this, however, as the man's wandless hand grasped the back of her neck and wrenched her face forward, crashing her lips against his. She tried to push back as best she could, what with her hands still tied, but he only wrapped his other arm around her back, pinning her body against his. His lips were strong and hard against hers and the pressure of the kiss made Luna feel as though her teeth were being pushed into the back of her head. He forced her mouth open and then stuck his tongue inside, jabbing it against hers as she tried her best to curve it away.

Suddenly, he pushed her away with an angry scream and then slapped her, causing her to stumble and fall to her knees. She touched her cheek and looked up at him as he stared disbelievingly at her. He opened his mouth and gingerly touched the tip of his tongue. He brought his hand up and looked at his fingers, his nostril flaring at what he saw. Blood. Luna had bitten him.

He squatted in front of her and grabbed her by her chin, squeezing tightly. "I was going to be nice and go easy on you later," he said, bringing her face closer to his, "but you're little antic is only going to make it rough."

She widened her eyes at the implication and he chuckled, glad she understood his words. He stood up and shot a charm towards the door. It opened and the hunched figure that had brought her to the room entered.

"Take her to the designated room and tie her to the bed," the red-haired man said. Then he looked at Luna as she was forced to her feet. "I'll be seeing you in a few minutes."

Luna stared at him and then quickly averted her eyes to her brother and father. They had stood completely silent and motionless throughout the entire ordeal and she wondered if there presence was more so for extra embarrassment than anything else. She couldn't fight the pleading glance that took over her features as she was pulled from the room. And, right before the door closed, she could have sworn she saw an apologetic look cross Draco's face.

Back inside the room, Percy turned back to Draco and Lucius. "She's quite a handful, isn't she?"

"Begging your pardon, sir," Greyback said, hobbling over. "But I thought that I was going to have her."

Percy stared at the werewolf and then glanced up at the door. He could just see Luna disappearing around the corner through the glass at the top of the door and felt a movement shoot through his loins. He had originally intended to hand Luna over to Fenrir after reprimanding her but upon seeing her, his desires had quickly switched from vengeance to one of lechery. He had no idea why, but he was not about to deny his manly urges.

"You will, Greyback," he finally said, still staring at the door. "Right after I'm done with her."

* * *

Charlie stared up at the sky. The starless blanket of darkness covered him and stared into it before switching his gaze to the nearly full moon. The night usually had a calming affect on him. He had no idea why, though. There was just something about it that made him feel at peace. But this night was different. He was on edge and far from being calm.

He sighed and looked back down, his eyes falling to the concrete of the walkway. An unwanted sense of foreboding crept up his bones and, as much as he tried to will it away, it remained there – constant and nagging. He tried to act as though he didn't know why the feeling lingered but he couldn't deny the truth. He knew _exactly_ why he felt worried.

He finally arrived at the tiny gazebo in the backyard and took a seat. He stared up at the house, looking from window to window. A few lights shone upstairs and in the downstairs in the kitchen, but other than that, the house looked virtually devoid of life. He sighed again and looked back up at the sky. There wasn't much to look at but it didn't stop his wandering eyes. Besides, his mind was too far away to contemplate what he was seeing. The conversation with his brother earlier came crashing to his mind, guilt accompanying it. Ron had been right. He _did_ know something that no one else knew, something that could very well help Ron's cause along. But what was he supposed to do about that? Ron's word echoed in response: _'Maybe you should tell us."_

'_I can't,'_ Charlie thought, running his hands through his hair.

Telling everyone the truth might do more harm than good. But he couldn't very well sit back and do nothing either. It was not like him. Just then, another set of words flourished in his mind: _'You'd do best to not tell anyone. I've already made a mistake coming here; don't make me have to correct that by getting rid of you.'_

Charlie shuddered as the voice died away. Despite it happening so many years ago, that day still lingered vividly and unwelcomed in his mind. It was the day that everything changed for the worse, when that man had come and gone, leaving fear and suspicion in his wake. He knew the threat was not an empty one. The man had known how to find them then and he would undoubtedly know how to find them now. He had heard fluttering rumours of the man's death many years ago but his entire life had taught him to take nothing at face value. The man could still be very much alive, well hidden somewhere and awaiting the ripe opportunity before coming back into the open and wiping them all out.

'_But you hold the key to preventing that, Charlie,' _a voice inside of his head stated pleadingly and Charlie knew it was his conscience eating away at him, telling him the right move to make.

Maybe he should reveal the truth. Keeping this knowledge buried any longer would only plague him with guilt for the rest of life. Keeping his eyes focused on the gazebo railing, Charlie removed his wand from his pocket. He quickly conjured a small vile and held it in his hand. Then, he placed the tip of his wand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the memory, allowing it to swim to the forefront of his mind. He muttered the incantation and then slowly pulled his wand away, a strand of silvery substance coming away with it. He lowered the memory into the vile and then pocketed it, exhaling a breath he did not know he had been holding.

Then, standing, Charlie dug his hands deep into his pockets and pulled out a small folded piece of parchment. He opened it and then lit his wand, shining the light on the words. It was the same instructions Ron had given to Fred and George earlier that night, leading them to where Ginny was with the rest of their team. He had been idling walking by when he overheard Ron telling the twins what they needed to know and then giving them the paper. A quick summoning, copying and return charm when no one was looking afforded him a duplicate. At the time, he had not known what possessed him to do it; maybe it was some divine interference that knew he would be making this decision that compelled him. Or maybe he knew deep down that it _was _the right thing.

Charlie quickly read the words and then folded the paper back, returning it to his pocket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning on the spot, disapparating into the night.


	28. Those To Trust

**A/N: dodges flying tomatoes Please don't kill me!! **

**I know it's been deaaaad long since I updated but I've had one hell of a month. My summer student program had started and I was at a serious press for time and just could not find enough hours to complete the next chapters. And then between working and dealing with my familial obligations, my stepfather and my best friend's father both had massive strokes within a week of each other so I was completely bogged down and just not within the mind frame of writing. But I'm done working so I should be able to update like how I used to. **

**I hope I still have all my faithful readers and I really and truly do apologize for the long wait. Hopefully chapter 29 will be out by Wednesday (already started working on it so...). **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Those To Trust**

The sky was in frenzy by time as the midnight hour hit. Thunder clapped loudly and lightening struck the heavens with bolts of sharp illumination. The resonance of the stormy winds howled past as the rain escaped the clouds and pelted the windows with an incessant and rhythmic batter.

The sounds of the storm jolted Ginny awake and she sat up quickly, just as another strike of electricity shot through the sky. She slowly glided out of the bed, flinging the covers away as she did so. Her bare feet hit the cold floor and she trembled slightly from the contact. Once her body adjusted to the temperature, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains to peer outside but the rain was so heavy that anything beyond a few meters was virtually indiscernible.

Closing the curtains, she turned and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Once her face was dry, she peered into the mirror at her reflection. Her hair was sleep tousled and her clothes were slightly twisted but other than that, she looked well-rested. She smiled as she brushed a few strands of red hair away from her forehead. It was the first time in a long time she felt at ease, even with everything that was going on. She couldn't describe what it was exactly but she just felt…content. It was as if the meeting with her mother and brother had removed every shred of doubt and insecurity she held deep within her. Now, she felt oddly reassured and confident that everything would work out.

Deciding that she could do with some nourishment, Ginny quickly braided her hair, leaving the long plait hanging over her shoulder. She exited the bedroom and quickly made her way downstairs. As she hit the bottom floor, her eyes caught sight of light coming from the kitchen, indicating that she was not the only one awake. She headed towards the kitchen and, when she entered, was surprised to see everyone inside. Hermione, Fred and George were seated to the table. Neville was fiddling with something by the window and from the little bit of the curtain pulled aside, Ginny could see the storm still raging on the outside.

"Ginny, hey," Hermione said, the first to spot her. She took a sip of water from her glass and then asked, "Had a good sleep?"

Ginny nodded and walked over to the table. "Surprisingly, I did. The storm woke me up though and I thought I'd get something to eat."

"We just got through eating sandwiches ourselves," Hermione replied, nodding to the piece of crust on a napkin in front of her. "Felt like it was ages since I last had something to eat."

Ginny laughed. "We've been too preoccupied to care." She walked over the kitchen counter and grabbed the loaf of bread from the breadbox. "What are you lot doing down here, anyway?" she asked, grabbing some deli meat from the fridge.

"Hermione was just explaining everything to us," Fred answered, leaning back in his chair. "It took longer than we expected it to take."

"Yeah," George added, "you lot have been very busy."

Ginny shrugged. "We have and it has not been easy. Not in the slightest."

"Well, at least we're well on our way to ending things," Neville put in, finally turning away from the window with two scraps of parchment in his hand. "Letters from Harry and Ron just came," he added in response to everyone's questioning glance. He placed them on the table before continuing. "It seems they both managed to persuade their fathers to the plan."

Ginny felt herself give a sigh of relief. Although she knew both Harry and Ron were relentless men, she also knew how stubborn their fathers were and a part of her feared that they wouldn't be able to get their plan underway. But, now that they had received confirmation that the first stage was complete, it just seemed logical that everything else would fall into place perfectly. Now, it was only a matter of time.

"I think we should try and get some rest," Hermione said, standing up and stretching. "Tomorrow is going to be a full day."

Fred and George nodded. "Care to show us where we're staying?"

Hermione nodded and gave Neville and Ginny quick hugs before leading the twins out of the kitchen. Once they departed, the room fell into a deep silence, save for the echoes of the lashing rain and the rumbling thunder coming from outside.

Ginny stood by the counter watching as Neville sunk into a chair. His entire stature screamed defeated and she could only imagine the kind of inner turmoil going on inside of him. It was that crippling feeling of misery; the dread that everything was crashing down around you and all you could do was sit by and watch. She knew it all too well, for she had experienced it enough in her lifetime to sympathize with Neville. She had learned it first hand after her mother was maliciously killed before her very eyes; she had suffered from it for a long time after her fiancé was blown to bits; and she had dealt with snippets of it during her and Harry's rough patch not too long ago. It was the most gut-wrenching feeling in the world and anyone suffering from it could very well fall apart completely.

Taking a huge bite from her sandwich, Ginny walked back to the table and took a seat next to Neville. "How are you feeling?" she asked him, rubbing his arms.

Neville exhaled and spoke softly. "As good as I can be, considering."

"Everything's going to be fine, Neville," she whispered. "We're going to get Luna back, I promise."

Neville looked up at her and the sadness in his eyes nearly broke Ginny's heart. He was hurting deeply and looked as though any bad news could cause him to fall apart. Although he had only known Luna for a short while, she had quickly become a vital part of his life. She was everything to him and losing her would cause him to lose himself. A piece of thunder cracked loudly but it was the only sound that filled the kitchen.

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to her," he said after a few quiet moments.

Ginny placed her sandwich down and turned to face him completely. "You can't think like that, Neville. You have to be strong. You have to believe that Luna's going to be alright."

He shook his head as his eyes stung with tears. "It doesn't matter what I think, Ginny. She's in the hands of the devil and his minions right now. It was Greyback who took her, the most ruthless werewolf known to mankind. And then there's the fact that her father doesn't give a damn about her; her brother was willing to kill her and whoever they're working for undoubtedly wants her dead. They must know that she betrayed them. What other reason could they have to come after her?" He shook his head again and looked away. "A part of me thinks that she may already be dead."

"Neville, listen to me. You can't think like that. You cannot give up on Luna." She took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "I know how much you care about her; I would even wager a guess that you love her." Neville nodded slowly and blinked rapidly. "Then if something had happened to Luna you would know it; you would feel it right here," she added, resting her palm gently against his chest. "Don't let this fear cripple you. Luna needs you now more than ever."

Neville nodded and Ginny pulled him into a tight hug, letting him know that she was there for him just like he had been there for her. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow when she saw Neville smiling.

"It's usually me who's giving out the advice around here," he said, wiping at his eyes.

"Yes, well, the shrink always needs a shrink of his own." She laughed when Neville rolled his eyes and then turned to continue eating her sandwich. The two fell into a contemplative silence as they listened to the rain.

"Do you have any idea how we're going to get those two to listen to each other?" he asked after a few quiet moments.

Ginny shrugged, knowing just who Neville was indicating. "I figure our best bet would be to cast a silent shield charm the minute they see each other. Then when they realize that they can't do any harm, they'll start demanding answers and we'll give it to them."

"Do you think they'll be willing to take the Veritaserum?"

Again Ginny shrugged as she swallowed another bit of sandwich. "No idea. I think that's the part we're really going to have to wing. Either that or force it down their throats."

Neville and Ginny both chuckled at the thought but their laughter was cut short by a loud bang. They both stood up quickly, brandishing their wands as they ran out into the hall. They listened closely, trying to discern where the sound had come from. Then, another one erupted and they turned around to face the front door. Another sound rose from behind them and they both switched their line of vision only to see Hermione, Fred and George thundering down the stairs, almost as loud as the rumbling issuing from outside.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered, coming to stop on the last step. "We heard banging."

"So did we," Ginny and Neville said simultaneously.

The five of them fell silent and listened. After a few tense moments, another bam issued forth and they all jumped slightly from the unexpected sound.

"I think someone's outside," Neville whispered, pressing his body against the wall to slide forward.

"I think they're trying to get through the front door," Fred added with a curt nod, crouching to the floor.

"But wouldn't they be able to open it?" George asked, finally coming off the stairs to stand next to Ginny. "Once they get through all the spells outside, unlocking the door should be easy."

Hermione shook her head and took out her wand. "I put a complicated locking charm on the door after I was done repairing all the wards. No one but Harry and Ron would be able to get in."

"So, then, whoever's outside is definitely _not_ Harry or Ron?" George asked, looking back at Hermione for confirmation. She nodded and he turned back to the door. "Well, there's only one way to find out who it is."

Putting his fingers to his lips, he slowly walked over to the door. It seemed that with every step he took, the person hit the door. At one point, the banging increased and George froze, looking back at everyone else. They had all stayed back but where all aiming their wands at the door, prepared to help him if it was necessary. He exhaled and turned back to the door. A few more steps and he was directly in front of it. Careful not to be seen, he tiptoed, bringing his lanky frame eyelevel with the clear pane at the top of the door. He scanned the front porch and spotted the person immediately. Instead of calling for his reinforcements, he sank back to his regular height, unlocked the door and flew it open.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up and walked inside the house, grateful to get out of the storm. He was completely drenched, his clothes heavy with water and his red hair plastered unattractively to his face. His boots squeaked as he walked and he frowned when he saw the puddles of mud and soot he left in his wake. He performed a quick drying spell and then turned to George.

"Thanks," he said. "I thought I was going to have to stand outside all night banging."

"Wait a second," Ginny said, running towards the two. She quickly lifted her wand and aimed it directly in Charlie's face.

Charlie arched his eyebrow. "Hello to you too, sis."

"How do we know you're the real Charlie Weasley?" she asked, ignoring his cheeky comment.

"Excuse -"

"Answer the question!" she demanded.

Charlie folded his arms. "A Hungarian Horntail can shoot fire at least twenty feet, the highest being forty feet."

"And how exactly does that prove your Charlie Weasley?" Hermione asked, coming to stand next to Ginny.

"Because everyone knows Charlie is a dragon fanatic," Fred supplied, also walking up to the group with Neville in tow.

When Charlie saw Neville, he kept his gaze fixed. The boy looked eerily familiar, like a younger version of someone he hoped he would never see again. He couldn't be sure but the similarities were far too striking to ignore.

"So? Anyone can riddle off dragon facts," Hermione answered, drawing Charlie from his thoughts. "For example, A Norwegian Ridgeback can learn to shoot fire as early as one month old." She nodded her head and folded her arms, satisfied when Charlie opened his mouth, obviously impressed by her knowledge.

"Look," he said with a tried sigh as he looked directly at Ginny, "I really am your brother. Who else would know that you deal when hell of a Bat-Bogey hex besides one of your brothers? Especially considering your most impressive one was done on me when I told you that you resembled a rabid squirrel when you're angry."

Ginny felt her lip quirk at the memory and slowly lowered her wand. "I'm sorry about the third-degree but we just really need to be careful from now on."

Charlie nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "Considering what you're trying to do, it's understandable."

She looked up at him. "So, you do know what's going on?"

He shrugged and stepped out of the hug. "Partially. I only know what Fred and George told me a while back."

Ginny nodded and took his hand. "Good. Then we can explain everything to you and you can help us."

Charlie shook his head and released his hand from Ginny's grip. "I don't want to be a part of this."

Ginny studied her brother for a few seconds, unsure of what he meant. "Then, why are you here?" she finally asked, when no one said anything.

Charlie sighed and dug his hand into his pockets. He pulled out a small glass vile filled to the brim with a silvery-white substance. Everyone recognized it immediately as a memory and stared at him questioningly.

"Is there somewhere we can talk, besides this crowded hallway?"

Ginny nodded and indicated that he should follow her. Silently, she led him, Fred, George, Hermione and Neville back into the kitchen. She could've easily taken them to the den or Harry's grandfather's study for a more comfortable setting but she wanted answers as soon as possible and couldn't wait even another few more seconds. Piling into the kitchen, the six of them gathered around the table, with Charlie at the head.

"I know everyone here with the red hair," he said, looking around. "And I know you're Ginny's friend, Hermione." His eyes then landed on Neville. "But I don't know you, although you look somewhat familiar."

"Neville Longbottom," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm also a friend of Ginny's."

Charlie studied him, his earlier suspicions confirmed. There was no doubt in his mind now who Neville's family was, despite the different last name. The resemblance was striking and for a split second, Charlie wondered how much Neville truly knew about his history.

Ginny nodded her head in confirmation to Neville's statement. "Now, do you mind explaining why you're here if you don't want to participate?" she asked, wasting no time at all in getting straight to the point.

Charlie sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm only here to tell you something that will help you." He placed the vile on top of the table and folded his arms. "At first, I wasn't going to do this because I believe your attempt to try and stop this war is pretty much futile. But I've decided to tell you all that I know," he said quickly before Ginny could say anything. The determined gleam in her eye was enough to indicate that she disagreed with his statement wholeheartedly but he didn't want to hear her argument. He wanted to do what he came here to do and then leave, walking away from this mess forever. "Tell me, do you have any ideas about who may be behind it all?"

"Well, we already have an idea that Lucius Malfoy has some hand in it," Ginny said, sitting up straight. "But we don't know of anyone else. Why? Do you?"

Charlie nodded and leaned onto the table. "Yes, Ginny. I think I may know who's behind it all."

"Who?" they all asked at the same time.

Charlie stared at Neville, measuring his reaction when he uttered his next words. "Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

A quick death: painless, fast and easy. That's what Luna would have opted for had she been given a choice. But she wasn't given one and was therefore forced to undergo a slow and torturous demise. She was tied to a bed in a locked bedroom that had no source of light and was forced to listen to her own panicked breathing. It was figurative suffocation, where every breath she took was labored by fear and every second that ticked away propelled her to her last moments on earth. The thought drove her to tears and she felt as each one trickled down her face, followed closely by another. Pretty soon her entire face was damp and sobs echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and clouding her with a sense of claustrophobia.

She closed her eyes, trying her best to stop crying and just handle whatever came her way. She wouldn't die without a fight. Then, her mind reeled through all that she would leave behind – the friends that she had made, the life of her own she was slowly starting to build, and Neville. It was at that thought that her resolve broke once again. The thought of leaving Neville behind practically destroyed her, made her want to die right then and there rather than suffer any more hours without him. But another part of her soul refused to let go - wanting to touch Neville, hold him, and kiss him. But she knew she couldn't. It was only a matter of time before her life ended and she could no longer be with him. No matter how badly she wanted to be free; no matter what, she knew she was going to leave behind the man she loved.

_Love._ The thought caused Luna to open her eyes. Never once had the thought crossed her mind until then. She loved Neville. Everything about him was all that she ever wanted. She couldn't leave him behind. If anything, she had to hold out long enough, even if only to tell him of her feelings. After that, it didn't matter what happened. She would be happy just knowing that Neville knew she loved him.

Luna found herself smiling but it quickly halted just as the door to the room opened and a light flickered on. She turned her head and felt the panic return when the same red-haired man from earlier entered. It was then that she remembered the shock she felt when she had first seen him. He reminded her so much of Ginny and Ron with his red-hair and freckles and even his lanky build, which was similar to Ron's. A part of her didn't want to believe but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was a Weasley. She blanched at the thought and began to wonder just what other answers they were missing.

Once the door shut behind him, he walked over to the bed and looked down at her. He was no longer cloaked, but was instead dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white button-down shirt. Horn-rimmed glasses were perched on his face and he wore a lecherous smirk that turned Luna's stomach. He skimmed the length of her body with his eyes and the feeling of vulnerability settled within the pit of her stomach, especially considering the fact that she was practically naked. When she had first been brought to the room, she was ordered to strip down to her underwear and made to put on a piece of lingerie that left little to the imagination and was so delicate that it had ripped straight down the thigh when she put it on. He continued to hold her gaze as he traced a line along the very length of skin that was exposed due to the ripped material. Luna wanted so desperately to push herself away from him but she couldn't move. The most she could do was pull against the ropes that had her hands and feet tied to the bed post.

"Don't fight, my darling," he whispered, leaning towards her ear. "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

Luna fought back a sob. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, without knowing why. Maybe she thought she could handle it better if she knew what was coming or figure out a way to fight him off.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, he smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Then he stood up straight and pulled his shirt from his trousers, unbuttoning it slowly and yanking it off once he was done. Then, he leaned down to her again and brushed his lips with his finger. "Now, you're going to behave this time, or else I'll keep to my promise and make things very difficult for you."

Luna swallowed hard when he moved his finger down to her top and tugged at it, causing the fabric to split and reveal her chest. She felt him brush his palm over the material of her bra and watched as he lowered his lips to hers, catching them in a wet kiss. She knew biting him again was out of the question because he would undoubtedly try to hurt her. So, the only thing she could do is lay there and have him kiss her roughly. She felt him squeeze her breast so hard that it hurt but she bit back a cry of pain.

"Your father tells me you're a virgin," he said, pulling back from her as his hand glided down her stomach and came to rest on her thigh. "I find that so appealing. But tell me, Luna. Are you really a virgin?" he asked, inching his fingers further and further up. When she didn't answer, he clenched his hand on her thigh, causing his nails to dig into her skin and blood to pool from the cuts.

"Yes," she practically cried, feeling pain shoot through her from his tight grip.

"Good. That oughta make things even more interesting."

Then his lips crashed down to hers again. She refused to open her mouth, even after he slapped her across her cheek. When he tried to spread her legs, she clenched her thighs together, ignoring the pain from the cuts that were already there. Fed up, he grabbed her roughly by her waist and squeezed so tight that Luna could do nothing but scream.

"You can't fight me," he yelled at her. "I always get what I want, Luna. And right now, I want you!"

She watched, frightened, as he climbed on top of her and her heart rate sped up as she forced the fragile negligee further up her hips, ripping it on the other side. She flung her body around as best she could, refusing to make things easy for him to violate her. She didn't want anyone but Neville to touch her intimately and would rather he kill her now than rape her. Sensing her resolve, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned them down. However, she still tried her best to flail her legs. Angered, he sat back on his haunches and clasped her neck tightly. She immediately stopped jerking and looked up at him wide-eyed. The manic gleam in his eyes terrified her and she knew she had pushed him over the edge.

When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "As much as I like a challenge, Luna, you seem to want to defy me. Right now, I hold your life in my hands and with one tight squeeze I could take it all away."

The air inside the room grew with the tension. Luna stared up at him, her eyes pleading what her mouth was unable to. She wanted him to understand the pain he was causing her, the turmoil he was putting everyone through; she wanted him to see the immorality of his actions. But most of all, she wanted him to stop.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. "Percy, one of the men has returned with some very useful information."

Luna looked up at the man called Percy and watched as his gaze switched from the door back down to her. Slowly, he slid his hands from around her throat and then bent down to her ear to whisper, "We'll finish this later."

Holding her breath, she watched as he climbed off of her and angrily jerked his shirt back on. Then, he stomped over to the door and yanked it open, revealing the messenger: Draco.

"Where is he?" Percy asked, buttoning his shirt.

Draco looked from Percy as he continued to get redressed and then looked at Luna, taking in her disheveled appearance and practically ripped clothes. A part of him roared with a desire to wring Percy's neck for his violation but knew that he couldn't. At least not yet.

Realizing that he had yet to answer Percy's question, Draco quickly looked back at the man and said, "He's downstairs with father, waiting to talk to you."

Percy nodded curtly and then looked over his shoulder. Then he turned back to the boy. "Watch her until I come back."

Draco nodded and then Percy walked past him and headed down the hallway. He waited until he heard the footsteps disappear down the stairs before turning back to Luna. She was watching him curiously but he could still see the fear lingering in her eyes. A part of him felt that fear hit him in the core of his bones and he shuddered. Never once had he felt like this but he knew there was no turning back.

Luna watched Draco tentatively as he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. His expression was unreadable but she still felt the terror rise within her when she heard the lock click. He slowly stepped closer to the bed and she couldn't even bring herself to imagine what he was planning on doing. Although his face was indecipherable, his eyes portrayed a sense of determination. But determination for what, she didn't know.

* * *

Neville's chair clattered to the floor so loudly that the thunder from outside was momentarily drowned out. But he didn't care. Blood pumped in his ears and his nostrils flared as he stared at Charlie Weasley, ready to attack him right then and there. How _dare_ he accuse his grandfather of such actions!

"You're lying," he finally said, in such a soft voice that, if the room hadn't been stock quiet, no one would have heard it.

Charlie just shook his head. "No, I'm not. Your paternal grandfather orchestrated the whole thing, Neville."

"Grandfather?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Neville. "Albus Dumbledore was your grandfather?"

Neville did not reply. His gaze was fixed solely on Charlie, who answered Ginny's question. "Yes, Ginny, he was."

"B-but how?" Ginny asked, utterly confused. "Your last name's Longbottom."

Neville finally turned his gaze away from Charlie and looked at Ginny. "My father did not want to me to carry the Dumbledore name out of fear that I wouldn't be able to live a good life. My grandfather was shunned from the Wizarding community because he refused to back some stupid Muggle punishment law and, by association, so was my father. He didn't want that for me so they gave me my mother's last name instead."

Ginny stared at Neville, completely shocked. Never in her life would she have guessed it. She had heard all the tales of Albus Dumbledore's achievements and had also heard of his abrupt disappearance and inevitable death. She never knew why the story went like that but now she understood. Rejection had pushed the man out of the history books and he had died, leaving behind a trail of ostracism. And Neville was a descendant of this man, forced to overcome any adversity once people discovered his heritage.

Slowly, she stood up and turned to look at her brother. She need to get control of the situation before something rash happened. "Charlie, are you sure that you have the right person?"

Glancing at Neville quickly, Charlie answered, "Yes."

"Liar," Neville quickly uttered, shaking his head. "You're a liar. My grandfather would never devise something like this. He died weakened by the pain the Wizarding world caused him."

"Your grandfather wanted the Wizarding world to pay for what they had done to him," Charlie said, standing up.

Ginny looked at Charlie and asked the question on everyone's mind. "How do you know this?"

Charlie dug his hands into his pockets. "He came to me, Bill and Percy when we were younger and told us of his plans to gain everything that could make him powerful. Neither of us bought into his ideas and he left, warning us to not tell a soul. I'm breaking that promise today because I don't want you going into this thing blind. If you don't believe me, you can take a look for yourself. This is the memory from that night." He gestured to the vial and then looked up at Neville.

Neville's face was contorted into a look of pure rage. He refused to believe what Charlie was saying. His grandfather was a noble man and never once did he go against his morals. Before he had died, he had told Neville that he regretted nothing in his life and wouldn't change anything he had done, including his refusal to back up the punishment law. Someone like that wouldn't want to gain power. It just couldn't be true. Neville felt something touch his arm and looked down at Ginny. She was staring at him with concerned eyes. Behind her, Hermione had stood up and was also watching him closely. Fred and George had remained completely quiet, probably unsure what to say or do.

"Neville," Ginny said softly, "maybe if we could just see what the memory is then -"

Neville yanked his arm away. "No. How do we know it isn't something he concocted himself?"

"You can't just create a random memory, Neville," Hermione said with a sigh. "And if Charlie tampered with a real one, there'd be signs to let us now."

"I don't care." He stepped closer to Charlie. "My grandfather was not a vile man and I refuse to stand here and let you tarnish his name."

Neville reached for his wand but Ginny quickly stopped him. "Neville, don't!" She pushed his hand down and tried her best to push him away from Charlie. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

He looked down at her and then back at Charlie. He pulled himself away from Ginny and turned around, storming out of the kitchen. He reached the front door and yanked it open, disappearing into the drizzling rain. From behind him, he heard Ginny and Hermione try to call him back but he refused to turn around. He would not listen to someone who dared to blame his grandfather.

As he continued to walk, Neville turned his mind onto something else. Luna. Now more than ever he wanted to save her. He needed her there with him, to be by his side. Right now, she was the only one he felt he could trust and he wanted her. Turning on the spot, Neville tried to think of what his next move should be and where Luna could be. Wherever she was, he just prayed she was unharmed.

* * *

"Please, Draco, don't hurt me."

Luna's voice was so broken and fragile that she was surprised Draco heard her, but he did. He had stopped walking and looked down at her, straight into her eyes. Then, after surveying her face, he walked straight up to the bed. His hands were jammed into his pockets and his jaw was locked. He made no move to answer her and she closed her eyes, feeling her body quake with silent tears.

"Please don't cry, Luna."

His voice drew her attention and she opened her eyes to see him untying the ropes around her hands. Then, he moved to the foot of the bed and undid the bonds, flinging them aside as if holding them any longer would defile him. Then, he walked back to the side of the bed and helped her sit up. He sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. He then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Luna pulled away and looked at him disbelievingly. His face was no longer unreadable. It was quite clear that he was feeling a strong sense of remorse and guilt. "You're apologizing?"

Draco nodded. "I've been so stupid, letting father dictate to me and treat you like nothing." He stood up and helped her out of the bed. "I realized how wrong all of this is and I want to help. I know your friends want to put an end to all of this and I want you to go back and tell them everything."

"I've already told them all I know," Luna said, rubbing at her wrists. Her entire body hurt and she could feel the bruises forming on her thighs, waist, shoulders and throat from where Percy had grabbed her.

"Now you can tell them who's behind all of it and where he is," Draco said, stripping off his cloak and handing it to her to put on. "I'm going to get you out of here now that Percy's distracted. It was a bit risky lying to him like that but it should give me enough time to get you outside.

"You lied to him?" When Draco nodded she asked, "But why? You're putting your life in danger."

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. After everything I've done, I deserve whatever punishment comes my way."

Luna quickly buttoned the cloak and then looked at her brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've realized my mistakes and I'm trying to rectify them," he replied, leading her towards the door. "You don't deserve to be put through any of this, Luna. You're my sister and I'll be damned if I let them hurt you."

For the first time in all her life, Luna truly felt the brotherly love emanating from Draco. Sure, when they were younger he would treat how any normal brother would treat his sister; but, as they grew older their relationship had grown so distant to the point that Luna sometimes forgot Draco was her brother.

Silently, he clasped her hand in his and led her out into the hallway. Ensuring that no one was around, Draco turned to her and put a finger over his lips, indicating that she should be quiet. She nodded her consent and followed him down the dark hall. The place was eerily quiet and her heart beat so loud that she thought people miles away could hear it. Suddenly, she remembered something that caused her to halt. Draco, feeling her stop, turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Greyback," she whispered, the panic obvious by the sound of her voice. "As a werewolf he can sense fear and right now that's the only thing I'm feeling. What if he can sense it in his human form, too?"

Draco patted her arm in consolation. "Greyback's currently outside. He shouldn't be able to sense anything outside these walls." She nodded but looked around nervously. "Don't worry, sis. If anything happens, I'm right here to help you."

Luna nodded and felt oddly calmed. The two continued on their journey silently. Once or twice, they had to dodge behind tapestries and ended up using the disillusionment charm in order to prevent being seen. It was difficult, to say the least, with all of Percy's cronies lingering around. However, in ten minutes, they managed to get outside and out the gate without being caught. Once under the cover of a few trees, Draco lifted the charm.

"You should be able to apparate from here," Draco said, removing her wand from his pocket. "I want you to go straight back and let them know what's going on. Percy's plan is to attack in the next few days so you need to be prepared."

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked, suddenly fearing for her brother's life.

Draco shook his head and instinctively peered around, making sure they were still unspotted. "If I leave, Percy will know immediately and he'll come quicker and stronger."

"But he'll still know you helped me because you were the last person left with me," she reasoned, grabbing his hand and pleading wordlessly that he escape with her. "We'll be able to protect you."

"I'll be fine, Luna, I promise."

Sighing, she nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Please be careful, Draco."

Draco nodded and watched as she disappeared with a soft 'pop'. He sighed and turned around, ready to go back inside. He knew what he had just done could very well cost him his life but he didn't care anymore. He was tired of being the bad guy and felt rescuing Luna was his only hope of helping to bring Percy down. If push came to shove, he would fight alongside her and her team but for right now, he had to keep a low profile. Percy still trusted him and he had to keep the ruse going. Then, when the shit hit the fan, he would really show him where his loyalties lay, and that was with his sister.


	29. Lest I Forget

**/N:** **Hm, got this one out quicker than expected. Oh, well. Makes up for the extremely long time I wasn't updating at all. **

**Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my great-aunt, Hazel Turnquest, who died exactly one- year-ago today. There is a special piece in here that's just for her. She has helped me through so much and I miss her dearly. **

**R.I.P. Aunty Hazel. Love ya!**

**Now, on with the story. R&R please. :) **

* * *

**Lest I Forget**

The raging storm had started to lessen. There was no more lightening and the thunder's rumble was low and inconsistent. The winds had decreased, giving only a chilly brush against the trees and the rain, although only drizzling, was still continuous. There was also no movement on the streets. Even in the wee hours of the morning people still travelled but the storm had pushed everyone inside their homes and away from the outdoors. This was good, because when a short, blonde-haired girl appeared as though from thin air, dressed in an oversized cloak and no shoes, no one saw.

Luna swayed slightly on the spot, her limbs aching from the terrible ordeal she had been forced to endure over the past few hours. Reaching her hand out, she took hold of a branch of a nearby tree and managed to gain her balance, keeping a firm grasp until her head stopped spinning and her mind caught up with her body. When she felt secure enough, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear the haziness. Then, when she peered around, she realized that she did not know where exactly she was. It wasn't her fault though. Her mind had been so consumed by fear and a desire to escape that when she apparated from Draco, she had no clear idea of a destination; she just wanted to get away. Now, the problem was finding out where she was so she could know how to get where she needed to go.

She took a few tentative steps forward, looking left, right and up but seeing nothing but trees. Some were massive, towering so far above her head that it blocked out parts of the dark sky. Some were packed so close together that their leaves intertwined and vines grew thickly between them, forming canopies and havens for tree-dwelling creatures. But despite the thick growth, in front of Luna was a clear path that dipped slightly and joined with the road. This road stretched on for a full mile, filled with buildings so clustered together that their walls left barely enough space for a toddler to squeeze through. Streetlights, once slightly obscured by the heavy rain, were now visible and bright, illuminating the streets below. It was the shopping district located downhill from the designated safe-house.

Luna felt her heart escalate with excitement and relief. Although she hadn't been able to go directly to where she needed to, she still had somehow managed to get within rage. Taking a tight grip on her wand, she trotted down the slope, pulling her cloak tighter as the rain beat down on her. When she reached the road, she picked up her pace and started a slight jog, eager to get back to Ginny and Hermione but most of all Neville. She felt a sudden sob escape her throat when she realized that she would get her wish; she would be able to hold Neville, kiss him and tell him she loved him.

Halfway down the road, a light flickered on from inside one of the shops ahead. Luna paused and watched, waiting to see if someone was going to step outside. Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other and gripped her wand even tighter in her hand. When she was close enough, she lifted her eyes to the sign on top of the door which read _'Mama's Café'_. Peering through the window, she took in the sight of the homely diner. Booths were lined against the walls and separate tables were laid throughout the remainder of the floor. There was a bar counter that separated the dining area from the kitchen and was lined with a row of stools. No one was inside, though, and Luna wondered how the lights had turned on.

She straightened her back and looked around her. None of the other shops were alight. In fact, the rest of the street was virtually dark, save for the street lights placed at varying intervals along the road. She sighed and was about to continue walking when she heard a bell jingle and someone call out to her.

"Are you lost, deary?"

Luna quickly spun around and came face-to-face with an elderly woman. She was dressed in a long night-gown with a checkered robe thrown over it. Her feet were covered with bedroom slippers and her graying hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Luna's eyes jotted left to right quickly and then settled back onto the old woman before hiding her wand behind her back.

"Well, are you?" she asked again, after Luna did not respond.

Luna took a step to the side, which brought her directly under on the street lamps. "I…er -"

"My, you look like you could use some warmth," the woman said, opening the door wider and giving Luna a smile. "Come on in and I'll fix you something."

Again, Luna's eyes flickered back and forth, unsure of what to do. The woman looked harmless enough and it wasn't until then that Luna realized how hungry she was. She was cold too, and drenched from the drizzling rain. Her feet also hurt and when she looked down, she saw that they were cut in some places, probably from jogging barefoot. She looked back up at the old lady and nodded slightly, slipping past her and inside the restaurant. The warmth hit her immediately and she smiled, grateful for the heat.

Tapping the table from behind the counter, the woman smiled at Luna and said, "Have a seat, while I fix you some tea."

Obliging, Luna took the seat directly in the middle and watched as the woman began to boil the water for the tea. She still felt a little uneasy and wondered if what she was doing was safe. Most dark wizards lure their victims into traps such as these, taking no the persona of another person, faking innocence and gaining trust before striking. But, you can always read someone through their eyes and, as far as she could tell, the woman's smile and generosity reached that far.

Concluding that she was indeed safe, Luna sighed and rubbed at her eyes, trying to understand the events of the night. She knew why she had been kidnapped and she knew that her life had been marked, yet she was still alive and kicking. She finally knew the man behind it all, but she couldn't figure out where exactly she knew him from. She had compared him to Ginny and Ron, noticing so many Weasley-ish characteristics about him but why would he be the mastermind that was trying to kill off his own family? Or was he not even a Weasley at all? And then there was her brother. She would have been dead right now had it not been for him and she just couldn't understand why. All her life Draco had gone against her and it was him who had tried to prevent her from escaping, even going so far as to try and kill her. But yet, he had rescued her from being raped and had ensured that she got away. What had happened to him?

"Here you go." The woman's voice broke Luna from her thoughts and she looked up just as a plate of eggs and toast was set in front of her, followed by a cup of steaming hot tea. "I figured I'd whip up something for you to eat as well."

"Thank you," Luna said. When the woman nodded and turned to make her own cup, Luna performed a quick spell and smiled gratefully when no magic or poison was detected. It was safe to eat and she dug in, tucking her wand back into her cloak.

"So," the woman said, taking a sip of her tea, "tell me why a young girl like yourself is wandering around in the middle of the night. Or is it just part of your job?"

Luna looked up, a forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth. She shook her head and said, "Oh, I'm not a hooker. I was just trying to get back to my friends."

"That's good," the lady replied, pleased. "Too many young girls are ruining their lives with that mess. Did you just get back from a trip then?"

"Er, something like that."

The woman nodded. "I haven't been on a trip in years. Maybe I should take some time to myself, although it's kind of hard to do that with a business of your own and all."

Luna nodded. "You should do that. It's good to get away for a while." The woman nodded and Luna studied her, noticing the far away look she got as she stared out the window. "Pardon my asking, but what is a lady like yourself doing up at this hour?"

"I haven't been able to get a full night's rest in seven years, not since my husband died of cancer." She sighed and turned back to Luna. "It's hard to sleep in a bed alone after being in that same bed with someone for fifty-five wonderful years."

Consumed with sympathy, Luna reached out and took hold of the lady's hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

She nodded. "I'm managing slowly. Knowing that my husband is no longer suffering helps me make it through the days." The two fell silent, their hands still clasped together. Then, she tilted her head and asked, "What's your name?"

"Luna, Luna Malfoy. And yours?"

"Hazel Turnquest," she replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Luna." Luna nodded and then resumed eating her breakfast. "Earlier, you looked as though you were contemplating something. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes," Luna replied, placing her fork on the now empty plate. "I'm just trying to figure out some things and, I, er…"

Sensing Luna's hesitation, Hazel smiled and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine," she replied. Then, she took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to figure out how much a person can change and if that change is genuine." She turned her gaze to the window. "See, all my life, I've never really…gotten along with my brother. We were always on two opposite sides of the fence, so-to-speak. But now, it seems as if he's different."

"Different how?"

"Well," she started, fiddling with the hem of her cloak, "when we were younger, he never did anything to help me. Even just a few weeks ago it seemed as though he was against me. But now, it's like he wants to help; like he's trying to be a better person and I'm still a little unsure if I can trust him, even though I want to."

"People can change. It may not happen very often but it does happen." Hazel walked around the counter and took a seat next to Luna. "When we were younger, my husband, Les, and I were almost like enemies. He was arrogant, cocky and extremely selfish and those were things I could not stand in a person. Sometimes, he would do things intentionally to push me over the edge, just because he thought he had every right to. And then, one day his younger brother got sick with pneumonia. And for the weeks while his brother was sick, I watched Les change. The concern he had for his little brother's well being consumed him and he transformed tremendously. He became less selfish, less arrogant and less cocky. He understood just how important it was to sometimes put others before yourself and he held on to that idea right up to the day he died.

"You see, Luna, you may not be sure if your brother has become a better person or not and, who knows, maybe he hasn't. But what you have to do is to watch him. You can always tell by someone's behaviour the kind of person they are. You also have to believe that he can change," she added, clasping Luna's hand in hers. "Having faith in him and trusting him may be just the kind of thing he needs to make that turnaround. I believed Les could be a better person when I watched him take care of his brother, and once he knew that he had my trust and my faith, he kept going."

"Your husband sounds like he was a wonderful person."

Hazel nodded and smiled. "He was. And your brother can be, as well. Just so long as you believe he can."

Luna returned the smile. "Thank you." The two fell into a comfortable silence and Luna began to drink her tea. She felt relieved and comforted. Maybe there was some hope for Draco and maybe there was a chance she could have her brother back. She lived her entire life without any real family and it was time for that to end. Draco as her brother and Neville as her husband sounded like the perfect family to her. She smiled. _Neville as her husband._ Wow. She turned to look at Hazel who had moved back behind the counter to make another cup of tea. "When did you know that you were in love with Les? That he was the one for you?"

Hazel blushed and smiled. "It happened quite suddenly, actually. After his brother got better, we became friends and got very close. We weren't even a couple but people could tell that there was something going on between us when we didn't even know. But, one day when he was walking me home from school we were both quiet, consumed by our own thoughts and the thought just sprang in my head literally out of nowhere. Then, when I looked up, he was staring down at me and the moment I saw his eyes I knew I was right."

"You just knew? Just like that?"

The old woman nodded. "I just knew. Love doesn't have a set pattern to it. It just happens unexpectedly."

And that's exactly what happened with her. She had realized her love for Neville without really thinking about. She just knew how much she missed him and wanted to see him and then, wham, it all became clear.

"That poor boy has been trotting back and forth for the past hour."

Luna came out of her thoughts and looked up. "Who boy?"

Hazel pointed to the window. "Him." Luna looked up and saw a figure walking slowly past the window. She got up and walked closer to the door, peering outside. "I saw him first from upstairs in my loft," Hazel continued. "He always walks to the end of the street and then turns back, staring off into the distance. Then he walks back and stops right below that hill further up, where the old abandoned building is."

Luna looked back at Hazel. "Did you see his face?" she asked, wondering if it was someone staking out the house or if it was one of Ron's brothers trying to find the house.

"I caught a quick glimpse when he passed under the street light the second time," Hazel answered, coming over to Luna's side. "He was fair-skinned and had a head of wavy black hair. He was rather tall too."

Luna nodded and then leaned closer to the window. Hazel's description was not very telling so she had no idea who the person was. At least the black hair cancelled out him being a Weasley. But then, who was he? Just then, the figure walked underneath another street lamp further down and Luna's eyes bugged. She knew that posture and that walk. She recognized the slight movements and felt her heart beat wildly and her mouth formed into a smile.

"It's Neville," she breathed, turning to look at Hazel. "It's Neville."

"Who's Neville, deary?" Hazel asked, although she could guess from the elated look on Luna's face _just_ who Neville was.

Luna, however, did not answer the question. She quickly pulled Hazel into a hug. "Thanks for the generosity, and the advice." Then she turned towards the door and, just before it closed, she heard Hazel reply, "Anytime, deary."

She waved from the other side of the door and then started running towards Neville. By now, he was already further up the street, close to the hill. Luna picked up speed, ignoring the pain in her feet and the rest of her body. She just needed to get to Neville.

"Neville!" she screamed, getting closer to him.

Neville paused and slowly turned around. His eyes settled on the figure running towards him. He took in her blonde hair that was blowing backwards from the wind; the pale skin that shone every time she ran underneath a light and felt his heart constrict when he saw the smile that lined her face. He couldn't believe it. It was really her. It was really…

"Luna."

She ran into his arms the moment her name escaped his lips and he held her tightly, lifting her off her feet and pulling her body closer to his. He released a huge sigh of relief as he felt Luna's arms tighten around his neck. Here he was, desperately trying to figure out how to save her and she comes running back into his arms, literally. Closing his eyes tightly from the tears, he gave her one final squeeze and gently set her down. He cupped her face the second her feet touched the ground and kissed her with a passion he didn't even know he had.

"You're alive," he breathed after pulling away. He placed his forehead against hers and gave her another peck. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered against his lips before capturing them in another kiss.

The pair remained like that for a few moments, sinking in the taste and feel of each other and the relief that they were back in each other's arms. When the need for oxygen overwhelmed them, they both pulled away.

"Where's everyone else?" Luna asked, finally making mention of his loneliness.

Neville sighed and dropped his hands from her face. "Back at the house."

"Did you come out here alone?" When he nodded she shook her head. "Something could have happened to you, Neville."

"I wanted to find you," he replied, taking her hand in his. "And I just wanted to get away."

Luna studied him closely. He looked troubled. She could understand it, considering what happened to her but now she was back, safe and sound. Yet, it still looked as though something was bothering him.

"Neville," she whispered, rubbing his chin. "Did something happen?"

Neville nodded and quickly recounted what had happened with Charlie. He told her how he had come to the house accusing his grandfather for being behind everything. Then he told her about the memory Charlie had brought with him as proof for what he was saying but how he didn't want to hear any of it so he left.

"Did you even consider looking at the memory?" Luna asked.

Neville narrowed his eyes and took a step back. "You're saying you believe them?"

"No, I just -"

"I told you the story about my grandfather and how he was an honest man," Neville shouted, flinging his hands in the air. "He would never do anything like that."

"I'm not saying I believe Charlie and I'm not saying that I don't either," Luna replied, trying to stay calm. "What I'm telling you is to be open-minded about this. After everything we've learnt you should know that some things we never thought possible actually are."

Neville looked at Luna, anger bubbling within him. She was supposed to be on his side; she was supposed to agree with him and say that Charlie was wrong. He needed her reassurance but here she was, telling him to be open-minded about the notion that his grandfather would orchestrate and advocate the killing of innocent people just to gain power. He nearly jumped when he felt Luna touch his arm and looked down at her. The look in her eyes softened his anger and he exhaled, looking to the side.

"It doesn't hurt to see, Neville," she said. "And if Charlie's wrong then you can tell him so. But if he's right, it'll help us." She took hold of his chin and turned his face to look at her. "I know it hurts to think that your grandfather could have been someone that ruthless but it's better to know the truth than not know at all."

She let go of his chin and extended her hand to his. He just stared at it, going over what she had just told him. He didn't want to believe it though. He didn't want to even think about believing it. But he took her hand anyway and allowed her to lead him back to the house on top of the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione stood staring at Charlie as he poured the memory into a Pensieve. After Neville had left rather unceremoniously, they had all agreed to give Charlie his chance to explain and take a look at the memory. Once Charlie had told them that he had nothing else to say and that the memory would speak for itself, Hermione had left in search of a Pensieve and found one set up in the library. Once they were all gathered there, it was agreed that Hermione and Ginny would be the ones to view it and then report back what they saw.

"Alright, it's all in." Charlie stepped aside and gestured towards the bowl. "Whenever you're ready."

Ginny looked at Hermione and she nodded, taking her hand. "Better to get it over with."

"Don't miss us too much," Ginny said, grinning at her brothers.

Fred rolled his eyes and George replied, "We'll try not to."

Ginny chuckled and then turned back to the Pensieve. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, Hermione following suit. When their noses tipped the silvery mist, the ground lurched and they were hurled inside. The feeling of falling consumed them and they both closed their eyes against the swirling darkness that surrounded them. Then, just as quickly, the sensation disappeared and they opened their eyes…

_The room was huge. There was no way to describe it other than that. A clean auburn carpet covered the floor. On one side of the room, an unlit fireplace stood with pictures lining the top of it. In front of this fireplace were two dark brown couches situated opposite each other with a small coffee table in the center. One the other side of the room was a row of bookshelves filled to the brim with books and two huge desks, also piled up with books. _

_Leaning back in a chair to one of these desks was a lanky boy wearing glasses. He looked no older than eleven-years-old and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; his feet were bare and his vibrant red hair was too neatly combed for a boy. His face was buried in a huge leather-worn book and his eyes darted back and forth as he read. _

_Then, two other boys walked in, talking loudly. One was tall and slightly slim while the other was a bit short and slightly stocky. The tall one looked to be the older one, at least fourteen or fifteen, his red hair hitting just above his shoulders. His jeans and t-shirt were perfectly fitted and his hands were jammed into his pockets. The shorter boy's hair was cut low, although it was rather untamed and his clothes fit him loosely, although not baggy. _

"_I'm telling you, Bill," the shorter one was saying, "training dragons would be a whole lot cooler than breaking curses placed over some old bugger's tomb." _

_Bill looked down at his little brother. "That's only because you're a dragon freak, Charlie. Why someone would willingly risk having their arse burned to a crisp by a dragon is beyond me."_

_Charlie rolled his eyes and walked over the bespectacled boy sitting at the desk. "What about you, Perce? Which one would you prefer?" _

_Without looking up, Percy shrugged and said, "Personally, I much prefer a desk job. There's less risk of being killed." _

_Bill laughed and flung himself into one of the couches. "He does have a point." _

"_Not like it matters anyway," Percy said, turning a page in his book. "You both know we're going to end up working for dad once we're old enough." _

"_Again," Bill said with a sigh, "Percy does have a point." _

_Charlie took a seat across from Bill. "Speaking of dad," he said, "I thought you were supposed to be going with him and mum to carry Ginny to her first Quidditch match. Fred, George and Ron went." _

_Percy shrugged. "I didn't really want to go." He finally looked up. "Why watch people fly back and forth when I could get some reading done?" He looked back down at his book and therefore missed when Bill and Charlie shared a glance and then rolled their eyes at him. _

_The three brothers then fell into silence. The tranquility did not last very long, however. The fireplace suddenly lit up in green flames and all three of them jumped to their feet, brandishing their wands. Percy ran over to Charlie's side to get closer. The flames disappeared and a tall, thin man exited the fireplace. His beard, which had more grey than brown in it, was long, reaching his waist. His hair was even longer and grayer and the robes he wore were midnight blue. He was unarmed, his wand visible in his belt. When he straightened up, he surveyed the three of them over his half-moon glasses. _

_Bill took a step forward and aimed his wand. "Who are you?" _

"_Ah, allow me to introduce myself." He took a small bow and then said, "Albus Dumbledore." _

_Percy's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "_The _Albus Dumbledore?" _

"_I see you've heard of me. Good, good." He clapped his hands and smiled. "Well, let's have a seat then."_

_He walked over to one of the couches and took the very seat Bill had vacated. The three brothers moved to stand next to each other and stared down at the man who looked at them, waiting. When neither of them moved, he switched his gaze to the wands that were pointing at him. _

"_There'll be no need for those," he said, nodding at the wands. _

_Slowly, Charlie, Bill and Percy lowered their hands, looking nervously at each other. Then, one by one, they took a seat in the couch opposite Dumbledore, ensuring that there was a safe enough distance from the unexpected guest. _

"_Now that we're all seated," Albus said, "I shall explain why I'm here." He took out his wand and lifted it towards the fireplace, lighting it with a simple flick of his wrist. Then, he returned the wand to its resting place and looked over at the boys. "Seeing as how I have been recognized, there should be no need to explain my situation so I shall get straight to the point. For too long I have sat back and taken the bad treatment the Wizarding world has dealt to me. I want to put an end to all of that and I need your help to do that." _

_Bill was the one who spoke. "What do you need us for?" _

_Albus smiled. "Your father has everything: money, power, great respect. I once had those things and I've been without them for far too long. I want to be able to provide for my family and give my grandson the kind of life he deserves. He should not be forced to fight for what is rightfully his. I want what your father has." _

"_And how exactly do you expect to get that?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_How do you get something that someone else has?" Albus asked, looking from one brother to the next. _

"_You take it," Percy said simply. Charlie and Bill looked at him incredulously and he shrugged. "What? It was an easy enough question to answer." _

"_Doesn't mean you should have, Perce," Charlie said, turning back to the man. _

"_Nonetheless," Albus said, "his answer is correct. You take it." _

"_Are you suggesting that we help you take away everything our father has worked to gain?" Bill asked. When Albus gave a curt nod, Bill shot up and narrowed his eyes. "Are you completely mental? We would never go behind our father's back! How could you even think to ask something like that?" _

"_Bill's right," Charlie said, standing up as well. "What you're asking is completely ridiculous."_

_Albus stood up as well and gazed down at the boys. "What if I promise that you, too, will get everything? Just think of what you can do with it all." _

"_Are you blind?" Bill shouted. "We're his sons; we're set to inherit all that is his already. Why would we want to take what's already ours? That makes no sense!" _

"_Whether you think so or not," Albus started, rubbing his nose, "your father is going to lose it all." _

_Bill fell silent and looked down at Charlie and Percy, who was still seated. They both wore the same looks of confusion that he knew was also laced on his face. Could this man be hinting that he was going to carry out his plan with or without their help? Charlie switched his gaze from Bill and looked back at the man. He looked so calm and at ease, it was hard to imagine him as someone out to destroy another man. _

"_What is your decision?" Albus asked, drawing the three out of their reverie. _

_Bill spoke just as Percy stood up to stand next to Charlie. "The answer is no. You can do what you want with us but we will never turn our backs on our family." _

_Albus surveyed the boys and nodded. "Very well." He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. He threw it in and, before stepping inside, turned towards the boys and said, "You'd do best to not tell anyone. I've already made a mistake coming here; don't make me have to correct that by getting rid of you." _

_And with that he disappeared in a swirl of green flames. _

Ginny and Hermione felt themselves being pulled backwards and, a few seconds later, they were standing back in front of the Pensieve. Ginny looked at Hermione and she looked back at her; both wore faces of complete shock and bewilderment.

"What happened?" Fred asked, noticing their expressions.

Ginny immediately went in to explaining the memory to him and George. When they were done, the twins looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"Oh my," Fred said, turning to look at Charlie. "You were telling the truth."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I was." He walked over to the Pensieve and gazed thoughtfully into it. "We later learned that he had planned to approach Harry and David as well, although they were still so young. It was later that same year that mom died and the whole war spiraled out of control."

Hermione nodded and Ginny moved from her side to pace. "What I don't get is why he would go to the children of the man he wanted to break. Bill was right. It made no sense."

Charlie shrugged. "I think when he said he wanted to take everything from dad, he meant _everything,_ including his family. And what better way to do that than to turn your own children against you?"

Ginny nodded and continued her pacing. So, it was Albus Dumbledore who had orchestrated the whole thing. He was the one who had planned to rid the Potters of the Weasleys of everything they had so that he could rebuild his name and give his grandson the life he thought he deserved. She shook her head. She still couldn't get over the fact that Neville was that grandson. It could very well explain Neville's talent and abilities but it brings to question just how well Neville knew his grandfather. He seemed set on thinking that Albus was innocent but Charlie's memory proves that he wasn't.

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.


	30. Steady As It Goes

**A/N: Hm...for some reason I could not get this chapter to go as planned. This was actually supposed to be the chapter when Arthur and James meet but it didn't turn out as such because of what I wanted to get out of the way first. I guess it kind of works, though, especially for what I had in mind to happen during the meeting but it just extends the story a bit. So, I guess you can count this as a filler chapter so to speak. Next one will have some action and reactions in it so look out for that by tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Hope you enjoy! And please R&R :). I do so love those reviews!!**

* * *

**Steady As It Goes**

"Why exactly is it taking so long?"

Neville stopped his spell work and turned to face Luna. She was standing a few feet away from him; her arms wrapped around herself and her legs bobbing up and down. He could tell by the slight quivering of her lip and the chattering of her teeth as she spoke that she was cold. And he wasn't surprised. She was soaked from head to foot because of the rain and looked as if she was not dressed properly underneath the cloak. A desire to wrap his arms around her and hold her close overwhelmed him but he stopped short when Luna's voice broke through his musings.

"Well…"

He shook his head to clear it and then replied, "Hermione had placed a few more wards to block off the premises. I'm trying to figure them out so I can disarm them and then be able to replace them once we get through."

Luna nodded and sighed, turning her gaze up to the house. A part of her could sense the comforts that lay behind the wall: proper clothes, a nice warm bed, food and tea. She sighed as she thought back to Hazel. The woman's generosity had managed to quell Luna's distress slightly but the trek back up the hill had reversed all of that and made her hungrier, more tired and colder.

She shivered again and switched her gaze back to Neville, a smile adorning her lips as she did so. He was concentrating on the wards, his wand moving deftly as his lips murmured silent spells. His hair, a little wet from the drizzle, was even curlier than normal and added a boyish charm to his features. His posture was tense and agile as he paced back and forth and the way his damp clothes clung to him shed light on his toned arms, legs and torso. She bit her lip as her eyes combed over him, taking in every detail. She did it twice and came to the same conclusion both times: Neville was just too sexy!

As if sensing her scrutiny, Neville straightened and turned to look at her. Their gazes held over the few feet separating them and Luna exhaled a deep breath. The intensity laced in Neville's eyes had her biting hard on her lip and when he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, Luna had to fight not to melt. In that moment, something unknown accelerated and exploded between them. She just didn't know what.

Luna finally blinked when she realized that Neville had taken a few steps towards her.

"We can go inside now," he said softly, stopping directly in front of her.

"Ok."

But neither of them moved. Neville stood staring down at Luna as her piercing blue eyes connected with his brown ones in such a powerful way that he found it hard to breathe. He had no idea what had transpired between them in the last few moments but he wasn't about to fight it. Finally noticing they had not moved, he took hold of Luna's hands and started pulling her towards the house. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder once they were directly in front of the door and quickly undid the wards, replacing them all the moment they were over the threshold.

Once inside, Luna looked up at Neville. "Do you know where they are?"

Neville blinked. "Who?"

"Everyone else," she said with a slight giggle. "We came here to talk to Charlie remember."

Neville nodded and then turned his gaze towards the hall. No light was visible on the lower floor. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. If they were viewing the memory, his guess was that they had found Mr. Potter's Pensieve in the library. He looked back at Luna who was watching him expectantly. A part of him was still a little apprehensive about talking to Charlie. He wanted some more time to pull himself back together and prepare for the worst.

Sensing his hesitance, Luna touched Neville's arm. "We can wait until morning if you want."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Neville nodded and pulled Luna closer to him in a grateful hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and inhaled, his scent filling her nostrils almost to capacity. Then, silently, they made their way upstairs towards the bedroom they had occupied during their nights in the house. A few moments later, they had reached the landing of the third floor and started towards the end of the hall, coming to stop in front of the last bedroom. Neville quickly opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the light as he did so. Luna walked over to the bed and sunk into it just as Neville closed the door.

The two remained silent for a while. Neville continued to study Luna and it was only then, in the full light of the bedroom, did he notice just how disheveled she looked. The ponytail her hair had been in was long undone; her cheeks were stained with what looked like tear tracks and her feet were completely bare and bruised. He straightened his stance as he finally took stock of her clothes – or lack thereof. He could tell she was barely clad underneath the oversized coat and for the first time since he saw her, wondered what the hell had happened.

"Luna," he said, causing her to look up at him. "How did you get out?"

He watched as she bit her lip again and looked away. She started fiddling with the hem of the cloak and bouncing her leg up and down. Neville walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Gently, he placed his hand on her leg, bringing it to a halt. He took hold of the hand that was fondling the edge of the coat and then called her name again.

But she still did not answer. Instead, she stayed quiet and kept her gaze focused on the wall, not trusting herself to maintain any composure if she looked at him. She had almost forgotten everything that had happened. Almost. When she had seen Neville, she had been far too happy to remember. But now that she had been reminded, everything came flooding back to her and all the bruises on her body started to throb, as if her memories caused all the blood in her veins to rush to them. She blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears and stop herself from breaking down.

Neville caressed her cheek. "If you don't want to tell me yet," he said, brushing away a stray tear just as it fell, "I'll understand completely."

She nodded and swallowed before she said thickly, "I just want to tell everyone at the same time so I don't have to go through it more than once."

Neville nodded and kissed her hand. Emotions began to reel through him as he thought about the sorts of things that could have happened. He didn't want to but he couldn't turn his mind off and he just started talking as he continued to stare at her hand cradled in his.

"I was so unbelievably worried about you," he said in a soft voice. "I truly thought that I had lost you. I didn't want to believe it but everything seemed to be working against me. I knew who had taken you and that scared me half to death. The kinds of things I know Greyback is capable of…" He trailed off, unable to even voice it. "And then, I didn't know where you were so the chances of finding you were so slim. I kept praying that you were still alive. If Ginny hadn't reassured me that everything would be alright, I may have gone insane from the worry." It was then that he finally looked up at her. "She told me that if anything had truly happened to you, I would know." He paused and placed his hand over his chest. "I would know in here."

Luna looked down at his hand, realizing that he was indicating his heart.

"I care that much about you," he continued, "that I would just know if something was wrong. And I could feel it; I could feel that you were in danger and I wanted to find you and save you. But I could also feel that you were still alive and that's what kept me going. The emotions I hold here for you," he said, looking down at his hand then back up at her, "they kept me going. I love you, Luna," he said, just as she looked into his eyes. "I love you with all my heart."

Luna felt as if the entire universe had paused, like nothing outside of them had any precedence over the moment. She looked down at Neville and finally understood what it was that had passed between them. It was love. Slowly, she raised her free hand and placed it over his. Then, she slid her cupped hand from his grasp and placed it over her own heart.

"I love you too, Neville," she whispered. "When I was away from you, you were all I could think about. I wanted nothing more than to be able to see you, hold you, kiss you. And to tell you that I love you."

Mimicking her actions, Neville placed his other hand over hers. Then, he looked up at her and captured her lips in a kiss that pierced his heart, seared his soul and undoubtedly sealed his fate. She was it for him – he knew and accepted that. Slowly, he pushed, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed and deepening the kiss as he went.

Luna felt her heart rate pick up when Neville climbed over her. Thoughts of Percy straddling her, gripping her thighs, waist and throat consumed her and her pulse quickened as panic began set in. Part of her mind tried to calm her, telling her that this was Neville – the man she loved and who loved her back – but the far too recent and painful memories began to take over and her first thought was to push him off and crawl as far away as possible.

But then Neville caressed her hand just as his kisses slipped to her jaw and she felt her body's reaction switch. Pleasure seeped in as his Neville licked along her jaw and then down her throat. At the same time, his fingers worked at the buttons of the cloak, loosening them one by one. He pulled back slightly to remove the coat, causing it to fall from her shoulders and pool onto the bed beneath her. He sat up quickly and Luna looked at him questioningly before remembering what she was wearing. She watched as he looked down and then back up at her, the worry and fear returning quickly.

Luna sat up slowly and looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. Neville traced his eyes over the torn mesh that did anything but cover her body. Then, he surveyed the bruises on her neck and waist. They looked grotesque, a deep purple mixed with blue. He reached out to the one on her waist and felt her slightly clench away from his touch. He curled his hand into a fist and exhaled a deep breath. The sight of her bruised and trashy clad body made his blood boil with anger. Who in their right mind would want to hurt someone like this? Then, Neville caught sight of the bruise on her thigh and he nearly exploded.

"Luna," he said, his voice sounding strained. She looked up at him. "Did he…did he rape you?"

She wanted to look away but Neville's gaze held hers. He looked so confused and concerned but it was the angry gleam in his eyes that really caught her. He was pissed off and he didn't even know the full story.

Slowly, she nodded. "He tried to but didn't. I fought against him, which is how I got the bruises."

Neville looked away and stood from the bed. He didn't know what to do. Sure, she had not been raped but the fact that the bastard had _tried_ to was enough to set him off. He felt something touch his shoulder and looked down to see Luna kneeling in the bed, reaching out to him. He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, only pulling away when he heard her gasp at the abrupt contact.

"I can't believe…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "Greyback is a dead werewolf."

Luna didn't even have the heart to tell him that it wasn't actually Greyback who had done this to her. He looked angry enough as it is and she did not want to send him into a tirade. She just looked at him as he cupped her face.

"How someone could hurt someone so beautiful is beyond me," he said, kissing her forehead and sighing. "Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up."

Luna nodded and allowed Neville to carry her into the adjoining bathroom. He made her a warm bath and tended to her, trying to wipe away the touch of another man from her skin. He softly sponged the bruises, trying to circulate the blood so that the marks would disappear sooner but stopped when he saw the tears brim Luna eyes. Once he was done, he towel dried her and gave her one of his shirts and boxers to sleep in so that she would be more comfortable. Slipping into bed, he cradled his body next to hers and caressed her back. As Luna's breathing began to deepen, Neville closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Before he himself drifted off to sleep, he made a vow to make the bastard pay for what he had done to her. Forget whatever was going on, he had just entered his own war and it was one he intended to win.

* * *

The sun rose with a brightness unmatched by any other morning. The sky took on a clear blue, the clouds barely visible against it. The puddles left over from the previous night's rain glistened in the bright light and slowly the streets regained their life. People emerged from their houses, ready to begin another day's work.

But in one house, the occupants arose not so eager. They trickled from their respective rooms sluggishly, cursing the sun's earliness. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Charlie all entered the kitchen at the same time, surprised that they were even able to get up. After Ginny and Hermione had viewed the memory, they had spent close to half-an-hour trying to get Charlie to agree to help. Once they succeeded in that, the group of them had spent another hour or so trying to piece everything together. The only thing they were able to confirm was that Albus Dumbledore was no longer the head honcho considering the fact that he was no longer alive and that someone else might have taken over. It left them in almost the same position as before, just with a little more knowledge about how things had gotten started. Now, they had other matters to deal with today – that being of both Arthur Weasley and James Potter's arrival.

Ginny plunked into a chair and propped her chin in her hand. "I've never been so exhausted in all my life." She dumped her head onto the table and groaned, both from the pain and the drowsiness.

Hermione shook her head as she took a seat. "I'm tired, too, but it's not that bad, Ginny. Out of all of us you were the only one who actually got more than three hours sleep."

"No, I didn't," she mumbled.

"Yes, you did," Hermione replied. "You took that nap remember? After George revived you."

Ginny looked up, her eyes droopy. "Oh, right."

Hermione gazed at her best friend. "Are you sure you're feeling ok, Gin?"

Ginny shrugged. "I told you I'm tired. And come to think of it, my stomach does feel a bit queasy."

"It could just be nerves," Fred said, drinking a glass of water. "We do have a big day ahead of us."

"I've been nervous before," Ginny replied. "This is not nerves. This is something else."

Ginny put her head back down at the table just as Charlie and George started on making something to eat. Soon, the smell of pancakes and eggs filled the kitchen and Ginny found her stomach turning even more. She scrunched up her nose and turned her head away from the scent, hoping it would ease the pain. It didn't.

"God, I feel like I'm going to throw up," she said, sitting up a little.

Hermione arched her eyebrow just as Fred said, "Do it that way," and pointed behind her.

Ginny glared at him before standing up. She swayed on the spot and gripped the table to stop herself from falling over.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," she said, before sitting back down.

Charlie walked over to the table and set a plate of pancakes and a container of pumpkin juice down. George followed him and put a plate of eggs and another one with toast on the other end of the table. Ginny looked down at the food and pushed back a little, her vision swimming. Instinctively, she stood up and ran to the sink just as she felt her stomach lurch and the contents of it empty out. She coughed and spit before straightening back up to wipe her mouth. Fred and George looked at her with disgusted expressions and Hermione walked over to her.

"_Scourgify!"_ The puddle of sick disappeared. Hermione lightly touched her back. "Why don't we go see if there is any potion that could help settle your stomach?"

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione out of the kitchen. Her stomach felt a little better but it was still upset. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She hadn't eaten anything funny – all she had was that sandwich from last night and, since everyone else had eaten one, too, but didn't get sick, it couldn't be that. Could she be getting some kind of cold? She couldn't afford to. It was getting down to that crucial time. She didn't need anything distracting her or…

She stopped in the doorway of the Potion's room just as something hit her. Her mother's words: _'Take care of my grandchildren.'_ Was she…could she…Well, of course she _could_ be. She had done the very thing that makes it possible. And twice. She swallowed and looked up at Hermione, who had already entered and lit the lamps in the room.

"Now, what kind of potion do you need?" she mused aloud, scanning the shelves thoughtfully.

"Hermione, I think -"

"Maybe you only need some Essence of Peppermint and not an actual potion," she said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Hermione…"

"Of course a full potion might cure it instead of just easing it -"

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, causing her friend to jump and turn to look at her. "God! I called you like three times. I swear talking to you is like talking to a brick wall sometimes."

"Sorry, I was kind of closed off. What is it?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

Ginny sighed and walked over to her. "I think I know what I need."

"You do?"

Ginny nodded and looked around at the shelves, hopping she would find the one she was looking for without having to actually say it. The thought alone made her nervous enough; voicing it out loud might make the possibility scarier. She took a few steps away from Hermione, walking over to a shelf on the opposite side of the room. She scanned the labels, passing potion after potion. Finally, when she hit the last row of shelves, she saw what she was searching for. Looking back at Hermione, she pointed to it.

"That's it there," she said, when Hermione came to stand next to her.

Hermione bent down a bit to read the label. "Pregnancy Potion," she said out loud and then straightened up. "Why would you need a -" Her eyes bugged and she turned to Ginny, her mouth gaping. "You think you're p-pregnant?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Hermione eagerly plucked the potion from the shelf and grabbed Ginny's hand. She pulled her over to the work table and grabbed a cauldron, lighting a fire beneath it as soon as it was set properly. She poured the potion in and stirred it until it started to simmer. Once it was ready, she picked up a knife from the tools that lined the table and turned to Ginny.

"I'm going to need a sample of blood," she said.

Ginny nodded and stuck out her finger to be pricked. She watched as Hermione squeezed her finger, causing the blood to drip inside. "How does it work?"

"Well," Hermione started, stirring the potion, "the potion reacts with your blood to determine hormone levels which indicates if you're pregnant or not, kind of how like a Muggle pregnancy test analyzes urine. This one, is a little more thorough though and it's color coded. White means you're not pregnant, yellow means you are. Another drop of blood to the mixture could determine the gender, too. Blue if it's a boy, pink if it's girl. If it's more than one baby, the color will change to indicate the sex of one baby, go back to white, and then change to indicate the sex of the other baby, et cetera."

Ginny sighed. "That's very complicated, but I don't care about all that right now. I just want to know if I am or not."

Hermione nodded and stirred a few more times before removing the ladle. She looked at Ginny and took hold of her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Their gazes switched to the potion, just as it began to swirl. Ginny felt her breathing pick up and tried to breathe easy; but she found that it completely stopped when the potion stilled, reaching a soft, distinctive yellow.

* * *

Harry exhaled deeply as he slipped his wand into his pocket, staring out the window at the sky. The morning had come so quickly and he began to wonder if he was truly ready for what was about to happen. His father could very much kill Arthur or get himself killed and here he was, about to lead him to that possible fate. A part of him knew that his team would not allow that to happen but he also couldn't ignore the fact that they were dealing with too very stubborn and persistent men. All their lives they had not let anything stand in the way of what they wanted and he doubted they would start now.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention and turned to see his godfather, Sirius Black, enter the room. The older man nodded his head and Harry returned the gesture. Ever since he had explained everything to his godfather, the man had made a turnaround and agreed to help. Although he was never directly involved, the war had affected Sirius nonetheless and he wanted it to stop just as much as the next person.

Sirius stood next to his godson, gazing out of the window as well. He took stock of the calmness of the day – the bright sun, the steady clouds. Not even the breeze was heavy, just a slight rustle once in a while. He sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"The calm before the storm, eh," he said.

Harry nodded. "Let's hope it's not a catastrophic one."

Sirius glanced down at Harry. "I have a feeling today will not go as expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, finally glancing at him.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said, turning back to the window. "What is it that you _really_ expect to happen today?"

"I, er…"

Harry stopped when he realized he did not have an actual answer to that question. Truth of the matter was that he did not really have any expectations for today. Either his father would listen to reason and agree to hear things out or he would go stark raving mad with revenge and kill Arthur Weasley the second he saw him. They weren't really expectations – more like actualities. The events of the day were truly unpredictable and anything could happen. It was all pretty much out of their control.

Just then, more footsteps echoed and both Harry and Sirius turned to look at James Potter. The man entered the room, his face tense and ready and his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He was ready for battle, prepared to fight and looked as though he was not about to let anyone stand in his way.

"Alright, son," he said, walking towards the men. "You say you know where we must go, lead the way."

"I do know where we need to go, but there's a stop we need to make first," Harry said. "I think mum had some potions stocked at grandpa's place. Maybe we should see if there's anything there we could use."

"Potions?" James asked, arching his eyebrow disbelievingly.

Harry nodded. "Anything we could get our hands on could be used to our advantage. Do you really want to underestimate Arthur Weasley?"

James thought for a moment and realized that Harry was right. Knowing Arthur, he would pull out all the stops to ensure that things worked in his favour. Having some weapons in his arsenal would be just the kind of plus that he'd need.

"Alright, Harry," he finally said, turning towards the door. "We'll do things your way."

Sirius looked at Harry as the two followed James out the room and down the hall. After Harry had explained everything to him last night, he had proceeded to tell Sirius the plan. His godfather now knew that the house Harry was referring to was actually his team's headquarters. It was where Arthur Weasley would come and where he hoped they could carry out their plan to get the two men to listen to the truth. It was smart and well thought out. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

Arthur pulled his cloak over his shoulders and fastened the buttons. Then, he grabbed his wand and placed it inside the pocket for easy access. He took a look around his office, his gaze lingering on the box that was still seated on top of the conference table. He hadn't touched it since the day he had told Ginny everything about his past. He wanted so badly to sift through the contents and remind himself of the days he had so long ago lost. But the desire quickly melted when he realized that it was his own fault why he had lost it all in the first place. So, turning his back on the box, he walked towards the door and disappeared into the labyrinth of his house.

Just as he started towards the kitchen, his mind wandered to Ginny. Ron had told him the previous night that she wanted to talk to him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. A part of him hoped that it was for reconciliation. Having his only daughter back in his life and being back in her good graces would make everything seem that much better. He smiled at the thought and entered the kitchen to see Ron sitting to the table.

"Ready to go, I see," Arthur said, walking over to his son.

Ron looked up at his father. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Then the two slipped into silence. Truth was that Ron was eagerly waiting to see Hermione. Ever since the comment she had made, he had started to wonder if she truly wanted to be with him and he didn't know if he could face the truth if she didn't. He wanted her in his life and was not about to let her push him away. If he had to prove that he was not like his father in any way, then so be it.

"So, you say you know where Ginny is?" Arthur asked, drawing Ron from his thoughts.

He nodded and looked up. "I was with her this whole time."

"So, she's safe then?" his father asked.

Ron knew that Ginny was always his father's weak spot. Whenever it came to her, the cutthroat man was no more. "She's perfectly safe, dad. Ginny is a big girl and she knows how to handle herself. I've seen her do it enough times to know."

Arthur nodded and smiled. Ginny had the Weasley temper and skill so there was no doubt in his mind that she could take care of herself. It was just the fact that she was his one and only girl that made him worry.

"She's expecting us soon so we should get moving."

Arthur watched as Ron stood and deposited his wand into his pocket. He led his son out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the front door. Once they stepped over the threshold, Ron took over and gripped his father's hand, pulling him into side-along-apparition. The sensation of being pushed through a tube engulfed them and, a few seconds later, they emerged from the suffocating feeling. Arthur gazed at their surroundings, taking in the busy street and clustered shops. He looked at Ron questioningly.

"It's up the hill," Ron said, pointing down the street towards the rise.

Arthur nodded and the two began their trek towards the house. As they made their way, Ron couldn't help but wonder if Harry was making the same journey as he, with his father in tow. Their plan had started and was about to come to head. The only thing left to do was to hope it all worked.


	31. In My Father's House

**A/N:**** So, here it is guys! The chapter you all have been waiting for. I've been working on it like all day (try doing that AND babysitting a two-year-old plus a ten-month-old baby who finally learn to walk...boy I tell ya!!). **

**But, I've finished it and I really hope it's too your liking. **

**Just leave your reviews and let me know. Next chapter should be up by Thursday! **

* * *

**In My Father's House **

Yellow. It was always considered a strong symbol, a vibrant and warm color. The sun is the perfect telltale sign of its magnificence, being the most natural and ultimate source of life, light, and sustenance. And, like almost every color, yellow has its own share of other meanings – honour, loyalty, cheerfulness, lightheartedness, pleasantries, and calmness. But throughout that long list of properties; throughout the centuries that have passed and the insight into so many things, no one ever seemed to mention the one property that yellow also possesses. Mockery.

Yes, mockery.

At least that's what Ginny determined as she stared down into the cauldron. The room was so dim - done intentionally to keep the station cool – but the yellow potion seemed to illuminate the room like a well-oiled lamp, piercing through the darkness and far too bright to be anything but a warm, calming color. Instead, it induced a level of panic, gleaming so bright that it seemed to tease Ginny, batting at her in an almost patronizing tone that said, _'Yes, I'm yellow, what you gonna do about it? Absolutely nothing!'_.

Her breathing quickened again and her hand started to shake so much that it slipped from Hermione's grip. She took a step back from the table but could not escape it. It was forever engrained in her mind's eyes – a swirl of yellow filling the cauldron almost to capacity and sealing her fate and her life just the same. She tried to turn away; tried to close her eyes away from it but she couldn't. It was just too damn vivid.

"Why the hell is it so bloody bright?" she whispered harshly, her eyes still fixated on the cauldron.

Hermione turned to look at her and then back at the potion, her eyebrows furrowed. She had no idea what Ginny was seeing. The color was soft and, in a way, calming - almost the perfect shade for those Muggle aromatherapy candles. "It's not bright," she finally said. "It's a soft yellow, almost like a bab -"

"_Don't_," Ginny protested, finally able to close her eyes. "Don't say that word."

"What word?" Hermione asked, an amused smiling stretching across her face. "Baby?"

"Gah!" Ginny exclaimed, covering her ears and turning her back to Hermione. "I said not to say it!" She shook her head from side to side, causing her ponytail to swing back and forth.

Her best friend rolled her eyes. "I don't see why not." Ginny started to hum loudly in an attempt to drown out Hermione. But she just kept talking. "It's such a perfect word for the occasion, considering you just found out you're pregnant."

Ginny's humming continued to grow. Getting aggravated, Hermione walked over to her and grabbed her hands, pulling them down harshly and causing Ginny to glare menacingly at her.

"It's also a perfect way to describe how you're acting!" she shouted, finally dulling the red-head's droning.

Ginny yanked her arm free. "I'm sorry, ok. I just don't know _how_ to react." She folded her arms and turned back to the cauldron. "I always thought that when I got pregnant for the first time I would be married, own my own studio and not be on some maniac's to-kill list."

Hermione sighed. "I understand that you're a little freaked out but this is good news, Ginny. A baby is such a wonderful blessing and it's every woman's dream." She took Ginny's hand in hers. "Don't tell me you're regretting this?"

Ginny quickly shook her head. "I'm not. It's just…everything is so bloody messed up right now. Harry and I only just reconciled and then there's this whole war debacle. And worst of all is the family rivalry. Our fathers hate each other, 'Mione," she added, panic lacing her voice once again as she started pacing. "I could only imagine what my father's going to say when he finds out." Her eyes bugged and she started talking rapidly. "Oh, God! He'd be hysterical, I know it. He'd completely freak out and kill Harry with his bare hands. Oh, sweet mother of Merlin what have I done? I've killed Harry. I've killed him!" She grabbed Hermione roughly by her arms and shook her. "_What the hell am I going to do??"_

Hermione blinked at Ginny and then looked down at her arms. "First, you're going to let me go," she said, nodding to Ginny's tightly clenched fist. Then, when she was released, she gently placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Now, you're going to take a deep breath…that's it. Feel better?"

"A little," she replied, taking another deep breath and smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok," Hermione said, dropping her hands to her side. "Just don't let it happen again." Ginny nodded and Hermione pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, Gin. Everything is going to work out just fine. You, Harry and this baby," she added, touching Ginny's stomach lightly, "will live happily ever after. Alright?"

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Alright."

Just then a little squeak filled the room and both Hermione and Ginny looked up and took a step back. A small brown owl swooped lower and landed on the edge of the table, a few inches to the right of the cauldron. It peered at the two friends and then turned its head towards the cauldron. Then, it tilted its head to the side and turned to stare directly at Ginny, letting out another owl squeak.

"You know, I think you just got your first official congratulations," Hermione said, grinning at Ginny who only scowled in response. "How did he get in here anyway? There are no windows."

Ginny looked around and realized that Hermione was right. The place was completely windowless, the only entrance and exit being the door that stood ajar. She nodded to it and then started towards the owl.

"It probably came in through the door. And it looks like one of Harry's owls," she added, removing a scroll from the owl's leg. She unraveled it and read it aloud for Hermione's benefit.

_Ginny,_

_My father and I are one our way. I managed to convince him that we may need some potions for our arsenal so when we come we're going to head straight to my mom's Potion Room. Let everyone else know and gather in the den. I'll come down there and we'll take it from there._

_Harry_

_P.S. I just thought I should throw in that I miss you like crazy, baby!_

"Lovely choice of words, eh?" Hermione asked, titling her head sideways with a smile.

Ginny glared at her and then folded the letter. "We should get going. It's a good thing he sent us this note or they would have come barging in here and all hell would've broken lose."

Hermione aimed her wand at the cauldron, clearing it. "Wouldn't want them finding that."

Ginny nodded in agreeance and took the cauldron off the table, placing it back on the nearby shelf. Then, they headed towards the kitchen where Fred, George and Charlie were still in the middle of eating.

"How much food did you two make?" Hermione asked, grabbing a piece of dry toast from the plate.

"We're growing boys," Fred said, taking a big bite of a pancake. "We need plenty of sustenance."

"Yeah, 'boys' being the operative word there," Ginny said sardonically, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Listen, we just got a letter from Harry telling us that he's on his way with his dad," Hermione said, getting straight to the point. "He wants us to hold up in the den and wait for him there. Hopefully Ron isn't too far behind with your dad."

"So, we're really going to do this then?" Charlie asked, clearing the food and dishes with a swish of his wand.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Charlie. This needs to be done."

Charlie shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as he followed Fred and George out of the kitchen. Ginny could tell that he still wasn't too happy about taking part in everything. His fear that Dumbledore's successor would stay true to the threat made on him all those years ago was keeping him at bay. She could understand it, though. They were all on someone's hit list and she would much prefer hiding forever instead of fighting. But she knew it was what needed to be done so she was going to do it. She sighed and then started out of the kitchen, linking her hand in Hermione's as they exited.

"So, how and when are you going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice quiet so the Weasley brothers wouldn't hear.

Again, Ginny sighed. "I don't know, Hermione. I really, really don't know."

* * *

Harry watched as his father slowly made his way around the room, peering at each shelf and potion carefully and assessing whether or not they would be useful. They had been there for a little under ten minutes and he already had about twenty or so vials lined on the work table – explosive mixtures, transfiguration potions, spell enhancers and even a bottle of Felix Felicis, the luck potion. He was pulling out all the stops.

Sirius, also noticing James' method for potion choices, looked at Harry, wondering if bringing him here was such a good idea. When he glanced at his godson, he noticed that he was impatiently checking his watch and sneaking side glances at the doorway. Discreetly, he stepped closer to him and folded his arms across his chest.

"Expecting someone?" Sirius asked, although he knew every bit of Harry's plan and then some.

Harry looked at him and whispered, "I'm trying to come up with a good excuse to get out of here. Everyone is waiting for me in the den and we need to figure out what to do before Mr. Weasley gets here." He took a quick look at his dad and then turned back to Sirius. "Do you think you can keep him occupied while I'm gone?"

Sirius nodded and then cleared his throat. "Harry, why don't you go and see if there's anything downstairs we could use?"

James quickly spun around. "Good idea, Sirius. There may be some more potions or weapons stashed somewhere else."

Harry nodded and gave Sirius a grateful look before dashing out of the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he jogged down the steps and made a sharp turn to the right, heading down the hall towards the den. When he got there, he noticed the door was closed and knocked lightly.

"It's Harry," he whispered and the door flew open.

He walked inside and saw Fred, George, Hermione and someone else he didn't recognize sitting around. Then, he glanced to his left and saw Ginny beside him, she being the one who had opened the door for him.

"Have you heard from Ron?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Not yet but he knows were waiting. They should be on their way." She watched as Harry took another glance around the room, his eyes lingering on Charlie questioningly. "Oh, that's my other brother, Charlie. He has some very valuable information but it might have to wait until after we get through with our fathers."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, we can't really do anything until Ron gets here."

"How exactly is this going to happen?" Fred asked, standing up. "We wait for them to see each other and then…"

"Disarm them," Harry replied. "They'll only start fighting if we don't. Then, once that's done we get them to talk."

"Sounds easy enough," Fred said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," Ginny said, absentmindedly rubbing her forehead.

Harry lightly touched her arm and whispered, "You ok?"

Ginny looked up at him and smiled a small, genuine smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Harry kissed her forehead on the same spot she had been rubbing. "I'm afraid that's my job. And I can't help it," he added, kissing her nose before grinning at her. "I should get going," he spoke aloud. "Be ready for anything."

He turned towards the door and opened it before exiting. Ginny sighed and turned around just in time to see Hermione mouth the words, "Tell him". She shook her head but Hermione narrowed her eyes and pointed at the door. Ginny groaned and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly. When she heard Hermione's impatient grunt, she quickly opened it and stepped over the threshold just in time to see Harry reach the end of the hall. She took a deep breath and called his name, her voice shaking slightly. When he stopped and turned, she jogged up to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"There's um, there's er…I have…um." She stopped talking and started twiddling her fingers, turning her gaze sideways. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm…pr…um…er…I have something very important that I need to tell you," she said, stalling for time.

After a few seconds ticked by, Harry raised his hand and turned his palm upwards. "Well…" When Ginny through her head back in frustration and grunted, Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can always tell me later, babes," he said, not taking notice of the way she cringed. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and playfully bucked her chin with his finger, causing her to smile.

Ginny was about to say something but stopped when Harry was suddenly thrown sideways, colliding with the side of a nearby mantle. The vase on top of it shook and crashed to the ground, slicing Harry's hand and forearm in the process. Turning her head, she saw the culprit responsible.

"Dad."

Arthur Weasley took a few steps forward, moving from the side of Ron - who stood expressionless, trying to maintain his cover for as long as need be. Arthur's wand was held high and tight in his hand and his face was contorted with a look of pure loathing. He walked over to Ginny but his gaze was fixed on Harry who was staggering to his feet.

"How dare you try to touch my daughter," he growled, letting out a rumble at the end of the statement. _"Impedimenta!" _

"Dad, no!" Ginny shouted, throwing herself at Arthur. His wand arm bounded off course, causing the spell to hit the wall instead of Harry. The two hit the ground and Ginny quickly scrambled up, Arthur right behind her.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, trying to pull her behind him. "He could be trying to kill-"

"_Expelliarmus!" _The spell was spoken with such force that, not only did Arthur's wand fly from his grip, but he flew back as well, narrowly missing cracking his neck on the wall.

Ginny spun, an incredulous expression on her face. She knew Harry was defensive but she didn't expect him to attack her father. But, when she turned around, her gaze fell, not on Harry, but on his father who was standing next to him, his wand brandished and aimed at the spot where her father had been standing a few seconds prior. She took a retreating step when the wand switched to her and his lips curled back into a snarl worthy of a werewolf.

One word escaped his mouth – _"Weasley"_ – before the lights from a nonverbal spell emitted from his wand's tip.

Harry knew he was supposed to be playing the part of the dedicated son. He knew he was supposed to either stay on the sidelines or pretend to be helping his father attack. He knew that running to Ginny's aid would completely blow his cover and maybe even get his father killed from the distraction. But he couldn't help it. The sight of Ginny ducking sideways and falling to the floor, narrowly missing the beam of light from his father's spell shook him and he darted towards her, calling her name as he fell to the ground and slid towards her.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked frantically, pulling herself to her knees. "We can't afford to be figured out yet!"

"I was scared," he said, brushing back a strand that had fallen from her ponytail. He quickly chanced a glance backwards but noticed that his father was too busy flinging himself to the ground, trying to miss a spell shot by a rearmed Arthur.

"Just stick to the plan until we get them disarmed," Ginny said, moving away from him towards Ron.

Just as Harry stood, the sound of thundering footsteps filled the already overcrowded corridor. The rest of the Weasley siblings and Hermione bounded towards the commotion, their wands brandished and their faces eager. Sirius was also making his way towards the fight, watching the seen unfold with keen interest. Almost like a magnetic force, everyone separated to two opposite sides of the hall. Sirius, Harry and James stood closest to the stairs while Arthur, his five children and Hermione stood across from them, next to the door that led to the grandeur living room.

Dust and tension stirred around them as they all stood silently. Only two people held wands – Arthur and James – and they were both pointing their own at the other, ready to do damage.

"I see you've brought everyone with you to die," James said, quickly scanning the faces of the Weasley clan.

"You will not touch a single hair on any of my children," Arthur said, stretching out a fatherly hand in front of his children. "This is between you and me, Potter."

"Dad," Ginny said shakily, fear of what was about to happen gripping her. She could see that same fear etched on Harry's face. They hadn't expected the attack to go like this. Sure they knew that a few spells would be cast but the desire to inflict serious harm was unmistakably evident on both men's faces. They looked as if they weren't about to let _anyone_ stand between them – including their own. "Dad, maybe you should-"

"Quiet, Ginny," he shouted, almost menacingly, causing her to jump backwards. "I've told you before, this is my fight."

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes pleading for support but just as he was about to say something, both men – as if reading one another's mind – shouted, _"Reducto!"_ The spells collided midway and exploded so violently that the entire house seemed to shake and the blasts from the spell spewed outwards, knocking the walls, the ceiling and bounding into the living room to blast the windows, couches and the once beautiful fireplace.

Everyone ran for cover, pushing back and rolling to the ground in an attempt to escape the spells' blasts as well as flying debris. It was a mad scramble. No one could see anything beyond a few meters because of the thick could of dust that lingered. It was loud too; the sound of crumbling walls and shouts filled the space to capacity. There was no where to run.

Ginny crawled frantically, fear gripping her heart. Was anybody hurt? Killed? Was her family unharmed? Was Harry alright? Was _she_ and her baby alright? She closed her eyes to stop the hot, angry tears from falling. She was pissed. What James and Arthur had done was more than uncalled for. It was plain stupid. Who would set off a blasting curse in an enclosed and cramped hallway? Pure idiots that's who! How did they expect to escape something like that? Was destroying one another really worth getting their self killed in the process?

The dust started to clear and she could see figures maneuvering all around her. She couldn't tell who was who, though. Everyone was covered in soot to the extent that even the vivid Weasley red hair was indiscernible amongst the rubble. She scrambled to her feet, knocking into someone in the process. She looked up to see Neville and confusion settled in. _When the hell did Neville get here? _

But, before she had time to contemplate his presence any further, he yelled, "Get down!" and pushed her to the ground before throwing himself over her, protecting her from a shower of tiles and bricks.

The sounds of spell casting filled the air just as all the dust had cleared to a bearable level. Ginny looked around, her eyes settling on her father. He was standing directly in front of where the fireplace used to be. James was crouched behind a half-dismantled couch, peering around it in an attempt to gauge Arthur's position. Everyone else stood virtually motionless to the side, unsure of what to do. They knew attacking would only do more harm than good.

"Hiding are we, James?" Arthur said, pacing in front of the fireplace. He averted his gaze just as Harry shifted in an attempt to garner his wand. "Your son looks so much like you, you know. A spitting image really." Arthur took two steps forward, heading for Harry instead of James.

Ginny stared between them, wondering what her father was doing. She felt Neville shift next to her but didn't turn to look at what he was doing. Her gaze stayed fixed on her father as he continued to talk.

"It wouldn't make much difference really," he said, in a teasing sort-of way, "which one of you gets taken down." His eyes narrowed menacingly and his wand arm began to ascend.

"Don't touch my son," James exclaimed, jumping from behind the couch and aiming his wand at Arthur. "You said yourself that this is between you and me. Leave Harry out of it."

Arthur glanced nonchalantly at James, as if nothing in the world scared him. Even though his gaze was on Mr. Potter, when his wand arm rose completely, it was aimed at Harry. No words were spoken thereafter. It was like that moment in a movie - where everything goes quiet and still and even the characters' breathing seemed to stop, right before a huge explosion or everything that could happen does happen at the same time and disturbs the eerie tranquility. Ginny knew what was coming. From the moment her father started talking to Harry she knew. In one split second, she interpreted the discreet dip of Harry's eyelids and grabbed her wand from her pocket. And, at that moment, several things happened.

Both she and Harry worked quickly, aiming their wands and yelling, "_Expelliarmus!_" at their respective fathers. Simultaneously, the shouts of three other spells filled the room. Ginny watched as light spewed from both Arthur and James' wands just before they were ejected from their grips. But the third spell, incanted by Neville, stopped both spells from making contact with anything but the invisible barrier.

But the force of the five spells within the cramped space caused the already fragile foundation to tremble and shaken pieces of debris broke lose. Ginny tried to get out of harm's way but something bombarded towards her. And the last thing she saw was the ground before darkness consumed her.

* * *

She could hear them. Voices. Somewhere in the distance. It sounded like they were shouting, screaming incoherently but angrily all the same. She tried to discern the owners but couldn't. The pounding of blood filled her ears instead and she inwardly groaned as the throbbing stretched to her temple, this time from pain. She steadily lifted her eyelids, heavy as they were, and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haziness that surrounded her vision.

"Look after her while I deal with these two," someone said, and Ginny guessed accurately that it was Harry. But who was he talking to?

She blinked again, harder this time and everything cleared. In front of her were two men – Arthur and James – incarcerated, so-to-speak. They were facing each other, about five feet apart, and tied to chairs with both their arms and legs bound. Both wore incredulous and angered expressions, aimed, not at each other, but at the people surrounding them. From the angle she was, Ginny could see both Harry and Neville standing in between the men, putting the final touches on the ropes. Fred, George, Ron and Charlie were seated near the dismantled fireplace, observing. Another man stood a few feet away from them, his expression amused, and Ginny recognized him as Harry's godfather, Sirius.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Arthur asked, drawing Ginny's attention. He glared at Harry just as James jumped and thrashed about, trying to free himself of the bonds.

"There's no use in trying, dad," Harry said, folding his arms. "Those are ropes are guarded with the _Impervius _charm. The only way you're getting out of them, is if I release you."

"Would you like to tell me why the fuck I'm in them in the first place?" his father asked, getting more and more irritated at the situation.

"Now, now, James," Sirius said, walking over to him. "Why don't you let the boy explain?"

James glared at Sirius but went quiet nonetheless. Arthur shrugged evasively when Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Once he was sure both men were acquiescent, he exhaled and started to explain.

"The reason you two are tied up and disarmed," he started, looking back and forth between the two men, "is because it's the only way you'll actually _talk _without trying to kill one another."

"And why exactly do we need to _talk_?" James asked, his tone suggesting that such an idea was utterly preposterous.

"Because you need to know the truth," Harry replied, pulling a potion vial from his pocket.

"Veritaserum?" Arthur asked suspiciously, recognizing the clearness of the potion. "What exactly do you want to find out?" he asked, and Ginny saw the flash of fear in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know about Lily. But it was already too late. Everyone knew.

"The truth," Harry replied, "just like I said. For too long you two have been fighting for reasons you yourself don't even know." He crouched between them and lifted the vial so they could look at it. "It's time to find out what really happened and the first step is for you both to prove to the other that you had nothing to do with any of those killings twenty years ago. This," he added, raising the vial higher, "will help with that."

Arthur switched his gaze from the potion to James, who did the same thing. The two stared at each other, silently debating whether to agree or not. It wasn't like they could fight back, though. If Harry and his companions were serious – which they could both see they were – they could force the potion down their throats and they'd be completely powerless to stop it. Looking away, James sucked his teeth and mumbled incoherently. Arthur shrugged as best he could and also looked away, his gaze fixing on Ginny.

"How's she doing?" he asked, just as Harry uncorked the vial.

"She's going to be fine," a voice said behind her. "It was only a bump to the head and it's not swollen or anything."

Ginny groaned and tried to turn her head, causing everyone who was looking at her to gasp in surprise. She tried to sit up but couldn't and was about to fall to the couch when two arms braced against her back and helped her up into a sitting position. She looked behind her to see Hermione smiling encouragingly.

"Doing alright, there?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and saw the concern laced in his features. She nodded and gave him a small smile and a knowing look. She could tell that he wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and hold her. But he couldn't. They had agreed that their father's need only handle one shock at a time. Besides, she still had to compose herself to tell him she was pregnant. Then, that would be even _more_ new for their fathers to hear. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt when Hermione tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered just as Ginny felt someone sit next to her. "I'm sure Harry Jr. is just fine."

Ginny grinned despite herself and then turned to the person who had sat down. Her mouth dropped open just as the person raised a cup of water to her and smiled. She couldn't believe her eyes and reached out a hand to touch the person's shoulder to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Luna?" The blonde-haired girl nodded. "How did…when…what…"

Luna placed the cup of water in her hand. "I'll explain it all later," she said, turning her attention to Harry and Neville.

Ginny, too exhausted to pursue the matter, took a huge gulp of cool liquid and thanked Merlin for it. She then turned her attention to Harry and Neville as well, just as her father had taken his sip of Veritaserum. Both he and James grimaced at the taste and shook their heads, trying to dispel it. Neville then walked to a seat in the corner to let Harry take over.

Knowing the instantaneous effect Veritaserum had, Ginny cleared her throat and asked a trial question. "Dad, is it true that Ron inherited his fear of spiders from you?"

"Why did you have to use me to test him?" Ron asked, frowning at Ginny who only shrugged.

Arthur glared at his daughter but said, "Yes," nonetheless.

Ginny smiled, thoroughly pleased and leaned back. She knew her father would never willingly admit any weakness so asking him something he would never own up to on his own was the perfect way to test the potion's ability. And it worked quite well. "Ok, Harry," she said, taking another sip of water. "All set."

Harry grinned at her and then turned to look at his dad. "Dad, did you have Mrs. Weasley killed twenty years ago?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

James stared pointedly at Arthur. "No. I had no hand in Molly Weasley's death."

Arthur growled, obviously displeased that he had been wrong in his assumptions. He looked at Ginny who shrugged in that 'I-told-you-so' way and then shook his head, realizing just how messed up things really were. And that was only after hearing one confession.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said, drawing Arthur from his thoughts, "did you take David after your wife was killed?"

Mimicking James' previous move, Arthur stared keenly at him as he said clearly, "No. David Potter's kidnapping was not my doing."

"What about David's murder?" James shouted, trying to lunge at Arthur. "Did you have my son killed?"

"No," Arthur said, just as clearly.

"David's not dead, dad," Harry said, pushing the Veritaserum into his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. Harry could tell that he was near tears. From frustration or confusion he couldn't tell. "Could you just tell me what the hell is going on?" he shouted, looking around the room.

"I think it's time, Harry," Ginny said softly and encouragingly.

Harry immediately launched into his explanation. "For years I've been trying to uncover the truth," he started slowly. "I couldn't take all the fighting and the deaths. I just wanted to know the truth and by extension stop all this mess. During one of my searches, I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and ran for it, coming across Ginny." He gestured to her and then continued.

"A few days later, she was attacked by Greyback also and, to make a long story short, we teamed up along with Hermione and Neville to figure out why. Eventually her brothers all joined in. Anyway, after asking questions and doing some digging, we discovered what you two just did," he said, pointing at James and Arthur. "That someone else had killed Molly and taken David. That someone else had started the whole war. It was shortly after that that I discovered David was not the kid that was killed and dumped in the forest and that he may just be alive."

"David's still alive," James whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes, dad, he is. This maniac only took him to get to you, the same way they killed Molly to get to Mr. Weasley."

Arthur looked up at him. "So, you really do know that someone is after James and me?"

Harry nodded. "Someone wants the power you both possess and pitting you against one another was the perfect way to destroy you both without having to do it himself."

"But what made him so sure it would work?" James asked, still a little disbelievingly.

"It wasn't like there wasn't a rift between you two already," Harry said. He looked at James to gauge his reaction and saw just what he thought he would see. Recognition.

James looked up at Arthur who stared back at him. "Lily," they both breathed out at the same time.

"Yes. Lily," Ginny said, slowly getting to her feet. Once she had her balance, she walked over to them. "Whoever was behind this knew that the two of you loved Lily and that she was the reason you disliked one another. All he had to do was fuel the fire that was already there and bam, an instant war."

Arthur looked away from James' accusing gaze. "So, it was true," James said. "You _did _love her. And you lied to me when I confronted you about it."

"Yes, I did indeed love Lily," Arthur confessed, causing Charlie - who had yet to hear the full story - exclaim tactlessly with a loud, "_What_?"

But no one answered him. Instead, they all listened as Arthur continued to talk.

"She pushed me away because I couldn't see what she really wanted," he said, his voice trembling and his eyes cast dreamily at the battered and charred wall. His entire demeanor was crumbling and he was letting it. "I thought money, status and anything she could possibly want would make her happy. But I was wrong about that and, in my pursuit of all those things, I neglected her and eventually lost her."

"Did…did you ever try to take her away from me?" James asked, his voice almost as shaky as Arthur's.

Arthur shook his head and switched his gaze back to James'. "I thought about it. So many nights I stayed awake thinking about how I could win her back. But I never did. I never even tried. I saw that she was happy and I let her go. I let her live the life she always wanted with the man she truly loved, more than her own life."

"A life you took away," James said accusingly, tears now gleaming in his eyes. "You loved her yet you killed her."

"A grave mistake," Arthur said, bowing his head in shame. "Killing her was not my intention. I had come after you and, instead of watching you die, she sacrificed herself so that you could live. So, like I said, she loved you more than her own life. I know that now."

The two men fell silent, unsure of what else there was to say. Everyone around them stood quietly as well, taking note of the many barriers that had been broken down and overcome between the two men as well as the arrogance and stubbornness that crumbled. They were changed men; men who now knew the truth and finally understood each other.

James was the one who broke the silence. "All these years, it's been someone else."

Arthur nodded but then quickly looked up at Harry. "But who was it?"

Charlie was the one who answered. "Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?!" James, Arthur, Ron and Harry exclaimed simultaneously. Then James added a quick, "I think _he's_ the one who needs some Veritaserum now."

"Why don't we give him some," Neville said, speaking up for the first time. He still was outraged at the accusations brought forth about his grandfather. "Make him prove that he's telling the truth."

Charlie sighed and moved from his seat by the fireplace. "I_ am_ telling the truth. Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George can back me up on this one. Albus Dumbledore came to me, Bill and Percy twenty years ago, right before mom was killed, and told us that he was going after you. I have the memory of that day to prove it."

"And I've seen it," Ginny said, touching her father's shoulder to stop him from saying whatever he was going to say. "Charlie's completely right," she confirmed, looking at Neville as she added, "Albus Dumbledore was behind it all."

Neville slumped into a seat and buried his face into his hands. He felt an arm snake across his shoulders and felt a head rest on his shoulder. He knew it was Luna without having to look up. He didn't want to look up anyway. The truth about his grandfather was too much to take in. He had been so proud to be Albus Dumbledore's grandson. All his life, he had worked towards rebuilding that name. But now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to. And that's what really hurt the most.

"But Dumbledore's dead," Arthur pointed out, furrowing his eyebrows. "Has been for quite some time now."

"We know," Ginny said. "And that means that someone else took over after he died. We just don't know who."

"Excuse me," Luna said, "But what were those names you called?" She stood slowly from her seat next to Neville, who looked up at that moment, confused. She walked over to Charlie and looked up at him.

He looked down at her and then fleetingly gazed at everyone else before answering, "Er, what names?"

"Those people you said Dumbledore came to talk to," she replied.

"Oh," Charlie said, relaxing slightly. "You mean my brothers, Bill and Percy."

Luna took a deep breath after Charlie answered her. So, she had been right. The red hair and freckles should have been enough but a part of her didn't want to admit to it. But now, there was no running away from it. The memory proves that Percy knew about Dumbledore's plan; more than that, it proved that he had the opportunity to seize control and he took it, obviously without any of his family knowing. She looked up at everyone, noticing the expectant expressions. She took another deep breath before speaking.

"He's a Weasley."

"Er, who is?" Arthur asked.

"The person who sent Greyback after me," she replied, looking around at everyone. "He's the one who took over after Dumbledore and who's been behind all the recent attacks. He's the same one your brother just called." Then, she looked sadly at the Weasley family, her heart hurting when she opened her mouth to utter the next two words. "Percy Weasley."


	32. Till The End

**A/N: Alright guys. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the story is soon done (about another three or so chapters). The bad news is that I'm going away today for a week (please don't kill me!!). This vacation has been in the works since January (it's a cruise) so there's nothing much I can do. I was really trying to get a good bit of the chapters up this week but only managed to get three up. **

**But some more good news is that I'll be able to work on the final chapters while I'm away so when I come back I can post all of them one time and you can enjoy the ending of the story without having to stop. I just hope you guys can be patient and I don't lose all my faithful readers. You guys make me feel so good about my writing (you have no idea) and your reviews make me feel or warm and fuzzy inside lol. So, please. I hope you can wait and I look forward to watching the story finally come to a close.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'**Til The End **

_Crack! _

The sound echoed throughout the room, loud and almost defeaning. It was followed almost immediately by a thunderous, sickening crunch and everyone around visibly cringed, the desire to look away growing stronger by the minute. But, even though the sight was of it was difficult to bear, it was the sounds that disturbed them the most. To have to hear the echoes of bone cracking and the screams of the victim was almost too much. But out of every person in the room who found it hard to watch, on person found it completely unbearable.

The victim himself.

Draco exhaled as best he could, the pain from his broken ribs ripping agonizingly through his side and chest. He rubbed gingerly at his side while he tried to push himself up, a feat that was halted by the force of another brutal punch. Another crunch filled the room and something began a thick descent to his top lip. Draco raised his hand up to the warm substance and drew it back, gazing down at the redness of the blood from his now broken nose. He looked up at his attacker, his eyes portraying the very fear that began to spread throughout his body.

"On your feet," his attacker growled, grabbing him by his collar and flinging him against the wall.

Draco did all he could to braise himself but pain still shot through his limbs and he cried out, unable to handle anything else. He was exhausted and weakened beyond imagination. And who could blame him? The past two hours had been nothing but torture - complete with physical beatings and whippings that left scars on his back and legs and more broken bones that he could count. But, he knew that was not the end of it. Not after what he had done.

Percy kicked Draco's stomach. _"I said on your bloody feet!" _

Percy snarled as he let his anger consume him, readying him for more of the damage he was getting ready to inflict. He was a ruthless man, he knew - set on hurting his victims to the point where they begged for death. But nothing angered him more than when he had to punish one of his very own. And that's just what he had to do to Draco for his treachery. After discovering that Draco had blatantly lied to him, he had retreated to the room with all purposes of having a 'word' with his supposed front-line-man only to discover that his deceit had gone beyond just perjury…

_Percy stormed the length of the hallway, his fists clenched, eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in frustration. How _dare_ Draco lie to him? After all he had done for the Malfoy family, Draco had the _audacity _to go behind his back. He should have known something was amiss. Draco had been acting funny for quite some time now, showing symptoms of regret and guilt. There was no room for such emotions in his operation and he should have gotten rid of the blonde boy from then. But he hadn't and now that same person he had speared had gone against him. Luna was already beginning to pay for her sedition and her dear old brother was about to follow in her footsteps. _

_Reaching the room in record time, Percy flung open the door angrily but stopped when his eyes landed inside. The bed was empty, save for the ropes that had held Luna bounded to the posts. There was no sign of a struggle – in fact, the room looked completely intact except for the sheets on the bed that had been ruffled during his fight with Luna. So, that could only mean that Luna had help getting free. And there was only one person who had access to her besides him. Only one person could have loosened her binds and let her walk freely. Only one._

_Percy punched the door and turned on his heel, heading down the hallway. Malice flashed across his eyes and he pulled out his wand, holding it securely. He was angry. No scratch that. He was fucking pissed! He would have to teach Draco a lesson, and, to keep anyone else from straying, he would also make an example out of him. A fatal one. _

"_Where's Draco?" he shouted, causing the two guards at the end of the hall to jump._

"_Er, he, uh…"_

"Avada Kedavra!" _The incantation slipped from his lips without hesitation and the guard fell, the scared and confused expression still etched on his face. Then, Draco turned to the other guard. "You better be a lot more help than he was!" _

"_Er," the guard stammered, his eyes lingering on his dead companion. "I-I saw Draco head towards the ballroom, sir. I-I think he was looking for you." _

_Percy pushed past without another word and headed straight for the ballroom. So, Draco had been stupid enough to stick around after helping Luna escape? Well, he would receive just consequences for all his stupid acts. Once Percy reached the ballroom, he aimed his wand and the door flew open with a loud bang, causing everyone inside to jump and turn. Lucius, Greyback, Draco and five other men were all gathered inside. When they saw the murderous gleam in Percy's eyes, they all straightened and came to full attention. _

"_What's the problem, sir," one of the men asked, brave – or stupid - enough to face Percy's wrath. _

_Percy barely glanced at him, though. As quick as lightening, he was standing in front of Draco, his wand aimed at the boy's heart and his eyes staring straight into the boy's orbs. He could see it all – the fear, the guilt, the treason – and it made him sick to know that all his accusations had been true. For a slight second, he had hoped that maybe he had been wrong - as hard as that would have been for him to admit. But now that he knew he was right, complete rage took over. _

"_Do you know the one thing I hate the most, Draco?" _

_Draco inhaled deeply and looked around, glancing at everyone inside the room. They were all just standing around, watching the scene unfold. His eyes went back to Percy and he immediately knew what had happened. Percy had discovered that Luna was gone and had pretty much accurately guessed that he was the one responsible. _

"_Traitors," Percy said, answering his own question when Draco remained silent. "Traitors are the worst people there are. They go behind the backs of the very people who brought them to where they are. They become biters of the hands that feed them, so-to-speak." Percy lowered his wand slowly but kept his gaze on Draco, unwaveringly. "Treachery is such an unforgivable act; don't you think so, Draco?" _

_Just as Draco opened his mouth to speak, Percy's hand collided with the side of his face and he stumbled, shocked by the abruptness as well as by the searing pain that seemed too much for just a slap. He rubbed his cheek and tried to gain some kind of composure but he knew it was far too late for that. _

_Percy took a step towards him and, instinctively, Draco stepped back, causing the man to smile menacingly. "I'm going to make an example out of you, Draco," he said, so calmly that it spooked everyone. "And when I'm through with you, _no one_ will _dare_ defy me." _

And so far, he had stuck to that promise. He wanted Draco to suffer and could tell by the hunched stature, the bleeding cuts and the vivid bruises all over Draco's body that he was succeeding in his attempt. Percy stepped back, watching as Draco leaned against the wall. One of his hands was clutched at his side, right on top of a big purple bruise; the other was dabbing gingerly at his nose as he winced from the pain.

"I expected so much from you," he said, folding his hands behind his back. "You were so loyal in the beginning; eager to do everything I asked of you. But, then you go and turn your back on me." He leaned over, bringing his pointed nose square with Draco's bloody one. "Tell me, what did you expect to happen? Did you think that you would set her free, she'd go to those friends of hers and they'd get here before I discovered you're little secret?" His voice rose higher with each question. "Tell me, Draco? Just what did you expect?"

"I expected an innocent person to go free," Draco managed to reply, spitting out blood as he did so. "And I expected Luna to be able to get away from the likes of you."

Percy straightened, surprised by Draco's brazenness. The two stared at each other as Draco's breathing became more laboured and Percy's became more heated. The red-haired man made to turn around but swung his foot back instead, quickly bringing it forward to collide with Draco's stomach once again. The boy keeled over and spit out another heap of blood. He was beginning to shake now. His arms trembled as he tried to push himself up and his legs felt wobbly even though he wasn't standing on them. His body was slowly faltering and he knew it wasn't long before it gave up completely. Draco chanced a glance up and his eyes connected with the end of Percy's wand.

"It would be so much easier to just ask for me to kill you," he said menacingly, "instead of angering me further. _Crucio!" _

Pain the likes of nothing he'd ever felt before bombarded Draco and he flew onto his back, jerking as the spell took its toll on his limbs. His legs felt like someone was slowly hacking away at them - cutting flesh, slashing muscle and smashing bones. His arms felt like they were on fire, burning with an intensity that could set the entire world ablaze. His lungs felt as if they were being smushed, and an enormous weight had settled onto his chest such that he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and he felt like he couldn't live any longer. And, just before he thought his heart would cave under the excruciating pressure, it was all lifted.

"Do you want me to end it, Draco?" Percy knelt beside the boy, his voice going suddenly calm. "Do you want it all to stop? Because I could. One word from you and it all could be over. Forever."

Draco knew what he was being given – the chance to ask for his own death. It was Percy's sick and twisted way of taking the responsibility of killing someone off his shoulders and placing it squarely on the victim's. But he wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. He would rather Percy kill him outlandishly than give in to the man anymore.

"I don't have one word," Draco said, "but I do have three. _Go to hell_."

Percy stood slowly and stretched out his hand towards a nearby henchman. Something gleaming and silver was slipped into his outstretched fingers and he swung it around, drawing the hilt into his palm. Then, he returned to his crouching position, his grip tightening on the knife as he brought it directly over Draco's heart.

"You first."

Percy raised the dagger high and Draco felt the world slow down. He saw the blade flash and sensed every single millisecond of the plunge as it descended closer and closer to his chest. Strangely enough, he felt his heart speed up, as if begging for more life and thoughts of what he needed to do flashed in his mind, although he knew it was already too late.

* * *

The room remained silent, everyone trying their best to absorb and understand Luna's last statement. James Potter stared at Arthur Weasley and felt a pang of sympathy for the man hit his heart. In all his years of living he had never understood the true meaning of the word betrayed; no one he had trusted had ever turned their backs on him. So, he had no idea the kind of emotions that must have been ripping away at the man and his children, but could pretty much guess that disappointment and sheer shock were among them.

And he was right. Arthur Weasley was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions that he had no idea how to sort out. But one he could determine was shock. His own son was the culprit. All these years, he had been leading the very person who was out to destroy him. How could he not know? Had he gotten that bad and that obsessed with his career and the war that he was neglecting his paternal responsibilities? The simple answer was yes, he had. And because of that, his own son had turned his back on him and his family. Arthur shook his head, and let out a groan of frustration. The loud sound seemed to draw everyone from their reverie and slowly, all eyes turned to one person.

Luna took a step back. It was all she could do as six pairs of eyes locked onto her. She knew the disbelief and the hint of malice was not directed at her but she felt her body shudder from the gazes nonetheless. A protective hand snaked its way around her waist and she knew instantly that it was Neville. Silently thanking him for his presence, she gripped his shirt and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding so small.

Luna nodded and looked up. "Yes. I saw him with my own eyes."

Arthur sighed and turned his gaze away. "My own son."

"I should've known." Ron shook his head as he folded his arms. "I should've guessed it when he was being so bloody difficult when I came to talk to you guys," he added, nodding to Fred, George and Charlie.

"Percy's always been a prick," Fred said, flinging himself back into a chair. "He was just acting as he normally does."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "but it was worse that day. We all should have picked up on it." He rubbed his forehead and then shouted, "God! Why didn't I step up to the plate sooner?"

Resentment shot through Charlie and he tried to shake it away, even though he knew it was no use. He had messed up. He had thought that by keeping what he knew quiet, he could keep himself safe and keep his family out of harms way. But it had proven futile. His loved ones were now in even more danger and he had kept one of the most important pieces of information hidden. If he had just taken Ron up on his offer sooner, they could have saved so much time and maybe even a few lives.

"Don't beat yourself up, Charlie," Ginny said, rubbing his back affectionately. "You're taking your stance now and that's what really counts."

Charlie nodded but turned away. No matter what anyone said, that guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life. Ginny sighed and then turned to look at Harry, who was standing beside his father. He was watching her, his look intense. She could read the longing in his eyes, feel the desire in his gaze and she knew just how much he wanted to hold her. She wanted him to, too. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and bury her shoulder in his chest but she knew she had to wait. So, instead, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and turned her attention back on Luna.

"Was that where you were, Luna?" Hermione asked, finally standing from her seated position on the couch and steering the conversation back to the original topic.

Again, Luna nodded and Ginny asked quietly, "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at Neville, letting him know silently that this was the explanation she had been waiting to tell him. He nodded and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently to reassure her. She wanted nothing more than to sink into his embrace and just forget everything that had happened but she knew she couldn't. What she had to say was important and she couldn't just walk away from it.

Luna launched into her tale. "After Greyback kidnapped me, he took me back to my home. I didn't know that's where I was at first but I discovered it shortly after I had woken up, shackled in the dungeons. Anyway," she continued, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was taken to the ballroom where this man in a cloak…tortured me." She felt Neville tense beside her and slowly slipped her hand from his, knowing that any reaction from him would cause her to want to say no more. She had to keep talking. And so she did.

"I thought he was going to kill me right then and there," she said, folding her arms around her. "I couldn't see his face but I could feel his anger and he kept telling me how much of a disappointment and a traitor I was, basically hinting that I deserved to be punished severely. But, he didn't kill me. He just removed his cloak instead and I got a glimpse of his face. I recognized everything – the red-hair, the freckles – just everything and, a part of me knew that he was a Weasley. But, it wasn't until Charlie said his name that I realized I was right."

"Luna." Neville reached out his hand to her. "Did something else happen?" he asked, his calm voice portraying the impatience in his eyes.

"And don't lie to us, Luna," Ginny said, coming to stand next to her. "I can see the bruise on your neck. What did Pe-" She stopped midsentence and closed her eyes. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"He tried to rape me," Luna said, her voice trembling. "He had me dressed into this sleazy outfit and tied to a bed. When I wouldn't let him have his way, he hurt me. If it wasn't for Draco, he may have eventually succeeded."

"Whoa, wait." Hermione took a few steps forward, stopping right behind Mr. Potter's chair. "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Luna nodded and Hermione guffawed. "You're joking right? Draco _helped_ you escape?"

"He did," Luna said, smiling sadly. "He distracted Percy and got me safely out of the house."

"Well, then, it must be a trap," Hermione quickly replied, shaking her hands for emphasis. "They must have let you go so they could track you and find us. Who knows? They could be waiting for us outside right now."

Ginny arched her eyebrow at her friend. She understood Hermione's concern, seeing as how she had almost been one of Draco's victims in the beginning. But for some reason she believed Luna. Maybe it was the trusting look in Luna's eyes or just something instinctive but she felt as if Draco was no longer a threat.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "if that were true, don't you think they would have attacked by now?"

"That's true," she conceded, tapping her chin. "Well, then there must be another reason behind his actions."

"He wants to help," Luna said, her voice a little stronger. "He told me himself."

"He could have lied to you."

Luna shook her head. "He didn't. I know he didn't."

"But Luna, he's a Malfoy," Hermione said, stretching out the last word.

"And just what is that supposed to mean," Luna said, a little irritated.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at Hermione who suddenly realized what she had said. Her statement did nothing to support her argument; all it did was imply that all Malfoy's were good-for-nothing and, by extension, implicate Luna as being a bad person. She hadn't meant for it to sound like that. She took a deep breath.

"Look, Luna, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that -"

"That what?" Luna interjected, getting angrier by the second. "That _what?_ That being a Malfoy means you're a bad person? Well, you're wrong!" She had no idea where her anger or her words came from but she kept talking. "I'm a Malfoy, too, Hermione and you seem to trust me just fine. Why can't you for one second just consider the possibility that blood and family has nothing to do with how a person behaves?"

She indiscreetly pointed to Ron, instantly remembering Hermione accusations that Ron was careless like his father. Satisfaction hit her when Hermione glanced at Ron and turned her gaze to the floor, obviously ashamed. Luna took a deep breath and started walking towards Hermione.

"You see, Hermione," she continued it's not fair to judge someone based on what anther person does. "I know - no I _believe_ that Draco's changed. He placed his life in danger to save me and I am not about to stand here and let you besmirch his good deed."

Hermione took a step back. "I'm sorry, Luna," she said with a sigh. "I just…I've dealt with Draco myself so pardon me if my impression of him is not all that great." She turned on her heel and exited the room, pushing past Fred, George and Ron (who didn't even look at her) before storming up the stairs.

James cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me. I know you've all told us about this third person and everything but it seems to me that there are some crucial details that are being left out." He looked pointedly at Harry who averted his gaze. "Harry, would you care to elaborate on just what the hell has been happening?"

Harry looked down at his father. The stern gaze that met him made him recoil slightly and he felt as if he was an eight-year-old again, caught playing with his father's wand after being specifically told not to. Instead of answering right away, Harry aimed his wand at the ropes and lifted the charm before untying them. He did the same to Arthur and gave the men a few minutes to stretch and shake the feeling back into their limbs.

"Maybe we should all move into the den," he said, rubbing his hands across the back of his neck. He felt tense and exhausted and wanted nothing more than curl up in bed with Ginny's body next to his. But he knew that had to wait.

* * *

Ron watched silently as everyone began filing out the room, with Harry in the lead. Arthur and James followed closely, Sirius strategically placed between them to play mediator if need be. His brothers followed them out, all of their heads bowed and their shoulders slumped. The news of Percy's betrayal was evidently still taking its toll. Next out of the room were Luna and Neville. They slowly walked with their hands linked and Luna's head resting on Neville's shoulders. He could tell she was exhausted and his heart went out to her. The poor girl had been through so much in her life, the pain inflicted by her very own family and she was still battling those demons. It didn't help matters, either, when the person who had tortured her and nearly violated her was his own brother.

Ron felt his body quiver at the thought and exhaled deeply. The idea that Percy was the maniac they had been after for so long made him feel ashamed and somewhat useless. There had been so many opportunities to take him down, had he known the truth long beforehand. But he hadn't and Percy had just kept on with his game, kidnapping, torturing and murdering people, all in the name of power. What was so great about power anyway? All it did was bring debauchery, treachery and constant worry at your doorstep. And those were things Ron would gladly choose to live his life without.

He preferred more comforting things to keep his life fulfilled. Like having that perfect job that kept him satisfied and financially stable for the rest of his life. Or having time to himself where the fear of being watched, hunted or killed no longer loomed over his head. But most of all he preferred a life with someone to love – a woman he could give his whole heart and soul to; a woman who would love him no matter what and give him memories, laughter and children. A life with a wife – that was the kind of thing he would fight to have.

Sighing, he looked up towards the very stairs that Hermione had disappeared up not too long ago. She was the person he saw fitting that role of a wife for him. She was beautiful, smart and he was crazy for her. She had the ability to love like no other and give of herself, just like he wanted. But how could he be with someone who looked down on him and thought that he was a cruel person, just because of who his father is? Luna was right. Hermione judged a person based on someone else's actions and it was unfair. But, despite that, he couldn't stop the desire he felt and the wanting that accompanied every thought of her and lingered long after those thoughts ended. He wanted her; there was no doubt about that. But the real question was: did she want him – flaws and all?

"You should go and talk to her," someone said, drawing his attention away from the stairs.

Ron spun to see Ginny standing in the same spot. Her arms were folded around her stomach and she was watching him, an encouraging smile spread across her lips. He sighed and slipped his hands in his pocket.

"What makes you think she wants to talk to me?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

"Because she cares about you," Ginny replied as-a-matter-of-factly. She stepped closer to him and touched his shoulder. "She's scared you know." When Ron looked up suddenly she nodded and continued, "She thinks you hate her for what she said and she's worried you'll hold it against her."

"I don't," Ron said, shaking his head. "It just hurt a little to know that she even thought I could do something like that."

"I understand, bro," Ginny said, dropping her hand. "What you have to understand about Hermione is that, even though she's a gifted artist, she can be narrow-minded sometimes and it takes her a while to realize that things aren't always the way they seem. Just tell her that she has to trust that you're not a bad person and make her understand."

Ron nodded and hugged Ginny. "Thank you, sis."

Ginny pulled away from the hug and smiled up at him. "Anytime. Now, go get your girl."

Ron laughed and hugged Ginny again, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head. Then, he headed towards the stairs, a sudden burst of excitement hitting him. He gave Ginny one quick nod before taking the stairs two at a time. He was nervous about talking to Hermione; he was never really good with the heart-to-heart stuff. But, he wanted nothing more than to put everything behind them so they could move on. So they could move forward. Towards the future. Together.

Finally reaching the landing on his and Hermione's floor, he walked briskly towards the bedroom door. He hoped this was where she had come, or else he'd have to go searching for her and that was something he did not want to have to do. Standing in front of the door, he sighed deeply and then raised his hand, balling it into a fist and knocking lightly on the door. There was no answer. He placed his ear against the frame and knocked again. This time he heard rustling and what sounded like a sniff before Hermione uttered the words, "Come in."

He turned the knob and pushed the door open, closing it right behind him. He looked up and saw Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, her back turned to him and a pillow folded in her lap. He could see her moving one of her arms back and forth, as if she was wiping at her eyes and Ron wondered if she had been crying. Another sniffle confirmed his suspicions and he walked over to her, coming to stand beside her.

"Hermione," he whispered, "do you want to talk?"

She looked up at him and Ron felt his heart constrict. Her eyes were red and tears were still slipping from them, trailing down her cheeks and curving under her chin before dropping onto the pillow in her lap. He sat on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her lower back, rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly. Slowly, she composed herself and turned her face to his, pushing the pillow away as she did so.

"I'm such a bad person," she said, her voice cracking from the emotion she was holding within her.

Ron scooted closer to her. "What makes you think you're a bad person?"

"Because, I can't seem to stop accusing people of all these bad things," she replied, wiping her left eye. "I accused you of torture, I was quick to think badly of Draco and I basically told Luna that she's no good because of who her family is, even though I didn't mean to."

"First of all," Ron started, cupping her chin and lifting her face to his, "you're not a bad person. And Luna knows you don't _really _think she's evil, your words just came out wrong. If you talk to her, I'm sure you could make her understand what you were trying to say." Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her forehead before continuing. "And it's completely understandable that you would think Draco is up to no good. He tried to poison you, Hermione; after acting nice and gentlemanly towards you, he turned around and tried to kill you. Anyone would be weary after going through something like that."

"But Luna seems so sure that he's changed."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he has. But you haven't been around him to know. All you have to go on is you're first impression which was not a very good one."

"Well, actually" Hermione started, blushing a little, "my first impression was that he was really sexy." She turned her head and bit her lip to surpress a giggle from the shocked look on Ron's face.

"Hm, well, er…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his neck. "I guess that…hm."

Hermione chuckled and turned to look back at him. "I think you're way sexier, though," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Ron looked at her and smiled. "I forgive you, you know," he said, out of the blue. When she arched her eyebrow he added, "For your accusations against me. I don't blame you either; for a while, I thought I was going to end up like my father and it scared me a little."

Hermione shook her head. "I still shouldn't have said it. It was rude and obnoxious and completely uncalled for and I-"

Ron cut her off, planting his lips on hers and drawing her into a chaste but delicious kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his head against her forehead and whispered, "I forgive you, Hermione. Let's end it right there."

"Do you think Luna will?"

"I think so," Ron replied, linking his fingers with hers. "Once you show her that you're truly sorry."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She kissed his nose and giggled when he scrunched it up, shaking his head. "What?" she asked, pouting her lips. "You don't like my bunny kisses?"

Ron shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. "I prefer your full-on ones."

She didn't have time to grin at Ron's cheeky comment before his lips connected with hers. She slipped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his slid to her waist, pushing her sideways onto the bed. She obeyed his commands without complaint and deepened the kiss when Ron curved next to her, tightening his hold and pulled her body as close to his as possible. It was bliss. She felt a whole lot better now, knowing that her words no longer plagued Ron. She still felt bad about it, but being with him in that moment was enough to quench her fears and make her feel content. This was where she was, where she wanted to be and where she hoped to be until the end.


	33. Breaking Point

**A/N: Hm...so I'm back and quite upset actually. The notebook that I had all my last chapters written down in (complete and finished), my sister left it in our rental van. She was using a few sheets from it to write something and just left it, under the seat. By time as she realized it, we were already on the plane. So, yeah, I had to start again from scratch with the last chapters. And I'm struggling with the battle scenes. It sucks because I'm trying my hardest to remember what I wrote and can't. I contemplated posting this next one because I promised you the final chapters all at once but I didn't want to leave you with nothing because it might take until the end of the week to get them all together and perfected and stuff.**

**(sigh) I really am sorry guys (God, i apologize a lot). And you can row me and stuff. It's perfectly fine. Just understand that Murphy's Law is a real bitch.**

* * *

**Breaking Point**

Had Lucius Malfoy possessed any semblance of a heart, he might have been feeling grief, remorse, guilt – some kind of emotion. He was a man who had lost a lot in his life. His wife had left him years ago; she feared for her safety and, hating the way he lived his life, had walked out on him without a second glance. Shortly thereafter, his own life had been seized, taken under the control of another; he could have fought back but hadn't wanted to. The benefits and the money had kept him quiet, made him follow and he did so blindly, stripping away his humanity bit by bit. Then, his own daughter had turned against him, betraying him without hesitation. Even then he had felt nothing, just anger at the treachery and blatant audacity of his own flesh and blood. And, to top it all off, he had just witnessed his own son's murder. He had watched unflinchingly as his son's chest was pierced with the sharp blade of a knife and his life's blood flow from his veins. He hadn't even blinked when the body was dragged and dumped unceremoniously into the streets, becoming nothing more than food for the nightly scavengers of alleyways and sewers.

But he hadn't felt anything, _still_ wasn't felling anything. His mind was clear except for what he had to do as he made his way towards the ballroom. He kept his strides purposeful and strong, knocking the cane in his hand against the floor every other step. All around him, members of the operation made their way to the meeting place, wondering out loud what the uproar in Percy's anger was about and discussing excitedly where things were going to go. But Lucius did not take part in these discussions. He didn't have to. He already knew what was going on and was eager for it to happen. Their success meant the end of it all and he would finally get what he had been working towards all these years.

Reaching the ballroom, Lucius knocked his cane against the door frame and then walked inside, heading straight to the front where only two chairs stood facing forward. There used to be three, but the spot where the third chair had once been was scorched, leaving only a black mark on the ground. Percy was already seated in the chair directly next to this spot, so Lucius settled himself comfortably into the last tall-back chair.

He surveyed the room as, little by little, it began to fill up. No one spoke once they stepped over the threshold. Instead, they kept their gazes fixed to the front. After a quarter of an hour, the entire room was filled to capacity. Men stood with their matching dark cloaks thrown over their shoulders. Some had their hoods drawn, others didn't. Some stood with their hands folded, keenly interested while others stood in military-like positions – either their feet were spread with arms behind their backs or they stood stock straight with a stoic face. Greyback was the only one who stood in the corner, far off from everyone but close enough to hear. His eyes were fleeting and from one glance, Lucius could tell that the werewolf was still sour about losing out on his prize.

He turned his gaze back just as Percy stood up. The red-haired man stepped forward, gazing around slowly and meticulously. It was as if he was watching each and every man individually, surveying them to see who among them would be quick to turn. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stripped off his cloak and took another step forward.

"It is time."

It was all he said, but it was enough to cause murmurs to erupt throughout the room. Everyone now had an inkling of what was going on. Percy raised his hand and the room fell deafeningly silent once again. He took a third step and looked around before locking his hands behind his back.

"We have toiled hard for many years now," he started, keeping his voice even, "working towards our ultimate goal of complete power. It has been hard, keeping things as quiet as possible while trying to do what needed to be done but we've managed. I am very proud of all of you," he added, looking around once again. "And I'm sure our first leader would be, as well." Everyone nodded silently at his words and he bowed his head, as if in reverence to his predecessor. "But all our hard work has finally come to its end," he continued after a few quiet moments. "The enemy is coming and we must fight to ensure our success. My only regret is timing."

He began pacing as his voice took on a serious and bitter note. "I know all of you have heard of the level of treachery that has been inflicted upon my leadership. And I know that my message against such misdeeds has been absorbed by you all." Involuntary shudders and grimaces passed over some of the men but Percy ignored this. "It is because of these betrayals that our enemy comes. There is no doubt that our identities as well as our location has been revealed and we will undoubtedly be under siege in a short time. But no matter," he quickly said, ending his pacing, "we are prepared and armed and we will come out the better.

"I only ask that you all keep in line with your duties, stay focused and do all that must be done. You must have no pity, no guilt, nothing." He paused and lingered his vision on the scorch mark besides his chair. "There is no room for such petty emotions and harboring them will only mean your death." He then switched his gaze back to the men and added unfalteringly, "Count on that. I want strong men; men who are not afraid. I want you ready to kill; ready to strike. Our success depends on it and, if you follow ahead, we will not fail."

Percy continued to watch as the men absorbed his words, the realization hitting them all at once. They were at the tip of the cliff, about to tumble over into an abyss of war and bloodshed – the end of it all. It was a battle he wanted to win - was going to win, no matter what. He switched his gaze back to Lucius who kept his eyes fixed onto the men. He was slightly surprised at the man's demeanor. After all that had happened with his children, he was still cold-hearted, still willing to keep up the fight. But, it was also something Percy could understand and identify with. No matter how much of his own family he had to tear down, he was not going to stop or change.

One of the men stepped forward from the crowd. "Sir, what are we to do now?"

Percy stared down at him. "We wait," he replied. "They will come to us, I can guarantee that."

"And when they do?" he asked, voicing the question ringing in everyone's mind.

Percy stepped forward and looked out past the crowd of cloaked men, as if he could see the enemy lingering outside the door. He pictured his father and James Potter – the two main targets and the very men who blocked his path. He saw his tampering sister and his meddling brothers – all of them who had begun to work against him, trying to draw him out and destroy him. He saw the Potter kid, who had been the cause of it all, hampering his plans and being a right thorn in his side. They all stood in his way and he wasn't going to allow it anymore. He had truly had enough.

Percy finally looked back down at the man and answered his question, saying it loud for all to hear. "We kill them."

* * *

The den was crowded. All the Weasley siblings had taken vigil on the grounds, leaning against walls and chairs. Luna and Neville were seated in an arm chair in the corner of the room, she on his lap while his arm was wrapped loosely around her waist. Even Hermione was there; she had come down about an hour ago with Ron and they had taken a seat on the floor next to Ginny and Charlie. Only Harry, Sirius and the two fathers sat to the table.

Harry looked across the table with an amused expression. The scene before him was something he had never in his entire life thought possible; not after years of knowing the hatred that lingered between his father and Arthur Weasley. No one in their right mind would believe that two men who had dedicated more than half their lives' work to destroying the other could share anything in common outside of that dark desire for revenge. But yet, here they both were, sitting next to each other, completely at ease with the exact same slumped-with-hands-folded stature and identical looks of bewilderment mixed with pride on their faces.

The pair had just sat through almost two hours of storytelling, but the time was of no consequence to them. They had wanted to know everything, from start to finish, and so, as quickly as he could, Harry told tales of impromptu battles, kidnappings, arguments, discoveries and near losses. Then, he had proceeded to answer their seemingly never-ending-list of questions. The only thing he had avoided telling them about was the romances that had blossomed during their time together. '_Not that I had to anyway_,' he thought, glancing around. It was obvious that Luna and Neville were an item - just the way he held her protectively was enough indication – and Ron and Hermione's actions were just as telling. The only thing that they could not pick up on was the connection between him and Ginny and it was something Harry was grateful for, no matter how hard it was to hide his true feelings.

"Well," James said, finally unfolding his hands and drawing Harry from his reverie, "you lot have been terribly busy."

"That's the same thing we said," Fred and George announced from their seats on the floor.

"Well, you were right," Arthur said, nodding to his twin boys. "You all have done more in these past months than I've managed to do in years." He unfolded his arms and sat straight, absently mirroring James' current position. "I'm proud of you." He smiled at his sons and nodded gratefully at Ginny who smiled back.

"As am I," James said, grinning broadly at his son. "But it seems now that things need to come to a close," he added, growing suddenly serious. "We know all we need to know and it's about time we act."

"I agree," Arthur said with a nod. "Percy must be stopped, and we're the ones who are going to do it." His voice was laced with disappointment, probably for his son, but he kept his eyes focused as he continued. "I don't think we should put this off any longer. We've already wasted years. No more."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked, standing up and walking over to the table. "We're a good number but Percy's got ten times the amount of people in this room at his hands, maybe even more. We're no match for him."

"Are you forgetting who we are?" Arthur asked, jerking a finger between him and Mr. Potter. "We're two of the most influential men in the Wizarding World."

"We're also two men who have fought against each other for the past twenty years," James added, leaning forward onto the table. "That means that we have our own army at our disposal. If you add up my men plus your father's, I'm sure that _we're_ the ones with ten times the men."

"Which is exactly what we were hoping for," Harry interjected, standing up. "Our plan was such that after we got you two to talk, we'd get you two to join forces."

Arthur and James looked at each other as everyone in the room fell silent. Despite the loss of grudges and the crossing of tides, there was still a little weariness. Deep down, everyone was afraid that old anger would resurface between the two and they would start spewing spells. So, everyone's fleeting glances turned into looks of amazement when the two men turned to each other, nodded and shook hands, sneaky smiles adorning their lips. It was a real twilight-zone worthy moment and Harry had to stop himself from seeking cover under the table, afraid that lightening might strike.

The two men then stood up simultaneously and said, "I'll gather as much help as I can."

James chuckled at the mimicry and Arthur continued, "We'll reconvene here in an hour's time to go over strategies. I want to attack as soon as possible. Too much time has gone past already."

"Dad," Ginny said, walking around the table, "are you sure you're ok with this?"

Arthur looked down at his daughter. He knew just what she was asking. The fact that his own son had been after him and was behind the mindless killing of people slowly ate away at him. A part of him wanted to have no hand in bringing his own flesh and blood down, no matter how much he deserved it. But he knew that he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He had the ability to put a stop to it all and was therefore going to do all in his power to ensure that Percy was impeded. Percy was definitely going down, even if he had to be the one to deal the fatal blow.

"Percy must be stopped, Ginevra," Arthur finally said, voicing the very words he had just thought. "I can't stand back and let him get away with this. And I don't want you or your brothers to hold back," he added, looking up at his sons who had come to stand behind Ginny as he rested a hand on her shoulders. "I hope you all are ready for what's about to come. There'll be no room for hesitations. Or second thoughts."

Ginny turned questioningly to her brothers who all nodded in confirmation. Then, she turned back to her father and said, "We're ready, dad." She pulled him into a hug and then let go, watching as he disappeared from the room, followed closely by Mr. Potter and Sirius.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, turning to look at Harry.

"We wait," Harry replied. _Wait for eye of the storm to pass, after that, it's going to be one serious typhoon. _

* * *

Hermione stood nervously in the doorway of the kitchen, ringing her hands and biting on her bottom lip. After James, Arthur and Sirius left, everyone had dispersed, drawn to their own corners and thoughts. She had sat for twenty full minutes contemplating Ron's words and trying to figure out how she was going to apologize to Luna. She knew she had to. She could tell that her blatant statement had hurt the girl; Luna had avoided eye contact with her and when she had tried to say something, Luna had turned and started talking to Neville intently. This was no time for petty arguments and grudges. They needed to be at full alert and a broken friendship challenged even that.

So, when Luna and Ginny had exited the den for the kitchen, she had immediately followed after earning an encouraging kiss and nudge from Ron. But she still hadn't made any attempts to start talking. She just stood there, watching as Ginny and Luna made two sandwiches and sat to the kitchen table quietly. It was only when Ginny called her name did she make any moves to enter.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ginny asked as her best friend walked over to the table.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm good." She took a seat and looked at Luna who kept her gaze on the table as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Ginny read the regret in Hermione's eyes and knew just what she had come to the kitchen to do. And maybe, being the good friend that she was, she could help matters along. She cleared her throat and placed her sandwich onto the napkin in front of her.

"Luna," she said, drawing the blonde girl's attention. "Do you think Draco would be willing to help us get inside? We do need a way to penetrate the mansion's defenses."

Luna shrugged as Hermione looked at Ginny with a look that was a cross between shock and appreciation. Ginny nodded curtly and then looked back at Luna as she started to answer.

"Right now I just hope Draco's still alive," she said, her voice soft. "He risked his life to help me escape and Percy's not a forgiving person. He was ready to kill me so I could only imagine the kind of punishment he would force Draco to endure."

"So you really do believe that Draco's changed?" Ginny asked, causing Luna to look up at her.

"I do," she said with a nod. "I don't know how but I just know that his intentions are true. No matter what anyone else has to say about it," she added, finally glancing up at Hermione.

Hermione quickly spoke while she had Luna's attention. "I believe it, too," she said, causing Luna to arch an eyebrow. "I really do. I guess after what he did to me I wasn't too sure he's all that trustworthy."

Luna sighed and dropped her sandwich. "I guess I can understand that; he did try to kill you. But he's changed," Luna countered, "I know it. He's on our side now."

Hermione nodded. "I believe you. And I'm sorry I lashed out."

"I'm sorry, too," Luna replied, smiling at Hermione. "And I'm sorry about bringing up the thing with Ron."

"It's ok," Hermione said with a grateful laugh. "That's all fixed now."

"That's good," Luna said, picking up her sandwich again. "At least now all the little problems are being solved."

"All except for one." Hermione looked pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny arched an eyebrow questioningly, thoroughly confused. Her friend sighed deeply and widened her eyes reproachfully, as if trying to mentally jolt Ginny. After a few furrowed eyebrows and pointed gestures from Hermione, Ginny's own eyes widened and she shook her head forcefully.

"Unh unh," Ginny said. "I can't do it. Not yet."

"Do what?" Luna asked, her eyes switching between Hermione and Ginny. But neither answered her.

"You have to," Hermione whined, drawing out the last vowel sound. "You can't put it off."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, fiddling with her napkin. "Seems like a good idea to me."

"What if something happens?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. "Harry could die not knowing."

"Not knowing what?" Luna tried once more, putting her sandwich down again. They still ignored her.

"Oh, that's real comforting, 'Mione," Ginny said sardonically, rolling her eyes. "Way to encourage me."

"I'm serious." Hermione sighed. "Harry has to know."

"What the hell are you two on about?" Luna yelled, finally drawing their attention. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, then at Luna, then back at each other again. "Well?"

"Ginny's pregnant," Hermione blurted.

Luna and Ginny responded at the same time with respective cries of, "_What?"_ and "Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl simply shrugged and raised her palms up. "Not like she wasn't going to find out anyway. A baby bump is not very easy to hide," she added, jerking her finger in the general direction of Ginny's stomach.

"Congratulations, Ginny," Luna said, standing up and walking over to her. She hugged her from behind the chair and then straightened. "But how come you haven't told Harry yet?" she asked, remembering the argument that had ensued only minutes before.

"I don't know how," Ginny said, rubbing at her eyes. "I can't exactly go up to him and be like 'hey, Potter, you knocked me up'."

"Why not?" Hermione asked with a shrug. "It gets the point across."

"Really not helping," Ginny said, glaring at her best friend.

"She's right though, you have to tell him," Luna said, resuming her seat and earning a glare from Ginny. "Maybe not using those _exact_ words but the best way is to be upfront about it."

Ginny slammed her forehead against the table in frustration. She didn't know why she was being so difficult and worrying about it so much. A part of her knew that Harry would be thrilled. A child was one of the greatest things that a man and a woman could share; it was perfect manifestation of their love for one another and something she was excited about. Maybe it was their fathers' reactions that really had her worried. Even though both men had reconciled and became allies it was a whole other thing becoming family. She sat up and quickly told Luna and Hermione about her worries.

"You do have a point," Luna said, tapping her finger against her chin.

Hermione folded her arms. "The seed's already been planted, though. What can they possibly do about that? Go back in time and stop Harry from plowing his-"

"Alright already!" Ginny shouted, quieting her friend. "No need to be so blunt."

Luna looked at the put-off expression on Ginny's face and the amused glint in Hermione's eyes. The mixture was comical and she could barely contain the giggles that erupted from her lips. Her laughter only earned her another glare from Ginny which did nothing but cause her to snicker even more and prompting Hermione to chortle a little as well. Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"You guys are _such_ a great support system."

Luna finally sobered up and leaned onto the table. "Look, in her own brazen way, Hermione's right. There's nothing much they can do. And once Harry knows, he'll be there with you to tackle whatever reaction your fathers have."

"My sentiments exactly," Hermione said with a nod. "Now, go tell him." She looked up at the clock. "You have another twenty minutes before your dad and Mr. Potter return. I suggest you put it to good use."

Ginny glanced up at the clock and then back at Hermione and Luna, who nodded at her. Sighing, she pushed up from her seat and walked towards the exit. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say. Maybe Luna and Hermione were right, maybe it was best to come right out and say it. No beating around the bush or backpedaling, just straightforward and to the point. But, as with everything else, it was easier said than done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville still sat in the armchair alone, his eyes glazed over and his mind far away, reeling over the truth about his grandfather. When the girls had disappeared from the den, it had taken all of Neville's courage to go to Charlie and request to see the memory. With slight hesitation and reluctance, he had stepped into the Pensieve and watched the scene unfold before him. Then, when his grandfather had entered the room, his stomach gave a lurch and he gaped at the sight. At first, he had tried to look for clues that indicated an impersonator but he recognized all the mannerisms, the intonations and the behaviour. It was definitely Albus Dumbledore. At the realization, Neville had turned and stepped out of the memory, not wanting to hear anymore.

It made him sick to his stomach. All these years he had looked up to the man, working hard towards rebuilding his name but it was a name that had been besmirched by greed and dishonesty. It made him want to fight against it rather than aim to restore it. But the idea did little to squash how he was feeling. In fact, it only made it worse. A presence in front of him caused him to look up, right into Harry's face.

"Hanging in there?" he asked.

Neville shook his head. "Dunno…"

Harry sighed and sat in a chair across from his best friend. He could sense Neville's distress but did not know how to squelch it. The same emotions lingered heavily in the room, emanating from all the Weasleys. It seemed that everyone was fighting against their own blood and family in this war.

"I just don't get it," Neville finally said, his gaze fixed on the far wall. "Why would he do something like that? He told me that he never had any regrets, yet he tries to take back what the Wizarding World took from him in the cruelest way possible. I never even dreamed he had those capabilities."

"Neville," Harry called, causing his friend to look at him, "don't let this get to you. I know it's hard but maybe this is the way for you to prove your skill. All your life you've worked towards proving that you deserve respect, rectifying a grave mistake your grandfather made years ago will help you do that."

"He's right." Both Harry and Neville looked up to see Charlie standing behind Neville's chair. "Your grandfather was a man looking for a way out of exile. His actions were done more out of desperation than actual desire. He wanted his old life back and thought that going after mine and Harry's dad was the only way to do that."

"Still doesn't change what he did," Neville said, turning back to face the wall. "He had David kidnapped and forced to endure Merlin-knows-what. He had your mother killed and he turned your own brother against you. He was a madman."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "I can't argue with that." Neville glared up at him but Charlie ignored the contemptuous look aimed at him and simply knocked a finger against the Pensieve. It was still situated on the table next to Neville, the silvery-mist of the memory swirling inside. "But like Harry said, you can remedy his faults, change the course he placed your family on and make life better for you and those to come after."

Neville sighed and gave an evasive nod. He knew what Harry and Charlie were telling him was right but it still didn't change how he was feeling. It would take years to cure the hurt his grandfather had inflicted and maybe even longer to forget the disappointment he felt. The only resolve he could muster was to do his best to set things right, and worry about the implications for his family later.

He turned back at the sound of footsteps.

"For someone who didn't want to help," Ron said, coming to stand next to his brother, "you sure are doing a lot of it."

Charlie looked at him and then Fred and George, who had also come over. He shrugged and turned away, walking back towards his original seat on the ground. "Rectifying my own mistakes, I guess."

Ron nodded and turned back to Harry. "You reckon we'll be able to do this?"

Harry looked at him. "I think so," he said, standing up. "We're going to have plenty of men on our side. We should be able to give Percy a run for his money."

"Personally, I'd rather have his head blown off," George announced with no hint of joking. "The stupid wanker."

"I think we all want a go at him, George," Fred said, rubbing at his neck. "I say, whoever catches him first, tie him up and give him a few good blows, just for the hell of it."

George nodded excitedly. "And then let the rest of us have a go at him," he said, punching his right fist into his left hand.

"There are no words for you two." Everyone spun towards the voice and watched as Ginny walked over to them, her hands jammed into her back pockets. Fred and George grinned innocently at her and she just shook her head, giving them half a smile. She then turned her attention to Harry and said softly, "Can I talk to you?"

For a split second worry swam through Harry but he quickly remembered that she had said that she wanted to talk to him, right before he was attacked. He nodded and walked around Ron, following Ginny out into the hall. They walked a little ways down, away from the den then leaned on either side of the wall, facing one another. Ginny had a nervous look in her eyes and had her hands clutched around her waist. She was also biting her lip and it made Harry wonder what in the world she could possibly want to talk to him about.

Finally she spoke. "Harry, where do you see us…as in…our relationship…going?"

_Ah, it was one of _those_ conversations. _Despite the slight feeling of dread, Harry smiled and looked straight into her eyes. He wanted her to know that his next words were the truth. "I see us being together…forever."

He saw relief flash in her eyes and her hands dropped from around her stomach. "That's good to know," she whispered.

Then, the two fell silent. After a few moments, Harry sighed and asked, "Is that all you wanted to know?" He pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to her. "Were you afraid that I wasn't going to want to be with you?"

Ginny quickly shook her head. "No, that's not it. I just wanted to make sure before I tell you what I really wanted to say."

Harry nodded and said, "Oh, alright then. What do you want to say?"

Ginny sighed and looked away. She opened her mouth but closed it right back, struggling with her words again. At that moment, Luna's advice rang in her head: _'be upfront'_. But saying _anything_ was proving difficult. Harry must have noticed her struggle because he stepped directly in front of her and titled her face up to his, rubbing his thumb along her chin.

"You can tell me, baby."

"I know I can," she replied, closing her eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out _how_ to tell you." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "That's the part that's proving quite difficult."

Harry rested his head against her forehead. "Just come right out and say it," he whispered encouragingly.

Ginny smiled, finally feeling as if she had enough courage. "Harry I'm-"

But her words were halted when Harry was pushed back suddenly and slammed brusquely against the wall. Ironically, it was the same wall he had been casually leaning against earlier; now it served as a battering ram for his back. Ginny switched her gaze from him and her eyes fell onto her father, the culprit who had grabbed Harry and thrown him against the wall; he was now gripping Harry around his neck and had him hoisted so high that his feet were dangling. She groaned and muttered, "Not again", just as James Potter ran up to them, with Sirius in tow, screaming at Arthur to put Harry down.

"What do you think you were doing?" Arthur bellowed at Harry, ignoring James' protests entirely.

"I_ said_," James yelled, stepping up to Arthur, "get your hands off my son."

He yanked roughly at Arthur's arm, causing the man's grip to loosen and eventually fall away completely. Harry dropped to the ground and began rubbing at his neck as he tried to regain his footing. Ginny rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. She heard the thunder of footsteps and looked up to see her brothers, Hermione, Neville and Luna running towards them, obviously drawn by the commotion. It was a serious case of déjà vu and she truly prayed that it would not end up like how it had before. She turned back to see Arthur and James arguing with each other and rolled her eyes. At least there were no wands this time.

"Did you not see how he was touching my daughter?" Arthur asked, pointing a finger at Ginny.

James folded his arms. "I don't know, Weasley. From what I saw she seemed to have been enjoying herself, actually."

Ginny felt a blush creep up her neck and averted her eyes just as both Arthur and James glanced in her direction. She didn't want to provoke anything further but it seemed Harry had other plans. He gripped her hand in his and stepped forward, pulling her along with him. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and clearly asking, 'what the hell are you doing?' But Harry ignored her and stared at Arthur Weasley.

"And just what do you have against me touching your daughter?" he asked, causing Ginny to squeeze his hand tightly.

"Just the fact that you were _touching_ her," Arthur answered, making no sense at all.

Harry 'hmphed' and said, "So you just don't want _anyone_ touching her, is that right?" He felt Ginny tense beside him but didn't back down. He was about to prove once and for all that he wanted to be with her, no matter what.

"That's right, especially not you!"

"So, then you'd have a problem with this, I'd imagine…"

Ginny was completely unprepared for it. Harry tugged her closer to him and crashed his lips against hers; he gave her the kiss she knew he had been craving all day. After the initial shock wore off and, momentarily forgetting the sticky situation, she responded, placing her arms at his waist as he cupped her face in his hands. Then the kiss deepened; she felt his tongue glide against hers feverishly and she returned his passion with just as much fervor. They became wrapped in each other - lost to their own world such that they did not hear the collective gasp that went out nor did they see the glare sent their way by both fathers.

They did, however, feel the forceful tugs as they were yanked apart from each other and they did hear the synchronized grunts of "get off my daughter/get off my son" that echoed loudly throughout the hallway. Ginny looked up at her father who was staring daggers at Harry, who was being held back by his own father. She saw the anger that flashed beneath the surface of both men's eyes and looked at Harry. They both had the same thought. _Oh, crap!_

"You keep your son away from my daughter," Arthur screamed, grabbing Ginny by her arm and pulling her towards him. "I don't want him nowhere near her, do you hear me?"

"Dad," Ginny tried to say but James interjected.

"Just the same," he shouted, manhandling Harry as well. "I don't want _her_ fooling with him. My son deserves better."

"I think you've got it backwards, buddy," Arthur countered.

"I thought we were over these differences," Harry interjected, yanking his arm free. "I thought we were on the same side."

"That was before I knew you were messing around with Weasley's daughter," James said, turning his attention to his son. "Same side or not, there will be nothing beyond business with these people."

"That goes for you, too, Ginny," Arthur said, looking down at his daughter as he let her go.

"I'm not a little girl, dad!" Ginny said loudly, getting irritated. "And you and Mr. Potter are being completely hypocritical and narrow-minded about this whole thing. One minute your allies, shaking hands and having no problem with working alongside one another but yet it becomes an issue because Harry and I are together?"

"Business and pleasure are two completely different things," Arthur said, wagging his finger at Ginny. "Besides, from the looks of how cozy that kiss was, I'd wager that you two have been at it from _before _James and I reconciled which means you've been canoodling with the enemy."

"Canoodling?" Fred and George blurted but Ginny silenced them with a glare before turning back to her dad.

"You're just being bloody stubborn as usual," she said, knocking his finger from in front her face. "I really don't see what difference it makes!"

"It's the principle of the matter," James answered, his voice stern. "We were enemies before today which means you went behind our backs. More so, it's questionable because we're not completely over our hurdles of our past."

"But what does that have to do with Ginny and me?" Harry asked, facing his father completely. "Dad, you always told me that I should never let anything stand in the way of what I want. Well, I want Ginny. I love her deeply and I want to be with her and I'm not about to let you -" He turned to face Arthur. "– or Mr. Weasley prevent that from happening."

"You love her?" both James and Arthur asked, positively bewildered.

"Yes, I do," Harry replied, looking over at Ginny. "I really do."

"And I love him, too," Ginny said softly, returning his gaze.

"Son," James started, his voice a little calmer, "there are just too many problems that exist between our families."

"It still doesn't explain why it's wrong for Harry and me to be together," Ginny countered, walking closer to James. "All these reasons you're giving, it's between you and dad, not us. All these years - all the fights and the grudges - it's all been just you and my dad. It's not fair for you two to try and take it out on the rest of us and we're not going to let you."

"Ginny, the Potters and Weasleys will always be at odds," Arthur said, remaining in his spot. "That's just the way things are. No matter if we face one or a hundred enemies as allies, our families just do not mix."

Ginny exhaled deeply and grunted. She'd had enough of the pettiness and the stupid grudges. Her emotional state was already cracking from finding out about her pregnancy and her brother's betrayal and now the argument about her relationship with Harry was too much. She wanted to prove just how wrong they were, just how incredibly mistaken they were being. She looked up at her father as she took a step back, coming to stand directly beside Harry who was still facing his father. Her eyes were brimmed with frustrated tears but she finally had enough strength to say her words.

"It's a little too late for that, dad," she said, her voice beginning to shake. "Our families have already been joined together through Harry and me, through our baby." She put her hand over her stomach and linked her fingers with Harry's. But she kept her gaze on her father. "I'm pregnant and no matter how much you and James argue against it, this baby is a Weasley _and_ a Potter, and there is no way in hell you can stop that mixture from happening because it already has."

Everyone fell silent. It was a complete curve ball that no one was prepared for. The only people who remained unchanged were Hermione and Luna; they just smiled at the dumbfounded expressions on everyone's face. Ginny felt Harry tug gently at her arm and she turned to face him, his eyes searching hers for confirmation. She gave it to him with a smile.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice barely a murmur.

Ginny nodded and whispered back, "It's what I had been trying to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted."

Harry smiled and held her by her waist; he pulled her closer and rubbed his thumb along her sides, gazing down at her stomach. "We're going to have a baby," he said, kissing her nose.

"Yes, we are."

The two disappeared into another kiss, oblivious once again to everyone around them. All of the Weasley brothers slowly inched out of their shocked state and looked around at each other. They weren't sure how they felt about Ginny's pregnancy; all of them had already known about the relationship anyhow (Charlie had figured it out on his own) and they had no problem with it. Besides, it wasn't like they could do much anyway. Arthur, on the other hand, was still in a state of alarm. He walked closer to James, coming to stand beside him and in front of the spot where and Ginny were locked in a kiss. He didn't blink, not even when he felt a hand hit him.

Sirius clapped both James and Arthur on their backs as he moved to stand in between them. "Well, gentlemen," he said, looking up at the couple before them, "looks to me like you have a connection other than one common enemy."

* * *

Darkness settled over him as pain laced his body. It was unbearable, ironically blinding and excruciating. He didn't know up from down, left from right. He couldn't determine anything - no smells, no sounds, nothing. A gust of heavy wind swooped over him but he could barely register it; it felt more like a brush against his skin and even that was more than he could verify. The only thing he knew was the aching that battered in his chest, ripping his muscles apart and triggering every nerve endings to no end. The pounding in his ears felt heavy and was almost defeaning. He wanted it to stop; he thought it would have. Didn't death remove all aches; transport you to a realm of peace?

Or was this _his_ form of death, the kind that damned you to a hellish existence where you were punished for your misdeeds for all eternity? He knew he deserved it, though; after all he had done in his life. He had killed innocent people, attempted murder on blameless victims and had felt no remorse for any of it. He had tried to rectify his mistakes but what good did it do? It wasn't enough to erase a lifetime of evildoing. No amount of goodness could do that. None.

But yet, the pain stopped, the aching ceased and the pounding desisted. It was so sudden that he couldn't even tell what had happened at first. Once he did, he was able to feel the air brush over his skin; but it was more like a gentle breeze as opposed to a gusting wind. The darkness did not seem as damning or unbearable. He felt at peace, as if his penitence was enough to douse the fires of hell and sweep him with the tenderness of heaven.

A touch on his shoulder jolted him and he awoke, his eyes fluttering open. He immediately took in his surroundings. It was a park, equipped with swings, a slide and a monkey bar set. But it was empty and lifeless. He stood up and gazed around, confused. He had felt the touch but no one was there. He was alone. Or so he thought.

"Hello, Draco."

He spun around but there was no one. "Who's there?"

"They need you, Draco" the voice continued, sounding as if it came from behind him again.

He turned back around but there was still no one. "Show yourself."

"I can't." It was a disembodied aura. "It is forbidden because you do not truly know me. But I am someone you can trust."

"How can I trust you if I don't know you?" Draco asked, spinning around once, and then again.

"You must have faith." The voice sounded even closer now. "They need you," it repeated. "You must help them."

"Who needs me?" he asked, feeling slightly foolish. "Lady, what are you talking about?"

"Your family needs you."

_Luna._ Draco's eyes bugged. "She's in trouble."

"Yes, she is," the disembodied aura agreed, "but she is not the only one. Your whole family is in trouble."

Draco started, confused. _Whole family?_ He didn't have much family, only a sister. "But Luna is my only family."

"A family is anyone who cares you for and there are others who truly care for you. You must not give up. You must fight to live. You must get back."

"But, how do I do that?" he asked, getting a little frustrated at talking to air. "And can you stop shifting?" he shouted, turning around once again.

"You have to _want_ to get back. Just hold on to life and you'll have it."

"But how do I _do_ that?"

"Just have faith," the voice said, drifting away.

Draco tried to run after it. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Just have faith…" It continued to float.

"Come back!"

"Faith…"

The voice died away completely and Draco collapsed to the ground. He felt a pull deep within him, a connection to something beyond the current realm. Remembering the voice's words, he held on to the bond he felt, trying to reel himself back in. All the while, he kept his eyes closed and kept murmuring the word, 'faith', believing in his heart that he was still alive. His family needed him. All of them.


	34. Clandestine Fire

**Clandestine Fire **

The Mansion rose in the distance. All glamour had been lifted. The church ruin no longer dominated the scene. Instead, the true nature of Malfoy Manor shone. It towered at three stories, with a lower level hidden beneath the ground. There was a tall iron-gate in front that branched off into a full fence surrounding the extensive property. Thick bush piled to one side of the place while the other was vacant, clear for what seemed like miles. It was an intimidating sight, to say the least, and Harry had to fight back a shudder as he thought about all the atrocities that went on inside the walls.

Turning his back on the sight, Harry focused his eyes onto their camp. They had found an ideal spot not far from the skirts of Malfoy Manor. It was perfect because it sat on a hill that overlooked almost the entire property and it was shielded by other bush and an extra hiding charm performed in a wide circle. Everyone bustled to and fro, preparing themselves for what as about to take place. The Final Battle. At least they all hoped it would be the final one.

The plan was to get in and get the job done. They had tweaked it as best they could in the short window of opportunity. They knew Percy was aware of their arrival and so they had to act quickly before he could arrange any elaborate schemes. So, with time pressing down on them, Arthur and James had let go of their sudden burst back into rivalry and had called some of their men – two hundred of them – to join the ranks. It wasn't as much as they had wanted, but the men were experts, trained in tumultuous circumstances and eager to serve their bosses. Arthur's theory was that, hopefully, skill would outweigh number.

Harry walked from his vigil and moved over to where the first lines of the operation were gathered. The first step was to send in only fifty of the men along with Harry's original team members and Arthur and James. The small number would hopefully throw Percy for a loop and leave room for an ambush by the other one hundred and fifty. Then, with the surprise attack, they would take them down and leave only Percy standing. His fate rested in his father's hands and would be dealt only after their questions were addressed and answers sought.

Arthur and James stood in the middle of the former group, discussing last minute tactics and positioning strategies while everyone else listened. Harry stopped next to Neville and folded his arms just as James finished instructing them to take out whoever they can. His orders were met with nods and the men dispersed. Neville then turned to Harry.

"I reckon this battle isn't going to be pretty," he said, rubbing his chin in angst. "I just hope it ends the way we plan."

"Me, too," Harry replied. His eyes sought Ginny and found her standing next to Hermione, locked in a hushed conversation. "I have too much riding on this," he added. "Too much at stake for things to fall apart now."

Neville followed his line of vision and nodded just as Luna stepped up to the two women. "You're not the only one."

Harry looked down at his friend and read the understanding in the man's eyes. They all faced to loose a lot and were not about to let it happen. Harry would do everything in his power to protect Ginny and his unborn child. Even if he couldn't, he wanted them to live past today and have a full and happy life. Which is why he was about to do something he didn't want to do. Make her mad.

"Arthur," he said, walking over to the red-haired man. "Can I have a word? You, too, dad."

Arthur and James dispersed from their conversation with Sirius and turned to Harry. After explaining fully just what it is that he wanted, he was met with acquiescent nods. Both men obviously had the same worry as Harry and, despite their past differences, they would work together to protect the future. Once everything was agreed upon, James turned to the crowd and called them forth.

"We're going to head in now," he announced while everyone watched. He took out his wand and held it tight in his hand. "Remember what I told you. Keep alert and diligent."

"Also, there's been a bit of a shake-up in our starting line up." Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie, Fred, George and Sirius were originally going to stay here with the rest of the troops until our signal. Now, I want Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ginny to stay as well."

He was met with cries from all three women. _"What?" _

Harry flinched when Ginny turned to him. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

"It's the best thing."

"Best for whom?" she asked, folding her arms and glaring.

"Best for you," Harry replied, stepping closer. "Ginny, you're pregnant. If anything happens to you -"

"I know how to take care of myself!" she interjected, unfolding her arms.

"As do I," Hermione said, stepping up to Ginny's side. "You can't leave us behind."

"We can and we will," Ron said, speaking from behind Hermione. She spun to look at him. "It is better if you girls stay here. The first attack is going to be a tough one – hard, bloody. We're not going to expose you to that."

"Don't feed your women-need-protecting shit to me, Ronald." Hermione walked over to him. "I can fight just as well as you and I will not allow you to leave me behind."

"Nor will I." Ginny stepped to Hermione's side and the two folded their arms in unison.

"You girls will stay here and you will not complain." Arthur stepped in front of them. "Luna isn't complaining so I don't see why you should."

"That's because I'm in no rush to go back in there," Luna said with a shiver. Neville put his arm around her and she sank into him. The terrible ordeal she went through was still fresh in her mind and she wasn't about to walk back into the shark's mouth, no matter how much she wanted to help. "I think you two should stay as well," she added, looking at Hermione and Ginny. "You're in too delicate a position, Ginny and it wouldn't be fair to let you go alone, Hermione."

Ginny dropped her arms. "But I want to help."

"And you can," Arthur said. "When we need to reinforce the troops, then you can come in and help."

Ginny sighed and looked away. "Fine."

Her father tapped her lightly on her cheek and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes as he walked past, raising an arm to the rest of the starting group. Men trickled past her and away, heading to her father and James, but Harry and Ron walked towards her. Ron stopped beside her first and ruffled her hair before walking over to Hermione, who hit him on his shoulder.

"You better be careful," she said, her weakened voice betraying any malice she might have tried to show.

"I will," Ron replied, hugging her tightly. He pressed his lips to her neck and then brought it to her lips.

Meanwhile, Harry stood in front of Ginny. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were focused to the left of his shoulder and she was biting her bottom lip. He could see the brim of her eyes getting glassy and knew she was near tears. Her emotional state was already frazzled and he had just made it worse by going against her. Sighing, he wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her closer, using his other hand to tilt her chin upwards.

"I just want you to be safe, baby." He rubbed her bottom lip, the same one she had been biting. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not," she whispered. A tear glided down her cheek, landing right on Harry's thumb. "I just wanted to be near you."

He kissed her nose. "And I want you out of harm's way." He slid his hand from around her waist and rested his palm against her stomach. "You and our baby."

She nodded and he lowered his lips to hers. He pulled her into a tight embrace, trapping her body against his. Her palms rested on his chest while his hands snaked down her back and cupped her butt, pressing her even closer. He placed every ounce of him into that kiss, every bit of passion and love he felt for her was communicated as his tongue danced with hers. He let her know what was in his heart and she in turn gave him something that he always wanted - the promise of a future, something great he could come back. That he had better come back to.

"Please come back to me," she whispered as their lips parted.

"I promise."

Another kiss and he stepped away slowly, unraveling himself from her arms and stepping back. She stared into his eyes until he turned and disappeared down the hill with the rest of the men. She touched her hands to her lips and closed her eyes just as Hermione came to stand next to her. She opened her eyes again just as they all disappeared from sight. Before she turned, her last thought was a prayer that Harry would not disappear forever.

* * *

It was beginning.

Percy stood in front of his chair. The space was empty, save for him, Lucius, Greyback and a few other cloaked men. They were all barricaded inside of the ballroom, marked as the last step. He had been alerted not too long ago that a team had shaken the markers, overstepped the boundaries of Malfoy Manor. He had only smiled and set his plan into motion. Men dashed from the room quickly, their cloaks making it look like a rush of a dark sea, rapidly churning towards the unworthy, promising only death. Only a few had remained behind, handpicked by Percy to stand beside him. He was not going to fight himself. He had others to do that for him while he stood by and watched. But only he would deal the fatal blow. That he was sure of.

A sharp cry echoed from below and Percy smiled again. It had begun. All these years and it had finally begun. The last step, the final countdown. It had all started. Percy closed his eyes and reveled in the moment, seeking peace as he listened to the battle cries. It was loud, booming, echoing as if it was taking place within the very walls of the ballroom. Yet Percy felt as if he was in pure silent sanctum. But just then, flashes of his past seeped in…

_Molly Weasley smiling down at him…her beam bright and radiant…her laughter echoing louder than the fight below…motherly arms wrapped around him…contentment…Fred and George's grins as they talked…Bill and Charlie's words of encouragement as he learned to fly...Ginny's laughter as she chased him and Ron…perfection…_

He flew his eyes open and exhaled. Lucius gazed questioningly at him but he just turned away, tightening his jaw and the grip on his wand. A twinge of guilt, unknown and unfamiliar to him, escaped and he bit it back, closing his eyes firmly as he tried to dispel it. He had always said it – there was no room for those emotions.

He opened his eyes and breathed deeply, drawing his mind back to the here and now. This was it. What he had been aiming for. All these years were stepping stones to this moment, a journey to a destination he was not about to watch crumble. The final part of it all was within his reach and he was not about to let it slip. It was now or never. He was not about to fight to the end but rather fight _for _the end. An end that would mean his start; his launch in to power and the life he had always been deprived.

It was beginning.

* * *

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry watched as the man froze in place and fell, impaling himself on a broken piece of stair railing. He didn't stop. His adrenaline pumped deep within his veins, fueling his race up the stairs just as another ten of Percy's men raced towards him. He readied himself and sent a strong _Incarcerous _jinx towards them, instantly wrapping five of the men into unbreakable bonds and forming a barrier between him and the other five. He leaped over it, taking advantage of the obstruction. He rammed his elbow one man's nose while his foot kicked out, knocking another one in his groin. Both crumpled to the floor in agony. The remaining three aimed their wands at Harry but a beam of light caught two, hurling them up and flinging them against the wall. Surprised, the last one standing turned his back on Harry, only to catch a flash of red and a fist, before he tumbled down the steps, landing unconscious in a heap at the bottom.

"Nice work," Harry said, standing next to Ron.

Ron grinned and turned around. "Heading up?"

Harry nodded and the two fled, moving on to the next level of the house. The battle had begun only a few moments ago but already Harry had cuts and scrapes among his person, as well as Ron. Harry's shirt sleeve was torn, ripped from a _Sectumsempra _curse that he had just managed to miss. Ron's pants were singed at the bottom and blood pooled from a spell that grazed his shoulder. Both of their faces were covered in dirt from the contact with the walls down below. He, Ron and about thirty of the fifty men had entered through the passage of the basement, thinking it would be relatively empty. They were wrong. More men than they could count had been sitting in wait. The first spell casted had taken down ten of the thirty men, a huge blast that had caught them all by surprise and elicited a disturbing cry from those hit. The battle had ensued from there.

Acting immediately, Harry had begun dueling with five men at once while Ron disappeared into a crowd with three of the remaining men dueling beside him. It was chaos but Harry and his team had managed to cut the numbers down, retaliating against those who fought and taking no mercy upon those who begged. Because of their determination, they had managed to reach the stairwell, only suffering two more casualties and no dire injuries. Things were starting off beautifully.

As Harry raced with Ron into the last of the three stories of the mansion, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. After working so diligently for so long, he had finally reached the climax of his journey. It was here that all the final answers lay and he was about to discover them. But his only concern was David. He knew in his gut that his younger brother was still alive, kept somewhere hidden all these years against his will. Maybe even he was hidden within these very walls - just like Luna, Neville and Ginny had been. A part of him wanted to break free from the masses, go hunting every nook and cranny of the manor in search of his brother. But he knew he couldn't; doing so would make him an easier target, consumed by his search and therefore vulnerable to anyone with murderous intent. So he kept fighting, kept focused, working his way towards that ultimate goal.

A grunt from Ron drew his attention and he watched as his friend took down two men, lunging at them out of pure rage from the top step. The two had attacked simultaneously, disarming Ron and sending his wand flying too far to dive for. But, they had made the mistake of grinning at their achievement, turning off their guard long enough for Ron to go charging at them. They all tumbled to the ground. A loud crack reverberated and one of the men's head lulled to the side. Skull cracked. Dead. Ron scrambled to his feet just as the other man raised his wand.

"_Avada Ked-"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry's spell froze the man's spell on his lips. He raced up the last steps, stepping over the man's frozen form. He waved his hand at the men following him and then kicked. The man slid and Harry made out the widening of his eyes right before he tumbled between the wide gap Harry's men had made and landed at the bottom of the stairs, joining the rest of the incapacitated. He turned around just as Ron straightened from picking up his wand. The two stepped further into the hall as the rest of their men clambered behind them. They stopped, surprised. The hall was empty.

"That's odd," Ron said, his eyes scanning the floor quickly. "It couldn't have been just those two guarding this floor."

"Maybe they thought their men would hold," one of the men said. Harry recognized him as Dean Thomas, one of his father's arsenal leaders. "Maybe they didn't expect everyone to make it through the blast."

Harry shook his head. "It's too easy. Something has to be wrong."

He took a tentative step forward. The hall was big enough to allow three hippogriffs to past. Rooms laid on either side, five on the left, and five on the right; their doors ajar. The stairs to the next level lay on the opposite end, spiraling upwards. A life-sized centaur statue stood next to the staircase at a full archer pose. There were no signs of life.

"I think Dean's right," another man said. Harry didn't know his name. "They didn't expect us to make it this far."

The man took a step forward, surpassing Harry's line of positioning. Harry was still unsure. Something seemed off. And he was right, although this recognition occurred far too late. He watched as the man's foot hit something, halting his step. An undistinguishable sound echoed through the hall right before an arrow shot forward, impaling the unknown man mid-chest and sending him off his feet, flying into two men behind him.

Harry looked down at him, sickened and utterly confused. _An arrow?_ He switched his gaze back to the hall. Yes, an arrow. A marble one, shot forth from the centaur statue at the end of the hall. He groaned just as another hoard of men emptied from the rooms, hitting his team from all sides. He cursed silently, while growling out the incantation, _Aresto Momentum!_ The hall had been booby trapped. He had to hand it to Percy; the man was smart. Who would think to look for non-magical booby traps in a Wizarding battle? He was expecting something else, a surge of _Fiendfyre _or another blast curse; but never a statue's arrow triggered by hitting a line attached to it.

Pushing the thought aside, Harry fought, spewing curses after curses. Confusion ensued and he had to watch himself at every turn. Because they had been ambushed, enemies were all around – in front, behind, to the sides. He was shot at once from both sides by the same spell and had to do some fancy footwork to avoid being hit. It proved useful, though, because the spells surged past each other and hit the opposite man, knocking both of his assailants. Taking no time to praise his move, he rolled sideways, knocking another two men off their feet. It was then that Harry allowed himself a shout of victory and jumped to his feet, realizing that he was only a few feet from the stairs.

Meanwhile, Ron battled alongside Dean. They were fighting furiously, sending spell after spell. But it was futile. Unlike Harry, they were having trouble knocking down their opponents. Men seemed to be appearing out of nowhere, two or three emerging right where one man fell. It was madness and Ron felt a flicker of fear shoot through him just as Dean pushed him sideways, allowing him to narrowly avoid a Killing Curse.

The jolt allowed him to look forward and see that Harry was having better luck. He was only dealing with three or four men while the rest lingered by Ron. From where Harry was fighting, he could not see the real chaos that arose. Bodies lay everywhere, more of their own than Percy's. Ron knew that the surprise attack had been the cause of the overpowering. The men had had a momentary lapse, a slight hope that they could move on to the middle level as intended without having to fight. But the shocking murder with the arrow had left them stunned for too long and they had been unable to react in a timely fashion. And it proved to be their death. The opposition had taken them over easily, leaving more than half of the mean dead in an instant.

Ron felt a kick to his back and fell, his wand clattering from his grip. He was already weak from the fighting and a few curses that had made their mark. A deep gash bled from his thigh and both his stomach and back were aching from N advanced hurling jinx that had sent him flying into a door frame. He turned his head slightly and watched as Dean fell next to him, green light fading and leaving nothing but a ghost of a scream on his face. He turned his head away.

A figure loomed over him and a wand was aimed at his nose. His grin was malicious as he spoke._"Crucio!"_

Pain attacked Ron, wracking his body and torturing him in such a way that it felt as if he was being driven insane. His body didn't feel like his. His legs felt as if they were being ripped off; his arms as if they were being bent at impossible angles and his neck as if it was being pierced with a thousand knives. It was horrible but in an instant it was gone. He gasped and turned on his side just as the man fell beside him. His eyes were lifeless and blood pooled from his slightly ajar mouth. Ron scrambled to his feet, staring down at the man. An arrow was buried in his back. He looked up.

Harry stood staring down at the man, his breathing heavy. He felt consumed by anger. The sight of Ron being tortured had snapped something in him, driven him temporarily mad. Without thinking, he had grabbed the very arrow that had sparked things and slammed it in the man's back, stabbing his stomach. A blow to the stomach proved to be a slow way to die as the acid from the man's stomach walls ate away at the body. Good and well. Harry wanted the man to suffer.

Unfortunately, he and Ron's vigil on the man's death had left them distracted. They barely heard the incantation, only knew when Harry's wand flew from his hand. He and Ron spun, ending up shoulder to shoulder as they faced an army of ten men, all dressed in dark cloaks and brandishing wands. Unarmed, they both knew the truth. They had been cornered.

* * *

A sneeze saved Arthur's life.

He and his team – including James and twenty men – had entered the Manor from the top floor. It had not been an easy feat but it was necessary. The plan was to corner Percy in the middle level because, according to Luna, it was where the makeshift meeting room was. So, Ron and his team had gone from below while he had come from above. Once they had entered, they had discovered that the floor was deserted. Quite unexpected so they had tread slowly and silently, doing their best to tip-toe. Then, out of the quietness, one of the men behind Arthur sneezed. Turning to scold the man, Arthur's face had twisted just in time to avoid the jet of green light from a Killing Curse; it grazed past his nose but had unfortunately knocked the one who sneezed square in the face.

Arthur, taking only a second to shake his head at the universe's sick sense of humour, dropped to the ground and lifted his wand. He watched as cloaked men flooded the corridor, coming directly towards him and his team. He charged, unafraid. The first spell was a nonverbal one and met its mark, albeit off course. Three men toppled, blood bursting from a slash on their neck, and causing those behind to falter in their steps. He had actually been aiming to slash the men's cloak and trip them, but a jolt from behind him knocked him and the spell off balance. It was good enough, though.

He continued his attacks, all the while knowing what the end prize would be – protection of his family. That was all he wanted; all he every truly had wanted. He loved his children just as much as any other father, even though he never showed it to them in the right way. Training them to be combative and ruthless was never the right answer. He should have sheltered them, nurtured them, not throw them into a world of chaos. But he had his chance to correct that mistake. He had a chance to eliminate the threat to a peaceful life for his family and he was about to take it.

"_Impedimenta!" _Light broke from his wand and hit its target so strong that the man was thrown backwards, carrying another four with him into a nearby wall.

"_Incendio!"_

Arthur quickly dashed to the ground and aimed his wand at his cloak. With a complicated maneuver of his wand, the flames were doused. Reacting immediately, he aimed his wand at the culprit and shouted, _"Incarcerous!"_

The man became bound and fell to the ground. Arthur surveyed the area. The hallway was still crowded but mostly by bodies. A few of his men still remained but even they looked injured. Arthur cursed. Bringing in such little men had been a mistake. The hoard that had attacked them was nearly triple the amount of people on his team. Despite the skill and the brains, the men were simply taken out by sheer number, disproving Arthur's earlier theory that numbers didn't matter. Apparently it did. Cursing again, he stood up quickly and continued with his fighting.

"_Levicorpus!" _The oncoming opponent rose into the air, turning upside down just as his wand rolled from his grip. Arthur stepped up to him and grinned. "Nighty night." He punched the man square in the face, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious.

James was fighting just as hard. Running towards the group coming towards him, he took out one man with a knee to his stomach and stunning another two. Then, just as quickly, he spun around and swished his wand, impeding the oncoming target. Despite his achievements, he could sense that their stronghold was weakening. He saw more black cloaks billowing around him than anything. But he refused to let that break his resolve. Like Arthur, he was on a mission. He wanted his son. David had been taken from him and, ashamedly, he had given up all hope. But now, that hope had been restored and he was not about to let his son be taken again. He had already lost his wife.

James froze, remembering that faithful day and an old hatred revved. It had been Arthur who had killed Lily. He spun on his heel, facing Arthur and watching him as he took out two more men. James squeezed his wand tightly, a previous spark of revenge surfacing. He could avenge his wife's death now; take out her true murderer without anyone realizing it was him. But, just as quickly, he dispelled the thought, reminding himself of the truth. Lily's death _had _been unintentional. Besides, Arthur had lost so much already and his actions were unknowingly controlled by someone else. It wasn't his fault; the man had been dragged into this war just like him. They were allies, no longer enemies. James relaxed his grip but immediately noticed a clear attempt being made on Arthur.

The challenger crept up silently, thinking he had a clear shot and perfect chance. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

James reacted quickly. _"Protego!" _

The shield enacted before the spell hit. The jet of light bounced off the invisible barrier and rebounded, hitting the unsuspecting and shocked caster. He fell flat to the ground, his eyebrows raised; eyes bugged and mouth gaped – fixed in death. Arthur stumbled where he stood, his eyes jerking wildly from the fallen soldier to his savior.

"You…you saved me." A responsive nod from James. "Thank you."

Again, James nodded and said with a shaky smile, "My duty."

Arthur noted a shift behind the man's eyes; a crumbling of something deep within that he, too, felt. Profound and intangible, yet real. A resolution. The two men remained as such, eyes locked as the feeling persisted. There was no describing the moment, just a jar of something beyond reality, beyond them, beyond their own comprehension. It was something of the metaphysical world, an abstract and transcendental bolt that awoke a final realization - that the future, while shaped by the past, can be coerced to exist without it. They stepped towards one another, following the bridge that had just been erected, crossing paths and joining futures. Their futures. The future of those beyond them.

The silence in the room was tainted by the drool of a voice. James turned on his heel, trying to discern where it was coming from but couldn't. The hall was empty save for him and Arthur. But still, someone talked.

"I have your sons and I know where you are. There will be no escape," he quickly added, when James turned towards the stairwell, "nor movement of any kind or else you will fall where you attempt to tread."

The threat hung in the air. James eyes swiveling back to Arthur. The man's eyes looked almost unfocused, the veins in his arms popping from the tight grip of his wand. From the reaction, he knew just who had spoken. Percy. Without knowing where or how their position was being tracked, James stayed put although his senses kept searching for movement, indicated by anything – a trick of light, a sound of shuffling, even a mental jar from someone's thoughts with the use of Legilimancy. But he picked up nothing. It was as if no one was there. But he there had to be. And he realized it a moment too late.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

His wand flew high and darted to the left, followed immediately by a rush of something brown that streaked past his nose. Arthur's wand. Cursing silently, James watched, unarmed, as two men darted towards them and quickly bound their wrists. He immediately knew what had happened. Percy had stirred them, put them on edge and left them wondering to the point that their concentration became their downfall. They had been expecting an ambush but instead were simply surprised by men who had probably been in position long before the fighting had ensued.

Begrudgingly, the pair was herded down the stairwell. James didn't know what awaited them at their destination but he had a feeling that things had just spiraled out of their control.

* * *

"Watch where the bloody hell you're going!"

The disgruntled man shoved Draco, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. Without another glance, the man turned and continued on his way. Draco pushed himself back up and glared at the man's back. Apparently having a bloody shirt and a weak stance didn't warrant any sympathy. He would have fought back; would've taken out his wand and stunned the man but he was too weak. His chest still ached and his limbs still trembled. But at least he was still alive.

The latter thought truly amazed him. After all that had happened, he was alive. He fingered the cut on his chest and then gazed down at it. Truly amazing. The knife wound looked old, even though it had only been dealt earlier that same day. It was pinched closed, as if it had been sutured, and was looking more like a scar than a fresh abrasion. But it didn't matter to him. He was alive. He didn't know how but he didn't question it. Fate had obviously dealt him a good hand; one that ensured he had a longer life. And this time, he was going to play it right.

He turned his attention back to the streets. He was closer now, closer than he had expected. His body had been dumped only a few blocks away but it had taken him long to build up the strength to get moving. He had tried to Apparate but that had proved futile. He had only moved two feet and had splinched himself in the process, nicking off part of his ear. The bleeding had stopped and it no longer burned. But the message still remained. No apparition.

So, he had stuck to walking. Not that he truly minded. It gave him enough time to think. He hadn't really figured out what he was going to do. One step onto Malfoy territory and he would undoubtedly be killed, probably before he could even raise his eyes. The only person who trusted him was Luna. He was hoping that she had listened to him and gotten help, gathered everyone together and acted before it was too late. And, if she had, then she was at the house now and could get him inside. But he'd have to act quickly and move lithely.

Noise drew his attention and he stopped, crouched. He listened closely, trying to discern the sounds. It resonated like voices, familiar ones. He moved closer to the source and craned his ears. He couldn't make out what they were saying but the pitch and tone – he recognized them.

Feeling relieved, Draco ran forward, heading towards the voices. The trail led him down the street and up a little rise, sheltered by tall trees and thick bushes. He couldn't see anyone, though. Just hear them. Where were they? He stopped running and continued to listen, ensuring that he was heading in the right direction. He was. Well then where –

Draco hit an invisible barrier and was thrown backward. His head hit a rock and it lolled. His vision swam as he heard gasps and footsteps. People came into view but they were mere blurs, indiscernible beneath the haziness of his eyes. He sensed someone kneel next to him and touch his forehead. And then, right before his head hit the ground and everything went black, he heard something that made him feel safe and at ease.

"Draco."

It was Luna.

* * *

"I think it's best if you have a seat. Stay calm."

Ginny shook her head stubbornly at her brother's request and crossed her arms, pacing back and forth. It had been over an hour since Harry and the first group of men had disappeared into the Mansion. From where they camped, she could hear faint cries from the fight that had developed. Those cries made her nerves wrangled and her heart anxious. People screaming as if in agony, crashes booming loudly and event slight _'whooshes'_ from the more powerful spells. It all did little to keep her pooled in her comfort zone. So she kept moving, kept active, or else she knew she would fall apart.

It didn't help either, that there was still no word from anyone. The plan was, that once everything was almost under siege, the rest would fall in and lace a full on attack – completely surprise the enemy and capture them all. It was a move she was anxious for, both to get some final answers and to see Harry again. The wait was killing her and she was getting scared, thinking thoughts she knew she had no business thinking. That fact only ticked her more and she spun, turning her attention from the Mansion.

Behind her, Draco was lying on a conjured blanket. Luna held a cold cloth to his forehead and was speaking to him, whispering in his ear. But he was only murmuring, slowly coming out of unconsciousness. Everyone else sat around, switching their gazes between Draco and the mansion below. Many recognized him as a Malfoy – the hair and facial structure was enough to go by – but Luna had quickly explained him. They were now only waiting for him to come to.

Ginny folded her arms and turned her head back. She was still anxious.

"Can't we go on ahead?" she asked suddenly.

"Can we?" Hermione added, jerking to her feet.

Although she had not been pacing, her nerves were just as jangled and edgy as Ginny's and her thoughts just as unpleasant. It was far from easy to sit and wait, unsure of the events taking place down below. She wanted nothing more than to rush ahead and seek the answer to her burning questions. Was everyone alright and still alive? Was Ron?

"No," Charlie quickly chided, standing from his crouch.

Neville quickly followed and walked over to the two distressed women. "We have to wait," he said, taking Ginny by her shoulders. "Harry's signal means that it's clear. Without it, we could pretty much walk right into a massacre."

"But what if they need us?" Ginny asked, her voice wavering. "What if they're unable to send the signal? We could be sitting here while they're getting killed!"

Hermione's gasp was covered by Charlie's retort. "Don't you think we know that? I understand the risks and the possibilities but I also understand the madness. We can't barge into the unknown, Ginny. Doing that might be the very thing that gets the rest of them killed."

"We could send a scout," Fred suggested, staring out at the Mansion. "There is a clutter of trees, dense enough to ply through without being noticed." He spun back to face Charlie. "We could send one or two people out, see if they could learn anything about what's going on inside."

Charlie stared at his brother for a few moments and then looked out past them. The vegetation was indeed both thick and close enough to get near the house. The only problem was that gaining entrance required slipping into the open. Knowing Percy, there were probably lookouts. The camp they had made was far enough to be invisible to prying eyes, which was why they had remained unharmed. But willingly treading onto soil that could be under watch was plain madness. A lot could go wrong.

He looked at his sister; her eyes were pleading, near tears, and he could understand why. Although they were all connected and faced losses – fathers, brothers, and lovers - she stood to lose the most out of this. Not only were said people at stake for her, she was also faced with the possibility of losing a father to her baby, maybe even the baby itself. And with that, she could lose her own life. It was unimaginable and something he hoped didn't happen. Especially if he could help it.

He sighed and turned to Fred. "Alright. Two of you will go."

"I'll do it," Neville quickly volunteered. Charlie knew his desire too; he wanted to do as much as he could to restore his good family name, rebuild it from the ruin his grandfather had placed it.

He nodded. "You and Fred. Five minutes. I want you to disillusion yourselves and keep your movements sleek and fluid."

"Aye, Commander-General-Major, sir," Fred quipped, lightening the mood with a half-grin and mock-salute to Charlie.

The stocky-man only scowled and pushed Fred's shoulder, although the ghost of a smile shone through. "Get going."

Fred and Neville headed out, moving swiftly and carefully. Ginny watched as they neared their target, careening to the designated spot, and then disappeared beneath the disillusionment spell. Even if only a little, her heart felt lighter. She closed her eyes and sent out a silent prayer, hoping their attempts yielded results. She needed something to hold her together; some kind of reassurance. She was scared beyond her own comprehension. Beyond even her own recognition. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down at it. She rubbed her thumb back and forth, and moved her lips in a whisper, making a silent promise she truly hope she could keep.

"We're going to get your daddy back."

* * *

Percy felt immensely satisfied. He stepped down from his chair and folded his arms behind his back. Ahead of him, four people knelt, bound at the wrists with a guard behind them, aiming their very own wands at the back of their heads. Arthur, James, Harry and Ron looked at Percy with identical expressions of loathing. But he didn't care. His plan had gone impeccably well, better than even he had expected. He had suspected that they would split up, separate in hopes of catching him off guard. But he had been prepared and had scheduled ambushes, throwing them off their game and cornering them all in the same manner.

He was a little shocked that it was only those four, though. He had expected everyone to come and could only guess that they lay in wait, hoping for a signal. But none would come and he had sent men out in search of the remaining party members. Meanwhile, he had who he truly wanted. He walked over to the quartet and smiled down at the one directly in front of him.

"Hello, father."

Arthur arched his face up and then turned away. "You're no son of mine." His guard jammed the wand into his neck.

"Now, now," Percy chided, signaling the guard to remove the pressure. "We mustn't be rude." He bent closer. "I hold your life in my hands, father. You ought to watch yourself."

Arthur scowled but said no more. Smiling again, Percy straightened and walked down the line. Ron was next to Arthur. Percy gave him a tap on his cheek. Ron jerked forward but was pulled back by his hair. Percy arched an eyebrow in warning and continued down the line. He stopped between Harry and James and then crouched.

"Ah, Harry Potter." He wagged a finger. "You've given me quite a bit of grief, haven't you? Tsk, tsk." He turned to look at James. "Mr. Potter, it's so lovely to meet you finally. It's too bad you won't be alive for long."

He stood just as Harry jerked, mimicking Ron's previous move. This time, it was the guard who reacted, knocking him across his cheek. Percy stared at the scratch that was left behind and pursed his lips. These people were being so difficult. He sighed and took out his wand. Guess he'd have to teach them a lesson about behaviour. Just as he went to aim, the doors to the ballroom flew open and two of his men walked in, carrying two men. One of them had red-hair and was sporting a bloody lip while the other had dark hair and a blackened eye. Their hands were already tied behind their backs so they were simply thrown to the ground next to Harry.

"Who do we have here?" Percy walked over to the new prisoners. "It's so good of you two join us, Fred."

Fred scowled. "Scumbag!"

Another slap. Percy straightened and moved on. "And who do we have here?"

The other one, black-haired, kept his lips sealed. His jaw was clenched so tightly that Percy could see the veins popping in his cheek. He shook his head.

"I don't need you're response." Percy turned around. "It's not like I don't know who you are, Neville Longbottom." He turned back to see Neville's reaction and was satisfied at the drop in his bottom lip. "Good. Now that I have all of your attention, I think it's time I start dealing some punishment."

He raised his arm and aimed his wand again. The first target was Neville. He had been the most defiant. People could jump at him, try to choke him, and even try to kill him. But no one refused him answers. Just as his mouth opened to speak the incantation, a voice stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Percy turned to the speaker. Arthur. The man looked at him, his eyes questioning. It was unexpected. He didn't expect anyone to question him, no one ever did. It didn't anger him though, only intrigued him.

"You want to know why, father?" Percy walked over to him and stared him into the eyes. "Rights."

"Rights?" Arthur repeated, no trace of any emotion in his voice.

"I wanted what I deserved," Percy replied, before spinning away. "Power! Wealth! Respect! But I couldn't have it and all because of you," he yelled, getting angry as his words spewed forth. He spun back around and pointed a reprimanding finger at Arthur. "You kept me away; prevented me from gaining it all."

The room fell silent. No one knew how to respond. All Percy's men stood in awe. They had never seen him like this. Sure he had gotten angry but he never allowed anyone to push his buttons; never fed into anyone's motives. But, yet, here he was, falling into Arthur's trap to soften him. And the worst part - he didn't even know it.

"You stood in the way, father," he continued, "you and my pitiful siblings." Here, Percy scowled down at Ron and Fred, both of whom only returned the facial gesture. "There were so many of them that it was impossible for me to inherit it all. And then there was Ginny," he added, with another snarl of his lips. "She stood in my way more than the others. She was the only girl, the one you favoured above us all. I knew that with all them around, I would forever be grounded, lost in the shadows of others. I wanted out. And Albus Dumbledore afforded me that chance."

Percy felt his emotions rise, his heart beat in warning. But he couldn't stop. The flashes of the past from earlier still haunted him, reminded him of why. After all these years, he had started to lose sight of the why, just the how. He had kept going, working non-stop with the push of moving forward and losing sight of the knowledge of the past. But it was all coming back to him. In one great flash. And he was venting it all to the people who had stood in his way. He knew he mustn't but he just couldn't stop. So, he continued.

"He came to us with a vision," he said, his voice suddenly turning contemplative as he stared off into the distance. "Bill and Charlie refused him. Which was perfect for me because it wanted in, and by myself. It was hard to make my move, but after the war started and things spiraled, I joined Dumbledore's team, moved through the ranks quickly until I became Albus' right-hand man."

Percy pulled himself from his trance and moved down the line in front of the captives. He stopped in front of Neville and stared down at the boy. His clothes were slightly ripped, quite possibly from his trek through the bushes. But his face remained stoic, hard and unscathed. He, like the rest of the captives, was playing as though they were not afraid of whatever Percy had in store for them. After making a gesture to someone behind, Percy turned just as Neville was pulled to his feet roughly.

"Your grandfather was an amazing wizard," he said simply.

Neville's eyes bugged wide with surprise. _How did…"_How do…"

Percy turned to him with a smug smile. "Do you really think I wouldn't know? Your grandfather confided in me," he added. "He was such a fool. Just like my father; just like Mr. Potter, he stood in my way. And just like I must do with them, I had to get rid of him." His smile widened and, if possible, grew even smugger. "Greyback has proven to be quite useful ever since."

Neville felt his pulse slow and blood thundered in his ears. The implication was plain and the realization hit him hard. His vision swam slightly, dissolving everything around him. For the moment, it was just him and Percy. He knew his grandfather was at fault; he was, after all, the cause of everything. But the fact still remained that he was his grandfather, his blood, his family. And Percy had him killed by the hands of Greyback. The sick, maniacal, sanctimonious friggin –

"Bastard!"

Neville lunged, forgetting momentarily his bound hands and the fact that he was unarmed. It cost him, too. Percy raised his wand lazily and set the Cruciatus Curse on Neville. He dropped to the ground, the agony of the recent revelation still aching at him. Now, it mixed with pain far beyond anything he had ever known. His body writhed, his limbs bent, his brain quaked and he screamed so loud that it was unheard. Then, it all ended and he was pulled back to his position next to Harry, his knees barely strong enough to hold him upright.

"So, you took over," Arthur said, his eyes trained forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry look at him and he winked slightly, letting him know. He had not just sidled over Neville's torture like it was nothing; he was simply biding time, waiting Percy out until something could be done. They still had Ginny those to back them. At least he hoped.

"Yes, father, I took over," Percy said, caressing his wand. "For the first time in my life, I was in control. My plan went underway and now, finally, it is about to come to a close."

He walked over to Arthur and pointed his wand straight into the man's face. He waited. Not from hesitancy, nor from second-thoughts. Simply for the sake of savoring, enjoying the moment. He wanted to see something in his father's eyes – regret for not nurturing him the way he wanted; acceptance that he was about to die. But most of all, he wanted to see fear. And he got it. Percy smiled.

"Good-bye, Father."


	35. Clandestine Fire Part 2

**Clandestine Fire (Part 2) **

It happened too fast.

Speeding down the hill. Running towards the mansion. Crashing through the front door. Bombarding the guards. It was like her life was on fast-forward and she was not about to press stop. Ginny ignored everything around her, just kept her eyes focused on her destination. The ballroom. She felt her body slide along the ground, colliding with the double doors as her ears registered the shouts of spells and crashes echoing behind her. Her vision remained steady as she barged inside the room and pointed her wand. No one had time to react to her sudden presence – the perfect advantage. A quick and powerful disarming charm and Percy soared through the air, crashing against Lucius and turning over two chairs.

Ginny dashed across the hall and it was only then that the remaining men realized what was going on. They raised their wands but their attempts on Ginny were halted when the rest of the men barged into the room. Charlie immediately dove into action, stunning two men while Hermione raced towards Ginny. The rest became lost in clouds of spells, cloaks and tussles. It was pure pandemonium but through it, Ginny and Hermione managed to make it to where Harry those were tied up. She knelt down quickly and undid her father's ropes first before moving along the line to free the others.

"How did you get in here?" Arthur asked, rubbing his wrists before losing James' bonds.

"Through the front door," Hermione replied. She reached behind Ron and undid his ropes, locking him into a hug immediately afterwards.

"But how did you know to come?" Arthur questioned, freeing Fred.

"Instinct, foresight, call it whatever you want but I just knew something was wrong." Ginny finally made it to Harry and smiled at him, relieved to see him alive. "I saw when Neville and Fred were taken," she explained, reaching behind him. "After that, I couldn't take waiting anymore. With Draco's help, we managed to sneak up to the front and overtake the guards. I really don't know how it happened but we managed to get through."

"I'm just glad you're here," Harry said. The ropes dropped from his hands and before anyone could stop him, he cupped Ginny's face and kissed her full on the lips.

"Ugh, hate to stop this lovely moment but we are in the middle of a fight here."

Ginny broke from Harry's lips and looked at George. He had just been knocked off his feet and slid to where all of them were. A blast curse aimed at him was deflected easily by Arthur. The pure look of fear on George's face was enough to stir Ginny into action. She gripped her wand tightly and stood up. Along with the rest of them, she took a quick survey of the room. Every where, people were locked in duels. More bodies littered the floor than she could count and people were shouting and crying out. Lights from spells flew back and forth as complete blurs. She had a hard time telling who was doing better but she truly hoped that it was their side.

"Where did he go?" Ron asked, looking around wildly. "Where did Percy go?"

Ginny turned and noticed that the front of the ballroom was empty. The chair that Percy had knocked over was still toppled on the ground but he wasn't there. From a streak of blonde and another glimpse of matted hair, Ginny instantly knew that Lucius and Greyback had disappeared into the mass of fighters; but there was no sign of Percy's red hair.

"The bastard ran," Fred said, cursing loudly afterwards.

"You guys go on," Arthur said, turning his back on the fighting. "I'll find him."

Ginny watched as her father disappeared. She wanted to go after him, too, but knew they had to cut down Percy's men first. So, instead, she turned back around and, Hermione to her side, disappeared into the throng at the same spot. The noise level seemed to rise to a deafening level but she had no time to adjust. Their presence was duly noted and it wasn't long before they both became markers.

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione yelled, stunning one of the men.

She made to turn but a body flew past her, the brush knocking her on her backside. Glancing slightly, she noticed that it was one of their men, one who had sought to comfort her when she had been anxious about Ron's fate. His eyes stared back at her, completely lifeless. Stifling a sob, she turned her head, only to see two men heading towards her. She scrambled to her feet and aimed her wand, blasting the floorboard and sending debris into the air. It was enough to cloud the vision of the men. Using it to her advantage, she jumped through the haze, punching one and elbowing another. She didn't stop to see if the damage was enough; she kept running, trying to take out as much men as possible.

Meanwhile, Ginny fought a few feet away from her. Her face was covered in sweat and she already had a few scratches on her arms. But she paid no attention to them. Instead, she kept her eyes focused and trained on her surroundings, anticipating moves and skillfully avoiding them. Her mind kept shifting to thoughts of the others, thinking that any second she would tread over one of their bodies or shift her eyes just in time to watch them fall. But she hadn't yet and that kept her going. Just as she managed to weaken one man, she spotted another heading towards her from her right side.

"_Stupefy!" _she cried, her spell hitting its target. She spun and saw another adversary. Thinking quickly, she sprang to the side and aimed. _"Impedimenta!"_

The man halted and, unknown to Ginny, blocked a forth coming spell. His body exploded, the force knocking her to her knees. She looked up to see nothing but remains and blood splattered on the ground as well as her clothes. Her stomach lurched and she forced herself not the throw up. It was a horrific sight and the fact that the spell had been aimed for her made the queasiness that much worse. She tried to pull herself to her feet but her legs refused to cooperate. Someone sunk next to her and she looked up to see Hermione.

"Come on, Gin," she said, taking her hand. "You gatta get up."

Ginny nodded and pulled herself to her feet. The two stood together, shoulder to shoulder. Their breathing was heavy and they looked tired but they refused to give up. Too much was riding on their fighting.

* * *

Neville fought his heart out. His actions were instinctively decided, calculated and carried out without so much as a second thought. He didn't have time to rethink them, anyway. If he killed a man, he killed him. If he stunned another, he stunned him. No hesitation, not uncertainty, no vacillation. None.

As he cut another man down, his eyes found his main target. Greyback crouched in the back of the room, watching the raging battle scene with a sick and utterly sadistic smile on his face. In front of him, a pile of bloody bodies was humped together, obviously leftovers from his monstrous way of killing. Neville noticed that some of the men in the mound were cloaked. He grunted and rolled his eyes at Greyback's level of cruelty – so thirsty for blood that it didn't matter whose side his targets were from, just as long as he got what he wanted. And Neville was about to get what he wanted, as well.

As if sensing Neville's scrutiny, Greyback turned to look at him. His grin was malevolent, revealing a row of jagged yellow teeth, some marked with a dark crimson. His hair was coated in red, too, and his scent was putrid – the smell of rotting corpses and stale blood. He stepped forward and stretched to his full height, towering at least three feet above Neville. But the attempt at intimidation did little to squash the desire for retribution. Greyback was about to pay for killing Albus Dumbledore and was going to do so dearly.

"Longbottom," Greyback growled, taking another step. "We meet in the throws of battle again, I see."

"It's going to be the last one, too," Neville said. He lifted his wand and narrowed his eyes, readying himself for a tough combat. "For you, anyway."

Greyback laughed and then snarled. "Is that a threat? I don't do so well with threats."

"You killed my grandfather," Neville said, eliciting a head-tilt from the werewolf. "And you hurt Luna."

Neville watched as Greyback scanned the room until his eyes locked. Without having to turn himself, Neville knew just who had caught the werewolf's attention. He could just manage, through Fenrir's large eyes, to see Luna in a heated battle with one of the cloaked men. A part of him wanted to go to her aid but he took comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only one who wanted to keep her safe. He watched as Draco shot into view and knocked Luna out of the way of an off course spell, concurrently taking out the same man she had been battling.

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Greyback's voice drew Neville's attention. "I'm going to have fun with her when this is over. Just like I was promised."

All time froze as Greyback's words sunk in. Luna's predicament had been worse than he imagined. Not only had Percy attempted to rape her, but he had promised her to Greyback who would have undoubtedly done the same and then kill her. Neville's anger bubbled, rose to the surface and exploded. He lunged at Greyback so fast that the werewolf was caught off guard and tumbled onto his back. A punch cracked against his lips and he pushed, flinging Neville a few feet away.

Neville flew to his feet quickly. Just as Greyback started towards him, he aimed his wand and shouted, _"Expulso!" _

The werewolf managed to bounce around the spell, causing the wall behind him to explode. Neville cursed and readied his wand again, only to be knocked down by Greyback. The two struggled against one another, one trying to dispel the other. Curling back his lips, Fenrir, growled and tried to knick Neville's neck. He knew he couldn't turn him into a werewolf but he could dismantle him, rip him to pieces and it would give him the same amount of satisfaction. But Neville had other plans. Freeing his leg, Neville managed to steady himself, gaining enough stability to push Greyback off of him. And it worked. The werewolf rolled away and Neville managed to move just before his hand scraped for him.

The two continued like that, matching skill for skill, wit for wit and move for move with neither coming out on top. Neville faltered a few times, his resolution slowly waning but each time Greyback made a move, he managed to block and retaliate. A part of him felt as if it was a useless battle, one he was going to lose. But another part - the one that had visions of a propitious future refused to give up - even after Neville was thrown to the ground and his wand clattered and rolled away from him, almost completely out of his reach.

"It's time to end this, Longbottom."

Neville sidled onto his back and looked up at Greyback. "It doesn't end here. One way or another, someone's going to get you. And when they do, there won't be any mercy."

Greyback's responding laugh was deep. He leaned closer to Neville and whispered, "I hope you're ready to die."

Neville prayed a quick prayer and hoped his idea was going to work. Timing it perfectly, he waited until Greyback's leg was positioned properly. Then, he swung his foot sideways, knocking against the werewolf's calf. Greyback stumbled and started to drop. Neville rolled out of the way just in time and heard a loud crunch as he propelled himself forward. He reached his hand out and grabbed the end of his wand, turning on his side once it was secure in his hand. Still lying on the ground, he aimed and yelled, _"Incendio!"_

Greyback didn't see it coming. Still trying to recover from his collision with the ground, he had no time to prepare for the shot of flames that came at him. The last thing he saw was a fiery mixture of red and orange before heat completely consumed him. His body burned. His skin bubbled and cracked while is flesh melted from his bones. It was pure agony, repayment for all the pain he had inflicted on his victims. Out of the redness of the flames, he saw a figure rise into view, watching him as he was engulfed by the flames, welcomed by the very weapon of hell.

Neville struggled to his feet as Greyback continued to burn. His screams were loud and as blazing as the fire that swallowed him but Neville looked on, oblivious to anything but what he was seeing. He knew being smoldered alive was one of the most torturous ways to die because of the amount of pain it inflicted – burning, suffocation and a painfully slow death. But no one deserved that kind of death more than Greyback. Relief flooded Neville as he realized his mission had been accomplished. His grandfather's death was avenged and they were even closer to rectifying a long made mistake.

* * *

The scent of burnt flesh and tormented screams filled the room but Luna was unaware of it. Her attention was manned by something else. After Draco had saved her from what could have been an ugly death, the two had become locked in a duel with someone she never thought she would have the courage to fight.

"Is that all you've got, child?"

Luna's hand shook as she tried to cast a spell. _"Au-Augamenti!"_

The jet of water was weak and only managed to form a mere puddle in front of Lucius' feet. He stepped over it and laughed, spewing another insult from his lips. Lucius' taunting was his weapon against her. She had tried to stun, blast and curse him but his words kept her aim off, riddled her to the point that she could not keep steady. She was afraid of him, afraid of what he might do to her. If it wasn't for Draco's presence, he may have already killed her. Draco had managed to keep Lucius in check; most of his spells had kept the man on his toes, unable to deal any kind of fatal blow.

"_Protego!"_

Lucius bounced back from the force of the barrier and looked at Draco. He was still shocked that the boy was even still alive. When Lucius had spotted Luna, he had made a beeline for her, hoping to capture her and hand her back over to Percy. He still believed she deserved to suffer for her treachery and was not above letting her get her just punishment. But someone had stopped him, knocked right into him and sent him hurling to the ground. He had spun, thinking of murdering the son of a bitch, only to find that it was his son who had done it. The shock had been evident on his face and had distracted him enough for Draco to deal him a healthy punch. His lips still bled and burned from it.

Absentmindedly rubbing the tender spot, Lucius glared. "I don't know how you managed to survive, but I'm getting sick of you."

"Too bad," Draco said, stepping in front of Luna. He was amazed at the level of energy that he had but was not about to question it. He raised his wand and twirled it, conjuring a knife. Grabbing it by the hilt, he held it steady and poised. "I would think that you'd be happy to see me, father." The last word came out more as a sneer.

Lucius returned the sneer. He was beyond aggravated and the sound of Draco calling him father made something inside of him snap, something from a past he had tried to bury for as long as possible. It didn't matter anymore, though. Things were going to change after this and his secret would no longer be a concern. Realizing this, Lucius' sneer developed into a mischievous grin.

"You are no son of mine," he said, lifting his wand. "You never were."

Draco's faced slipped into one of confusion. "What are you…?"

"It's amazing the wonders that permanent transfigurations can do," Lucius interjected, cutting off anymore words from Draco. "A little swish here a little flick there and one person can become another. A completely different individual. One who can be molded and trained into something else. It's a pity it all went to waste."

Draco's confusion grew heavier. His grip on his wand and the knife slipped as he tried to make sense of Lucius' words. Was he trying to hint that Draco was not who he thought it was? That he was somebody else? He looked directly at the man he had called father all these years but his attention wasn't on him, it was on someone else. Glancing out the corner of his eyes, he saw James Potter battling alongside Harry, their backs to each other and their eyes focused. But, before he had a chance to contemplate anything further, Lucius lunged at him.

Acting instinctively, Draco swung his arm forward, consequentially embedding the blade of the knife into the man's stomach, dropping his wand to the ground. A loud gasp of both pain and surprise escaped from Lucius' mouth. He hadn't been expecting it. He had hoped that Draco had been thrown off balance by his cryptic words, giving him an opportunity to take him out. But he hadn't. He had reacted to Lucius' movement quickly, and it resulted in the man's death.

Shocked by his own actions, Draco slowly fell to his knees, Lucius dropping along with him. The man fell to his back, the hilt of the knife sticking up from his stomach. Draco pushed away, his eyes still lingering on the knife. But it was strange. He didn't feel sorry for his actions. He felt strangely relieved and free. He stood and watched as Lucius' eyes close, locking him into eternal sleep. Luna stepped up to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Did you hear him?" Draco asked quietly.

Luna bent and picked up his wand. "Yes, I did."

Draco turned to face her. "What do you think he meant?"

Luna's response was caught off by a loud blast. Draco pulled her to the ground and covered her body with his as debris rained over them. After a few minutes, the ring of the explosion ended and the two stood back up and looked around. The room was quiet, a huge contrast to the noise that had dominated it for almost a full hour. More bodies littered the ground now, most scarred and bloody. But a few people still remained standing. One quick survey told Luna that it was the original eight plus Charlie, Draco, James and Sirius who remained, along with a few of their army members.

James and Harry were still standing back to back, breathing heavily. Hermione and Ginny were on the other end of the room, also standing next to each other. Ron was helping Fred to his feet while George surveyed the room as well. Sirius and Charlie were walking over to where James and Harry were, smiles of triumph on their faces. Neville was clambering to his feet, also wearing a smile of victory. When Luna caught site of him, she broke from Draco and dashed over, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him back onto the ground. Laughter erupted from around them as Luna kissed Neville, overwhelmed and happy that he was still alive.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Neville said, grinning up at her.

"Was it you who took out Greyback?" she asked, crawling back to her feet. Neville nodded. "I'm so proud of you."

Neville pulled her into a hug and then led her over to everyone else was. "Is it really over?" he asked, looking around.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. We still don't know if Arthur found Percy."

"Does anyone even know where they could be?" Ginny asked, rubbing dirt from her forehead.

Again Harry shook his head. "No. Are you alright?" he questioned, walking over to her.

She nodded as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, Harry, just a couple of bruises. It's nothing to worry about."

"You didn't take any blows to your stomach did you?" Ron asked, his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Just a few. I was kidding," she added hastily when Harry's eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry.

Harry sighed and wagged a finger at her. "That's not even funny."

Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him. Just as their lips touched, the ground shook and another blast erupted. "What the hell was that?" she asked, grabbing onto Harry for support.

"It sounded like it came from upstairs," Sirius said, staring up at the ceiling. "Think it could be Arthur?"

"Only one way to find out," Harry said, gripping tightly to his wand. "Come on."

The group headed towards the doors of the ballroom and raced down the hallway, driven by the battle cries from above.

* * *

Percy was loosing. He knew it, too; felt it deep in his bones. When he had retreated from the ballroom, under the cover of the raging battle, he had hoped that it would buy him time. He needed to figure out how he was going to take out his father, James, and all the rest of their team. A part of him was hoping that someone downstairs would do the job for him but he knew that there was a slim chance that would happen. Therefore, he had to strategize. Ginny's ambush, although expected, had caught him off guard. He was expecting hours to pass, giving him enough time to torture his captives and then prepare for the rest. But it had been only minutes and his plan was suffering for it, crumbling before his very eyes.

Then, to make matters worse, Arthur had come after me. Percy had come upstairs, to the top floor, where a small army of men were waiting and was going into hiding. But his father had caught him in time, stopped him from leaving. And what a force Arthur was. He was driven by desire and pure rage. He had taken out five of Percy's bodyguards without even having to raise his wand. It was that sight had begun to break down Percy's tough façade and driven him into a yearning for escape rather than murder. But it was something that Arthur was preventing at all costs. Percy had flung men at him but it was futile. Now, there were only three left to guard him and even they were injured.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Make that two. The man hit by the spell crumpled from the sheer force, his wand flying out of range, somewhere behind Percy. The other two looked as if they were ready to give in and hand him over. Their wand arm shook and their duelling stances were weak. Percy looked from them and then to his father, knowing that he would have to duel the man himself. It was not something he was looking forward to.

"What's the matter, Percy?" Arthur's voice seemed to echo in the hall. "Can't do the dirty work yourself? Come on. Fight me yourself."

"Don't sound so sure, father," Percy said, although his voice was shaky. "It may not be as easy as you think."

"_Expulso!" _

Arthur's spell blasted another section of the floor, sending the remaining two men flying across the hall. Their bodies knocked into each other and they both fell to the ground. Arthur couldn't tell if they were dead or alive. But he didn't care. They were out of the way. That's what counted. He took a step closer to Percy, who took a step back.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the one who taught how to duel, Percy?" He crossed one of his feet over the other and, as suspected, Percy did the same. "I taught you wand motions, foot movements." Again, he stepped and again, Percy followed him. "I know how you think, how you move."

"If you know me so good, how come you didn't know what I was planning?" A bit of resolve returned to Percy and he stood straighter. "You were blind to it all these years, catering to the very person who was out to destroy you."

A flash of regret shone in Arthur's eyes. "A mistake on my part," he said, looking past Percy for a few seconds. "Too occupied with other matters."

"So, you see, father," Percy said, his lips curving into a smile, "you and I are so much alike."

"That's not true," Arthur spat.

At that moment, a thunder of footsteps sounded, announcing the arrival of Harry those. They piled into the hall, falling into line behind Arthur. But it was as if their presence was unknown. Percy and Arthur kept their eyes focused on each other, their conversation never waning.

"I would never do the things you did," Arthur continued, his grip on his wand becoming a little tighter.

"Oh?" Percy said, titling his head. "You never waged battles, went after people who threatened what you wanted?"

Arthur remained quiet, unable to say anything. Percy smiled. It was true. Every word. It was how Arthur had done things all these years. Despising James so much had made him do some of the same things Percy had done – murders, selfish moves. But there was something Percy did that Arthur had never done.

"I never went against my family." It was then that Arthur acknowledged those behind him with a nod in their direction. "I never sent people after Bill; never imprisoned Ginny or made attempts to kill Ron. That was all you."

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!" Percy shouted. "I did what other people were afraid to do; even things Albus was afraid of doing," he added, glancing at Neville. "Sure, he had orchestrated the whole thing but he started to have second thoughts about it all; wanted to turn back, reveal himself and stop it. He even wanted to return what he took." Percy looked at Draco knowingly then flicked his eyes back, although everyone kept their glances on Draco, wondering. "But I couldn't let him do that, so I had him killed. Then, I took over, changed courses and I'm so close to making it."

"Why, Percy?" Ginny stepped to her father's side. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do," Percy retorted, switching his wand to her. "I want it all. Don't you see? And I can't have it with all of you around."

"You're not going to get anything if you keep it up," Ginny said. She saw Percy's eyes narrow in anger but she kept going. "This foolish idea you have is only going to get you killed if you don't stop!"

"Shut up!"

Percy muttered an incantation and made a slashing motion with his wand. Ginny gasped, not expecting it. A streak of purple flame strode towards her and everything seemed to slow down. She felt her body shoved and watched as someone else fell into her spot. The spell hit him in the chest, blasting into him so hard that his back arched and his neck fell back. Then, he crumpled as his body began its descent. His contact with the ground seemed to jerk everything back into real time and people bustled around her, jarred into action by the attack.

"_Relashio!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

"_Avada Keda-!"_

"_Protego Horribilis!"_

Spells shot all around her but she didn't pay attention to them. Instead, Ginny moved onto all fours and crawled over to the rumpled body, fearing the worst. Her heart thundered in her chest and her breathing felt constricted. _He couldn't be dead._ She finally reached him and knelt beside him. She gingerly took his head and cradled it in her lap, tears dripping from her eyes, down her cheek and on to his face.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I wanted…to pr…to protect you," he replied, his eyes dropping close.

She gripped him tighter. "No…please…just hold on."

"I redeemed myself…and…and I made a promise…to…to do what I could…to make sure you…you lived be-beyond this." He coughed, his voice getting weaker. "I'm glad…I…I kept my promise." Another tear fell from Ginny's cheek and landed on his. "Remember…that…that I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too," she managed to choke out. Then, his head lulled to the side as his eyes closed. She felt his final breath as it brushed a few strands of her fringe and she grew frantic. "Charlie?" she cried, shaking him. "_Charlie?!"_ She shook him again. "Charlie! Wake up! Please!"

Just then, Harry dropped beside her. He was sporting a fresh cut on his cheek and his breathing was erratic. All that time, they had been fighting and she hadn't even noticed. Her mind was clouded with the fact that she was losing another one of her brothers, something she had feared all day, along with her fears of losing Harry.

"He's gone," she said, looking up at Harry with tearful eyes. "He saved me but it cost him his life."

"I'm so sorry." Harry hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Arthur and James were locked into a fierce battle with Percy. They refused to let anyone near him, wanted to take him out on their own.

"Give up, Percy," Arthur yelled, just as his son dodged another spell.

"Never!" Percy's shout was so loud that all movements halted. He raised his wand again and yelled, _"Deprimo!" _

At first, nothing happened. But then, a loud '_boom'_ sounded. The entire foundation of the house shook as a loud rumble reverberated through the walls. Parts of the ceiling started to crumble and fall in. Ron and Fred had to dive out of the way of a huge piece, knocking into Neville and Draco. Everyone tried to hold their feet but it was difficult. The tremors only got worse. Percy's spell had caused such a forceful pressure on the house that an earthquake erupted, shaking the core; it was as if a huge vacuum was sucking it down bit by bit, breaking it apart.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" James shouted, gesturing to everyone.

Harry pulled Ginny to her feet. She looked down at Charlie's body and said one final goodbye before allowing herself to be pulled away. It was a mad rush. The top level was blocked completely on one side. Everyone knew they had to get down to the next level before they could find a proper route for an exit. They all dashed towards the stairs, holding on to some part of the person in front of them so no one was left behind.

Another loud '_crash'_ sounded followed by a loud cry of pain. Arthur spun to see Percy trapped beneath a huge chunk of roof; it had fallen and, in his haste to dive out of the way, it had caught his legs, preventing him from moving anywhere. A part of Arthur, the fatherly part, made him retreat. He dove around obstructions, doing his best to balance against the shaking. In no time, he had made it to Percy's side.

"Dad, we have to go!" Ginny's shout was loud and pleading, even above the roar of the house.

But he stayed. He looked down at Percy who stared back at him. In that moment, he saw his son as he was years ago: the boy who was interested in History of Magic and loved to read above anything else; the older brother who saved Ron from being killed twenty years ago; the son he actually knew. Not the madman he had become.

Percy must have sensed it, too. His eyes crinkled and he whispered, "I'm sorry." Arthur braced his hands against the block but Percy stopped him. "No, dad. Just go on. I don't deserve rescuing."

"But son-"

"No," he said, closing his eyes. "I-I'm going to die, anyway. Risking your life to save me is useless."

The determination in Percy's eyes was set; there was no persuading him otherwise so Arthur nodded solemnly and turned. After a moment of hesitation, Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He whispered something into his father's ear, his final words, before his grip slackened and his body relaxed. Dead. Arthur stared at him as he slowly stood to his feet. He would have stayed longer but Ginny ran up to him, grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the stairwell. He followed almost blindly, not registering anything of what was going on.

As a group, they all raced down the stairs. Draco and Luna took the lead, knowing the layout of the house better than anyone else. They ran through room after room, hall after hall searching for a way out. Finally, Draco burst through a side door that led out into the grounds. One by one, they fell over the threshold and started the trek to safety. Avoiding bushes and other obstacles, they made their way towards their original camp. Behind them, the tremors and rumbles of the house grew louder, fueling their momentum to get away..

Finally, they reached the top of the rise where they had made camp. Turning around, they watched as the last of the house tumbled. Ginny gripped tightly onto Harry's arm as the roof caved in. It was the same floor that Charlie and Percy had been; another two of her brothers gone. Following the roof, the sides of the house buckled and sunk, pushing down on the rest of the foundation. In one fell swoop, the entire house crumbled completely, sending up a huge puff of smoke that curled into the shape of a mushroom, reaching high into the sky.

Minutes ticked past but no one said anything. They just continued to watch as the smoke cleared, revealing nothing but a ruin of something that once was. Even the surrounding fence was no more; broken iron lying in straight heaps. Slowly, they all slipped out of their reverie. The remaining men from the army began to jump and shout. Although they had lost so much of their number, their goal had been reached. The enemy was abated; the madman finally stopped.

"It's over." Luna's soft declaration drew the attention of everyone else. "I can't believe it. It's really over."

Neville smiled at her and nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Ron added, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hermione smiled at him and linked her fingers with his. "All the hard work finally paid off."

"But Charlie," Ginny said, covering her mouth as she felt herself start to tear up.

Harry placed his arm around her shoulder. "It's not your fault, baby." Ginny nodded and Harry kissed the side of her head.

"I still can't believe Percy." Arthur turned back to face the house. "All these years, he was jealous of you all. Wanted what you all stood to gain for himself."

"Is that what he told you?" Ginny asked.

Arthur nodded. "He said he wanted the same thing James and I had but knew he couldn't have it with so many siblings. It all boiled down to selfishness. Selfishness and blind ambition. Just like I had."

"Don't go blaming yourself, dad." Ron stepped up to his father's side. "Percy made all of his choices on his own. You didn't even know what he was doing."

"I know that, Ron," Arthur replied. "I was only saying."

Ginny stepped up to her father's other side. "Dad, what did Percy tell you before he…before he died?"

"He told me what happened to David." Arthur looked at James and Harry. Both of their heads had shot up at his words. He smiled and started walking. "He said that after David was kidnapped, Albus had another boy killed to throw off the trail. David was then incorporated somewhere else. Somewhere where he would never be found."

"So, where is he?" Harry asked. Everyone could read the anticipation in his eyes, the excitement rising.

Arthur smiled at the boy and stopped by where Luna and Neville were standing. Reaching behind them, he pulled Draco to the forefront and then walked back towards Harry and James.

"Arthur," James started, raising an eyebrow questioningly, "what are you…"

"Draco is David."

Everyone froze. Even Draco seemed to tense up, his hands going rigid and his eyes locked on a spot on the ground. It was an almost incomprehensible revelation. _Draco is David? _One by one, they all switched their gaze to Draco. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Draco is…Draco can't be…how…"

"Permanent transfiguration," Draco whispered. He looked up at Luna and saw that she too realized it. She ran up to his side and looked at Harry.

"That's how he did it," she said. "That's what Lucius was talking about. They permanently transfigured David's looks so that he wouldn't be detectable. Made one person a completely different individual."

Arthur nodded. "It was the perfect way to hide him."

James walked up to Draco. He studied him, trying to see some kind of familial trace. He had seen Draco many times before and had thought that he looked too much like his father – poised and completely wound tight. But seeing him now, seeing him relaxed and looking straight into his eyes, a part of him knew. Somewhere deep down, he saw the son he had lost twenty years ago; the son he now had back.

"David."

Draco allowed himself to be hugged, pulled into an embrace. As Harry joined into the hug, words, familiar ones, echoed in Draco's head. _Your family needs you. All of them. _This was them. This was his family, the people he had never known but was connected to nonetheless. He had helped save them from facing death and he had been rewarded with knowing who they were, knowing that he was not alone in this world. Harry was feeling it, too. A link to something he had lost. Standing there, in an embrace with his father and his long lost brother, it was as if this Draco person never existed. And in a way, he hadn't. He had always been David Potter.

Ginny looked on, smiling as she watched the reunion. It was what she considered a perfect ending to things. The war was finally over, the guilty party sought, found and stopped. And, despite the many casualties along the way, it was a glorious thing. Now, they all had a chance to live a full life. James, although he had lost his wife, had regained his son and Harry a brother. Draco had found himself a true home, one where he could be the person he was born to be and not someone else's creation. Luna was completely free from her bondage and now able to live her life with Neville, who had managed to make a name for himself – maybe not as a world-class hero or an innovator – but as a strong person and a redeemer of his own life. Hermione and Ron, finally over their own hurdles, could move on without worries or fears clouding their way. And she, Ginny – she could finally live the peaceful life she had always wanted. There were no more threats of war or death looming over her head. Just the promise of a full life, a good one, with her family, with her baby and with Harry.


	36. Epilogue :: Two Years Later

**Epilogue : **_**Two and a Half Years Later **_

It was a crisp October morning. Trees stood towering above the entire street; their shades making the path beneath them feel fresh and cool. The breeze blew fallen leaves, engaging them in rhythmic dances where they spiraled high and shimmied gracefully back to the ground. Along the road, children ran back and forth, their laughter echoing for the entire mile. Shoppers bustled to and fro, their hands laden with packages and bags. Shop owners kept busy, catering to clients with vigor and eagerness. It was a pleasant day that seemed to shine even brighter with the new addition to the district.

Standing on the very top of the hill, the once abandoned building and lot had transformed into a magnificent sight. The yard was neatly trimmed, a short stone wall covering the entire breadth of the property. From the gate, a meandering cobble-stone walkway led to the front entrance, two fountains sitting on either side of the steps. No longer broken and battered, the house now stood at three stories tall and measured half-a-football-field wide. Its walls were a mixture of yellow and blue, a perfect blend that elicited a calming effect on anyone who looked at it. The windows were stained glass, mosaic renditions of animals, people and nature and its inner walls were lined with more creative pieces – statues, sculptures, sketches and paintings - all of a different temperament.

It was the new art studio, built over the course of one year that added the perfect touch of culture to the shopping district so many people loved to trek through. Named for the owner and her family, Weasley-Potter Art Gallery was the manifestation of Ginny's dream. She had always hoped to own her own studio one day, showcasing her talent and the pieces of art she had worked so hard to create. Inside, personnel and family members worked diligently to add the finishing touches to the gallery. It was to be the Grand Opening as well as a New-Coming Celebration.

In the main gallery was where most of the chaos was. Tables lined the back walls while staff members piled trays of food, cups, plates, cutlery and drinks along it. Cloth-covered chairs were lined along the floor in thirty rows. A mahogany podium stood in the front with the studio logo stamped on the front. Ginny stood next to this dais, her hands perched on her hips and her lips puckered in thought. She was dressed professionally in a black-and-white pinstripe pants suit with a black silk blouse underneath it and a pair of pumps to match. Her red hair was pinned back into a flower bun and her head was tilted upwards, her gaze on her brother.

"I said I wanted it higher, Ron." She dropped one of her hands and pointed. "It has to hit that mark right there."

Standing on a ladder, Ron groaned and rolled his eyes before lifting the frame in his hand higher. He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to get the covered painting perfectly placed and every time he thought he had it, Ginny would issue another order to move it higher, lower, over to the left, to the right. To make matters worse, he was unable to use magic to adjust the frame because most of Ginny's workers were Muggles and the area where the studio was located was dominated by them, as well. So, he had to resort to the non-magic way of doing things – with a ladder and his arm.

"Is that good?" he asked, a little impatiently.

"Yeah. No, wait," she quickly retracted, eliciting another moan from Ron. "Come over to the left a bit. Not your left, Ron, mine."

"Well, then, you could've said to the right," Ron argued, his arm shaking slightly from holding it up for so long. "Is that good now?"

Ginny tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. To Ron's dismay, she shook her head. "It just doesn't look right."

Ron hung his head and cried out, "Harry, please come and do something about your wife."

A chuckle answered Ron and Harry stepped over, a cup of pumpkin juice in one hand and his other hand jammed into his pocket. He stepped up behind his wife of one-and-a-half years and rested his chin on top of her head. Even with her high heels on, Harry stood a few inches taller than Ginny and he just loved to use that to his advantage. He surveyed the painting in Ron's hand, thinking, unlike Ginny, that it looked perfectly fine where it was.

Shrugging and moving his chin so he could talk properly, Harry said, "It looks fine, babe."

Ginny spun to face him. "Not yet, it doesn't."

"Honey," he said, taking his hand out of his pocket, "don't you think you're being too much of a perfectionist?"

Ginny dropped her other hand from her hip. "I just want everything to be flawless."

"And it will be," Harry cooed, placing his hand over her shoulder and turning her back around.

"Bloody hell, can I _please_ come down?" Ron felt his hand slip a little and struggled to keep himself steady. "Agh!"

"Wait," Ginny shouted, breaking free of Harry's embrace. "That's perfect, Ron, tack it."

Sticking the hold for the frame onto the wall, Ron carefully adjusted the back and then shook it, ensuring that it was secure. Breathing a sigh of relief, he trotted down the steps of the ladder and then jumped onto the ground.

"It's about ruddy time, too," he muttered, swinging his arm back and forth as he stepped up to where Harry and Ginny were standing. "Thought my arm was going to fall off."

"Oh, Ron, quit complaining," Hermione said, walking up to the trio. "You'll live." She stopped, standing next to Ginny.

She, too, was dressed professionally; only her suit was dark brown with a silk cheetah print blouse underneath and she was wearing dark brown flats, easier to walk around in and far more comfortable. Her hair was loose in tamed curls, which were currently being pulled by the baby in her arms.

"Oh, Charlie," she said, adjusting him on her hip. "You're going to ruin mommy's hair before the ceremony starts." A giggle was her response. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I swear this boy has a fetish for hair."

"My boy just knows a good thing when he sees it." Ron reached out his arm and Charlie leaned towards him, laughing when Ron lifted him into the air before cradling him.

"Be careful, Ron," Hermione said, flinging a diaper over Ron's shoulder. "I just finished feeding him."

"He knows better than to vomit on me. I'll take his Quidditch privileges away."

"He's five-months old, Ron," Harry laughed. "He can't even hold on to anything properly."

"Disbelievers. My son's going to be a brilliant Quidditch player. Just you watch." He turned and started walking away. "Come on, son, let's go look at the picture Aunt Ginny did of you."

Ginny laughed and turned to Hermione. "That poor child is going to be so spoiled."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it. Where are your two?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Dad has them," Harry said, swallowing the last bit of his juice. "He and Arthur are supposed to be here soon."

"I wish they'd hurry up," Ginny said anxiously, glancing at her watch. "It's supposed to start in fifteen minutes. Do you know if Luna and Neville are going to make it?"

"Someone call for me?" Neville smiled as he poked his head between Harry and Ginny's shoulders.

"Just wondering where you were," Hermione replied, reaching for a hug.

"Sorry about that," he said. "We would've been here sooner but Luna kept having to go back to the bathroom."

"You try holding something equivalent to the weight of two bowling balls against your bladder and see if you wouldn't have to pee every five minutes."

Ginny laughed and turned to look at Luna. "How are you holding up?" she asked, rubbing Luna's massive stomach.

"I'll be glad when this kid's born," Luna said, heaving a sigh. "I just don't have anymore room left."

"Imagine if there was more than one." Ginny shook of her head. "I felt like I was going to burst those last few weeks of my pregnancy."

Luna laughed. "I could imagine. Only two more months, though. Two more months."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Ginny suggested, placing an arm on Luna's back. "We should be starting soon."

Luna nodded and gave Ginny one more hug before she and Neville walked off, heading towards the first row of chairs. Just as they took their seats, Ginny noted that the room had begun to fill up. People were filing in, looking around at the walls and scurrying for seats.

Just as her eyes reached the entrance, the doors opened and five people walked in. Arthur was easily recognizable being the tallest of the lot. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored navy blue suit. In his arms was a little girl who looked to be almost two years old. She was dressed in a light green dress and matching slippers. Her red hair was tied back into a curly ponytail, a green ribbon laced around it. Next to them, James stood looking around. His raven black hair was a little messy, as though a huge breeze had just blown through it. His eyes were framed with round glasses and he was dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. Holding his hand was a little boy who looked to be about the same age as the little girl. His hair was a darker shade of red, almost brown and he had brown eyes. Just behind them, another young man followed. He looked a lot like Harry; his hair was the same color and they looked to be about the same height. The only difference was that the boy's eyes were brown, about the same shade as James', and he wasn't wearing any glasses.

Ginny's mouth broke into a smile upon seeing them and she started walking over. Spotting her, the little boy broke free of James' hand.

"Mama!" he cried, running as best as he could.

Ginny crouched as he reached her and lifted him into her arms. She planted a kiss on his cheek and stood up just as Arthur, James, the young boy and the little girl reached her.

"Hey, man!" Harry cried, running over to hug the young boy. "I thought you weren't going to be coming until later this evening?"

"I couldn't miss this momentous occasion, bro." He bent and gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek. "It's not everyday my sister-in-law makes her mark in both the Magical and Muggle art world."

Ginny stared gratefully at David, still marveled at the change. Following the war, he, along with Harry and James, had made moves to incorporate him back into the family. Harry and James had told him stories about his first five years with them as well as highlights from the many things he had missed over the twenty years. Ginny had been able to tell how much finding David had meant to both Harry and James. Then, a year ago, James had gotten word about a Transfiguration master by the name of Minerva who had the ability to alter changes no one else could. It was a long shot considering the implication of 'permanent transfiguration' but all three of the Potter men wanted to give it a try. And it worked. After countless sessions and months of readjustments, the looks that had marked Draco Malfoy were completely gone. He had even gone through the steps to forever alter his name, now going by his birth name, David Potter.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, David," Ginny finally said. "It means a lot." She adjusted the little boy in her arms and turned back to her father. "I hope they weren't too much trouble," Ginny inquired as she watched Harry take the little girl from her father.

James laughed. "They're kids," he said. "Of course they were."

"Lilian was well-behaved," Arthur said, grinning down at her.

"That's because my little girl is an angel." Harry tickled Lilian under her chin, causing her to burst into giggles.

"Arthur-James on the other hand couldn't keep still," James added, ruffling the boy's hair. "A real busy-body."

Ginny laughed. "He takes after his name sakes," she said, raising her eyes pointedly at the two men.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione interjected, walking over, "but everyone's seated. We should probably start."

Ginny nodded and handed Arthur-James back to James. Hermione gave both of the kids a kiss each and then she and Ginny proceeded to the front of the hall. As she neared the podium, she felt her heart start to beat quicker and quicker in anticipation. She couldn't remember anytime she had ever felt this excited about anything, except for maybe her wedding day. That April morning had felt like one of the best days in her life, next to the birth of her twins, Arthur-James and Lilian Molly, two months prior. And now she had this day, the day she opened her studio, to add to that list.

Stepping up to the podium, she took a deep breath and then turned to face the crowd. Everyone was watching her with smiles and easy eyes. The contentment and pleasant atmosphere did a lot to keep her calm. With Hermione, the co-owner standing beside her, she began to talk.

"Good-morning," she started, eliciting responses from everyone in the room. "Today is a very special day. Today marks the start of a dream I never thought would become a reality. Art has always been my passion; it's something I've done to keep myself focused, my thoughts grounded and to keep me at peace. This studio is basically an anthology of my life. Each piece is a mark of something great that happened to me or to someone special in my life. But in this gallery is where the true masterpieces lay, the ones that mark great times, memories, things that will forever be engrained in my history."

She lifted her hand to encompass the room. Following her gesture, all eyes swiveled around the room, soaking in the art around them. There were snapshots of her and Ron's children, marking periods from their birth to current times. There were mosaic renditions of wedding days – her and Harry, Ron and Hermione and Luna and Neville. Situated on the floor, on both sides of the room, were sculptures of those deceased – Molly, Lily, Bill, Charlie, even one done of Percy. There were even pictures of Charlie and Percy's funerals. A few days after the Final Battle, Arthur had gone back to collect their bodies, feeling that he couldn't let their final resting places be among rubble. So, he had gotten them and, as a family, buried them. At the very back of the gallery was one of her most favourite paintings. It was the emerald-eye she had done the day after meeting Harry. It was her interpretation of her connection with Harry. Altogether, it was a breathtaking collection, one that she hoped would last over time and teach future generations about their past.

Dropping her hand, Ginny continued with her speech. "Before I allow you to take a more detailed look around, I invite you to take a look at my most recent piece. It is a manifestation of the very thoughts that have inspired this gallery."

She turned around and gave a quick nod to one of the staff. Nodding back, the man turned and tugged his arm. The covering of the painting flew off and fell to the ground, forming a pool at the base of the portrait. She heard gasps echo from the crowd and smiled in satisfaction. No one, not even Harry, had seen the painting before this moment. She had wanted to keep it a secret so that on this day, it would be a surprise, a tribute to everyone she held dear.

Behind her, Hermione turned and announced that the gallery was now open. Ginny heard the subtle scrape of chairs as people got up and started moving around. Their voices began to fill the room, their tones and words hinting at complete awe and marvel. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few people walk closer to the main painting, the one she had jus unveiled. After a few seconds went past, she saw the nods and the looks of admiration on their faces. It was reactions like that that made her truly feel accomplished. She could paint a million pictures, but if she didn't manage to make someone smile, look back and say, 'wow', she didn't achieve anything. But she had done that and it made her smile.

She sensed a presence behind her but didn't move, knowing who it was. Harry stepped up behind her and placed his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and sunk back into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You did a good job, babe," he said softly, his chin hitting gently against her head.

"Thank you," she replied, opening her eyes. "Just when I thought that things couldn't get any better."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"We sure have," she said, turning in his arms. "Who would have thought that after twenty years of fighting, the Potters and Weasleys would be allies and their children would be together?"

Harry chuckled. "I sure didn't," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I think we would've been together, either way, though."

Ginny lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyebrow arched. "How so?"

"You weren't the only one who was captivated instantly," he said, nodding to the portrait of his emerald eyes. "After I left your room that night, I kept hoping that I would see you again."

"Even though you knew who I was?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "It didn't matter to me. And that's how I know we were going to end up together. Because I didn't care who your family was and you obviously didn't care what your family thought."

"Good point," Ginny conceded, looking behind Harry for a fleeting second. "But I have a feeling that that relationship might have sparked a whole other war."

Harry turned slightly to see where she was looking, only to see both his father and Arthur watching them. Both men, although they were now friends, still acted protectively once in a while. Chuckling and shaking his head, he turned back to Ginny who was smiling herself.

"We would have been like the real Romeo and Juliet," he said, pulling her closer. "Only together in death because they would have killed us both, then gone after each other."

"Well, let's be glad that that didn't happen."

"Yep." Harry kissed her softly on her lips and then turned her back around, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "The Potters and the Weasleys are no longer at odds, and you made sure to let everyone know it," he added, pointing at the portrait.

Ginny smiled as she looked at it again. The painting was of her own creation, taken from a mix of one of her wedding photographs and a dream. In the middle of it was her and Harry, both dressed in white, with everyone else surrounding them. In their arms, they held Arthur-James and Lilian Molly, only two-months old then. Luna and Hermione stood to Ginny's left, both dressed in soft blue bridesmaid gowns similar to Ginny's fish-tail gown. Ron and Neville were beside Harry, their tuxedos white with a powder blue shirt beneath it. On a platform behind them, Arthur and James stood - the former behind Harry and the latter behind Ginny. Fred, George, David and Sirius were on either side of them. The setting was 'Eden-esque'. Watercolor brushes of flowers and fruit trees dominated the background. Twinkles of fairy lights shone all around them, the golden color adding a splash of illumination to the entire portrait.

But it was something else Ginny had added that truly made the overall affect spectacular. Shining from ahead was an ethereal image, shadowed into the original picture. Symbolizing heaven, a cloud of angels - renditions of Molly, Lily, Bill and Charlie – looked down at the scene. Smiles adorned their faces and there was an extra spark to their eyes so that, as a person walked past, it would give the illusion that the angels were winking, giving their approval on things.

Without even realizing it, everyone had stepped up beside Ginny and Harry. They crowded around them, their eyes focused on the portrait. Arthur and James stood behind the couple, holding their grandchildren in their arms. Hermione and Ron were on one side, Charlie cradled between them, while Luna and Neville stood on the other side. Then, Fred, George, David and Sirius surrounded them. It was as if they were recreating the image before them and it was something Ginny couldn't help but notice. She gazed up, her eyes lingering on the twinkle in her mother's eyes and suddenly felt that it went beyond just a well placed brush stroke. It was something more, like an affirmation from the world beyond. And, to her, it showed an unparalleled union. Her family was together, all joined as one - even those who had gone before.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks. The ending of another story. Wow, that's four so far. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. I originally wasn't going to do an epilogue anymore but I decided to put it in anyway, just to give you a hint of where everybody was and how things stood after it was all fixed.**

**And I would just like to thank all of you who stood by the story and kept reviewing. Your loyalty was greatly appreciated. I don't know when I'll be posting another story but it should be soon (I'm already working on it). Guess a writer's mind never really stops.**

**Blessings to you all! **

_** - Ana (a.k.a. PoeticRuby) **_

* * *


End file.
